Mischievous
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Loki cherche à s'échapper d'Asgard avant que Thanos ne le trouve et ne le tue, et il va donc fuir de royaume en royaume … avec un invité spécial inattendu ! Mais les ennemis de Loki sont nombreux. Très nombreux. Vraiment trop nombreux en fait ... /Romance, humour, aventure, angst tout ça, plus WARNING : PRÉSENCE DE VIOLENCE PHYSIQUE\
1. Promise vengeance

_Hey hey hey ! Voilà mon premier Ironfrost C: *fière d'elle*. Je sais pas pourquoi je me lance encore dans un truc long, mais bon, j'espère vous faire plaisir :3 En plus autant j'aime le Stony, le Brony, et surtout Tony (même tout seul xD) autant le Ironfrost est une évidence … ils sont tellement pareils et opposés à la fois tous les deux ! Bon bon bon, l'histoire … hum … bon, ça se passe environ deux mois après Avengers (sauf le présent prologue), je pense pas intégrer d'autre héros Marvel, à part Peter x) par contre, on va y aller mythologie à fond x) Et euh, bon la romance va pas arriver tout de suite hein, vous connaissez Loki xD Mais on va se lâcher question sous-entendus et répliques salaces vous inquiétez pas ! Du côté Loki comme du côté Tony !_

_Bref la trame : _**Loki cherche à s'échapper d'Asgard avant que Thanos ne le trouve et ne le tue, et il va donc fuir de royaume en royaume … avec un invité spécial pas prévu !**

_Tadaaaah ! Bon, je vous laisse lire avant de vous faire fuir._

* * *

**_Prologue : Promise vengeance_**

_°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°_

Loki rageait. Une muselière. Ils lui avaient mis une muselière ! Ils l'humiliaient ! Il aurait voulu les tuer tous, sur le champ, aspirer leur vie, en faire ses esclaves à tout jamais !

Il leur envoya des regards noirs à chacun, il vit la veuve noire chuchoter quelque chose à Barton, et il vit celui-ci sourire ! Ils se moquaient de lui ! Stupides mortels ! Ils le lui paieraient tous ! TOUS ! Même Thor ! _Surtout_ Thor ! Il avait osé lui poser cette muselière maudite qui l'empêchait de jeter des sorts en aspirant sa magie.

L'abruti qu'il appelait autrefois ''mon frère'' lui tendit le conteneur du Tesseract qu'il attrapa de mauvaise grâce et le blond tourna la poignée.

La dernière chose que Loki vit de Midgard, ce furent les Avengers qui le toisaient, moqueurs. Les deux espions souriaient, fiers de l'avoir réduit à … porter cette saleté, le ridicule Captain souriait aussi, heureux d'avoir débarrassé leur monde d'un méchant de plus, celui qui se transformait en horrible chose verte, bruyante, violente et répugnante, semblait soucieux -''bien fait'' pensa Loki. Quant à l'homme de métal, prétentieux misérable mortel, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

Loki regrettait de l'avoir jeté du haut de sa tour. Il aurait dû le jeter du milieu. Il se serait sans doute écrasé au sol en bouillie avant que son armure ne décolle et ne le sauve. Vile machine. Vil mortel ! Il se vengerait _particulièrement_ sur celui là aussi.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans le grand hall du palais d'Asgard.

Thor le regarda tristement.

-Te voilà revenu à la maison mon frère.

Loki aurait bien répondu ''Tu n'es pas mon frère !'' mais il ne pouvait pas parler, et Thor n'étant pas réceptif à la télépathie, il se contenta d'un regard _très_ noir.

Le blond au QI de Bilg Sneip le conduisit dans la salle du trône, posa un genou à terre et le força à faire de même -enfin, après le lui avoir gentiment demandé et s'être opposé à un Loki secouant vivement la tête- et présenta son rapport à Odin.

Loki écouta. Bon, Thor ne fut pas désobligeant envers lui, il lui prêta même des regrets quant à ses actes, ce qui le fit relever un sourcil. Pour Thor, être poignardé dans le flanc signifiait donc : ''pardonne-moi, je regrette d'avoir essayé d'asservir une race entière, tout en tentant de donner à la plus vile créature de l'Univers l'artefact le plus puissant pour qu'il devienne maître de toute chose en me gardant ta planète chérie pour moi tout seul !''. Intéressant. Il le poignarderait donc plus souvent. Mais Odin était moins dupe. Encore que, rongé de culpabilité, il s'interdisait d'être trop dur avec Loki.

Ce pourquoi, en attendant que le Conseil ne décide de la punition applicable, il l'assignat à résidence, c'est-à-dire dans les anciens appartements du Jötun … Quel sentimentalisme navrant.

Thor le conduisit à l'étage du palais qu'ils partageaient quand tout allait bien, ou quand tout le semblait. Il lui retira doucement ses entraves, mais lui plaça au poignet droit un bracelet qui avait la même propriété d'absorption magique, sous ses yeux qui auraient voulu le geler sur place.

-Ce bijou me préviendra si tu quittes l'étage, et je viendrais alors te chercher pour te ramener ici, mon frère.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Pesta-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Bon, certes, ça ressemblait fortement à un caprice. Mais c'était surtout une tentative pour vérifier que cet abruti fanatique de marteau avait correctement -il espérait que non- verrouiller le bracelet.

Une fois seul, Loki tira dessus, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à rougir sous l'effort, mais l'engin ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il foudroya son poignet du regard, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée et enduisit son avant-bras de savon, il tira, tira, tira, tira encore, se fit mal, tira … tira encore, et abandonna. Il serra les dents pour ne pas invectiver l'imbécile qui avait inventé ce truc de tous les noms qu'il connaissait, tout en pensant à Iron Man, d'ailleurs ça aurait très bien pu venir de lui. Il inspira une ou deux fois profondément pour se calmer. Il avait quelques semaines pour trouver un plan et se sortir de là. Ça devrait aller ! Après tout, il était maître en plans machiavéliques ! L'évasion ne lui poserait aucun problème. Il lui suffisait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce bracelet. Manifestement, il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Peut-être lui suffisait-il de maigrir suffisamment ? Cela dit le poignet était ce qui maigrissait peut-être le moins vite. Et ce truc était si diabolique qu'il s'adapterait sans doute à toute forme. Il repoussa l'idée de prendre sa forme de géant des glaces, c'était hors de question. Il fallait combattre le mal par le mal, et donc combattre cette technologie par la technologie. Connaissait-il un maître de la technologie qu'il pourrait facilement menacer ? Connaissait-il quelqu'un qui côtoyait quelque chose de semblable ? Quelque chose qui se posait sur le corps et s'adaptait à sa forme ? Comme une armure par exemple ? Une armure rouge et or ? Évidemment qu'il connaissait quelqu'un. Seulement, ce quelqu'un était à quelques milliers d'années lumière, sur Midgard ! Comment aller là-bas sans magie ? Déjà, il lui aurait fallu une énorme quantité d'énergie magique, dans toute sa splendide et somptueuse forme de sorcier, et encore, c'était quasiment du suicide, alors sans … S'il ne pouvait aller à ce stupide mortel arrogant, il fallait que ce stupide mortel arrogant vienne à lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher un rire diabolique, même si seul dans sa chambre, ça avait moins de classe.

Puis il décida de prendre un bain, à la fois pour décontracter son esprit, mais aussi son corps, surtout pour apaiser son nez cassé (aïe) et sa lèvre déchirée (aouuuh) et son arcade fendue (ouch), et puis parce que son fin odorat était agressé par les résidus Midgardiens et autres poussières du sol du salon de ce sale Stark, encore accrochés à lui.

Il se demandait bien comment il allait faire quand il se serait évadé. Soyons sérieux, il avait failli à sa mission, il n'avait ni Midgard, ni le Tesseract. Pire : c'était désormais Odin qui l'avait récupéré ! Il avait fait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. En fait, tout ça c'était la faute de l'homme de métal quand on y pensait bien*. C'était lui qui avait eu confiance dans ce … cet … cette aberration verte. Selon le plan de Loki, Banner n'était sûrement pas censé revenir sur le champ de bataille ! Il était revenu parce que l'imbécile au cœur brillant lui avait témoigné de la confiance, et même de … l'affection. Affligeant. Loki avait perdu à cause de sentiments …

Il soupira, nu dans son bain, posa les mains à la surface de l'eau, réfléchissant à quelle mort affreuse et définitive Thanos le réduirait s'il l'attrapait. Le torturait-il ? Sans aucun doute. Et ensuite ? L'enverrait-il à la rencontre d'un soleil ? D'un trou noir ou autres confins de l'espace ? Ou l'enchainerait-il à son repaire de pierre en attendant qu'une de ses bestioles immondes l'ait dévoré ? Ou un supplice éternel peut-être ? Enfin bref, bien des souffrances et peut-être l'arrêt subit de sa vie.

De quoi décourager même le plus puissant des Dieux, même lui. Heureusement qu'il était malin. Quand il serait sorti d'affaire et qu'il se serait débarrasser de Thanos l'immonde mollusque rouge, il supprimerait _une fois pour toutes_ Thor la brute blonde et (re)deviendrait roi d'Asgard !

Il ne se considérait pas d'un machiavélisme supérieur à la norme, il méritait d'être roi, c'est tout. C'était son rôle, son destin. Et il avait bien plus le profil que Thor pour ça ! Même s'il n'était pas véritablement asgardien, fils d'Odin et autres titres insignifiants (du moins, maintenant qu'il ne les avait plus), il était bien plus malin, certes il avait moins de … cœur, de sentiments et autres niaiseries, mais ces critères n'étaient pas les meilleurs pour un roi. Il n'en avait strictement pas besoin. Les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Lorsqu'on avait des sentiments, on finissait toujours par être blessé. _Toujours._

* * *

_''Seuls les faibles mettent des années à s'affranchir d'une émotion. Celui qui est maître de soi peut étouffer un chagrin aussi aisément qu'inventer un plaisir.'' Oscar Wilde._

* * *

_*Oui je voue un culte à Tony, tout est grâce à lui !_

**Et paf ! Prologue ? Check !**

**N'alors ? N'en avez pensé quoi mes amours ?_ Si si c'est bien à vous que je parle C:_**

**_Premier chapitre : vendredi ou samedi prochain !_**

**_LUV'U_**


	2. Trinquer aux retrouvailles

_Nyouhooooou ! C'est moiiiii !_

_Voilà le premier chapitre de mon Ironfrost x) Bon, à l'heure où j'écris ça, le chap 2 est bouclé et je cherche un nom à cette fic … Je pense à ''Ô rage, ô désespoir !'' ou ''Pourquoi lui ?!'' ou ''Oh pitié non !'' enfin que des trucs qui montreraient l'exaspération de Loki. Que vous verrez d'ailleurs début chapitre 3 ! Mais je pense aussi à des titres bourrés de fluffy genre ''Feelings'' ou ''Changer l'Histoire'' ou ''Comment il m'a sauvé''. Voyez que c'est fluffy et ô combien débile je sais, je cherche !_

**Réponse aux anons :**

_**Sora-sama :** _Oui oui on va avoir plein de persos mythologiques, dont ceux que tu cites x) faut encore que je me renseigne sur certains mais sinon c'est bon x) Déjà on a mention de Sleipnir quelques lignes plus bas tu vas voir ça xD Arf, faut pas en vouloir à Thor, il aime tellement Loki ! C'est lui sa première fangirl tu sais ! j'espère te le rendre sympathique C: Et merci à toi de ta review !

_Enfin bref, enjoyez C:_

* * *

**_Chapitre 01 : Trinquer aux retrouvailles_**

_°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était à Asgard maintenant. Il lisait un ouvrage emprunté à la grande bibliothèque d'Odin. Enfin, emprunté … on n'avait pas vraiment le droit de sortir quoi que ce soit de la bibliothèque d'Odin étant données certaines reliques … mortelles, alors disons plutôt qu'il l'avait volé.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il fut dérangé dans sa lecture d'une formule qui devait briser n'importe quoi, mais sans sa magie, il ne savait pas si elle ferait effet. Une fée, poussière vivement lumineuse, verte, messager local, l'informa qu'il avait une invitation.

-Une invitation à quoi ? Mon procès ? Parle donc clairement au lieu de faire des mystères !

Loki détestait être dérangé, et il avait écrabouillé plusieurs fées contre les murs depuis son retour forcé. Tandis que Thor les remerciait chaleureusement et ne manquait jamais un compliment sur leur douce voix. L'idiot. Il y avait quelques temps, c'était exactement l'inverse, lorsqu'il jouait encore au gentil petit frère de l'ombre.

Loki chassa ses souvenirs lorsque la minuscule entité lumineuse lui annonça son invitation au banquet d'anniversaire de Thor, dans deux jours … Et zut il avait oublié … S'il avait su il aurait préparer quelque chose. Une boîte remplie de serpent, ou de créatures mortelles, ou d'un cœur encore battant … ça aurait été marrant. Mais il n'avait rien, et il ne pouvait rien faire par magie. Pire ! S'il y allait, il allait lui faire … un cadeau … Il allait lui faire … plaisir ! Hors de question qu'il y aille.

…

Oui mais attendez … l'anniversaire de Thor … peut-être … oh oui, peut-être avait-il invité ses amis les Avengers ?

Un rire diabolique lui échappa une fois de plus.

**_°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°_**

Loki revêtit ses plus beaux habits, il n'avait plus le droit à sa tenue martiale, à savoir, son armure et son casque, et on lui avait pratiquement retiré son rang de prince, alors il n'avait pas non plus le droit de porter de bijoux, il enfila donc une longue tunique noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, des chausses vertes extrêmement foncées et des grandes bottes de cuir noires à boucles de fer*. Il put fixer sa longue cape et ceintura sa taille d'un lien de cuir fin. Il pouvait très bien s'évader dans cette tenue, de toute façon, il ne craignait pas le froid. Et puis il aimait beaucoup cette tunique. Il ajusta sa manche pour camoufler le bracelet agaçant, se regarda dans le miroir, se trouva irrésistible bien évidemment, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs et sortit, fermant pour une fois doucement sa porte. Il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers le grand hall. Il y trouva une foule de gens, certains même qu'il ne connaissait pas, rares, il y entrevit Odin, sur Sleipnir, surplombant toute l'assistance, il eut d'ailleurs un reniflement dédaigneux en voyant à quoi le magnifique étalon en était réduit, et il préféra se diriger vers Frigga … sa mère.

C'était bien la seule personne qu'il pouvait aimer sans être blessé en retour.

Elle fut heureuse de le voir et lui avoua qu'elle aurait été très déçue qu'il ne vienne pas, ce qui lui provoqua un petit pincement au cœur.

-Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, Mère Chérie.

Frigga lui adressa un regard interrogateur en biais, mais il ne rajouta rien et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, comme à son habitude.

Comme il s'en doutait, le Bifrost récemment réparé, Heimdall avait fait venir les cinq midgardiens qu'il recherchait, enfin les quatre … celui qu'il voulait vraiment voir était malheureusement introuvable. Le regard perçant de l'agent Barton le repéra immédiatement et il prévint sans aucun doute les autres, car Loki put avec horreur croiser le regard du scientifique à lunette qui vira momentanément au vert … Au secours.

Il se demanda toutefois pourquoi l'homme de métal était absent et décida d'aller les interroger. Il déposa un timide baiser sur la joue de sa mère, qui lui sourit d'un air si bienveillant et si heureux qu'il faillit recommencer mais la laissa, descendant les marches de l'estrade royale, fendant la foule, rassemblant tout son courage pour s'approcher du monstre à moins de cinquante mètres.

-Bienvenue au royaume d'Asgard mortels, les salua-t-il d'un ton acide. Vous osez laisser votre monde sans défense, c'est peu judicieux.

Il espérait par sa remarque sarcastique les pousser à lui dire où se trouvait ce foutu Iron Man sur lequel on ne pouvait décidément pas compter DU TOUT. Même pas pour s'évader. _Inutile_ vermine.

-Heimdall nous a promis de veiller sur la Terre et de nous y renvoyer expressément en cas de problème. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ainsi Loki. Lui répondit le Captain.

Sale bête.

-C'est étrange je ne vois pas le plus insupportable d'entre vous. Retenta-t-il tout en ignorant superbement le sarcasme de cet être inférieur.

-Stark s'est arrêté en chemin pour analyser le pont arc-en-ciel … Il espère en créer un semblable sans doute, le renseigna la veuve noire, d'une voix sereine.

Ce détail lui semblait sans doute anodin mais il ne l'était pas. L'écureuil volant* qu'était Stark allait sans doute s'arrêter sur chaque splendeur du royaume pour ramasser le plus d'information technologique possible avant son retour sur Midgar et ça lui faciliterait extrêmement la tâche. Il se demanda vaguement si l'humain serait assez stupide pour accepter une proposition de visite du palais venant de sa part. Puis jugea que c'était tout à fait possible en apercevant par dessus l'épaule de la rouquine la silhouette rouge et or qui voletait partout comme un colibri. Franchement quel idiot.

C'est alors que l'épaule de Loki faillit se déboiter sous le coup que Thor lui asséna avant de le serrer beaucoup trop fort contre lui, apparemment ravi de sa présence …

Saleté de déficience congénitale.

-Merci mon frère ! Te réconcilier avec mes amis est le plus beau cadeau de tous !

Loki aurait bien voulu lui cracher à la figure qu'il était loin de se réconcilier avec qui que ce soit et que pour la énième fois, ils n'étaient pas frères, mais la brute le serrait trop fort et quand il le relâcha, Loki resta un peu sonné, sous le sourire moqueur de certains Avengers.

Thor continua sa distribution de câlin, et décida d'emmener ses amis pour les présenter à SON père -et surtout pas LEUR comme il venait de le dire !- et laissa Loki planté là. Loki qui se dirigea discrètement vers le long pont en cristaux d'arc-en-ciel. Il marcha tranquillement, ses mains jointes sur ses reins, innocemment, presque en sifflotant, mais ça aurait fait un peu trop …

-C'est fascinant n'est-ce-pas ?

Iron Man se retourna soudain vers lui tous canons dehors, apparemment très surpris.

-Jarvis pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu qu'il approchait ?!

_Monsieur, je ne suis relié à aucun satellite en orbite autour de ce monde, car il n'y en a pas, il m'est très difficile de scanner une région inconnue, veuillez faire preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence, je vous prie._

-Quelle insolence Jarvis !

_Je prends constamment modèle sur vous Monsieur._

-Arrête de me flatter maintenant. Surveille plutôt cette fluctuation d'énergie.

Loki qui n'aimait pas du tout être ignoré, se racla la gorge. Ce mortel était VRAIMENT le plus insupportable de tous.

-Et bien j'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de te voir, mais bon, c'était inévitable en venant ici, je m'y attendais. Alors pas trop stressé d'attendre le verdict de ton jugement ? Tu pleures la nuit avoue ! Où est passé ton casque de bouc d'ailleurs ? Il t'allait vraiment bien, c'est dommage, tu l'as perdu ? Tu l'as oublié chez nous ? Je regarderais en rentrant à la maison s'il n'est pas incrusté dans le sol de la tour si tu veux.

Loki ne l'écouta plus et se pinça l'arrête du nez, il avait décidé de rester calme, mais s'il continuait à palabrer ainsi juste pour l'énerver, il allait céder à la tentation de dégommer cet imbécile. Il lui coupa la parole.

-Pour répondre à ta première question, je ne m'inquiète pas de la punition que je recevrai, et mon casque n'est pas chez toi, je n'ai seulement plus le droit de le porter, mortel.

Il dut se maitriser pour ne pas rajouter ''stupide'' et ''insignifiant'' à la fin de sa phrase.

L'humain se déplaça dans les airs et disparut sous le pont, il devait sans doute se demander comment tout cela pouvait tenir sans soutient …

Faisant écho à ses pensées l'homme de métal demanda :

-Tu sais comme ça tient tout ça toi ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Ça s'appelle la magie, idiot.

-Ben voyons. Peter ? Tu as quelque chose ? On va manquer la fête si on ne se dépêche pas !

C'est alors que Loki remarqua le tout jeune humain qui se hissa sur le sol. Est-ce qu'il venait de rêver ou est-ce que ce mortel venait vraiment de _dessous_ le pont ? Alors que lui n'avait pas d'armure pour voler ?

-Nope, mais cette fluctuation d'énergie est absolument fantastique ! Je n'avais rien vu de pareil.

-Oh non pitié Stark … ne me dis pas que tu t'es reproduit ! S'alarma Loki.

L'homme de métal explosa de rire, en compagnie du plus jeune. Même Jarvis clignota à la lisière du champs de vision de Tony.

_Monsieur je place cette blague à la huitième place de ce que vous avez entendu de plus drôle._

-Alors c'est lui Loki ?! Ah vous aviez raison Monsieur Stark, il est trop marrant.

Loki foudroya la larve d'humain en face de lui. Iron Man se posa alors entre eux.

-Oula ! Avant que tu ne décides de l'étriper, je te présente Peter Parker. Officiellement mon stagiaire, officieusement, Spider-Man, un nouvel Avengers. Et non, nous n'avons pas de lien de parenté.

Entendre ça de la bouche de Stark lui rappela toutes les fois où lui-même s'échinait à faire comprendre à Thor que non ils n'étaient pas frères. Spider-Man hein ? Un homme coupé araignée sans doute …

Le jeune lui adressa un petit coucou de la main avant de s'exclamer :

-Woh ! Vous aviez raison, ils lui ont retiré toute sa magie, les capteurs ne détectent rien de ce que Jarvis avait enregistré lors de l'attaque. Juste un point sur son poignet !

-Saches, mon génial petit disciple, que j'ai toujours raison. Bon, aide-moi à retirer l'armure.

Loki comprit que ce stupide génie scientifique avait intégré un bouton dans son dos qui faisait se rétracter son armure rouge et or quand on appuyait dessus. Bien sûr, il devait être trop prudent pour ne pas y avoir installé un système de sécurité …

Les morceaux de métal se rassemblèrent alors en une mallette que Tony garderait sans doute près de lui toute la soirée. Dommage, il aurait bien utilisé son laser rouge pour venir à bout du bracelet.

**_°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°_**

L'heure était venue de manger. Odin dirigeait la table et s'apprêtait à faire sans doute un discours honorifique, à sa gauche, Frigga, à sa droite Thor, à côté d'eux certains des frères de Thor, Balder, Hermod et Hod, les fils chéris. Loki était assis juste à côté de Balder et juste en face de Hod. Ce qui franchement ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, ni eux d'ailleurs, puisque remontaient les souvenirs des crasses que le jeune Loki, jaloux de l'attention de leur mère, leur avait faites … Causant la mort de Balder, s'arrangeant pour en accuser Hod, Loki n'était pas très aimé, surtout que le troisième, Hermod avait dû aller chercher ses deux frères dans le royaume des morts local … Géré d'ailleurs par une _petite_ _connaissance_ de Loki … accessoirement sa fille … Enfin bref, rien de vraiment méchant si on y pensait. Loki avait fait bien pire franchement … ça pouvait très bien être considéré comme une crise d'adolescence ! Après tout, Thor avait déclenché une guerre quand il était adolescent ! C'était pire non ?

Bref, après eux, les Avengers, considérés comme invités de marques, venaient ensuite les amis de Thor puis les simples connaissances, les notables invités juste par politesse etc …

La place des Avengers ne l'aurait pas gêné … si seulement il n'avait pas été assis à côté de Docteur Monstre Hurlant/Frappant … il se tenait le plus loin possible de lui, sous les rires des autres Avengers. Bruce semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose que Loki ait aussi … peur … de lui, mais juste de l'autre côté, Tony était plié de rire, se moquant du dieu ''déchu'' et tapait sur l'épaule de son ami, pendant qu'à côté son stagiaire essayait de le calmer. En face de Bruce, Captain America se tenait droit sur sa chaise, pas très à l'aise dans son smoking, leurs uniformes leur ayant été interdits, il affichait cependant un petit sourire face à l'air horrifié de Loki. À côté de lui Natasha, et après elle, Clint. Ils avaient échangé leurs places pour que Clint soit le plus loiiiiiin possible de Loki. Il avait peur de ne pas se maîtriser et de l'écorcher vif sinon.

-Eh bien, celui qui a fait ce plan de table ne doit pas beaucoup t'aimer Loki ! S'amusa-t-il.

-Silence stupide mortel ! Siffla le brun.

C'est Balder qui répondit à Clint, d'une voix encore plus profonde que celle de Thor.

-C'est moi qui m'en suis occupé, rit-il. Je confesse une vengeance personnelle, petit frère, adressa-t-il à Loki.

Les Avengers sourirent tous pour se moquer de lui.

-Je te déteste Balder.

-Ha ha moi aussi !

Le guerrier à la cervelle d'oiseau dans un corps d'ours lui envoya une claque dans le dos.

-Si j'avais ma magie, tu serais mort. Siffla le plus petit.

-Mais tu n'as pas ta magie. Remarqua le guerrier.

-Je me demande par la faute de quel imbécile. Grogna Loki.

-Il me semble que c'est la tienne seule. Intervint Hod.

Ah non! Ils n'allaient pas tous s'y mettre ! Malheureusement, si … Hermod entra avec plaisir dans la conversation …

-D'ailleurs, c'était complètement stupide puisque tu sais que nous déjouerons tous tes plans de chaos jusqu'au Ragnarok, Mère l'a prédit.

-Je vous hais. Vous mourrez tous. Conclut Loki.

-Et toi aussi ! S'exclama Balder.

Une exclamation indignée de Frigga s'éleva et tira les Avengers de leur contemplation de la scène de divine dispute fraternelle :

-Les garçons cela suffit ! On ne parle pas de mort à table et encore moins pour l'anniversaire de Thor !

Les quatre dieux baissèrent la tête.

-Oui Mère. Firent les trois frères ensemble, penauds.

-Loki ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

Le jeune dieu serra les dents et adressa à sa mère un regard suppliant qui hurlait ''pourquoi me forces-tu à dire ça ?!'' mais il finit tout de même par obtempérer en marmonnant un ''Oui Maman'' qui fit sourire Thor aux éclats et apparaître des sourires narquois sur tous les autres visages alentour.

Bande de larves aux cerveaux moisis pourrissants pour l'éterni…

Mais Loki fut interrompu dans sa série d'insulte par Heimdall qui frappa le sol d'un bâton doré veiné de noir, une branche de l'arbre monde.

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent, les têtes se tournèrent vers Odin, le père de toute chose -sauf de Loki- qui commença son discours. Ce fut l'heure la plus ennuyante de son existence … toutes les éloges qu'Odin eut pour Thor, son fils brillant et fort et guerrier et sage et autres compliments qui ne lui seraient jamais adressés à lui, Loki, le faux fils, le fils chétif, le menteur, le fourbe ... enfin bref. Il observait discrètement le grand couteau qui était planté dans ce qui semblait être une énorme dinde et se demanda s'il pourrait l'utiliser pour s'échapper … Son plan consistait à attendre que le banquet tourne à la beuverie pour discrètement s'éclipser et trouver un moyen de convaincre l'homme de métal de briser ce satané bracelet suceur de magie. Menacer sa vie serait-il suffisant ? Ou bien devrait-il menacer la vie d'un de ses amis ? À choisir … ce ne serait sûrement pas Banner ! Il se méfiait tout autant de le rousse russe, et il n'arriverait sans doute pas à maitriser le Captain … Quant à approcher Barton, c'était du suicide. Ne lui restait donc que ce petit nouveau, bien qu'il ne sache pas en quoi consistait ses pouvoirs. Ce qui lui poserait peut-être problème … Si ça se trouve, il se transformait en une araignée plus puissante que le Hulk ?! Au secours.

C'est alors qu'Odin termina son éloge de Thor. Et passa à un autre sujet de discours … ça n'en finirait donc jamais ?!

-Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons pour la première fois des midgardiens dans notre royaume !

Une clameur monta rapidement … Il était entouré d'une myriade d'imbéciles donc. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Natasha remarqua discrètement qu'ils ne seraient pas là sans la tentative de Loki …

Stupide mortelle insignifiante. Si elle n'avait pas une poitrine si agréable, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait égorgée. Vicieuse araignée.

Le chef des dieux fit donc un petit discours sur les Avengers … dans lequel il n'entendit pas une seule fois son nom. Qu'il l'efface donc de l'histoire pour laver sa honte si ça lui plaisait ! De toute façon Loki comptait bien s'effacer lui-même de ce maudit royaume, de cette maudite famille et surtout échapper à Thanos. Moins on entendrait parler de lui, mieux ce serait. Pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour ça, c'était se débarrasser de ce bracelet et de devenir introuvable.

Soudain Odin termina et leva son verre, tout le monde l'imita le long de la longue table de plus de cent mètres. Même Loki. Odin cogna son verre à ceux de Thor et de Frigga, et chaque invité fit de même avec son vis-à-vis, créant une vraie cacophonie de tintements horripilants. Enfin, le plus horripilant était de trinquer avec Hod bien sûr … et surtout de devoir le regarder dans les yeux pour ça. Et ils burent tous une gorgée.

Autrement dit : Thor et les autres asgardiens burent leurs choppes d'un coup -c'était la définition d'une gorgée à Asgard.

Loki trouva cet hydromel aussi infect que d'habitude.

Steve crut que c'était de l'eau.

Bruce ne buvait jamais et fit semblant.

Natasha ne cilla pas, elle avait été élevée à la vodka, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Tony trouva cet alcool excellent et nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en demander à Thor.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de goûter que son mentor lui avait déjà subtilisé son verre -et but bien sûr, il s'agit de Tony quand même- prétextant son jeune âge.

Et Clint s'étouffa tellement la boisson lui brûla la gorge.

* * *

_''S'aimer soi-même est le début d'une histoire d'amour qui durera toute une vie.'' Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_*Les bottes, vous voyez les New Rock ? Bon, enlevez le talon exagérément énorme et vous les aurez x)_

_*Alors, allez sur deviantart et cherchez Animal Avengers et vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment de l'écureuil volant x)_

**_Je ne sais pas vous, mais pour moi Clint doit être martyrisé. Et Tony doit être un tyran ... mais vous inquiétez pas, il va être martyrisé lui aussi ! Et désolée pour le préjugé avec la vodka xD vous avez rigolé quand même ? C'est fait pour alors si ça marche pas … beh j'suis une épluchure de navet quoi …_**


	3. Gâcher un anniversaire

_Voici le chapitre 2, la fin du tout début de l'histoire x) ensuite ça se corsera._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! N'oubliez pas que je vous aime C:_

**_Marion : _**Merci beaucoooooup x3

_Ah oui, j'ai zappé de dire ça, mais en fait, quand c'est en italique (dans l'histoire hein, pas quand c'est moi qui déblatère des trucs niais) c'est que les personnages insistent sur le mot, normal quoi, et quand c'est Jarvis qui parle, c'est l'inverse bien sûr C:_

* * *

**_Chapitre 02 : Gâcher un anniversaire_**

_°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°_

Patienter le temps que les midgardiens se saoulent ne fut pas long. Enfin, pour certains Loki pouvait toujours attendre, Banner ne comptait pas boire une seule goutte de cet alcool avant de l'avoir analysé, et Rogers ne pouvait pas se saouler, peu importe le nombre de choppe qu'il s'enfilait. Le bruit ambiant était parfaitement assourdissant, digne de ces brutes d'asgardiens qui parlaient tous entre eux. Néanmoins, après que tous se soient goinfrés, Clint et Tony avaient parié sur lequel d'entre eux s'écroulerait le premier sous l'effet de l'alcool. Loki paria sur Tony. Ainsi donc ce fut Clint qui s'endormit sur l'épaule de Natasha alors qu'il était en plein discours sur l'anatomie d'une souris après le passage d'une flèche dans son ''petit ventre tout doux'' comme il avait dit. Loki ne voulut même pas savoir comment il savait ça et observa plutôt comment se portait l'adversaire de l'archer. Quand la tête de Barton glissa de l'épaule de sa collègue femelle et heurta la table dans un bruit sourd sans le réveiller, Stark se releva et sautilla en braillant qu'il avait enfin battu un agent du Shield surentrainé.

-Les agents du Shield sont surentrainés au combat Tony, pas à boire, rassieds-toi s'il te plait, intervint Banner en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Sa poigne et le reflet vert dans ses yeux calma immédiatement l'homme de métal -et fit reculer Loki- qui du coup essaya de calmer son homologue scientifique.

-Allons Bruce, relax, t'es trop stressé !

-Je le suis raisonnablement si on considère que nous sommes à des années lumière de la Terre.

Stark éclata d'un rire franc.

-Justement, Hulk ne fera de mal à personne ici ! Imagine, ils ont tous la force de Thor ! Ce serait même marrant si tu te transformais.

Il lui adressa un sourire que Loki qualifia d'horriblement complice. Le même genre que Thor lui adressait il y avait longtemps.

-Ne pourriez-vous pas échanger de place ? Je ne voudrais pas être en première ligne si le monstre apparaît, leur demanda Loki, parfaitement sincère, pour une fois.

Et étrangement ils accédèrent à sa requête, Banner sembla d'ailleurs soulagé. Tant mieux. Loki l'était aussi.

Soudain de la musique étrange retentit et tous les asgardiens se mirent à chanter et à la grande horreur de Loki, certains montèrent sur la table et dansèrent comme des manches. Grossiers personnages … De la coutume asgardienne il n'aimait bien que les orgies de toute façon.

Puis Heimdall frappa le sol une seconde fois pour demander le silence et laisser Odin prendre la parole.

-Midgardiens, les interpela-t-il. J'espère que nos coutumes trouvent grâce à vos yeux.

''Grâce ? Est-ce une blague ?'' pensa Loki.

Odin continua et demanda en gros aux Avengers de lui montrer leurs coutumes musicale et dansante … Loki ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Ça allait être drôle.

La seule femme du groupe jeta successivement un œil à Clint, qui ronflait abominablement, à Tony, qui admirait le plafond orné d'or les yeux vitreux, à Peter, qui rougit immédiatement, à Bruce, qui lui adressa un timide regard d'excuse, et finalement à Steve.

-Je ne sais pas danser. Avoua le blond.

Loki cacha son sourire radieux dans sa main.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

-Thor je t'en supplie, dis-moi que Jane t'a appris à danser, fit-elle de son ton glacial.

Loki vit son frè… -l'alcool lui montait décidément à la tête- l'abruti de prince héritier afficher tout son bonheur à l'invitation. Et il les regarda tournoyer -il n'arrivait pas à y croire- gracieusement, sur une musique douce qui lui plut beaucoup et qui émanait de l'armure de Stark, après que Natasha l'ait demandé à leur ami invisible. D'ailleurs il se surprit à admirer la robe rouge de la russe. Zut, elle lui allait fichtrement bien, il n'aurait pas fait mieux lui-même.

…

Attendez, il venait vraiment de penser ça ? Oh non, ce n'était pas le moment pour que son changement de cycle se produise. Pitié. Il n'avait pas pu s'être trompé dans ses calculs ! Ça devait arriver seulement dans cinquante-sept jours ! Pas maintenant ! Horrifié il tâta son torse, à la recherche d'une poitrine et fut heureux de ne rien y trouver de plus que ses magnifiques muscles fins. Ouf. Sauvé d'une honte devant les midgardiens. Cependant, et malheureusement, son geste n'échappa pas aux yeux voilés de Stark, ce crapaud visqueux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Lokichou ?

Lokichou ? Loki … chou ? LOKICHOU ! Il voulait mourir donc. Très bien.

-Rien qui te regarde Tonynounet.*

Tony ricana face au regard noir du dieu. Zut il était encore lucide.

-Alors, explique-moi, comment t'ont-ils retiré ta magie ? Demanda-t-il discrètement.

Loki remonta sa manche tout aussi discrètement, ravi qu'il aborde lui-même le sujet. Le scientifique observa attentivement le bijou, pratiquement dessaoulé.

-Voilà pourquoi Peter voyait un point sur ton poignet. Quels sont ses effets ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il absorbe ma magie et que je veux m'en défaire.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre sagement ton procès plutôt ? Et arrêter de t'attirer des ennuis ?

-Ce n'est pas un procès Stark, je n'ai pas le droit de me défendre, seulement d'être puni, et je _déteste_ être puni. De plus je n'attire pas les ennuis, c'est _moi_, les ennuis.

-Ben tu devrais faire attention parce qu'on se débarrasse _toujours _des ennuis. D'ailleurs c'est notre job !

-Je trouve que vous en avez fait assez en ce qui me concerne. Grinça Loki. Tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute.

-Hey, j'y suis pour rien ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai obligé à envahir la Terre.

-Certes, mais si tu n'avais pas existé, misérable vermine mortelle, je serais actuellement maître de ton monde. Ensuite je n'aurais plus eu qu'à me débarrasser discrètement de Thanos et à devenir maître de l'univers, et donc roi d'Asgard, tu vois, tu as ruiné ma vie ! Cracha-t-il avec une haine à demi feinte.

Stark ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Woh, ton plan est terrible ! Tu m'accordes un poste si je t'aide ?

Cette fois ce fut Loki qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Était-ce réellement aussi simple de corrompre cet inutile midgardien ? Était-ce son jour de chance ?

Mais Stark explosa de rire et se moqua de lui pour avoir cru à une blague d'aussi mauvais goût. Évidemment, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Loki lui lança un regard menaçant et puis afficha un petit rictus mauvais.

-De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas accordé quoi que ce soit. Fit-il.

-Ha ha je m'en doutais. Alors quel est ton plan pour t'enfuir ?

-Je ne suis pas fou, je ne vais rien te dire.

-Tu me sembles trop confiant pour ne pas avoir de plan.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas.

-Alors laisse-moi deviner. Tu comptes sur ta magie pour disparaître. Comme d'habitude. Ton problème actuel, c'est que tu n'as pas ta magie, à cause de ce truc. Alors tu veux t'en débarrasser, c'est logique.

Oui, jusque là il avait raison, mais c'était simple à deviner.

-Tu as sans doute tout essayé jusque ici pour l'enlever, je déduis qu'il est solide, insensible à tes formules et que tu as même dû essayer des hypothèses logiques, comme le savon, l'huile tout ça, mais qu'il ne glisse pas, donc soit il s'adapte à ta taille, soit il est scellé à ta peau. Et ayant essayé d'analyser Mjöllnir, je pense qu'il est même attaché à ton âme. Je conclus donc que c'est impossible de te l'enlever.

Loki ne put s'empêcher une expression horrifiée, qui satisfit grandement Tony.

Heureusement Loki avait compris depuis longtemps que la flatterie fonctionnait assez bien avec lui, aussi choisit-il cette voie.

-Pourtant, tu es un génie n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais bien trouver un moyen toi.

-Oh je pourrais sûrement, si j'en avais envie.

Loki abandonna. Il préféra laisser couler pour cette fois et revenir à la charge plus tard.

-Il y a ici bien d'autres choses que tu trouverais intéressantes de toute façon.

-Ah ? Comme quoi ?

-Il y a bien d'autres merveilles à Asgard que le pont arc-en-ciel crois-moi.

-''Crois-moi'' ça sonne bizarre dans ta bouche.

Loki fut amusé de cette remarque. Il s'approcha de Tony et y murmura suffisamment faiblement pour que lui seul en profite :

-Et je te garantis qu'il y a tout autant de merveilles dans ma bouche.

Stark resta muet ensuite. On oubliait souvent que la meilleure arme de Loki n'était pas sa magie mais les mots avec lesquels il jouait à l'infini. Loki n'était pas seulement le dieu du mensonge, il était aussi le dieu du chaos et de la malice. C'est donc d'un air malicieux qu'il répondit au regard stupéfait de Tony.

-Est-ce … une proposition ? Parce que c'était franchement bizarre. Essaye de ne pas me dire ce genre de truc quand j'ai bu … ça pourrait mal tourner, finit par déclarer celui-ci avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres du visage de Loki.

Le sourire de l'autre s'accentua, mais il clôtura la conversation d'un petit geste de la main et passa à autre chose.

-Combien de temps restez-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il, sachant que la fête en l'honneur de Thor _l'Idiot_ durerait plus d'une semaine.

Tony avait du mal à se remettre et n'assimila pas de suite la question. Loki devina qu'il était assailli par toutes sortes d'images … plaisantes ou dérangeantes, cela dépendait du point de vue.

-Euh … eh bien, l'un d'entre nous doit rentrer au moins une fois par jour pour faire un rapport à notre borgne local, mais Thor nous a invité pour huit jours il me semble.

Parfait ! Loki disposait donc de tout ce temps pour le convaincre de … l'aider. Aidé par un midgardien … quelle honte. Mais bon, c'était ça, ou Thanos.

Il eut un rire diabolique intérieur et recentra son attention sur la danse midgardienne.

Thor souleva Natasha haut dans les airs. Loki trouva ça presque beau. Presque. Lors de sa visite à Munich il avait profité d'un peu de temps libre, pendant que Clint se préparait, pour aller jeter un œil* à un ballet … La mer aux signes ? Ah non, ça parlait d'oiseaux … La mer des cygnes ? Un truc comme ça … Il ne voulait pas paraître idiot aux yeux de Stark en le lui demandant. Mais de toute façon, celui-ci avait autre chose en tête.

Le scientifique s'était penché et avait piqué le bras de Barton avec sa fourchette et celui-ci se releva d'un bond, cherchant un truc dans son dos, sans doute une flèche pour la planter dans l'œil de celui qui avait osé le réveiller. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Natasha dansait avec Thor … Et franchement, si ça n'avait pas été son anniversaire, Clint ne lui aurait pas fait de cadeau -Loki se trouva hilarant quand il pensa à ce jeu de mot. La jalousie de Barton était cependant évidente. Et celui-ci rendit son coup de fourchette à Stark, qui glapit, sous prétexte que c'était parfaitement de sa faute, car s'il ne l'avait pas saoulé pour rien, ce serait lui qui aurait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de l'espionne. Loki pouffa. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait intercepté dans l'esprit de Barton lorsqu'il le maitrisait, et Romanov était l'objet de beaucoup de ses pensées. Leur altercation dégénéra en dispute et leur dispute en bagarre à coup de fourchette, quand tout à coup, triomphants, tous les deux piquèrent la même main de leur couvert … Sauf que ce n'était celle d'aucun d'entre eux … Et qu'étrangement elle devenait verdâtre et secouée de spasmes.

Tony fut le premier à réaliser et fit preuve d'une grande éloquence avec un magnifique ''Oh merde !'' galvanisant.

Et puis ce fut le bordel.

Banner devint le Hulk, arrachant une partie de la table, rugissant de rage contre Clint et Tony, et derrière ce dernier, il vit Loki.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Thor réalise et hurle :

-BAGARRE !

Sauvant ainsi son frère chéri -et Tony qui se trouvait dans le champ. Et tous les guerriers asgardiens tombèrent sur le Hulk.

Loki crut bien bénir son frè… Et zut … et se débrouilla pour s'enfuir dans un coin de la pièce en courant et trouver un bon point d'observation en hauteur.

Après s'être débarrassé de tous les imbéciles qui l'escaladaient, Hulk l'avait cherché frénétiquement, allant jusqu'à soulever la table en appelant Loki. Seul Heimdall regardait la scène de loin, son air toujours aussi blasé. Puis Odin rentra dans la bataille. Et ce fut un déchainement. Captain America s'empara d'un plat en guise de bouclier et protégea Clint et Tony, tandis que Thor déposait Natasha sur un haut meuble pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Ce combat tombait finalement très bien, car grâce à lui, Loki put découvrir l'étendu des pouvoirs du petit nouveau de la bande humaine : il avait des réflexes impressionnants et il lançait ce qui ressemblait à des toiles d'araignée sur ses adversaires. Ainsi il immobilisa le Hulk, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment et ne l'encastre dans un mur. Loki eut mal pour lui. Pauvre gosse, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait avec les Avengers …

Après avoir envoyé hors du ring Spider-Man, Hulk prit le dieu de la foudre comme cible : il a-do-rait jouer avec lui. Mais alors qu'il venait lui aussi de l'envoyer dans un mur, Stark s'interposa, les bras grands ouverts. Hulk l'aimait beaucoup et Tony savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal sciemment.

-Hulky calme-toi ! On est désolés pour ta main, vraiment, pardon.

-Non ! Hulk veut Loki ! Hulk veut jouer ! Fit le géant frappant du poing sur le sol, pétant un carreau.

Loki se fit tout petit dans sa cachette. Il ne voulait pas ''jouer'' une seconde fois avec Hulk, et surtout avec le sol d'Asgard, qui était bien plus solide que celui de la tour Stark.

Le géant vert rugit.

-Hulk aime pas cache-cache ! Loki !

Loki ne put réprimer un tremblement. Loki aimait le vert, mais ça, c'était avant. Le vert, c'était SA couleur. Ses rideaux étaient verts, ses draps étaient verts, ses vêtements, sa cape, ses fauteuils, sa magie, même … ses sous-vêtements ! Mais là, il songeait fortement à tout changer. Oui voilà, il allait tout échanger contre du violet. C'était pas mal le violet aussi ! Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées décoratives par un énième hurlement de l'homme-bête, qui d'ailleurs se rapprochait bien trop de l'alcôve où il s'était réfugié.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. C'était risqué, surtout pour son bras, mais si ça marchait, ce serait le jackpot ! Loki se composa une mine presque réjouie, en tout cas tout sauf impressionnée et vint se planter devant Hulk pour lui dire :

-Je voudrais volontiers jouer à autre chose qu'à cache-cache avec toi.

Stark faillit s'étrangler devant le mensonge évident -et surtout devant le sous-entendu affreusement sexuel que seul lui put comprendre. Mais Loki continua.

-Mais, sans mes pouvoirs je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi plus de pouvoirs ? L'interrogea Hulk.

Eh bien, au moins il avait toute son attention. Il fut surpris qu'une créature plus stupide et aussi manipulable que Thor puisse exister.

Loki ne se fit pas prier pour lui désigner le bracelet à son poignet, et Natasha aurait pu parier sur ce qui allait arriver si elle n'avait pas été aussi abasourdie par la tentative de Loki. Personne à part la russe et le magicien sans pouvoirs- mais plus pour longtemps- ne s'attendit à ce que le Hulk n'enferme le bras de Loki dans sa grande main et ne lance le tout en l'air. Étonnamment, Loki n'eut pas mal quand le bracelet glissa sur son poignet et sur sa main, à croire qu'il s'était agrandi au toucher du monstre vert, toujours est-il que le bijou resta dans les mains de Hulk et que Loki fut envoyé dans les airs, son bras échappant à la poigne d'acier tel une anguille.

Le sorcier activa un sort de lévitation pour éviter de retomber sur le sol et ainsi rester hors de portée des asgardiens. Mais de toute façon, il n'aurait rien eu à craindre d'eux, puisque leurs cerveaux -et encore, il aurait juré que certains n'en avaient pas- tournaient déjà à vide pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Puis enfin il sentit sa magie affluer en lui à la manière d'un torrent, et il put avoir son rire diabolique sans paraître déphasé : il était enfin en situation de force.

Le Hulk sembla prendre ça comme le signe de départ de leur nouveau jeu et jeta la bracelet par dessus son épaule, sans regarder où, pour bondir sur le dieu du chaos. Et en fait, tous les regards étant tournés vers Loki, qui lançait enfin le sort de téléportation qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir d'ici, tandis que Thor lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, personne ne vit Tony qui attrapa l'absorbeur de magie au vol, dans un élan de folie, et personne ne le vit disparaître en même temps que Loki non plus.

Personne sauf Heimdall, bien sûr. Heimdall voyait tout. Mais il laissa faire. Cela _devait_ se passer ainsi. _Cela_ devait avoir une chance d'exister. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que l'Histoire ne pouvait être changée par la volonté. Elle ne pouvait l'être que par quelque chose de bien plus _puissant_. Quelque chose qui blesse et guérit le cœur tout autant. Quelque chose qui manquait encore à Loki.

Les _sentiments_.

* * *

_''Les folies sont les seules choses que l'on ne regrette jamais.'' Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_*J'ai réussi à caser mes surnoms C:_

_*ha ha ha … jeter un œil … vous avez compris ? Non ? Sérieux faut que j'arrête de faire de jeux de mots de merde …_

_**Woooouuuh la fin est moins drôle que le reste ! Enfin, si le reste est drôle … comment z'avez trouvé ça ?**_

_**C'est putainement bizarre, mais je crois n'avoir jamais autant écrit que ce mois-ci … ça c'est l'ordi en cours, c'est plus pratique pour les fics xD Pas pour les études mais bon … les études … c'est pas des folies C:**_

**_Au fait un truc important ! Au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué, j'update cette fic le samedi x3_**


	4. Liberté ? Où es-tu ?

_Yo C: dsl pour l'heure tardive, techniquement vous avez le droit de me taper dessus car oui, nous sommes dimanche, mais je suis sûre que de toute façon, vous dormez pas xD_

_Alors ? Comment ça va ? Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres x) ça doit être mon plus long … punaise … enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Et n'oubliez pas, merci de reviewer et je vous aime tous x) comme d'hab xD_

_En cette heure actuelle (là celle où je publie ce chapitre, maintenant, l'heure où vous lisez ceci), j'ai bouclé le chapitre 7. Voilà, c'était juste pour info x)_

_**Marion :** Pardon je t'ai oubliée au chapitre d'avant ! Mais je te remercie beaucoup de tes reviews, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! C:_

_Ah ! Un truc que j'oublie toujours de faire :** Merci à ma bêta Patate-douce-sama !**_

_Ah oui et un autre truc que j'oublie toujours de faire : les Avengers, et autres personnages mythiques de cette fic appartiennent à Marvel et tout ça ou plus tard à la mythologie nordique, sauf Alexar, bien sûr (c'est mon personnage récurent donc : pas touche) et bientôt Mark Linklater. Qui c'est ? Surprise ;D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 03 : Liberté ? Où es-tu ?**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

OUI ! ENFIN LIBRE !

Loki se rematérialisa sur l'herbe douce d'une colline de Alfheim. Enfin liiiiiiiiiibre ! Il avait enfin récupéré sa magie, aucun asgardien en vue, il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'autorisa un rire sincère et une mine absolument heureuse. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour vivre en communauté à Asgard, ou même ailleurs, il n'était pas fait pour être enfermé ou gardé prisonnier. Il allait presque exploser de joie, presque commencer une danse de la victoire, pleurer de bonheur ! _Mais_ … Bon sang pourquoi y avait-il toujours un ''mais'' ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis où là ? Entendit-il dans son dos.

Il stoppa net.

…

Oh non … oh non pitié … Il se retourna le plus lentement possible. OH NON !

Pourquoi ? MAIS POURQUOI ?!

Loki en aurait pleuré de rage. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à lui hein ? Pourquoi_ ce_ mortel ? Pourquoi _celui-là_ ? Pourquoi pas le Captain hein ? Le plus calme ? Pourquoi pas Black Widow hein ? La plus jolie ? Pourquoi _lui _?! Le destin lui en voulait vraiment ! Comment l'avait-il suivi ?! Pourquoi était-il là ?!

Il entra dans une rage sourde, qui lui vrilla les tripes : l'envie de tuer, l'envie de se venger, l'envie d'être seul, libre, bon sang !

Il avança à pas décidés et rapides vers Stark. Cette fois il allait vraiment le tuer. Mais il s'était promis de le faire souffrir avant. Il chargea dans sa main une sphère plus noire que verte, un sort de magie noire. Il ne s'en servait pas souvent. C'était un sort qui brûlait la surface du corps et en s'engouffrant dans la chair créait une douleur intense qui allait en s'agrandissant jusqu'à ce que le magicien ne décide de l'arrêter.

Il leva le bras vers Tony et le vit faire de même, mais il ne vit pas l'éclat vert et noir à son poignet. Il lança la sphère qui toucha le scientifique à l'épaule mais ne vit que trop tard celle qui le toucha au même endroit. Et ils s'écroulèrent ensemble, tels le reflet d'un miroir, chacun se tenant une épaule. Loki mit un instant à comprendre qu'il subissait lui-même les effets de son sort, la douleur violente l'empêchant de penser à autre chose, et il comprit enfin qu'il devait l'arrêter.

Il s'effondra dans l'herbe grasse, à bout de force, transpirant, et Tony roula sur le côté en gémissant de douleur. Ça aurait fait plaisir à Loki s'il n'avait pas été dans le même état.

Ils restèrent ainsi à bout de souffle, jusqu'à ce que Tony écarte le col de sa chemise et voit que sa peau avait brûlé d'une manière étrange.

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Alors ça, Loki n'en savait rien du tout. Enfin, il savait quel sort il lui avait lancé, et ses effets. Mais pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer !

-Ça fait super mal bordel ! Ça va pas de ma frapper sans raison comme ça ? J'ai rien fait moi !

-Tais-toi ! Aboya le dieu.

Ça faisait à peine une minute qu'il était seul avec lui … et il lui tapait déjà sur le système trois fois plus fort que Thor. ¤£% +& € !

Bon réfléchissons. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et finit par s'asseoir en tailleur. Il se massa l'épaule. Oui, Stark avait dit vrai, ça faisait mal, au moins, il savait ses sorts vraiment efficaces … Il décida de se guérir et sa main s'illumina d'un vert pâle. Ah, ça faisait du bien …

-Woh ! Sursauta Stark.

-Quoi encore ?!

Loki était à fleur de peau dès que cet être inférieur ouvrait la bouche.

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Mon bras bouge tout seul !

Ce mortel était vraiment stupide pour ne pas maîtriser son propre corps. Il soupira et se releva. Bon, il allait finir le boulot à la main, l'étrangler serait jouissif … oh non, il avait mieux ! Plutôt lui arracher son cœur lumineux, et _après_ son cœur organique !

Il se retourna la main droite toujours sur son épaule gauche, illuminée de magie blanche et ce qu'il vit fut assez étrange.

L'humain était exactement dans la même position que lui et sa main semblait le guérir. Depuis quand ce mortel avait-il des pouvoirs ? Ils se foudroyèrent tous deux du regard.

-T'as pris possession de mon corps c'est ça ? Gronda Stark.

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel, pauvre larve.

Loki l'observait. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Pourquoi pouvait-il soigner la blessure infligée plus tôt dans ce cas ? Et par quelle malédiction l'avait-il suivi ?! Il changea le sort de guérison pour un sort d'analyse, et avança sa main vers Stark … qui fit … exactement la même chose. Les mêmes mouvements, la même magie …

Loki désactiva son énergie. Et celle de Stark disparut. Il lui attrapa alors l'avant-bras, qui cette fois semblait indépendant du sien et remonta la manche de la veste noire de Stark, dont le costume de luxe détonnait ici, dans cette grande plaine de nature.

Et Loki vit le bracelet absorbeur de magie au poignet de l'humain. Horreur, comment ce truc était-il arrivé là ?! Il fit bien attention à ne pas le toucher, il ne voulait pas reperdre sa magie. Il relâcha rageusement le bras de Stark et jura. Il commençait à comprendre, ce truc avait absorbé sa magie, pire, pendant trois mois, il l'avait _emmagasinée_, et maintenant il s'activait quand lui activait sa magie … il était lié à lui … Quand il utilisait un sort, le bracelet l'utilisait aussi … voilà pourquoi le bras de Stark bougeait tout seul. Et zut …

Il soupira et se détourna.

-Oh non … tu as été téléporté avec moi … à cause de cette maudite chose … expliqua-t-il.

-Mais … je l'ai juste attrapé quand Hulk l'a lancé ! C'était un réflexe ! Comme avec le bouquet de la mariée !

Loki haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait cet idiot encore ?

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler. Mais si tu continues, je te décapite, c'est clair ?

Et il s'élança à descendre la colline. Il n'avait pas encore prévu où il allait aller. Quand il s'était téléporté il avait choisi Alfheim parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'y aller et que c'était sans doute là qu'on le chercherait le moins. Il savait que dès qu'ils se seraient remis de leurs émotions, les asgardiens se lanceraient à sa recherche. Du moins les trois frères de Thor, juste pour le plaisir de le chasser et d'avoir la possibilité de le tuer, Thor, pour le retrouver, et maintenant du coup, les Avengers aussi pour retrouver leur ami … ensuite, si eux n'arrivaient à rien, Odin ferait soit le choix d'abandonner, soit le choix de proposer une prime pour sa capture et là il serait vraiment dans la m… dans les problèmes, poursuivi par des hordes de chasseurs de primes des neufs royaumes. Il connaissait les trois esprits arrogants de la fratrie, ils iraient d'abord voir à Helheim, le royaume des morts, persuadés qu'il complotait quelque chose avec Hel, sa fille … ils faisaient une fixette sur elle depuis qu'il les avait envoyés là-bas … peut-être essaieraient-ils de la torturer, pour cela, il faisait confiance à la jeune déesse des morts pour les punir, ensuite, les trois frères iraient sans aucun doute le chercher chez les géants et les nains, à Muspellheim, pensant être malins et comprendre le raisonnement de Loki de ne pas aller là où on l'attendait et donc d'aller là où il n'avait aucune raison d'aller. Les nains détestaient Loki parce qu'il leur jouait toujours des farces lorsqu'il était enfant, cela faisait beaucoup rire Thor et à l'époque, Loki adorait l'entendre rire. Ensuite, voyant qu'il n'avait pas eu ce raisonnement, ils iraient sur Midgard, convaincus qu'il voulait en reprendre le contrôle, ce dont Loki se fichait éperdument à l'heure actuelle. Ils iraient ensuite voir au royaume des alfes noirs, Svartalfheim, car Loki avait des relations avec ce peuple. Enfin ils penseraient à Jötunheim, où Loki ne comptait pas du tout aller, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, car il ne savait pas comment réagiraient les Jötuns à son retour … il n'y était pas retourné depuis qu'il avait mis un terme à l'existence de son père biologique. Et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Les autres royaumes, ils les fouilleraient au hasard, et Loki comptait bien n'être sur aucun d'entre eux au même moment.

Quand ils jouaient à cache-cache tous ensemble, personne ne trouvait jamais Loki. Et n'allez pas dire que c'est parce que personne ne voulait jouer avec lui et que personne ne le cherchait ! Loki était le plus fort à ce jeu d'enfant. Il pouvait devenir _invisible_.

Il eut un rire diabolique qui fit ricaner Stark … ah zut, il l'avait oublié celui-là.

-Tu comptes me suivre ? Demanda-t-il, redoutant sérieusement la réponse.

-Euh, oui … mais si tu ne veux pas tu peux me ramener à Asgard hein ! Je comprends pas bien pourquoi tu m'as emmené avec toi, je suis ton otage c'est ça ?

Il parlait bien trop … Otage hein ? Hum, bonne idée.

-Je n'ai t'ai pas emmené de mon plein gré, c'est le bracelet qui l'a fait, je te l'ai dit, il est lié à moi, et pour l'instant accroché à toi, donc … _tu_ es lié à moi, ce qui me chagrine énormément.

Stark voulut dire quelque chose mais Loki le réduisit au silence d'un geste de la main.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, ma patience n'est pas très étendue, donc : j'ordonne, tu obéis, je marche, tu marches, je te pose une question, tu réponds, sinon, tu te tais. Je déteste ta voix remplie d'insolence. Je suis le plus fort, si tu m'insupportes, je te tue, un point c'est tout. Compris ?

-Ouais, t'es un super-vilain, je sais déjà tout ça, mais on va où ? Non parce que normalement, quand on prend quelqu'un contre son gré, on le ramène à l'endroit exact où on l'a trouvé ! C'est une sorte de politesse tu vois ! Une sorte de marché entre …

-Tais-toi !

-C'est bon, t'énerves pas, je dis juste que je …

Loki lui bondit dessus et le plaqua durement au sol. Stark fut surpris par la force du dieu, encore une fois -il l'avait déjà été quand il avait traversé sa baie vitrée chérie- et ne put réagir. Loki se pencha sur lui, dans ses yeux brillait une haine à son égard qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais bon, c'était Loki, fallait pas essayer de comprendre. Il faisait exprès de lui faire mal en pressant sur la brûlure qu'il lui avait fait à l'épaule le bougre, et Tony ne put retenir une grimace douloureuse.

-Je ne te tue pas immédiatement uniquement parce que je ne sais pas ce que cela pourrait _me _faire. _Mais_ je suis _curieux_. Alors … fais attention.

Il se releva sans oublier d'appuyer sur la blessure de Tony. Cette grimace et ces gémissements lui plaisaient décidément _beaucoup_.

Tony réussit à s'asseoir en tailleur aux pieds de Loki, qui le regarda de haut. Oh non ça ne le gênait pas. Que Loki croie le dominer, bah, il s'en fichait, tant que ce n'était pas vrai, ça irait.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Loki ! Loki ! Reviens ! Loki ! Hurlait Thor dans le grand hall d'où son frère venait de s'enfuir.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il t'entende Thor. Fit Natasha essayant vainement de le calmer.

-Ou alors il l'ignore. Fit Clint.

La rousse lui fourra son coude dans les côtes en guise de reproche quand Thor se remit à crier.

-Bon que fait-on ? Loki est parti ok, et alors ? On s'y attendait, il est pire qu'une anguille ! S'exclama Peter qui avait réussi à s'extirper du mur. Autant continuer ton anniversaire sans lui, Thor, non ?

Les asgardiens approuvèrent, tout en recentrant leur attention sur le Hulk, qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Attendez … intervint Steve. Quelqu'un a vu Tony ?

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Hey ! Attends-moi ! Punaise tu marches vachement vite !

-Je t'ai dit de te taire Stark.

-Attends j'ai même pas le droit de te faire remarquer que t'es en train de me semer ?

Loki lui lança un regard qui voulait dire non et accéléra.

-Ok ok ! Je me la ferme … mais j'ai quand même mal au pied.

Oh bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant !

-Et on va où d'abord ?

Loki respira pour se calmer et éviter de l'étriper à la main.

-Chercher un abri pour la nuit, mortel inférieur !

-Et on est où exactement ? J'aimerai bien savoir.

-Ça ne te dirait rien de toute façon.

Bon, très bien, puisque cet emmerdeur ne voulait pas lui dire, Tony s'en passerait. Il voulait juste savoir s'il avait une chance d'être retrouvé par ses amis.

-Je hais ces chaussures de luxes. Fit-il au bout d'un moment en s'arrêtant pour les enlever.

-Pourquoi les as-tu achetées alors ? S'amusa Loki.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Pepper qui s'occupe de ces choses là.

-Pepper ? Répéta Loki en quête de précision.

Sa question surprit énormément Tony.

-C'est ma femme. Enfin … presque … si tu me ramènes chez moi un jour …

Le sourire qu'afficha Loki lui indiqua que son retour dans son monde était absolument hypothétique.

Loki regarda Tony enlever ses chaussures noires luisantes. Il rit un instant devant les chaussettes à carreau.

-Quoi ?! C'est le summum du chic dans la haute société, arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Et je suis sûr que tes sous-vêtements sont pires que les miens !

Loki pouffa et lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. Tony hésita entre rougir et s'offusquer : Loki avait-il _au moins_ des sous-vêtements ? Finalement il baissa la tête et retira aussi ses chaussettes. Ça faisait bien vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas marché pied nu dans l'herbe.

Une senteur fleurie lui parvint soudain quand un vent léger les balaya doucement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien sentir aussi bon ? Il avait envie d'aller voir derrière cette colline, maintenant. Loki n'eut manifestement pas la même envie et n'eut pas du tout la réaction qu'il attendait : il lui bondit dessus, lui ordonnant de se coucher et les recouvrant de sa cape. Tony vit alors un gigantesque oiseau passer au dessus d'eux, créant une bourrasque plus violente que celle d'un hélicoptère. C'était une bête magnifique, pleine des couleurs fauves des rapaces, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain qu'elle ait des plumes à ses ailes d'au moins deux mètres chacune. Quand elle les eut dépassés, il put voir un humanoïde accroché sur son dos. Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré là ? Il allait _encore_ rencontrer d'autres aliens …

La monture volante et son cavalier s'éloignèrent assez vite, et Loki le relâcha enfin, avant de scruter le ciel dans toutes les directions.

-Il nous faut gagner les forêts avant que d'autres ne survolent la zone, debout paysan. Dit-il finalement.

Tony obtempéra -en pensant qu'il répondait bien moins à la définition d'un paysan que Loki lui-même- et se vit détaillé de bas en haut.

-Tu es bien trop voyant accoutré ainsi. Reprit le dieu.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

-Ah ouais ? Et alors, tu comptes me prêter ta garde-robe ?

Loki le foudroya du regard.

-Tes mensurations mortel …

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande tes mensurations idiot.

Tony rit sous cape.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu crois que je vais te coudre une robe ? Tu commences à m'énerver ! Si tu y tiens je peux invoquer certains de mes vêtements, si tu désires réellement être ridicule avec des chausses trop petites libre à toi …

-Ouais je vois, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné … Pfff, sérieusement, mes mensurations … J'en sais rien, c'est Pepper qui s'occupe de ça !

-Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu t'occupes toi-même dans ta vie ? Railla Loki, mécontent de devoir apprécier son corps lui-même.

-Mon armure ! D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas l'invoquer ?

-Non.

En fait si, il aurait pu, mais c'était hors de question. Dans son état actuel, Tony ne servait à rien, avec son armure il serait un poids bien plus lourd. Mais bon, Loki n'était pas dieu du mensonge pour rien, occulter la vérité à Stark ne lui fut pas très difficile. Il activa finalement sa magie et la dirigea vers Tony, il espérait que le bracelet ne le relookerait pas du même coup, et les vêtements noirs et blancs du midgardien se changèrent en vêtements asgardiens, piqués pour le haut à Thor (c'était sa tunique préférée, ça lui ferait les pieds) et pour le bas à Balder, moins imposant et moins grand surtout (lui aussi le méritait bien). C'était bien plus discret et bien plus pratique, au cas où il leur faudrait courir, ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver.

Ensuite ils se mirent en route, sous les râlements de Stark, soi-disant que cette tenue était ridicule, que le cuir ne lui allait pas du tout, et bla bla bla, qu'est-ce qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs ! Il aurait presque supplié Thor de venir reprendre son ami.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Bon alors que fait-on ? Décidez vous, Loki l'a peut-être déjà tué ! S'exclama Barton.

Thor reporta son regard sur lui et lui promit beaucoup trop solennellement que si Loki touchait à un cheveu de Tony, il le tuerait _de ses propres mains_. Et finalement il se remit à discuter avec ses frères et son père.

Clint et Natasha levèrent les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit une réunion du conseil du Shield … Lent, chiant et inefficace. Ils décidèrent de se concerter eux-même.

-Bon réfléchissons, pourquoi Loki aurait enlevé Tony ? Lança Natasha

-Alors là, c'est un mystère, je ne vois pas qui serait assez fou pour enlever Tony … Railla Barton.

-Ouais mais Loki est fou non ? Demanda Peter.

-Pas vraiment, corrigea Banner, disons qu'il est comme Tony …

-Le jury a conclu que Tony _est_ fou, Banner. Renseigna Steve.

-On est vraiment gâtés avec Stark. Remarque la rousse.

-On peut pas le laisser à Loki, ça va nous déclencher une guerre avec Asgard, connaissant Fury. Réfléchit le docteur.

-Vous pensez qu'il va demander une rançon ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Je pense pas que ce soit l'argent qui l'intéresse Peter. Lui répondit l'archer.

-Alors on le récupère comment ? On sait même pas où ils sont ! Ragea la russe.

-Il nous faut une stratégie. Conclut le surhomme.

Thor coupa court à leurs chuchotements, en entrant dans leur cercle.

-Nous allons fouiller chacun des neuf royaumes nous-même et nous commencerons par Helheim.

Les Avengers relevèrent un sourcil. Ouais, le Conseil du Shield était quand même un peu plus efficace que ça …

Heimdall intervint alors, à la surprise de chacun.

-Non. Loki connait bien trop chacun d'entre vous. Le chercher vous-même ne servirait à rien, à part le conforter dans ses idées vous concernant. Majesté, s'adressa-t-il à Odin, je propose de donner une prime pour sa capture, et une autre très élevée pour que l'on nous ramène l'Ami Stark en vie et en bonne santé.

Le père de toute chose sembla le considérer gravement. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Odin faisait confiance à Heimdall, il le savait loyal et juste, il le savait empli d'un savoir grandiose, voyant toute possibilité d'avenir …

-Sais-tu où est Loki, Heimdall ?

-Oui mon Seigneur. Je vois tout. Cependant je vois aussi que pour l'instant, vous devez l'ignorer.

Les asgardiens froncèrent absolument tous les sourcils et serrèrent leurs mâchoires puissantes, attendant tous la décision de leur roi et maître.

-Très bien, commença le vieux dieu, diffusons la nouvelle d'une récompense pour la capture de Loki et du midgardien, et en attendant les résultats, vous pourrez le chercher vous-même mes fils.

Les trois mastodontes se détendirent, ravis, tandis que Thor affichait un air soucieux. Il connaissait les haines de ses frères à propos de Loki. Les asgardiens en général n'aimaient pas son frère pour ses différences, mais Thor l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, entièrement, même s'il accouchait parfois d'un cheval ou deux, cela n'avait pas d'importance ! Ce qui compte, ce sont les sentiments, et Thor était bourré de sentiments, et la plupart avaient pour sujet Loki, son petit frère, son compagnon de jeu, de guerre, d'âme.

Peu importe ce qu'il disait, Loki serait toujours son frère, quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il devienne. Il devait le retrouver avant Balder et les autres, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller demander son âme à Hel. Il commencerait par Jötunheim.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Allez, Loki attends-moi ! C'est parce que j'ai dit que le cuir et les muselières faisaient sadomasochiste c'est ça ? Tu marches vraiment trop vite là ! En plus ton cuir ça me tient super chaud !

Loki pensait depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure à lui jeter un sort qui lui coudrait la bouche, mais il avait peur de se la coudre lui-même, et franchement, ayant déjà vécu ça, il préférait ne pas recommencer, alors il le supportait.

À regret il s'arrêta un instant le temps que l'humain ne le rattrape. À être aussi lent, ils allaient obligatoirement se faire rattraper ou repérer par un prédateur, et connaissant la faune d'Alfheim, ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs, c'était étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas déjà été faits capturés par les alfes lumineux.

Sans son armure ce mortel ne valait décidément vraiment _rien_.

Il se retourna pour regarder Iron Man venir à lui, ils n'étaient plus très loin des bois, mais quelque chose dans le ciel attira son attention. Un amoncellement de nuage gris. Ce n'était pas les nuages orageux de Thor, mais ceux tournoyants du Bifrost. Qui venait faire quoi ici ?! À part venir le chercher qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il lui fallait aller voir pour savoir. Au moins il savait à peu près où se trouvait la principale ville des alfes de ce monde. Il soupira, et quand Stark fut suffisamment proche, il lui attrapa le bras, avec une grande réticence, il ouvrit un portail de téléportation et le traversa avec son otage.

Ils atterrirent dans un champ de fleur, et Loki s'occulta immédiatement, devenant invisible. Son sort fit s'activer le bracelet et Tony reçut donc le même effet.

-Attends, tu pouvais nous téléporter depuis le début ?!

Loki le fusilla des yeux.

-Silence idiot. Nous sommes invisibles, mais on peut nous entendre, alors tais-toi. C'est un cas de force majeure. Un asgardien vient d'arriver ici et je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Bah, ils te poursuivent c'est normal !

-Ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir où je suis, ça ne peut pas être un hasard … à moins que … tu ne portes un dispositif de localisation ? Fit-il, suspicieux.

-Euh … oui, j'ai une puce gps … quelque part … dans mon corps … mais personne ne le sait à part Jarvis ! Et il serait bien incapable de scanner tout l'univers pour me retrouver, ça ne marche que sur Terre tu vois ! Se défendit Tony en voyant que Loki se contractait, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Celui-ci reporta alors son attention sur le haut des collines quand plusieurs alfes arrivèrent en courant et traversèrent le champs vers la ville. Tony fut impressionné par leur vitesse, même Ussein Bolt ne les aurait pas dépassés. Et il finit par suivre Loki qui s'avança en direction du haut d'une colline. Quand ils arrièrent au sommet, ils découvrirent une ribambelle de bâtiments, Tony se serait cru au Moyen-Âge européen … enfin, sans les églises. Aucun toit ne dépassait les hauteurs des collines qui entouraient la ville, sans doute une technique de camouflage, ça avait l'air de fonctionner. Tony ne le savait pas, mais les champs de fleurs aux alentours avaient pour but de repousser les prédateurs, dont l'odorat était saturé de parfum floraux et de pollen et du coup ne sentaient pas l'odeur des alfes, qui ainsi pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux longues oreilles. Enfin bref, Loki le mena à travers la cité en le prévenant qu'ils étaient invisibles mais pas impalpables, et cela devint vraiment compliqué lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place bondée ou un asgardien commençait tout juste à parler.

-Loki le Renégat, prisonnier depuis peu après ses crimes contre le prince Thor, s'est échappé du royaume d'Asgard. Sera offerte à toute personne qui le ramènera mort ou vivant, une somme de mille milliards de … *

Woh … et bien Odin ne lésinait pas … Les chasseurs de primes seraient légion … Pourquoi avait-il lancé directement les recherches ?! Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

-Loki le Renégat a enlevé un midgardien, la récompense pour son sauvetage sera de dix mille milliards de …

QUOI ?! Ce stupide mortel valait plus que lui ?! Saleté de vieux schnock de père de toute chose de mon … divin séant …

Sa seule satisfaction serait que le sauvetage de Stark viderait le trésor royal ! Ha ha bien fait, Thor se retrouverait avec un royaume pauvre, les banquets seraient plus rares et comme un asgardien au ventre vide est un asgardien de mauvaise humeur, il y aurait une guerre ! Mouhahaha ! Loki n'était pas le dieu du chaos pour rien. Il allait donc garder Stark en vie finalement, il l'utiliserait comme instrument de sa prophétie ! Ouh, peut-être que le Ragnarok arriverait plus tôt tout compte fait.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Ils étaient d'abord rentrés sur Midgard pour récupérer leurs armes et autres équipements, ensuite Thor avait dû prêter des fourrures aux Avengers, pour qu'ils puissent le suivre sur la planète Jötun.

Captain pestait contre la cruauté de tuer et dépecer de si beaux animaux, les espions râlaient que ce n'était pas pratique du tout en combat rapproché, Banner avait peur de se transformer et de la réduire en charpie et Peter était frigorifié malgré la peau d'animal. Il tenait l'armure, rangée en mallette.

-Jarvis s'il te plaît dépêche-toi de retrouver le gps de monsieur Stark, sinon je vais geler.

_Signes de vie en approche Monsieur._

En l'absence de Tony, Jarvis était programmé pour s'adresser à Banner. ScienceBro' oblige. Cependant, ce fut Thor qui se sentit visé et qui se mit sur ses gardes. Ses rapports avec les géants des glaces n'étaient pas des plus chaleureux*. Ils découvrirent que Jarvis n'avait pas précisé le nombre de ces signes de vie, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient innombrables.

-On va tous mourir. Observa Clint.

-Tu me disais déjà ça à Budapest*. Renchérit Natasha.

-C'est exactement ce que je dis !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais se calmèrent vite quand un géant des glaces s'avança vers leur petit groupe.

-Tu amènes de nouveaux amis ici petit prince ? N'as-tu donc rien appris la dernière fois ?

-Nous venons en paix. Précisa Thor.

-Ha ha j'ai compris la référence ! Fit Captain.

Thor haussa un sourcil tandis que ses amis midgardiens soupirèrent de concert. Sérieusement ... Captain avait regardé toute la vidéothèque de Tony ou quoi ?

-Je ne viens pas pour me battre. Expliqua le prince d'Asgard, calmant l'atmosphère. Nous sommes à la recherche de mon frère Loki. Il s'est évadé et nous avons pensé qu'il pouvait être revenu…

-Revenu à ses origines ? Le coupa le porte parole.

Les grands êtres bleus se mirent à rire. Steve se serait pissé dessus s'il n'avait pas été le symbole de l'Amérique. Il pouvait bien sentir que même avec son sérum, il n'arriverait sans doute pas à vaincre un seul d'entre eux. Il avait peur, pour Natasha surtout, pour Clint et pour le jeune Peter, c'était une mauvaise idée de l'amener ici. Thor et Banner s'en sortiraient sans doute, mais lui peut-être pas.

-L'assassin de Laufey, même s'il était son fils il y a longtemps, ne serait plus du tout le bienvenu ici. Les renseigna l'alien.

-Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons repartir immédiatement. Juste une dernière chose, si vous capturez Loki, vous serez récompensés par une grande somme de monnaie si mon frère est vivant. Oh, et il y aura sans doute un humain avec lui, s'il est vivant lui aussi, Odin vous rendra sans aucune hésitation votre bien !

Là les géants des glaces parurent soufflés. De quel bien parlait Thor ?

Jarvis coupa court aux élucubrations des Avengers.

_Aucune trace de Monsieur Stark sur ce monde, Monsieur._

Thor fit ses adieux les plus polis aux géants et finalement demanda à Heimdall d'ouvrir le Bifrost. Bon, ça s'était mieux passé que sa dernière visite à la planète de glace ! Cette fois Odin n'avait pas été obligé de venir le chercher.

De retour sur le pont arc-en-ciel, les humains se décontractèrent.

-Putain, ils sont flippants ! S'exclama Clint.

-Loki a vraiment les yeux ainsi ? Demanda Steve à Thor.

Celui-ci hocha gravement la tête.

-Bon, on peut rayer Jötunheim de notre liste de recherche pour le moment. Où va-t-on maintenant ? Fit Natasha.

-Hey bien, Heimdall a dit que Loki connaissait tellement bien ses frères qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas n'est-ce pas ? Alors n'allons-pas là où Thor pense qu'il est !

-C'est compliqué ton raisonnement là Steve … fit remarquer Clint.

-Je pense qu'il aurait pu aller sur Helheim, ou même sur Midgard … ou alors pour brouiller les pistes il aurait très bien pu se rendre sur Muspellheim ou sur Vanaheim. Il n'a rien à faire là-bas. Commença Thor.

-Bien, alors n'allons pas là-bas. Que reste-t-il ?

-Il reste Alfheim, Svartalfheim et Nilfheim. J'espère qu'il n'est pas sur Nilfheim, il y fait encore plus froid qu'à Jötunheim, l'Ami Stark ne survivrait pas longtemps. Expliqua Thor.

Steve sortit une pièce d'une des poche de son uniforme*.

-Face : Alfheim, Pile : Svartruc, lui imposa Barton.

Steve lança la pièce en l'air et la rattrapa agilement.

* * *

''_Pardonne toujours à tes ennemis. Il n'est rien qui puisse les contrarier autant.'' Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_*tiens, c'est quoi la monnaie d'Asgard ?_

_*et encore des jeux de mots pourris xD_

_*non mais sérieux il s'est passé quoi à Budapest à la fin !?_

_*comment ça y'a pas de poche dans ses collants bleus ?!_

**_Tadaaaaam ! Ça va la coupure est pas trop sadique pour cette fois x) mais ça viendra xD Euhmmm ... 'tite review ? Et à samediiiiiii ! -cette fois xD-_**

_Au fait_ _!_** J'ai mis en ligne un nouveau sondage sur mon profil et ce serait trèèèès important pour la suite des évènements de cette fiction si chacun allait voter ! **_Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible pour les non-inscrits (je ne vous encouragerais jamais assez à créer un profil ici, mais c'est génial vous savez ?! On peut discuter des heures par MP x3 ) et rassurez vous, quant au sujet de ce sondage, rien n'est encore décidé hein xD C'est bien pour cela que je le fais C: et euh, je le rappellerai de toute façon au prochain chapitre donc, euh ben, bisous xD_


	5. Proies et chasseurs

Lokiii'D

C: vu que j'étais en retard d'une heure la semaine dernière, pour compenser je suis en avance celle-ci xD

Bon, plus sérieusement, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, et euh … je suis désolée, je suis une brelle en descriptions … promis je vais faire des efforts !

Mais d'abord je voudrais vous signaler que** J'AI MIS EN LIGNE UN SONDAGE SUR MON PROFIL POUR CETTE FIC **x) c'est pour que vous votiez quant au devenir de cette fic xD En fait, j'ai plusieurs fins, plusieurs épreuves à leur faire passer à tous, plusieurs idées de scénarios (d'ailleurs, ce sera peut-être pas le seul sondage ! Auquel cas je signalerais les autres de la même façon C: ) et donc du coup, je voudrais tant qu'à faire satisfaire un maximum de personne.** Donc voilà, comme je connais plein de gens qui détestent le LokiMpreg, je voulais savoir si vous vous aviez quelque chose contre !** Ah je préfère dire aussi que **RIEN N'EST DÉCIDÉ **hein !** J'AI PAS DIT QU'IL Y AURAIT UN LOKIMPREG ! J'AI DIT : SI ÇA VOUS PLAIT !** Allez donc voter sur mon profil mes lectrices d'amûr !

Alors, vous allez voir débarquer un OC d'ici une trentaine de ligne. Je sais que ça peut en rebuter certain, j'aime pas les OC moi non plus, mais Alexar j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire x) enfin vous verrez, tout ça pour dire que, PAS TOUCHER ! Et les Avengers sont à Marvel. Sauf Tony puisque techniquement Robert Downey Jr est Tony Stark et n'appartient donc qu'à lui-même ... et à sa femme. Enfin tout ça n'est que théorie !

Oulah, j'en vois qui se barrent ! Non restez c'est bon, j'arrête de parler !

* * *

_**Chapitre 04 : Proies et chasseurs**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Bon … il fallait sortir de cette ville maintenant. Ce qui allait s'avérer compliqué, étant donné la concentration de monde qui maintenant partait dans toutes les directions. Loki poussa Stark sur le côté alors qu'un alfe lumineux allait lui foncer dessus. Loki avait un sérieux ennui là … Il ne pouvait pas lancer d'autres sorts pendant que celui d'invisibilité était actif. Il avait donc le choix entre se faire repérer en lançant un sort de lévitation ou de téléportation, ou bien prendre le risque de se faire repérer sans avoir le loisir de s'échapper. Dur dilemme. Il chercha du regard un autre moyen pour sortir d'ici avant que les alfes ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Il y avait leurs oiseaux géants non loin, mais c'était déjà trop loin. Surtout avec le boulet métaphoriquement accroché à sa cheville : Stark … Il aurait pu le lancer … mais ça aurait attiré l'attention à l'atterrissage. Ce qui se passa alors est dur à avouer. Dur à décrire. Un moment d'humiliation total, pour l'un comme pour l'autre … Loki … -comment avait-il pu faire ça mon dieu- Loki prit Tony dans ses bras … Oh quelle horreur. Quelle honte, quelle dépravation. Et ils restèrent presque collés le temps d'arriver aux enclos des oiseaux. Bon, l'avantage, c'était que les oiseaux étaient normalement payants et qu'ils coûtaient même une fortune, et qu'ils étaient invisibles, ils sautèrent donc sur un volatile qui s'envola librement, sans que le marchand ne s'en inquiète réellement. Ce n'était pas un vol à proprement parler … enfin de toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui aurait dérangé Loki.

Ils volèrent donc jusqu'à un bois, assez loin des collines qui cachaient la ville. Loki pressentit que l'agitation de sa recherche allait s'étendre aux neuf royaumes. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne dès à présent. Enfin, de toute façon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'état actuel de sa confiance en qui que ce soit. Les véritables personnes de confiance ne se laisseraient pas appâter par de l'argent, si élevée soit la somme ses amis haïssaient trop Asgard pour lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Bon … son plan de changer de royaume au fur et à mesure des fouilles de ses faux frères venait de tomber à l'eau. Il était même dangereux, vu que les chasseurs de prime seraient sur chacun d'entre eux. Ou sauf peut-être sur Nilfheim … Mais … il faisait décidément trop froid dans ce royaume de brume … d'abord Stark n'aurait pas survécu plus d'une heure à ces températures, et en plus, comble de l'horreur, le froid l'aurait forcé à prendre sa forme de jötun. Et ça, c'était ''no way''. Du moins pour le moment. Il avait doublement honte de cette forme, d'abord parce qu'elle dévoilait ses origines de géant de glace et donc de faux prince d'Asgard et de faux frère de Thor, mais en plus … Il était ridiculement petit face aux véritable géants des glaces …

Enfin bref … les alfes, qu'ils soient de lumière ou d'ombre étaient de redoutables chasseurs, pas de doute, c'est ici qu'il était le plus en danger. Les nains et les géants de Muspellheim se feraient un plaisir non dissimulé de l'écarteler, peu importe la récompense -ils avaient tout l'or qu'ils voulaient de toute façon- et les géants de glaces, il ne voulait pas les voir. Aller sur Helheim signifiait mettre en danger Hel et surtout s'exposer à Balder et compagnie. Il ne lui restait plus que deux choix … Midgard ou Asgard. Bon, c'était certain, on ne penserait pas à le chercher à Asgard … mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cachettes sûres là-bas, et Loki n'y avait pas d'amis. Sur Midgard, il serait difficile de cacher Stark, vu que c'était une personnalité en vogue … le meilleur choix était encore de ne pas bouger d'ici. Il se demanda vaguement combien de temps il pourrait rester dans ces bosquets sans tomber sur des alfes cueilleurs … deux jours ? Dérisoire … Pourrait-il se battre contre une horde de chasseurs alfes ? Hum … non. Ils lui auraient planté une flèche dans l'œil avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Il devait se faire discret, _très_ discret.

Soudain il entendit le grondement caractéristique du Bifrost. Encore ? Cette fois, ça ne pouvait être que Thor ou Balder … Pourquoi déjà maintenant ?! Où avait-il failli ? … Ah zut ! L'occulteur ! Il avait oublié l'occulteur ! Cette merveilleuse invention qui permettait de se cacher de l'œil d'Heimdall ! Roh zut, quelle erreur de débutant !

Ah mais attendez une seconde … pourquoi aurait-on envoyé d'abord un messager porteur de la nouvelle de sa recherche et seulement après ceux qui savaient où il se trouvait ? C'était complètement illogique, et même si les asgardiens le surprendraient toujours par leur stupidité, ils avaient _un minimum_ de logique. C'était donc simplement un hasard ! Il ne jugea donc pas nécessaire d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Heimdall était débordé. Le Bifrost n'avait jamais autant fonctionné que ce jour ! Les asgardiens partaient en chasse, les Avengers s'y étaient mis aussi, et pire, il devait faire la liaison entre les différents mondes, car dès la nouvelle répandue, tous les chasseurs de prime ou les avares curieux voulaient la somme atrocement élevée de la capture des deux recherchés. Ou même des gens qui avaient un grief contre Loki, ce qui faisait _énormément_ de monde. Il amenait donc des êtres des différentes races sur le sol d'Asgard et les envoyait ensuite dans le royaume de leur choix. Et en plus de tout ça, il devait observer comment se débrouillait le jeune dieu malaimé. Lui-même ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, en revanche il aimait la _destiné _du prince jötun.

Il reçut un appel de Svartalfheim et ouvrit le bifrost aux quelques trois dizaines d'alfes sombres qui le lui demandaient.

Ils se matérialisèrent sur le sol arc-en-ciel avec grâce, comme d'habitude. Les alfes aux couleurs de la nuit s'inclinèrent devant lui, sauf un. _Le prince_. Heimdall lui sourit et s'inclina devant lui à son tour.

Les races des neufs royaumes reconnaissaient l'autorité d'Odin comme suprême, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir leurs propres chefs, et Heimdall savait combien les alfes sombres avaient besoin d'un leader dans leur monde constamment obscur et rude. Ces gens là avaient le sang en ébullition, ils brûlaient de se battre, même entre eux, exactement comme Thor autrefois. Leurs esprits ne connaissaient que la violence et le sang. Ils cherchaient toujours des ennuis partout où ils allaient, et ils venaient de trouver en Loki l'échappatoire à leur inactivité guerrière.

-Prince Alexar, salua le gardien.

-Heimdall, répondit poliment l'alfe en inclinant légèrement la tête, une de ses longues mèches blanches lui tombant devant les yeux.

Heimdall savait cette race particulièrement vive, autant de corps que d'esprit.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu savais où se trouvait Loki le Malicieux, mais que tu refusais de le révéler même à Odin en personne.

-Cela est parfaitement vrai.

Heimdall voyait parfaitement où il allait en venir.

-Pourrais-tu me le dire ? _À Moi_ ?

Ah, oui, ces gens étaient particulièrement imbus d'eux-mêmes. La seule chose dans laquelle ils étaient humbles, c'était leur apparence. Aucun bijou, aucune fantaisie, à part les amulettes fixement cousues dans leurs cheveux. Le clinquant, c'était la lumière. Et les alfes sombres _haïssaient_ la lumière.

-Je vais te le dire oui.

Heimdall savait. Il savait ce qui devait arriver et ce qui allait arriver. Cet alfe serait le seul à pouvoir accomplir le rôle qui lui était destiné, c'était un pion essentiel du destin. Même s'il aurait écorché vif quiconque aurait eu l'audace de le lui dire en face.

Heimdall lui apprit donc que Loki et le midgardien se trouvaient sur Alfheim.

Le prince afficha un sourire cruel. Ses congénères, sa troupe de mercenaires, affichèrent eux une grimace. Ils allaient aller dans le monde éternellement lumineux … Loki n'aurait pas pu plus mal choisir pour eux.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

En fait si Alexar avait eu un sourire cruel, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il savait désormais où aller chercher sa proie. C'était aussi parce qu'il allait pouvoir réveiller les vieilles querelles qui dormaient plus ou moins profondément entre les sombres et les lumineux. C'est exactement ce qui se passa dès qu'ils posèrent le premier pied sur Alfheim : ils arrivèrent dans un petit village entouré de collines qui respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. Un grand silence tomba peu à peu quand les lumineux les aperçurent, et bientôt, plus personne ne bougea. Et puis Alexar leva la tête vers le ciel et ses bras désignèrent la population.

-Mes frères, commença-t-il, _tuez_.

Et ses frères tuèrent.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Loki ne savait rien de tout ça, il observait seulement des oiseaux chevauchés converger par dizaines vers des collines au loin et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

-Laisse tomber, il doit y avoir un champ de maïs !

-Stark encore une fois, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je te somme de te taire.

-Pourquoi ? Y'a personne qui va nous entendre là.

-Si. _Moi _je t'entends. Mais si tu veux mourir, continue donc !

Tony fronça le nez.

-On peut parler de toi si tu préfères ! Le taquina-t-il.

Or si Tony avait côtoyé Loki depuis plus longtemps, il aurait su qu'il ne faut jamais le _taquiner_. En effet Loki invoqua sa lance favorite et lui en flanqua la pointe juste sous la gorge. Tony leva les mains en signe de reddition et n'ouvrit surtout pas la bouche. D'accord, il allait se taire pour la prochaine heure. Enfin, s'il résistait …

-Tu m'horripiles, Tony Stark. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir sur moi : ma patience est très limitée. Tu m'épuises. Tu ne veux pas dormir plutôt ? Ou bien faire quelque chose de silencieux ?

-Dormir ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je dorme ? J'ai pas quatre ans ! Il fait encore jour !

-Il fait toujours jour ici, expliqua Loki.

-Ah, j'ai le sommeil fragile, je ne peux pas dormir avec de la lumière.

Loki lui adressa un sourire qui voulait dire ''si tu tiens à ne plus voir de lumière, je peux te crever les yeux !'', mais la question de Loki fut différente :

-Ton cœur lumineux ne te gène pas ?

-Euh non … les draps le recouvrent … pourquoi ?

-Oh sinon je te l'aurais arraché pour te rendre service !

Ah oui, Tony aurait dû s'en douter.

-Mais rassure-toi, si tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir, je t'y aiderai : je te défoncerai le crâne avant de te border, mortel stupide et insignifiant !

-Je suis peut-être insignifiant, mais je vaux dix mille milliards, _moi_.

Bon, avouons-le, Tony était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui … et donc d'humeur suicidaire dans ce cas là. Loki rit jaune un instant. Il savait bien que c'était uniquement pour pousser les chasseurs de prime à ne pas tuer Stark qu'Odin avait prévu une aussi grosse somme, mais celle qu'il était prêt à débourser pour ce mortel qui ne représentait rien était quand même dix fois supérieure à celle qu'il avait poser sur SA tête … Ne valait-il même pas la perte d'un seul humain ?! De cet humain d'ailleurs ? Alors qu'il n'y avait pas sur Midgard (et ça il l'aurait parié) plus exaspérant que Stark ?! Et après cela, Thor aurait voulu qu'il redevienne le gentil Loki, ''fils'' d'Odin ?! Sérieusement … c'était une vaste plaisanterie !

-Quoi ? J'ai mouché ta répartie ? S'exclama Stark.

Loki reporta son regard sur lui … Moucher sa répartie ?! Personne ne peut moucher la répartie de Loki ! Stark recula quand il vit la malice s'allumer dans les yeux verts du dieu.

-Tu te rappelles notre entrevue à ta tour ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quand tu m'as jeté dans le vide ? Ah ça oui je m'en rappelle, comment veux-tu que j'oublie tes tentatives de meurtre ?

-Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit à propos des problèmes qui touchaient un homme sur cinq ?

-Euh … à propos de ''lances'' en panne ? Ouais et alors ?

-Les Avengers … sont bien cinq hommes n'est-ce pas ?

Tony pâlit … Loki se rapprocha de lui l'air de rien.

-Alors Stark, lequel d'entre vous a un ''problème de lance en panne'' hum ?

Bon … Tony hésitait entre deux choses … rougir parce que Loki sous-entendait que c'était _lui_ qui avait un problème, et être assailli par des images de ses quatre amis … et leurs … oui enfin bref, rougir aussi.

Loki rit devant la couleur qu'il prit. Et encore plus devant la remarque qu'il fit :

-Ouais beh ça compte plus maintenant ! On est six hommes avec le nouveau !

-Oh, il est si jeune. Il est sans doute plein de fougue.

Ooooh mon Dieu non ! Ne pas imaginer Peter, ne pas imaginer Peter, ne pas imaginer Peter, ne pas imaginer Peter, ne pas imaginer Peter … trop tard … Tony se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Stop ça suffit ! Arrête de faire de moi un pervers !

Il l'était déjà assez comme ça merci. Et Peter avait à peine dix-huit ans ! C'était juste un gamin.

Loki ricana et laissa Tony à ses souffrances mentales et lança quelques sorts de détection pour être au moins averti en cas d'approches d'ennemis discrets.

-Au fait on mange quoi ? Non parce que je voudrais pas être chiant, mais je commence à avoir faim là …

Loki le regarda étrangement. En fait, pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas pensé à ça … Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna dans les bois en ordonnant à Stark de ne pas bouger.

Tony soupira … et puis quand Loki eut disparu il essaya frénétiquement d'enlever le bracelet, mais cette saleté de truc ne voulait pas bouger … Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, mais sans Jarvis, c'était assez difficile d'analyser une technologie alien … Il n'y avait ni vis, ni rien d'extérieur qui pourrait servir à l'enlever ou le crocheter. Tony jura et ouvrit un compartiment secret de sa montre et lui parla.

-Jarvis ? Tu m'entends ?

Il soupira alors qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse autre qu'un ''_serveur introuvable dans la zone couverte_'' de la voix sans sentiment préenregistrée de l'IA. Il rangea ses gadgets, s'assit sur une haute racine et attendit le dieu … allait-il au moins revenir ? Il aurait pu s'échapper et courir vers la ville il aurait fait des heureux avec la prime … mais il ne doutait pas que Loki serait furieux et reviendrait sans doute le tuer. C'était dur à dire, mais il avait décidé d'être sage. Il n'avait jamais été sage mais bon, il y avait un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il observa la flore du coin … Banner aurait été aux anges : il y avait des milliers de trucs à analyser ici. Woh, cette araignée était flippante là ! Il s'en éloigna. Il ne voulait pas devenir Spider-Man deuxième du nom. Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi Natasha était surnommée ''veuve noire'' hein ? Il n'allait bien sûr pas lui demander à elle, non, trop dangereuse. En colère elle était même plus dangereuse que Loki. Il demanderait à Clint quand il rentrerait de cette petite ballade … S'il avait su que ça tournerait ainsi, il ne serait pas venu sur Asgard, peu importe l'anniversaire de Thor, il voulait lui faire une fête surprise entre eux à la tour de toute façon … un gentil petit truc, avec plein de bières, Jarvis et une playlist, un gâteau et des pizzas, et un cadeau personnel ! Bon, par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de cadeau … Une peluche à l'effigie de Pikachu, ce serait trop facile, et il était sûr que Clint y penserait … Il aimait bien Clint. Il aimait bien déconner avec lui, plaisanter sur sa presque-relation avec Natasha, l'appeler Legolas, Robin tout ça … partager les cookies avec lui en regardant un racing à la télé … Il aimait bien quand Thor rentrait alors. Le blond avait choppé la mauvaise habitude d'atterrir sur le toit ce qui faisait trembler murs et vitres. Ils sursautaient alors sur le canapé, et quand le dieu blond descendait, ils lui donnaient un cookie, quand il en restait. Ensuite Natasha et Bruce arrivaient toujours pour voir si la tour était attaquée ou si c'était encore Thor qui rentrait. Thor frappait alors amicalement Banner sur l'épaule et saluait Natasha galamment. Clint râlait qu'on entendait plus la télé, Tony confirmait et leur disait d'aller à la cuisine pour leur discussion bruyante, tous les deux se faisaient plus petits dans le canapé sous le regard meurtrier de la femme du groupe, et finalement Steve arrivait de sa salle d'entrainement avec son célèbre débardeur trempé de sueur, et Clint et Tony sifflaient alors, faisant rougir le Captain, que Thor serrait fort dans ses bras en signe de salut. Ensuite le dieu blond se rendait dans la cuisine et dévalisait absolument tous les placards. Tout y passait, le poulet froid ou le rôti de bœuf de la veille, les paquets de gâteaux, les barres énergétiques, les briques de lait, le beurre de cacahuètes, des fruits de temps en temps, jamais de légumes … et une énorme quantité de pain. Une fois Clint lui avait dit d'arrêter de manger du pain pour du pain, et ils s'étaient tous lancés dans une discussion sur ce que Clint appelait ''manger du pain pour du pain'' où Bruce avait expliqué les phénomènes chimiques de la cuisson du pain et l'effet d'en manger sur l'organisme, Tony avait remarqué que ça ne faisait pas un apport d'énergie très élevé par rapport à de la viande rouge, Natasha avait dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de manger des légumes, Bruce avait alors expliqué les légumes, Tony l'apport en énergie très élevé, et Steve était intervenu en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça dans une ration de survie, et que donc ce que mangeait Thor était plus que correct. Bruce avait alors expliqué le contenu d'une ration de survie, Tony avait critiqué Steve sur le fait qu'avec son sérum de toute façon, qu'il mange une ration de survie ou rien du tout, c'était pareil, mais que sur un homme normal, une ration ça ne valait pas grand chose, ce à quoi le super soldat avait répondu que Tony n'en savait rien parce qu'il n'avait pas fait la guerre, le milliardaire avait répliqué que certes il n'avait pas fait la guerre, mais que c'était lui qui s'occupait de l'armement et qu'il savait mieux que lui ce que contenaient les rations de survie et que de toute façon il savait absolument tout mieux que lui, alors ils avaient fini par se hurler dessus, comme d'habitude, se lever de leurs chaises et s'affronter du regard, Steve lui avait ordonné d'aller mettre son armure et de le rejoindre dehors, et c'était à ce moment là que les quatre autres Avengers avaient explosé de rire, comme quoi, tant de tension entre eux, ça ne pouvait être que de l'attirance, Steve avait grandement rougi, marmonné quelque chose -Tony avait cru saisir le prénom de son père- et s'en était allé se cacher quelque part, tandis que Tony regardait avec des yeux chargés de sous-entendus à la fois Clint et Natasha -et même Bruce- et avait fini par lâcher un truc dans le style ''au moins, moi quand je suis attiré par quelqu'un, je couche avec !'', les deux espions s'étaient regardés discrètement et lui avaient envoyé des menaces d'assassinats horribles, auxquelles Tony avait beaucoup ri. Bruce avait terminé alors son café et était retourné travailler. Clint et Natasha s'étaient rendus à la base new-yorkaise du Shield pour un rapport quotidien et puis Thor s'était levé, étiré et était parti s'affaler sur le canapé pour tomber dans le sommeil comme une souche, ses siestes duraient en général tout l'après-midi, sauf quand Jane venait le voir. Souvent Tony le regardait, souriait, le recouvrait de sa cape et allait s'enfermer dans son labo pour optimiser son armure. Et ce genre de scène se répétait bien souvent.

Mais bon, leur routine venait juste d'être brisée par un certain criminel qui l'avait proprement kidnappé ! Au fond, Bruce avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée cette visite sur Asgard, surtout pour une première sortie avec Peter.

Loki revint à ce moment là, et il lui tendit par la peau du cou une sorte de rongeur, sans doute le lapin local.

La bête était encore vivante et toute tremblante de peur.

-Euh … merci … fit Tony en attrapant le petit animal.

Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute.

Loki le regarda étrangement.

-Eh bien, mange ! Ordonna-t-il.

Tony se demanda un instant s'il était sérieux. Mais apparemment … Loki ne déconnait pas du tout et s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il morde dans la chair pour le moins fraiche … Les coutumes d'Asgard était franchement étranges … Une culture de viking sérieusement … Il chercha les mots pour lui expliquer.

-C'est-à-dire que je … euh … je vais pas le manger vivant … Les humains ne mangent pas les trucs vivants Loki.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh … J'sais pas moi, parce que c'est dégueulasse, imagine ça giclerait partout !

Tony caressa la bestiole. Elle était toute douce, toute blanche, toute ronde, des petits yeux bruns pleins de terreur. On aurait dit un pokémon … Oh … Oh mon dieu ! Et si les pokémons étaient en fait la faune des royaumes d'Asgard ? Théorie aberrante à vérifier.

-Je _sais_ que ça ''gicle partout'', lui répondit Loki avec un regard légèrement courroucé.

Oups … danger …

-Pourtant au banquet les plats étaient cuits non ? Minauda Tony.

-Oh, oui, les asgardiens ne mangent rien de vivant non plus, ne t'en fais pas. Mais n'oublies pas que je ne suis pas asgardien. Maintenant donne-moi cette bête, je vais la préparer si tu y tiens tant, fit Loki, tendant la main.

-Ah non !

Tony serra le pauvre animal contre lui.

-Non ?

-Attends, tu vas pas tuer ce truc ?! Regardes, c'est trop mignon ! C'est quoi d'ailleurs ?

-C'est seulement notre repas de ce soir. Donne ! Fit le dieu d'un ton autoritaire.

-Non !

Tony se releva, le ''lapin'' toujours dans ses bras.

-Stark, limace gluante ! Donne-moi cette bête tout de suite ! Hurla Loki.

-Non ! Répondit Stark sur le même ton et en s'éloignant.

Maudit mortel, il allait le faire cuire en même temps que l'animal inférieur. Il s'avança vers l'imbécile de midgardien, menaçant. Mais Stark se mit à courir en rond dans la clairière. Loki lui courut après un instant, avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation, il voulut le frapper, mais il était un poil trop loin, il s'arrêta, se pinça l'arrête du nez, invoqua sa longue lance favorite et s'en servit pour faire un croche-patte à Stark, qui s'étala de tout son long dans les feuillages du sol, lâchant la bête qui s'enfuit en courant.

-Non ! Anthony Junior reviens ! S'horrifia le mortel.

Loki allait le frapper avec le plat de la pointe de sa lance mais il remarqua quelque chose d'intrigant dans ce que l'autre abruti venait de dire :

-Ton nom est Anthony ?

-Euh … ouais … et alors ?

-Pourquoi les autres mortels te nomment-ils Tony dans ce cas ?

-C'est un surnom, tu vois …

Non, loki n'afficha pas un air de compréhension du tout …

-C'est comme si je t'appelais Lolo ou Kiki, c'est un truc affectueux plus court que ton prénom normal, poursuivit Tony.

-Ces surnoms ne sont en rien plus courts que Loki, et ils sont ridicules, je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi.

-C'est pas plus ridicule que Loki ! Ricana Stark.

Loki le frappa durement de sa lance sur l'épaule.

-Aïe ! Hey arrête Lokichou ça fait mal !

Loki le refrappa.

-Aïe ! Arrête c'est de la torture ce que tu fais ! C'est contraire aux droits de l'homme ! Aïe ! Mais bon sang arrête je suis pas SM Loki !

Mais Loki ne pouvait pas arrêter … Il l'énervait bien trop. ''Je vais le tuer …'' pensait-il. ''Je vais vraiment le tuer !''.

* * *

_''De tous les exercices, l'homosexualité est le plus sain. Presque tout se passe en plein air … et il faut tellement marcher !'' Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_''Junior'' réfère à qui ? Franchement on se demande xD_

_Bon pour le lapin, imaginez un Laporeille croisé à un Rondoudou blanc xD oui j'ai un grave délire sur les pokémons je sais x)_

_Et au fait ça y est, j'ai trouvé le titre parfait. ''__Mischievous_'' ça en jette je trouve xD J'aime la sonorité de ce mot, et tout ce qu'il représente !

_D'ailleurs, je me pose une question, les fics sur ce site, vous les lisez noir sur blanc ou blanc sur gris huh ? Noir sur blanc ça me pète les yeux, alors moi c'est blanc sur gris x)_

_Bref bref, LUV'U guys C: et** oubliez pas mon p'tit sondage pleas'**_


	6. Vieux ennemis fatigants

_Yo. Voilà le cinquième chapitre. Je trouve qu'on y voit un peu trop les alfes sombres, et même si je les adore, surtout Alex', j'aurai préféré mettre plus de Loki et de Tony, mais bon, c'est venu comme ça C:_

_Ce chap est vachement long … je trouve … vous habituez pas hein xD Le prochain est plus court que d'hab en plus x)_

_Et merci à ma bêta chérie qui maîtrise mes élans de publication xD_

* * *

_**Chapitre 05 : Vieux ennemis fatigants**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Finalement, Loki avait seulement frappé Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il se plaigne sincèrement. Il était réellement furieux. Et Tony avait décidé de ne plus le contrarier. Ça valait mieux pour lui. Cependant Loki aussi commençait à avoir faim, et il avait surtout la flemme d'attraper un autre rongeur d'Alfheim.

Alors il avait invoqué la dinde qui était en face de lui sur la table d'Asgard. Et il s'était beaucoup amusé à envoyer à son compagnon d'infortune un regard lugubre tout en retirant l'énorme couteau de la volaille.

Il accorda une cuisse au midgardien et engloutit tout le reste du plat, il n'avait même pas pu profiter du dîner pour l'anniversaire de Thor, alors il avait vraiment faim. Il avala même les os. Il _mâcha_ même les os. Il vit clairement l'homme de métal frissonner aux sons des craquements entre ses dents. Et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire cruellement, grandement amusé de faire aussi peur avec si peu. Il adorait voir la peur dans les yeux des autres, entendre leurs cris horrifiés ! Comme à Stuttgart. La foule qui s'enfuyait devant lui ! C'était absolument vivifiant. Et voir de la frayeur dans les prunelles si arrogante de Tony Stark était franchement grisant. Il le dominait, il était plus puissant que lui. Il aurait pu le torturer s'il l'avait voulu, le tuer même, lui faire _n'importe quoi ! _Stark aurait été obligé de se soumettre ! Loki eut un rire diabolique, ce qui fit encore plus peur à Tony. Au moins du coup, il se taisait.

Bon, d'après ce qu'il savait de Loki, ce n'était pas un asgardien de souche, c'était un géant des glaces. Qui disait géant, disait grande taille et force et qui disait glace disait résistance au froid et même peut-être pouvoirs assez … frais. Il savait aussi que c'était quand même un dieu d'Asgard, et qu'il avait donc cette apparence asgardienne et des pouvoirs magiques qui allaient avec son statut de dieu des mensonges, du chaos etc. Bref, il était super dangereux … et flippant en plus. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas encore tué Thor. Il lui aurait suffit de se transformer non ? Heimdall s'était bien fait avoir, alors pourquoi pas Thor ? La curiosité était un sale défaut, mais tout le monde savait bien que Tony cumulait les sales défauts de ce genre, ce pourquoi il demanda :

-Dis, pourquoi tu détestes autant ton frère ?

Loki arrêta de mâcher … et le tua des yeux.

-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, fit-il en avalant sa bouchée.

-Tu sais ce que je crois ? En fait, tu adores ton frère et tu …

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, l'interrompit Loki. Et tu as tort, je le déteste bel et bien.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas sa faute si Odin l'aime plus que toi …

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien paysan.

-Ben si. On a lu les rapports de votre différend l'année dernière. Donc je sais tout. Et puis je t'ai googlé. Très intéressant cette histoire d'équitation.

Loki eut un rire jaune.

-Si tu essayes de m'insupporter pour que je te relâche, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je préfère ne rien laisser de _vivant _derrière moi.

-Ah non non, moi j'essaye juste comprendre pourquoi tu détestes Thor, il est franchement adorable ! Enfin, sauf quand il joue avec Mjölnir. Et quand il fait des câlins qui étouffent aussi.

Loki haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Thor ? Adorable ? …

-Thor est un abruti : une brute avec une cervelle de chimpanzé.

-Les chimpanzés sont très intelligents ! Protesta Tony.

-Tu as toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument ! Répondit Tony, fier de lui.

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes, car cela m'énerve.

Stark ne répondit pas. Mais il le relança sur un autre sujet.

-À quoi ça ressemble un géant des glaces au fait ?

-Tais-toi avant que je ne me mette réellement en colère.

-J'ai pas dit que je voulais voir, t'as qu'à me décrire !

-Tais. Toi, articula Loki.

-Quoi ? Ça te gène ? T'es pudique ?

-Stark. Il me semble pourtant que je parle ta langue quand je te dis ''tais-toi'', alors à moins que tu ne préfères que je ne te le fasse faire moi-même : ferme-la.

-T'es vraiment pas marrant tu sais ? Je dirais même que tu es asocial.

-Et toi tu vas mourir dès que j'aurai terminé de me sustenter.

Tony ricana. Bon, il était temps de se calmer. Il bailla. Et se roula en boule sur le sol. Sérieusement, il était un des hommes les plus riches du monde, et il allait être obligé de dormir dans un sous-bois, à même le sol … couvert de bestioles grouillantes. Eurk, est-ce que c'était un cafard ?

-Tu crois que ta cape est assez grande pour deux ?

-Va voir là-bas, si j'y suis, Stark.

-Moi j'aurais juste dit ''va te faire mettre''.

-Alors si tu comprends mieux ainsi : va te faire mettre, Stark.

Tony rit sincèrement. Et Loki ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Il venait d'enrichir son vocabulaire midgardien grossier grâce à Stark. Il n'était pas si inutile que cela finalement.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Woh, il gèle ici aussi ! On aurait dû garder les peaux, se plaignit Peter.

-T'es vraiment sensible au froid toi hein ? Le railla Clint d'un ton trainant.

-Les araignées n'aiment pas le froid, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles rentrent dans les maisons à l'automne, expliqua Bruce.

-Docteur Banner, vous pouvez me prêter votre veste s'il vous plait, je gèle vraiment.

Bruce se déshabilla et Peter lâcha l'armure dans la neige pour enfiler le deuxième manteau.

-Il fait éternellement nuit dans le monde des Alfes Sombres. L'air ne se réchauffe jamais au soleil, récita Thor.

Cela faisait partie de ce qu'on lui avait appris enfant. Les caractéristiques des neuf royaumes étaient une des seules choses qu'il connaissait par cœur. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jamais visité Svartalfheim avant, il préférait la chaleur et la lumière d'Alfheim. Mais Loki aurait pu se trouver ici, il connaissait ces êtres, il aidait alternativement une des trois nations lorsqu'elles entraient en guerre. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent. La seule chose que Thor savait, c'était qu'il y avait trois catégories de climat ici : froid, plus froid, et encore plus froid. Ils devaient se trouver dans la zone intermédiaire. Il faisait un peu plus chaud que sur Jötunheim.

-Comment procède-t-on ? Demanda Bruce au Captain.

-La nouvelle de la récompense a dû vite se répandre, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se fier aux populations, répondit celui-ci.

Comme pour répondre à son affirmation, trois flèches vinrent se planter dans la neige à leurs pieds. Clint fut le premier à réagir, il encocha immédiatement et pointa son arme en direction d'un sous-bois. Captain protégea ses hommes de son bouclier et tous les autres se mirent en garde. Mais bon, les vingt sept alfes qui sortirent à découvert les submergeraient sans aucun doute en cas de bataille. Leur vulnérabilité commençait à les agacer. Ça faisait deux fois qu'ils se faisaient prendre par surprise et dominer en nombre. Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre à vingt contre un, mais ces aliens étaient décidément trop rapides, trop grands … La vitesse à laquelle ils s'avancèrent vers eux était hallucinante.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, dans la même position que Clint, qui ne savait pas lequel viser, et tout resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une des grandes créatures noires s'exclame :

-Lequel d'entre vous est Thanos ?

Les Avengers se figèrent. Il avait bien dit Thanos ?

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Loki réveilla Stark sans ménagement en lui ordonnant de se lever. Celui-ci râla mais obtempéra tout de même.

-Je pense que l'on va rester ici pour aujourd'hui. Nous jonglerons avec les royaumes plus tard. Il faut d'abord leur laisser le temps de fouiller les autres.

-Et s'ils fouillent d'abord celui-là ?

-Je sais qu'ils ne le feront pas, ils me pensent en lieu familier. Quand ils viendront ici, nous serons partis.

-Tu vas vraiment me trimballer avec toi partout ?

-Malheureusement oui. Je préfère garder un œil sur toi tant que tu as une partie de ma magie.

-Mais je sais même pas m'en servir !

-Oui mais tu t'en sers lorsque je m'en sers, donc de toute façon, si je me téléporte, tu te téléporteras. Il vaut mieux que nous soyons ensemble lorsque cela arrive, sauf si tu préfères te désintégrer dans le néant … Et si je te laisse rentrer chez toi avec ma magie, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher de l'étudier ou d'y faire je ne sais quoi.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux. Et ça change un truc si je te jure de ne rien faire à ta magie ?

-Non. Jurer c'est mentir cent fois.

Tony haussa un sourcil. Bon, après tout, il devait mieux le savoir que lui. Il soupira et suivit le dieu de la malice lorsqu'il se lança à travers l'exploration de la petite forêt.

Au bout d'une longue marche, Loki lui fit signe de se taire. Et cette fois, Tony ne discuta pas. Il râlait intérieurement, il en avait marre de marcher ! Ils ne faisaient que ça depuis hier … Ils auraient dû garder l'oiseau. Mais Loki avait refusé, soi-disant que c'était trop voyant …

Tony avança et trébucha sur une racine. Enfin sur ce qu'il pensait être une racine. En fait, au lieu de s'étaler comme la dernière fois dans les feuilles, sa cheville fut tirée vers l'arrière et tout son corps se retourna.

Loki éclata de rire devant le midgardien, pendu par un pied, la tête en bas et sa jambe non prise dans la ficelle pendant lamentablement à l'horizontal. Stark semblait ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, et c'était bel et bien le cas.

-Oh merde … se lamenta le mortel lorsqu'il comprit. Hey Loki aide moi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule.

Loki ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Ça faisait au moins cent dix ans qu'il n'avait pas ri comme cela, ça faisait du bien.

Tony jura comprenant qu'il ne l'aiderait pas et força sur ses abdominaux pour essayer d'attraper la ficelle trop serrée autour de sa cheville. Loki le regardait faire, curieux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire comme ''un gros débile'' -comme disait Tony.

-T'es franchement un trou de cul tu sais ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Tony détestait qu'on ''se foute de sa gueule''. Et en plus il commençait à avoir envie de gerber. Mais il n'arrivait à rien ! Pourtant il avait des muscles bon sang ! Les entrainements ne servaient vraiment à rien ! Bon voyons voir … que ferait James Bond à sa place ? … Mis-à-part ne jamais tomber dans ce piège huh ? Il ferait un truc trop classe avec son flingue pour niquer la corde, comme dans Quantum of Solace. Ouais ! Sauf que Tony n'avait pas de flingue. Même pas un petit canif … Il faut dire qu'il venait pour ''fêter'' l'anniversaire de Thor ! Pas pour une opération camping sauvage avec Loki ! … De qui d'autre pourrait-il s'inspirer ? Déjà, qui était tombé dans un piège comme ça, hein ? … Mis à part des personnages de films d'horreur qui finissaient invariablement mal, la tête tranchée ou autres parties du corps arrachées ou découpées … La culture cinématographique très étendue de Tony s'arrêta avec honte sur Frères des Ours … Bon, il devait bien y avoir un bâton crochu pas loin par terre non ?! Ou Dieu était-il sincèrement contre lui ? Tony se tortilla misérablement dans les airs, pendant que Loki s'asseyait sur un tronc abattu au sol, sentant que ça allait être long cette histoire. Mais pour rien dans les neuf royaumes il ne l'aurait aidé : c'était bien trop marrant de le voir se ridiculiser ainsi.

Tony réussit miraculeusement à empoigner une herbe longue et tira dessus pour évoluer dans les airs, mais elle se cassa … Il faillit hurler de frustration. Mais il se contenta de grogner sourdement. Maudite nature … maudites herbes … maudit Loki.

-Oh putain … pourquoi tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi Jarvis hein ?!

Loki ricana. Tony lui envoya un regard noir. Ce qui fit largement sourire le dieu malicieux : il faut dire qu'il avait du mérite de ne pas exploser de rire devant la vision de Stark, la tête à l'envers, une jambe qui ne savait pas quoi faire, et les bras croisés rageusement.

Tony chercha du regard une saleté de branche, il la vit mais elle était trop loin, alors il eut l'idée de se balancer, gigotant d'avant en arrière pour y arriver.

Loki pouffa intérieurement. Puis voyant que Stark allait bientôt parvenir à attraper le bout de bois, il se leva et prit lui-même la branche, un sourire narquois indécrochable de son visage. Tony crut un instant qu'il allait la lui donner, ce qui l'humilierait énoooormément, mais au moins il serait libéré de cette position ridicule. Mais le petit trou de cul se contenta de tapoter le bâton dans sa main, à la manière d'une batte de baseball.

-Non t'as pas le droit, c'est pas du jeu ! Repose la où tu l'as prise ! Ordonna Iron man en continuant de se balancer doucement.

-Je pourrais aussi te frapper avec … réfléchit l'autre à haute voix.

-Hey, merci mais je suis pas une piñata. Repose ce truc.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

Tony se passa la main sur le visage, las de cette saleté de dieu farceur … Et puis … il réfléchit silencieusement, pendant que le mouvement de balancier cessait doucement, et arriva à la conclusion que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait fait la même chose …

-Bon … tu veux quoi ?

-Je veux que tu dises que tu es un idiot … et …

-Et ?

Quel connard ce Loki … Tony n'était pas un idiot ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait inventer de plus … ?

-Et que tu m'appelles ''Maître Loki'' à partir de maintenant. J'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de surnom et celui-ci me plait beaucoup, minauda Loki.

'Taaaaiiiin …

Tony sentit pointer une migraine horrible, le sang lui montait -enfin lui descendait- au cerveau … ça devenait urgent de se sortir de là …

-Espèce d'enfoiré … marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu ? Fit Loki tout en vérifiant l'état de sa dernière manucure.

-M'en fous tu me le payeras.

Loki eut un rire.

-Honnêtement je ne crois pas ! Lui sourit-il.

Tony soupira, et concentra son attention sur une bestiole sur le sol, une fleur, une feuille, tout sauf les yeux rieurs de l'emmerdeur en face de lui.

-Maître Loki, je suis un idiot … murmura-t-il.

-Excuse-moi, pourrais-tu répéter ? C'était tellement bas que je n'ai rien entendu !

Tony répéta laborieusement.

-Allez, mets-y un peu plus de conviction paysan. Joue le jeu !

-C'est un jeu de merde !

-Dépêche-toi, les Lumineux vont finir par venir vérifier ce piège tu sais ?

Tony se souvint des arcs, flèches et épées qu'il avait vu dans la ville des alfes … 'Spèce de petit con.

-Ô Maître Loki, puissiez vous dans votre humble -très humble- bonté libérer de ce piège grossier l'idiot que je suis … déclama Stark haut et clair.

En fait ce n'était pas plus compliqué que de réciter une vers d'un pièce de théâtre … Tony essaya de s'en convaincre sérieusement, tandis que Loki souriant beaucoup trop sincèrement lâchait sa batte improvisée et tirait un petit poignard d'une de ses manches et coupa la corde d'un coup sec. Tony aurait dû s'attendre à retomber durement sur le sol, il aurait dû bon sang ! Mais il se rétama lamentablement, se faisant même mal au cou.

-Regarde où tu marches à partir de maintenant, lui conseilla Loki en attendant qu'il se relève.

Ouuuuuhh ! La prochaine goutte d'eau ferait déborder le vase !

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Alexar et ses guerriers avançaient rapidement de village en village, ils pillaient, tuaient, et surtout interrogeaient, au cas où quelqu'un aurait vu le Menteur quelque part, même si le prince en doutait fortement.

Il n'avait perdu qu'un seul alfe sur sept villages, les Lumineux des plaines avaient toujours été des faibles, ils cherchaient plus à s'enfuir qu'à les arrêter ou à les tuer. Mais un éclaireur les avait repérés, avait prévenu les chasseurs volants qui leur envoyaient désormais des pierres, ou des flèches, du haut du ciel. Ils ne touchaient pas souvent leur cible. Il suffisait aux Sombres d'abattre leurs oiseaux, et de les finir au glaive, ça ne posait pas de problème en soi. Le problème à la rigueur, c'était leur nombre, et la chute des oiseaux, c'est comme ça qu'était mort le guerrier, il s'était reçu un volatile en pleine face, ce qui l'avait presque réduit en bouillie. La perte de leur compagnon avait réveillé les autres et ils étaient devenus encore plus efficaces. Si bien qu'à la fin de la bataille dans ce village-ci, il ne restait plus grand monde à interroger : trois ou quatre enfants par-ci par-là, et deux adultes, l'un devenu très récemment manchot. Alexar s'approcha d'eux, et avança la pointe de son épée contre la gorge de celui qui était encore entier -bien que cela ne soit plus le cas pour encore très longtemps.

-Citoyens d'Alfheim, je vous accuse d'héberger Loki le Renégat sur votre monde. Dites-moi où il se trouve et vous aurez la vie sauve.

Alexar adorait mentir.

Et bien sûr, le lumineux n'eut aucune réponse à lui fournir, se contentant d'implorer sa pitié, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. Il interrogea les autres de la même manière, mais aucun ne savait où était Loki. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il était sur leur monde. C'était logique après tout, Loki n'allait pas arriver comme une fleur et demander l'hospitalité officielle … non bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile. Alexar aimait la difficulté. Il aimait traquer ses proies, plusieurs jours si nécessaire.

Les lumineux se serraient les uns contre les autres et ils faisaient inlassablement appel à sa merci. Oui sauf qu'il n'avait aucune merci. Il n'y avait aucun côté de sa personnalité qui pouvait s'apitoyer sur quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait aucun côté doux, aucun côté … humain. C'était un guerrier. La guerre nécessitait des victimes. Même innocentes. Une vie est une vie, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Une existence s'arrêtant revenait au même. Mais c'était quand même mieux si les morts étaient des Alfes de Lumière. Ça faisait des centaines et des centaines d'années que les deux races d'Alfes s'en voulaient mutuellement, peu savaient encore pourquoi exactement, s'étant faits la guerre pendant un millénaire entier, jusqu'à ce qu'Odin décide que cela devait cesser. Il n'y avait à l'époque que huit royaumes, huit planètes. Le père de toute chose avait fendu Alfheim en deux, suivant la frontière entre le jour et la nuit. Et depuis les deux moitiés de planètes n'avaient plus bougé. La nuit ne tombait plus sur Alfheim, et les Alfes Sombres avaient renommé leur monde Svartalfheim, sur lequel le jour ne se levait plus.* Ils avaient été obligés d'arrêter leur guerre, ne pouvant plus accéder à l'ennemi autrement que par le Bifrost, ce qu'Odin n'acceptait pas. Mais les Sombres espéraient avoir un jour la possibilité de venir sur Alfheim, et relancer les conflits. Aujourd'hui était donc un grand jour ! C'était la première fois depuis trois mille ans que les Alfes se battaient. Enfin … plutôt que les Alfes Sombres massacraient les Lumineux ! Ces imbéciles avaient dû se reposer, heureux que tout cela soit terminé, s'installer, vivre heureux … foutaises ! La guerre était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et les sombres s'étaient bien évidemment entrainés pour tuer. Tuer beaucoup. Torturer même. Pratique pour avoir des réponses. Les anciens avaient fabriqué des nouvelles générations de guerrier sans pitié et sans sentiments.

Alexar inspira. Il donna un ordre et le village ne compta plus aucun survivant.

-Prince, le Roi en communication pour vous, lui annonça un des siens.

Alexar tendit la main et l'autre y posa un petit engin électronique.

-Que se passe-t-il Père ?

-Où en es-tu de la mission ?

-En phase d'extermination sur Alfheim, nous n'avons pas encore d'indice sur le fugitif.

-Il nous donne cent jours. Tu dois réussir Alexar.

-Oui Père.

Sa Majesté coupa et le prince se grattouilla l'oreille. Les machines lui faisaient toujours cet effet de bourdonnement et de chatouillis. Il détestait les machines. C'était une plaie.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Thor leva haut Mjölnir, en colère. Comment pouvaient-ils le confondre avec Thanos ? Ce déchet pourrissant ! … Houla, il tournait un peu Loki là non ? Il n'aimait pas Thanos. Il menaçait Loki. C'était bien la seule chose que le prisonnier avait accepté de dire de son invasion ratée. Un amoncellement de nuage se forma dans le ciel de la nuit et un éclair embrasa soudain le paysage. Les alfes sursautèrent.

-Je suis le prince Thor ! Et je n'ai rien à voir avec Thanos le Mécrant ! Hurla-t-il.

Les alfes baissèrent leurs armes et lui demandèrent pardon. Visiblement Thor n'aimait pas qu'on le confonde avec le seigneur alien …

-Nos nations sont en guerre et l'une d'elle a requit l'alliance de Thanos. Nous pensions …

-Les races extérieures à Yggdrasil n'ont pas le droit d'entrer sur notre territoire ! Explosa l'asgardien. Odin sera furieux contre vous !

-C'est très récent prince. Il ne doit pas encore être là, vous nous avez surpris, pardonnez-nous.

Ils posèrent un genou à terre et baissèrent la tête.

Ah, un prince d'Asgard avait quand même une certaine influence. Clint fut jaloux, Steve admiratif, Natasha sceptique, Bruce rassuré et Peter éternua.

Les alfes rirent d'un son léger et leur proposèrent l'hospitalité, que Thor s'empressa d'accepter. Il devait parler au chef de ces individus et surtout, il commençait à être impressionné par la teinte que prenait peu à peu le nez du jeune midgardien.

Les créatures sombres, mais élégantes se parlaient dans une langue que les Avengers, excepté Thor, ne comprenaient absolument pas, ce n'était proche de rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient, pas d'origine latine, ni scandinave, encore moins asiatique, et vraiment, vraiment loin de l'anglais. C'était mélodieux, chantant et rapide, et ils avaient parfois l'impression de ne pas entendre tous les sons. Peter était ravi de retrouver des créatures qui ressemblaient à peu près aux personnages mythiques des jeux vidéo. Finalement, les elfes étaient une légende fondée. L'attention de Natasha était happée par leur langue, Clint par leurs arcs, qui lui semblaient étranges, Bruce semblait plutôt intéressé par la végétation alentour, même si avec la nuit, il ne pouvait voir grand chose. Le manque de lumière avait cependant rendu les formes chlorophylliennes complètement blanches. Le Captain s'occupait plutôt de Peter, qui avait franchement du mal à porter l'armure de Stark, dix-sept kilos, certes ça lui faisait les bras, mais c'était un peu lourd à force, alors il la lui prit. Et enfin ils arrivèrent au pied d'une falaise gelée. Ils la longèrent un temps assez court, et les alfes s'arrêtèrent devant une basse ouverture dans la roche glacée. Ils vivaient sous terre ?

Ils entrèrent hésitants, suivant Thor et leurs hôtes avec quelque peu d'appréhension. Jarvis les informa qu'à l'intérieur de la caverne, il ne pouvait plus scanner la région pour retrouver son créateur, mais ils n'allaient pas le laisser dehors ! Alors Steve entra.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Loki avait choisi ce bois parce qu'il avait l'air petit. Et il l'était, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de grande forteresse alfique cachée au milieu des arbres, ainsi il avait plus de chances de ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait décidé qu'après Alfheim, il irait sur Vanaheim. Il ne mettait ainsi aucune de ses connaissances en danger, et il augmentait ses chances de ne pas être repéré.

Voilà pourquoi après avoir humilié Stark et l'avoir libéré pour reprendre leur route, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur _eux _… Il se figea un moment et lança juste à temps son sort d'invisibilité, qui agit également sur _son boulet_. Il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche quand il allait lui demander pourquoi il s'arrêtait soudainement, et lui montra doucement les deux asgardiens qui étaient juste quelques mètres plus loin : Balder et Hod.

Les yeux de Stark s'agrandirent de surprise, et même d'espoir. Mais Loki le retint et n'enleva pas sa main de sa bouche, empêchant tout son de franchir ses lèvres. Il lui murmura juste au creux de l'oreille d'un ton absolument ravissant :

-Shhhh, écoute !

Loki resta derrière Stark, le retenant contre son corps pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Tony se rendit pleinement compte de sa différence de taille avec le jeune dieu. Finalement … ne le dominait-il pas _effectivement_ ? Houla houla ! Stop.

Il attrapa doucement la main de Loki et l'abaissa un peu. Non parce qu'il lui bouchait presque le nez aussi avec ses grandes mains fines là ! Il allait l'étouffer s'il continuait comme ça. Loki le laissa faire, et ils écoutèrent attentivement ce que disaient les faux-frères de Loki.

-Hermod est en retard, pestait Hod.

-Ne t'impatiente pas ainsi, il n'a jamais été ponctuel de toute manière.

-Plus longtemps nous resterons ici, plus nous courons le risque que les Alfes Sombres nous repèrent ! Ils ont des détecteurs rappelle-toi !

-Ils ont des détecteurs de magie Hod. Ils trouveront le Menteur avant de nous trouver nous, de plus pour l'instant ils sont trop occupés à s'amuser avec les Lumineux, le raisonnait Balder.

Tony haussa un sourcil et plissa l'autre … Qu'est-ce qu'ils baragouinaient les deux là ?

Loki eut plus une expression horrifiée. Il entraina immédiatement son otage/poids/crétin derrière une espèce de chêne centenaire et désactiva toute sa magie.

Ils étaient désormais trop loin pour entendre ce que les frères disaient sur un ton bas, mais Hod élevait assez la voix pour que Loki capte quelques mots, dont quelques uns qui lui firent froid dans le dos : ''capture'', ''Thanos'', ''alliance'', ''prince noir'', ''guerre'' et ''machine''.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer avec tous ces mots n'était pas rassurant du tout. Mais se rendre invisible encore une fois c'était risquer d'avoir les sombres à ses trousses, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils étaient ici, sur Alfheim … il fallait vraiment se carapater de ce monde de lumière éternelle au plus vite.

C'est alors que Hermod apparut, surprenant ses frères. Le ton monta et même Tony put entendre :

-Loki est bien ici mes frères. Nous devons donc le retrouver et le tuer avant que Thor ne le sache. C'est regrettable pour ce midgardien que lui aussi doive mourir.

… Oh non … Par les huit pattes de Sleipnir … il allait devoir se farcir trois asgardiens imprévisibles et enragés en plus des alfes sombres cruels et sanguinaires ? … en plus de Stark ?

Loki aurait même préféré se faire câliner par Thor …

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Peter observait à la faible lumière des torches qui brulaient d'un feu bleu, un combat d'entrainement entre deux créatures noires d'encre. Ils étaient vraiment rapides et agiles et ils utilisaient de vraies armes. Ils étaient légèrement vêtus de peau d'animaux finement découpées, et leurs longs cheveux blancs se balançaient au rythme des coups qu'ils s'envoyaient mutuellement.

Les autres Avengers écoutaient Thor discuter avec le chef de ce qui semblait être cette division armée. Enfin, certains avaient tout de même l'esprit ailleurs : Bruce se demandaient bien quel gaz ils étaient en train de respirer dans cette atmosphère pour que le feu soit bleu et pas jaune, Steve comptait les individus aliens, mais ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux, il n'arrêtait pas de perdre le fil, Natasha observait les armes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues, ni même pensées, qui pendaient à leurs ceintures, et Clint … et bien Clint observait le même combat que Peter, mais pour un raison tout à fait différente … ça, si ce n'était pas une énorme poitrine ! … Donc ça c'était une femelle et son adversaire était un mâle. Elle planta sa lame dans le bras de ce dernier, il n'eut pas grande réaction, au contraire, il se tourna de côté, attirant l'arme fichée en lui et la fille qui la tenait, refusant de lâcher le manche de cette dague recourbée, il allait la faire tomber par terre et la vaincre quand d'un saut elle se retourna, s'appuyant toujours sur son arme, et enroula ses jambes autour du cou du mâle, lâcha la lame et se retrouva bientôt assise sur le dos du perdant. Peter se retint d'applaudir … Clint croisa le regard de la fille … un regard jaune comme les yeux d'un chat, un regard qui semblait le mettre au défi de se battre avec elle. Il allait accepter quand Natasha lui fourra son coude dans les côtes et lui envoya un regard trèèèès réprobateur. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se retrouve un couteau dans le bras, incapable de se servir de son arc ensuite. Il leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la russe. Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, Clint faisait toujours cela pour l'amadouer. Il déposa ensuite toutes ses armes dans les bras de Natasha et s'avança vers l'alfe qui avait libéré son prisonnier, elle comprit qu'il voulait se battre à main nue, sans arme blanche, et elle déposa un impressionnant stock de choses pointues et coupantes de toute sa tenue. Un combat amical commença donc, accaparant même l'attention de Thor et du chef des alfes, qui rit énormément, en glissant que le midgardien n'avait aucune chance contre Ralvani. Natasha poussa au vice en pariant avec Captain contre Clint. Elle était sûre qu'il ne gagnerait pas. C'était peut-être de la solidarité féminine, c'était peut-être pour se foutre de Barton. Même elle ne le savait pas trop.

Les deux combattants se firent face, s'affrontant du regard, faisant jouer leurs muscles et Natasha pouffa intérieurement quand elle se rendit compte que Clint en avait moins que l'alfe.

Et lorsqu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans une lutte digne d'un combat de lutte des jeux olympiques de l'antiquité, un alfe déboula, blessé, s'écroula à moitié au pied de son chef au lieu de s'y agenouiller et eut beaucoup de mal à parler à cause du sang qui obstruait sa gorge.

Quand il réussit à s'exprimer correctement, tous ses congénères ouvrirent de grands yeux, s'équipèrent d'armes jusqu'aux dents, et les Avengers furent très surpris lorsqu'ils en virent une petite équipe s'affairer autour d'une machine. Ils ne pensaient pas trouver de la technologie ici.

-Chargement à 3%, chargement complet prévu dans … trente-sept minutes, dit l'un.

Le chef s'équipa lui aussi, rejoignit ses guerriers et ils s'élancèrent à l'extérieur.

-Est-ce une attaque d'une autre de vos nations ?

Un des ''techniciens'' secoua vivement la tête.

-Ce sont les machines du Crâne Rouge.

Steve se figea _instantanément_.

* * *

_''Je hais la prudence, elle ne vous amène à rien.'' Jacques Brel_

* * *

**Hé hé, j'avais pas assez de citations d'Oscar Wilde alors on continue avec Brel, dieu de la chanson, de la magnificence, de l'amour. Plus tard on aura du Chaplin, du Trenet et autre C:**

**Alors cette fin de chapitre ? Surprenante ? Nhyahaha, j'avais dit que je rajouterai pas d'autre héros que Peter, mais j'ai pas dit que j'y foutrai pas de méchant mais ce sera le seul aussi je crois ... Par contre, je dois me maîtriser pour pas rajouter Wolverine en plus de Peter en fait ... Sinon ça finirait en OC/Logan ... z'en diriez quoi d'ailleurs ? C'est con que je puisse mettre qu'un sondage à la fois xD**

**Bon, que pensez-vous de mes Alfes du coup ? Ceux là ont un côté plus gentil, … peut-être xD Pauvre Clint il a manqué de pouvoir prouver sa virilité à Natasha U.U La prochaine scène devrait être drôle, concernant les Avengers x) enfin voilà, je vous quitte et vous dis à samedi prochain pour le nouveau chapitre et à tout de suite pour la review :D**

**Et n'oubliez pas le sondage ! _(C'est pas possible que vous ne soyez que 9 è.é)_**


	7. Changer de décor

_Pipapipapipapipapuuuu … xD Z'avez reconnu ? Bon j'espère que Scène de ménage me fera pas de procès pour ça xD J'adore cette réplique ! J'adore Fabien et Emma xD_

_Bon sinon vous ça va ?_

**Coco40 :** En effet tout ça va se complexifier, même si j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est tout à fait prévisible T-T Concernant Wolverine, je vais demander dans un sondage avant de prendre une décision t'en fais pas, en plus je suis sûre que tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça xD j'avoue que moi je l'aime énormément, il est absolument trop classe xD Mais j'avoue que c'est un personnage très secret, et très complexe à mettre en place, d'ailleurs j'ai jamais rien lu avec lui x) Je réfléchis donc, et ça me parait difficile. D'un autre côté, je pense à Fury ... qui prend des décisions que personne n'aime xD Il lui manque un des Avengers, et pas le moindre ... il lui faut du renfort non ? xD Mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début et le trop plein de personnages, ça ne me fait pas peur, j'ai une vision assez claire et précise de chacun, je me fais confiance pour les approfondir, d'ailleurs, Logan est un de ceux que je connais le moins bien xD Donc pas d'inquiétude, s'il apparait ça ne se recentrera pas sur lui ... enfin, sauf si je m'accorde un Logan/OC ... ce dont j'ai affreusement peur ... Je suis tellement tentée c'est horrible. Par rapport à ce que tu dis, je trouve que contrairement à Thor, Wolverine n'est pas qu'une brute, c'est en plus un animal, une bête féroce et farouche, ça m'attire d'ailleurs C: Actuellement si je m'écoutais, je ne mettrais pas Logan. Seulement maintenant j'en ai parlé xD Enfin bref, je te suis très reconnaissante de ta review ! Qui est constructive ! Ce qui est deux fois plus appréciable xD Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu penses du LokiMpreg toi ? Parce qu'il me semble que les non-inscrits ne peuvent pas voter dans les sondages, pour pas avoir de double/triples/etc votes, mais il reste les reviews C;

_Alors voilà le chapitre 6, on y frôle la cata ! Deux fois xD Enfin vous verrez. Mais question adrénaline on est encore loin du milieu de mon échelle cependant x) Ma cruauté est assez étendue et elle a hâte d'agir ! Donc, attendez vous au pire, bientôt :D Bon, attendez vous aussi au meilleur évidemment C:_

* * *

_**Chapitre 06 : Changer de décor**_

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, ses batailles pendant la guerre, ses victoires, ses défaites, ses amis, ceux qui étaient morts, Bucky qui tombait, son cri qui était toujours audible, peu importe le moment, à la lisière de son esprit, ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, ceux qu'il avait pleurés, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais revus et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour une fausse victoire ? Pour un ennemi momentanément disparu ? Non ! C'était impossible !

Tous ses muscles le brûlaient, lui faisaient mal, lui ordonnaient de bouger ! Il lâcha l'armure de Tony, se raccrocha à son bouclier avec toute la force de ses doigts, se faisant mal.

Son cœur cognait si fort à ses oreilles ! Toutes ces vies perdues, pour … pour rien ?! Non !

Quelque chose dut se lire sur son visage car Thor lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ah oui, il ne savait pas … il se demanda si même les agents du Shield présents avaient été mis au courant de l'existence de l'Hydra, et de son chef démoniaque. Mais Steve prit une décision. La meilleure pour lui. Pas de perte. Plus _jamais_ de perte.

-Peter, reste ici et empêche Romanov et Barton de venir avec nous.

Natasha se scandalisa, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Banner et Thor se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie. Il les y suivit pendant que Clint demandait à sa collègue ce qui prenait leur Captain de les isoler ainsi.

-Il pense que nous sommes trop faibles et trop fragiles Clint ! S'empourpra la russe.

-On va lui montrer qui est faible ici ! L'enjoignit Hawkeye.

Ils allaient partir mais Peter intervint :

-Ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît !

-Oh Peter, ose me lancer ta toile et je te tue, compris ?

Elle lui envoya un regard qui le ferait sans doute faire des cauchemars pendant trois jours avant de reprendre sa route vers l'extérieur, pendant que le jeune homme se mordillait la lèvre.

-Jarvis, que dois-je faire à ton avis ?

_Le nombre de fois que l'agent Romanov a promis à Monsieur Stark une mort sanglante et silencieuse prouve qu'elle n'applique _pas toujours_ ses menaces._

Peter soupira et immobilisa ses deux compagnons avant qu'ils ne disparaissent … Il râla ensuite.

-Raaaaah, c'est compliqué cette équipe !

Les deux prisonniers se débattaient furieusement en braillant … Enfin … plutôt : Natasha hurlait qu'elle allait torturer le plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle ''sa maman Steve en collants bleus'', et Clint était plutôt à moitié mort de rire par toutes les insultes qu'elle sortait, et par la situation ironique : Black Widow prisonnière d'une toile de Spider-Man … il y avait de quoi se rouler par terre !

_Chargement à 14%_, fit une voix électronique.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony aussi s'était figé. C'est-à-dire qu'entendre que les frères d'un de vos meilleurs amis veulent votre mort, ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant … Ce pourquoi même quand Loki le libéra pour regarder les trois Asgardiens s'en aller dans une sorte de portail magique, il n'appela pas à l'aide. De toute façon, Tony Stark n'appelait plus à l'aide depuis qu'il était Iron Man.

Quand ils disparurent, Loki se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il y avait absolument trop d'imprévus dans cette escapade !

-Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? Pourquoi ils veulent me tuer hein ? Geignait Stark.

-Parce que tu en sauras trop dans peu de temps, marmonna le dieu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Tais-toi tu m'empêches de réfléchir !

-Non ! Ça me concerne maintenant j'ai le droit de savoir ! Ma vie est menacée bordel !

-Ta vie est menacée _depuis le début_ Stark !

-C'est pas pareil ! Avec toi je sais à quoi m'attendre ! Pas avec eux !

Loki marqua une pause, pendant laquelle ses sourcils se froncèrent et où il sembla grandir de quelques centimètres.

-Moi, je suis prévisible ?

-J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est … tes coup-bas tout ça, j'ai l'habitude, je te connais, je sais comment tu es. Mais … mais pas eux bon sang ! C'était censé être des gentils tu comprends ça ?

Loki plissa un peu plus les yeux.

-Tu me _connais_ ? Tu _sais_ comment je suis ? Répéta-t-il abasourdi.

Puis il explosa d'un rire sardonique qui fit froid dans le dos de Tony, avant qu'il ne se retrouve violemment plaqué contre un arbre, ce qui le fit tousser quelque peu. Est-ce que le bruit sourd qu'il venait d'entendre c'était sa tête qui avait cogné contre l'écorce ? Il ne se rendait pas compte : Loki était trop près, ses mains pâles serrées, froissant le tissu des vêtements de Stark, leurs visages se touchant presque. Le dieu lui parla à l'oreille, d'un ton doucereux.

-Tu ne me connais pas Stark. Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Et il le lâcha soudainement. Tony retomba au sol, toussa encore. Oui c'était bien sa tête qui avait cogné l'arbre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Tony, le cul par terre se massant l'arrière du crâne, et Loki le regardant, bouillant de rage, se demandant ce qui l'empêchait de le lui fracasser une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quand Tony retira sa main de ses cheveux aux accents sauvages, il y vit du sang et jura doucement. Sa tête résonnait du choc. Il aurait parié avoir une commotion cérébrale. Il releva les yeux vers Loki, qui avait l'air en colère, vraiment, après lui. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les hauts feuillages commença à l'aveugler, très mauvais signe, il allait s'évanouir dans les minutes suivantes. Il songea à demander pardon à Loki avant : pour que le dieu réagisse aussi violemment, il l'avait forcément blessé, _à l'intérieur_. Mais la main fraîche qui se posa sur sa nuque et l'arrêt subit de ses symptômes le surprirent.

Il comprit que le prince s'était agenouillé dans son dos et … guérissait sa blessure. Il se tut. Il savait que dès qu'il l'ouvrirait, il gâcherait tout. Il gâchait toujours tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il avait peur, c'est tout. N'importe qui a peur ! Tout le monde ! La peur c'est redouter la souffrance, redouter la perte de quelqu'un, de quelque chose, redouter le risque, la peur c'est normal, la peur c'est la preuve qu'on peut souffrir. La souffrance c'est quoi ? La souffrance c'est la preuve des émotions. Les émotions … les sentiments, la recherche du bonheur … être heureux, malheureux. C'est la vie. C'est ce qui rend humain, n'est-ce pas ? À cet instant oui : Tony connut Loki. Pleinement. Il sut tout de sa souffrance, de ses doutes, de son malheur, de ses peurs, sans pourtant en avoir conscience. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait les mêmes sans le savoir. Les questions sans réponse font peur à tous de la même manière, c'est tout.

Au bout de longues minutes, Loki rabaissa ses mains, les posant sur ses propres cuisses. Il soupira, baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Lui demanda Stark en se retournant vers lui.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je n'ai pas mesuré ma force sous la puissance de ma colère … Répondit-il, las.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Loki releva ses yeux verts et les plongea dans les siens.

-Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? Pourquoi c'est toi le méchant de l'histoire ?

Loki chercha quelque chose dans les yeux de Tony. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi. Il n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'une curiosité si sincère qu'elle en était désarmante. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait _le_ comprendre. Cela le toucha bien plus que prévu. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il l'aurait giflé pour poser une question aussi indiscrète. Mais il se contenta de détourner le regard, affreusement gêné, et il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il ne dit rien, mais attendit patiemment que Stark se lève à son tour et le suive. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici, et surtout, qu'ils trouvent une meilleure cachette.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve avait redouté un instant de se battre dans le noir de la nuit, mais les machines qui submergeaient les Alfes émettaient cette lumière bleue si particulière de ses souvenirs, celle qu'il connaissait par cœur, celle qui hantait ses rêves et ses cauchemars, la lueur bleue de l'énergie du Tesseract.

Il s'arrêta un instant, évaluant la situation.

C'était tout simplement une scène de guerre. Les robots que les Alfes appelaient ''les Machines'', étaient comme une armée, comme celle qu'il avait connue, certain tenaient lieu d'infanterie, d'autres de soutien artilleur ou d'appui aérien. Les Alfes peinaient. Les Machines semblaient adaptées à leur rapidité et à leur force, ainsi qu'à leur tactique. Steve pensait à des loups en voyant les créatures noires encercler un ennemi, le harceler tour à tour et finir par l'achever. Leurs armes n'étaient cependant pas adaptées, leurs dagues et autres lames ne tranchaient pas les fils électriques d'un seul coup, leurs flèches ne servaient qu'à immobiliser en se coinçant dans les articulations. Cette bataille serait perdue sans aucun doute.

Un robot s'enracina dans la neige blanche et glacée et lança trois obus bleus qui s'écrasèrent et explosèrent, décimant une bonne dizaine d'Alfes.

-Que fait-on Steve ? Demanda Bruce, stressé.

-Thor, il me faudrait plus de lumière.

-Je peux faire ça !

Un orage se prépara, grondant.

-Banner, je crois qu'ils vont perdre si Hulk ne se montre pas.

Bruce soupira, passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, il s'éloigna de Steve et de leur ami divin et se transforma. Steve craignait qu'il n'attaque les Alfes, mais il s'acharna sur les ennemis robotiques, avec beaucoup de conviction. Banner lui avait avoué un jour avoir peur de son ''arme''. Steve lui avait sourit et l'avait rassuré. On maitrise bien mieux une arme lorsqu'on la craint.

Steve se mesura à un robot d'infanterie, en plus de ce fusil qui lançait des décharges bleues, ils étaient équipés de lames qui sortaient de nulle part et se rétractaient, sans qu'on s'y attende. L'une d'elle lui érafla le biceps gauche, mais il la cassa d'un coup de son bouclier. Il battit en retraite de quelques mètres et renvoya le rayon bleu que la machine lui tira. Elle ne supporta pas son propre projectile et explosa.

Sa victoire rendit les Alfes encore plus ardents. Certains hurlaient de rage et de hargne. Beaucoup finissaient blessés et d'autres, touchés par les rayons lumineux, disparaissaient. Steve en sauva plus d'un en les protégeant de son bouclier. Thor faisait griller leurs adversaires en grand nombre, surtout ceux qui pouvaient voler, et le Hulk les pulvérisait, littéralement. Cependant, si son armure et Mjölnir protégeaient Thor, le monstre de force semblait souffrir des tirs bleus. Ils avaient quelque chose que ceux des chitauris n'avaient pas.

Mais malgré eux, les machines étaient encore trop nombreuses.

-On n'y arrivera jamais ! Ragea le super-soldat.

Le chef de la division Alfe annonça d'un cri qu'il ne leur restait plus longtemps à tenir.

-Formez le cercle ! Hurla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Steve observa les Alfes encercler leurs ennemis, ils courraient en rond pour ne pas se faire massacrer, cela ressemblait à une ronde, quand l'un deux tombait ou disparaissait sous un rayon bleu, ils resserraient le cercle. Les machines semblaient devenir folles, s'acharnant sur les Alfes, délaissant complètement les trois Avengers.

Les éclairs de l'orage ajoutaient à l'étrangeté de la scène, créant des ombres inquiétantes. L'espace d'un instant, dans le vent claquant de la tempête, Steve crut apercevoir une silhouette noire, un crâne rouge, mais elle n'était plus là l'instant suivant. Les Alfes n'arrêtaient pas de tourner, on aurait dit qu'ils dansaient, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus rapprochés. Steve distingua une lueur sur la poitrine de chacun d'entre eux. Et soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent tous d'un seul coup, les machines ne purent suivre le mouvement et marquèrent un moment d'hésitation fatal, les Sombres ouvrirent les bras en grand, touchant le bout des doigts de leurs voisins, ils bombèrent le torse. Même le Hulk s'était arrêté pour regarder. Steve s'attendait à les voir léviter. Il y avait un bourdonnement dans l'air, une pulsion, au rythme de leurs cœurs, et brusquement, une onde de choc se propagea, dans le mouvement inverse d'un rond dans l'eau quand on y jette un caillou. Les robots sur sa route explosaient tour à tour, jusqu'au dernier. Elle passa au travers d'elle-même et détruisit les robots qui n'étaient pas à l'intérieur du cercle avant de se dissiper dans l'air.

Les Alfes s'écroulèrent dans la neige, à bout de force.

Hulk secoua les morceaux de ferrailles qu'il tenait encore entre ses grandes mains.

Thor fit cesser le vent et le tonnerre et laissa tomber la pluie.

Steve scrutait les sommets de la falaise. Il aurait juré qu'il était là.

Ils rentrèrent à la base.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Peter avait libéré Clint, qui avait promis de ne pas essayer de rejoindre les autres dehors, alors que Natasha vociférait toujours, les traitants de traîtres, de lâches, de machistes, etc.

Au fil du temps, les Alfes en leur compagnie qui s'occupaient de la machine semblaient se détendre. La voix annonçait régulièrement un pourcentage qui allait toujours en grandissant. Jarvis ne pouvait que dire que son maître n'était pas dans cette caverne.

Et soudain la voix féminine annonça :

_Chargement complet, entrée en résonance des aimants._

Si Jarvis avait pu prendre un air horrifié, il l'aurait fait. Mais il se contenta de demander à l'agent Barton de prendre Mademoiselle Romanov et à tous de s'éloigner de l'armure de Monsieur Stark.

_Aimants en résonance, champ électromagnétique en extension._

Peter afficha l'air horrifié qu'attendait Jarvis, et la mallette/armure explosa. Les Avengers se jetèrent sur le sol, évitant de se faire de justesse transpercer par des débris ors et rouges.

Barton fut le premier à oser relever la tête. Les oreilles encore choquées de la détonation.

-C'était quoi ça ?!

-Les machines n'aiment pas _du tout_ les ondes électromagnétiques. Ça conduit le courant et fait des courts-circuits partout, et ça fait exploser les plus grosses*, expliqua Peter en libérant Natasha.

Elle se retint de le gifler -ou plutôt de le rouer de coup.

-Tu veux dire que tout notre équipement un tant soit peu électronique est foutu ?

-Oui …

-Pas mon arc quand même ?! S'écria Clint.

-Euh, si désolé, ton arc et ton carquois ont une communication infra-rouge et un fonctionnement automatisé …

Clint sembla apprendre la nouvelle de la fin du monde … Natasha tapota son épaule.

-Allez, t'inquiète pas, je te prêterai un flingue Clint. Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ?

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Comment tu crois que Thor réagirait s'il perdait Mjölnir hein ?!

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète : si tu réagis comme Thor on a du souci à se faire.

-'Tashaaa ! S'indigna l'archer sans arc.

-Allez, pleure pas, ''gamin''.

L'espionne éclata de rire devant la moue de son ami. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le traite de gamin.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Alexar s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu du pré que lui et sa troupe traversaient. Il avait une impression bizarre. Il tourna la tête sous différents angles. Son oreille droite le picotait légèrement … juste quand il la dirigeait … vers … ce bosquet insignifiant ?

Pourquoi une Machine serait-elle là huh ? C'était complètement absurde … Cependant ses sens ne le trompaient jamais. Et il avait une intuition. Il confia l'épuration des prochains villages à son second, commanda à ses hommes de continuer leur périple, sauf deux, qu'il emmena avec lui, plus par sureté que par prudence. Et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit bois, pendant que le détecteur de magie analysait la région.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony se taisait. Ça lui faisait bizarre. À Loki également. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas _entendu_ le silence. Et c'était agréable. Mais … il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il préférait le Stark chiant au Stark … il ne savait pas comment dire cela. Simplement, quand Stark n'était pas chiant, ce n'était pas Stark, c'est tout. Et de cela non plus il ne savait pas la raison exacte, mais il aimait bien Stark. Non, non attendez ce n'était pas exactement ça, disons seulement que c'était l'Avengers qu'il préférait. Bien sûr, Stark l'insupportait et il l'aurait tué s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Mais … il avait l'air … d'être ce qu'il était, non pas par choix, mais par défaut. Tout comme lui. Quelqu'un d'autre semblait avoir choisi pour lui, et Stark n'avait trouvé que cela pour s'échapper. Tout comme lui.

Il se demandait pourquoi il était aussi silencieux désormais. Lui aurait-il fait peur en le brutalisant sans le vouloir ? Non, il s'était déjà jeté sur lui avant. Et il l'avait soigné, ça ne pouvait pas être à cause du coup sur la tête. Alors pourquoi cette inutile vermine avait-elle changé de comportement ? À quoi pensait-il ?

En fait, Tony réfléchissait. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Loki tout à l'heure. Qu'il ne le connaissait pas et tout le tintouin. Certes. Il savait juste ce que Thor avait bien voulu leur raconter, et ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Google. Donc, qu'il n'était pas le fils biologique d'Odin, et qu'il était en fait un ''géant des glaces'', il savait aussi qu'il avait fait des sales coups à beaucoup de monde, mais qu'au fond, il avait aussi rendu pas mal de services -sans doute pour se faire bien voir d'Odin ?- et ce que la page wikipédia disait sur Loki … qu'il avait des mômes, tout ça … D'ailleurs il se demanda vaguement si c'était ''normal'' d'accoucher d'animaux sur Asgard … Mais bon, la magie de Loki, l'omniscience presque parfaite de Heimdall, les capacités de Mjöllnir, tout ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour l'instant, alors à quoi bon se demander si Loki devait d'abord coucher avec des ani… oui … oublions cette question.

Tony se tapota le front, mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses questions stupides. Alors il posa la première.

-Dis Loki, c'est vrai ce que disent les textes midgardiens à ton sujet ?

Loki ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui, mais il les plissa, méfiant.

-C'est-à-dire ? Fit-il.

Tony grimaça. Il allait vraiment le forcer à poser ces questions là ?!

-Ben … à propos de … tes aventures … tu sais …

Cette fois Loki s'arrêta et se retourna. Il le devançait d'une dizaine de mètres, et il était à présent très méfiant, Tony le voyait à sa façon de froncer les sourcils.

-Mes … aventures ? Tu veux dire avec mon fr… avec Thor ?

Tony s'étrangla. Oh non n'y pense même pas.

-Non, pas tes aventures style batailles glorieuses, victoires rusées … plutôt tes aventures … euh … sexuelles ? Termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix, ce qui était très rare chez lui.

Loki se figea. Son masque d'indifférence habituel avait complètement disparu et laissé la place à une immense surprise. Il se demandait comment les midgardiens avaient eu connaissance de cela. Sans doute les asgardiens avaient-ils _encore_ médit de lui et s'étaient vengés en racontant des histoires sur lui … ou pire … avaient-ils dit la vérité ? Ses entrailles se soulevèrent et de terribles angoisses normalement enfouies à l'intérieur de lui le prirent à la gorge. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de maudire Odin et les autres, de tous les tuer pour le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Oui mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Stark, ce cloporte rouge et doré. Alors il se calma et doucement se recomposa le visage fermé et son comportement hautain et médisant habituel. Il envoya un regard menaçant à Stark et finit par lui affirmer :

-Tu ne veux pas que l'on parle de cela.

Tony ne comprit pas.

-Euh si si … hasarda-t-il.

-Non, tu ne veux pas, siffla l'autre.

Tony ne comprit pas cette fois-là non plus.

-Je t'assure que si ! S'écria-t-il.

Loki eut un rictus assez effrayant. Il montrait combien il était désabusé.

Tony ouvrit les yeux en grand, surpris, quand le dieu invoqua de nouveau sa lance préférée et commença à s'avancer vers lui. _Plus_ que menaçant cette fois.

-Je t'assure que non.

Là il comprit.

-Ok ok ! Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça ! Fit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

''Parce que manifestement _ça aussi_ c'est un sujet sensible avec toi !'' pensa-t-il. Y'avait-il un sujet non-sensible avec lui bon sang ?!

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Alexar entra prudemment sous le couvert des arbres. Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire remarquer. C'est là tout le secret d'un prédateur : ne se montrer qu'au dernier moment. Au _dernier_ … moment.

Il avança doucement entre les arbres, silencieux comme le vent, aussi léger qu'un courant d'air, frôlant les feuilles à terre. Ses yeux portaient partout, en quête du moindre mouvement, alors que lui n'en faisait pas un. Il sentait son instinct réagir, il était proche, de plus en plus proche.

Et puis soudain il entendit des bruits. Des pas, un choc sourd, des plaintes étouffées, des … des gémissements ?! Il haussa un sourcil et se faufila à travers les arbres. C'est alors qu'il les vit.

Le Menteur surplombait le midgardien tombé par terre, sur les fesses. D'ailleurs il semblait le menacer, il était armé de sa lance, donc dangereux. Alexar tira doucement sa dague favorite, mais il entendit Loki :

-Debout mortel. Nous devons partir d'ici, ils savent où nous sommes.

-T'as un bon crochet du droit, j'aurai pas cru ! Fit l'humain en se massant la joue.

-Tu en veux un autre peut-être ?

-Non, non merci. J'en ai eu assez d'un !

Le midgardien se releva tandis que l'asgardien activa sa magie et traça un rond dans le vide. Doucement la magie apparut, des volutes de fumée lumineuse tournoyèrent, suivant le geste de Loki et un portail s'ouvrit finalement. Alexar aperçut au travers un paysage qu'il ne reconnut pas.

-On va où cette fois ? Demanda l'humain.

Alexar l'aurait béni.

-Je ne te le dirai pas, et à quoi cela te servirait-il ?

''Allez Menteur, un petit effort, crache le morceau !'' pensait l'alfe.

-Bah c'est juste au cas où ma transmission de pensée avec Bruce marcherait …

Alexar vit le dieu prendre une grande inspiration, et désigner en silence sa création magique.

-Debout. Toi d'abord.

-Quoi ? Mais euh … et si ça se referme et que t'es pas là huh ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela se refermerait.

-Bah, j'en sais rien, mais j'ai ta magie au bras ! Si ça se referme dès que ta magie passe ?

La magie au bras ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-On peut pas plutôt … y aller ensemble ?

Alexar vit clairement Loki hausser un sourcil et un air exaspéré s'installer sur son visage. Alexar eut un sourire narquois. Il connaissait le Menteur, il l'avait côtoyé autrefois, il le savait patient lorsqu'il s'agissait de résultat, de ce qu'il prévoyait dans ses plans, mais au contraire, ce qu'il ne prévoyait pas l'agaçait énormément et très vite. Et ce midgardien, il le devina aisément, n'était pas prévu dans ses plans. Il en aurait presque éclaté de rire, pour se moquer de Loki.

-Bon très bien. Nous irons ensemble, soupira le dieu.

Loki s'approcha de son boulet.

-Tu veux que je te donne la main Stark ?

-Non ça ira.

Alexar détourna rien qu'un instant les yeux pour s'empêcher de rire et de se faire repérer. Cela lui valut de manquer le départ des fugitifs. Furieux contre lui-même il lança sa dague vers le portail qui se refermait, mais il se ficha dans un tronc plus loin. Il jura.

* * *

_''L'incertitude est l'essence même de l'aventure amoureuse.'' Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_*Y'a-t-il un ingénieur dans le coin pour me dire si ma théorie sur les champs électromagnétiques est bonne ? xD_

Bon … le sondage sur Loki Mpreg est arrivé à un point où … Ben ça ne m'aide pas du tout à décider xD 5 avis favorables, 5 avis défavorables xD Bravo. Bon, du coup, ben, je vous propose un compromis. Il y aurait un enfant (nyahahaha tout ça parce que j'ai eu une super idée de prénom C: **notez cependant mon usage du conditionnel !**), mais comme je suis nulle pour les scènes familiales, ben, en gros on verrait pas Loki transformé en ballon géant, et on verrait pas de bébé niais, parce que j'ai aucune idée pour réussir à être drôle avec ces ... créatures (si je lis plein de fics avec des bébés Avengiens, mais je suis incapable d'enb faire xD). En gros y'aurait une ellipse C: Comme ça l'enfant serait déjà grand, 6 ans minimum, **alors est-ce que ça met tout le monde d'accord huh ?** Je parle surtout à ceux qui pensent que ce serait une erreur x)

Et du coup …** NOUVEAU SONDAGE** ! À propos de Wolvy x)

Donc je vous dis à bientôt, samedi prochain, et je vous apprends, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas : les reviews sont une drogue dure.


	8. Séparations

_Yo C: devinez qui c'est ! ... parfois j'ai honte de mes blagues ... parfois xD_

_Marion :_ Aaaah ! Je suis contente de te voir xD je m'inquiétais, t'avais disparu ! ça te plait toujours ? et mes proposition de compromis tout ça, ça te va aussi ? C:

_Coco40 : _Bah de rien, j'adore discuter x) Même si c'est plus pratique quand on est inscrit -petit message subliminal :3. Bon ... Je vais pas te le cacher, j'essaye de mélanger au mieux le Loki des Marvel, le Loki du film et le Loki de la mythologie. Comme on sait en fait très peu de chose sur le Loki de la mythologie, comme sur les autres dieux d'ailleurs, on est obligés de se faire sa propre interprétation du personnage xD J'ai lu L'Edda exprès pour cette fic ! Le ressenti que j'ai eu de Loki par rapport à ça, c'est qu'il fait des farces, des paris, des conneries, prend des décisions ... et que ça finit invariablement par lui retomber dessus. En fait il a pas de chance et comme personne ne l'aime, c'est toujours de sa faute. Quand on le menace de le tuer, il se sauve soit par la promesse de tout arranger, soit en jouant sur les mots, il est malin mais lâche, enfin je veux dire, il a pas le comportement limite téméraire de Thor quoi, ou plus simplement, il est loin d'avoir envie de mourir, cela dit, je ferais pareil. Et il a eu six enfants. Bon, faut pas oublier que c'est un dieu, adulte, et qu'il a vécu très longtemps déjà. Le Loki des Marvel, je peux pas trop juger, j'en ai lu qu'un ''La Mort de Thor'' ... déchirant xD ... et il est juste exécrable, mais il a des sentiments, il dit une phrase qu'on retrouve beaucoup sur Tumblr xD ''au fil des millénaires, toi seul m'a jamais aimé, toi seul m'a jamais regardé avec affection et non avec condescendance, alors pourquoi je tente de te tuer toi et pas les autres, Thor ? Parce que tu as arrêté.'' Je trouve que c'est exactement ce que reflète le Loki du film, qui est, je pense au contraire, le plus fragile des trois ... enfin, il a mûri de Thor à Avengers bien sûr, il est devenu plus sûr de lui et encore plus amer, mais on n'efface pas des millénaires des souvenirs d'un coup je pense xD Le Loki du film est difficile à cerner précisément, il en veut à Thor, mais il l'aime en même temps, le passage dans Avengers que tu cites, où il le poignarde, le montre justement. Même si je pense qu'il déteste plus Odin que Thor en, parce qu'il lui a menti, d'ailleurs je trouve ça assez ironique que ce soit le dieu du mensonge xD. Peut-être qu'en effet, le Loki du film n'a pas tous les enfants qu'il a dans la mythologie, mais Sleipnir apparaît dans Thor et c'est son p'tit dernier, et c'est le seul dont il est ''la mère'' rassure-toi (quoique on sait pas d'où sort Vali, son ainé xD) Je vais développer tout ça dans la fic, car oui Tony ne va pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement xD Ah merde j'ai oublié de dire le plus important, ce que je voulais dire depuis le début xD Je ne pense pas que Loki soit consentant lors de la conception de Sleipnir xD Dans la mythologie ... Putain, la réponse à ta review va faire un cinquième du chapitre xD ... dans L'Edda donc, Odin demande à un ouvrier de construire les murs les plus solides possible autour d'Asgard pour protéger la ville des géants, des fils de Muspell et du Ragnarock lors du Crépuscule de Dieux, en trois semestres. L'ouvrier accepte mais en guise de salaire, il veut épouser une des déesses, Freiya, et en plus veut la lune et le soleil. Compte tenu de ce qu'il peut perdre, Odin ne veut pas que l'ouvrier puisse accomplir son oeuvre à temps, comme ça, il pourra ne pas le payer. Il lui interdit donc l'aide de quiconque, mais l'ouvrier demande s'il peut tout de même avoir son cheval pour l'aider, on ne connait pas le point de vue d'Odin, tout ce qui est dit c'est ''Loki fut cause qu'on lui accorda cela'', j'en ai déduit qu'Odin n'est pas trop d'accord, mais que Loki doit le convaincre, pensant qu'après tout, ce n'est qu'un cheval ... Sauf qu'il s'avère que ce cheval est doté d'une grande force et que vu le rythme auquel il va, le travail sera accompli. Odin convoque alors un conseil et, je kiffe ce passage, ils cherchent qui est l'imbécile à l'origine de toutes ces décisions de merde : ''Ils tombèrent tous d'accord que celui qui avait donné ce conseil devait être celui qui est cause de la plupart des maux, à savoir Loki, fils de Laufey.'' si ça ça prouve pas que Loki est un souffre-douleur ... Bref, ils le condamnent à mort pour ça, Loki promet donc qu'il va tout arranger ''quoi qu'il pût lui en coûter'' ... et tout ce qu'il trouve c'est se transformer en jument pour appâter Svadilfari loin du travail. Il est dit ''les deux chevaux galopèrent toute la nuit'' donc je pense pas du tout que Loki veuille ce qui lui arrive xD Il fuit, mais Svadilfari est rapide et fort. En fait il s'est fait violer par un cheval quoi ... sous forme de jument ... et il a donc eu un enfant ... un poulain ... à huit pattes ... Bref xD Plusieurs fois Loki fait des conneries qu'on lui ordonne de réparer sinon on le tuera, certaines menaces viennent même de Thor, j'aime pas le Thor de la mythologie, c'est un amoureux de la violence, il est grave, et en plus il traite Loki comme un chien ... Un peu comme dans le début du film Thor. C'est même grâce à un pari entre Loki et un nain que Mjölnir est forgé et remis à Thor, et il a failli y perdre la vie. Enfin bref, j'avais prévenu que je mettrai beaucoup de mythologie dans cette fic x) Lire l'Edda ça m'a fait aimer Loki à un point inimaginable, parce que ce qu'il subit de la part des autres, c'est vraiment immonde et si j'étais à sa place, ça ferait longtemps que je les aurais tous tués. Enfin bref, de toute façon, je vais redire tout ça dans quelques chapitres xD En fait, j'ai lu plein de trucs, et j'ai pris tout ce qui m'intéressait et tout ce qui m'arrangeait pour en faire un scénario qui se tenait ! xD J'espère que ça va plaire x) Heimdall va finir par parler de ses visions/projets à quelqu'un x) D'un autre côté ... quand tu dis que dans la plupart des fics Loki est décrit comme une victime ... je suis assez d'accord avec cette description en fait. Il est seul, rejeté, il a pas été soutenu comme il fallait je pense, il a pas eu les amis qu'il fallait, parce que Sif et les Trois Guerriers sont obnubilés par Thor et sa grandeur, et ne voient en lui que ''le petit frère de Thor'', statut que la révélation de son adoption lui a enlevé, il n'est donc plus rien aux yeux de personne, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit, il n'a plus l'impression d'avoir une place légitime dans sa famille, on lui a menti pendant des milliers d'années, il se sent trompé et abandonné, et pire ! c'est pas comme si c'était un p'tit asgardien orphelin qu'Odin avait adopté, c'est un géant des glaces ! Ce sont les pires ennemis des asgardiens, on se moque d'eux et de leur défaite, de la chute de leur race et de leur monde, et Odin l'a pris avec lui, non pas pour le sauver en tant que vie menacée qui méritait d'être sauvée, mais en tant qu'espoir d'une prochaine alliance entre les deux races. Bref ça doit être terrible. Voilà, j'avais bien dit que ce serait terriblement long xD D'un côté, tu mets des longues reviews, c'est adorable :D Bon et mon compromis où on ne voit pas Loki enceinte, ça te va à toi ? C:

Voilà le chapitre 7, un peu court je l'admets, mais intense en émotion et découvertes ! Enfin je pense x)

* * *

**_Chapitre 07 : Séparations_**

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Loki atterrit évidemment gracieusement sur le sol de Vanaheim, contrairement à son compagnon humain, qui, peu habitué à de tels voyages, finit les quatre fers en l'air dans les feuilles mortes d'une immense forêt. Loki attendit obligeamment qu'il se relève et ils recommencèrent à chercher un abri.

Pourquoi sur Vanaheim ? Et bien tout simplement parce que sur les autres mondes, soit Stark mourrait de chaud, soit Stark mourrait de froid, soit ils se feraient repérer. Donc, Vanaheim. De plus les Ases et les Vanes ne s'entendaient pas très bien, donc s'il avait une chance de trouver un allié, ce serait ici.

-Euh, Loki ? L'interpella soudain Tony.

Loki le foudroya du regard mais ne daigna pas répondre.

Bon, d'accord … ce petit connard de dieu voulait que Monsieur Stark s'abaisse ? Et bien il allait s'abaisser. Pas comme si son sens de l'honneur était prédominant, son égo encore plus grand que celui de ce foutu Loki et tout ce qui allait avec !

-Ô Grand Maître Dieu Loki ? Reformula-t-il.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel … Que cet humain était doué du sens de la flatterie ! C'était exquis.

-Qu'y a-t-il mortel sujet ?

-Comment on fait pour la toilette et tout ça ?

… Loki eut une vision tout simplement horrible et ne put s'empêcher de cacher la rougeur de son visage dans ses mains.

-Bon sang Stark ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quand tu as envie de te soulager ! Tu peux aller tout seul derrière des buissons, non ! Ragea-t-il.

-Hein ? Quoi mais non ! C'est pas ça ! Je parle de prendre une douche espèce de pervers scatophile ! Parce que là je commence à sentir un peu comme un Menu Maxi Best Of Nuggets … et tout ça c'est à cause de ton foutu cuir de sm !

Loki le regardait s'énerver tout seul, un sourcil relevé. Il venait réellement de le traiter de ''pervers scatophile'' ? Vraiment cet homme de métal n'avait aucun sens de la survie rudimentaire. Il leva le visage vers le ciel et soupira longuement.

Il activa sa magie, Stark se tut -enfin- quand son bras bougea de conserve avec celui de Loki, pointant dans la même direction. C'était un sort qui cherchait l'eau. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et finirent par arriver au bord d'un grand bassin. C'était plus un étang qu'un lac, et même plus une mare qu'un étang … ça avait l'air boueux, il y avait trois oiseaux qui ressemblaient à des canards, et Loki nota dans un coin de sa tête que cela ferait un excellent déjeuner. S'il arrivait à en attraper un. Ou deux même … Il avait faim. Son regard se fixa sur l'eau … Tiens, lui aussi aurait bien pris un bain. Il reporta ses yeux sur Stark, à demi nu …

Tony commençait toujours par s'habiller par le haut. Il mettait toujours ses chemises en premier, ensuite ses caleçons, il coinçait ses chemises dedans*, et ensuite enfilait les bas par dessus, il était plus à l'aise ainsi et jusque là ça lui allait. Selon le même schéma, quand il se déshabillait, il commençait toujours par enlever son pantalon. Ce pourquoi il se retrouva donc le pantalon baissé aux chevilles sous le regard de Loki. Étonnamment Tony rougit. Il rougit énormément même.

-Ça va ? Je te gène pas trop ? Fit-il, vraiment, mais alors vraiment gêné.

Le dieu afficha un petit sourire narquois.

-Je ne t'aurais pas cru si pudique, homme de métal, ricana-t-il.

-Ouais ben j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu crois, retourne-toi !

Loki ne put se retenir de rire sincèrement, ce qui choqua Stark, mais le dieu millénaire fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Puis joueur, il décrocha sa cape, enleva sa tunique noire, et tout le reste de ses vêtements, pour passer devant Stark et entrer en premier dans l'eau fraiche.

À la fin, Tony ne savait pas s'il était gêné du fait que Loki l'ait vu à moitié nu, ou que lui ait vu Loki _complètement_ nu … Ce mec était un grand malade ! Et lui aussi ! Pourquoi, ô Dieu, avait-il regardé hein ?! Ça n'allait pas bien du tout ! C'était censé être un jeu de rôle dans lequel il devait jouer la proie et Loki le prédateur potentiel facilement tenté par un repas sanglant, en aucun cas ils ne devaient jouer à la jolie nymphe nue et au satyre ! Bon sang …

''Dieu de la Malice mon cul ouais ! Dieu de la perversité plutôt non !?''

Tssss … Bon … autant aller le rejoindre dans l'eau non ?

Stark se déshabilla et entra dans l'étang.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

En bons espions Clint et Natasha écoutaient ce que se disaient les Sombres après leur bataille. Ils furent d'ailleurs horrifiés du nombre de manquants à l'appel. Mais au final ils apprirent l'information capitale de Thor : les victimes des tirs bleus avaient tout simplement disparu. Vaporisées, atomisées ou autre, personne ne savait réellement. Cependant, le terme ''disparu'' les fit immédiatement penser aux images d'archives de la guerre et surtout des interventions de Captain America à l'époque classées top secret que Fury avait montrées aux cinq Avengers -Peter s'étant contenté plus tard d'un résumé historique de Tony. Après s'être concertés du regard, ils reportèrent leurs yeux inquisiteurs sur le leader de leur groupe. Ils le trouvèrent plutôt pensif, et même anxieux. Ainsi donc leurs intuitions se confirmèrent.

Soudain, Steve, se sentant observé, releva ses yeux trop bleus droit dans ceux de Natasha.

À cet instant elle comprit et elle sut. Elle sut qu'il voulait y aller. Et elle avait la malheureuse intuition qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'en empêcher.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Tony … n'osait pas.

Il n'osait pas sortir de l'eau. C'était le monde à l'envers : Anthony Edward Stark, fils de Howard Anthony Walter Stark, multimilliardaire, génie, playboy et philanthrope à ses heures perdues, Iron Man, pilier des Avengers, seule personne au monde capable d'ignorer un ordre direct du Colonel Fury _n'osait pas_ faire quelque chose. Ce qui relevait soit du miracle, soit de l'aberration d'un dérèglement spatio-temporel. Mais le fait était là : il barbotait dans la mare, de l'eau jusqu'au menton, pendant que Loki s'enroulait dans sa cape pour se sécher. Il aurait cru revivre l'après-midi _''-Viens chez moi y'a une piscine ! -Mais j'ai pas de maillot ! -On s'en fout, moi non plus !''_ qu'il avait eu avec cette blonde quand il n'avait encore que dix-sept ans …

Sauf que la blonde à forte poitrine s'était transformée en mec, brun, dieu des mensonges, fou invivable et tueur complètement imprévisible …

Tony avait vraiment le chic pour se foutre dans des situations _de merde_.

À la limite, sentir le nuggets, c'était pas si mal par rapport à _ça_. Il ne _voulait _pas sortir de l'eau. Il ne voulait pas que Loki puisse ne serait-ce que poser une quart d'un centième de seconde son regard sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps -parfait hein attention !- et qu'il fasse ce maudit petit sourire moqueur.

De toute façon, il pouvait y rester autant qu'il le voulait, puisque son cerveau de génie avait eu l'idée merveilleuse de rendre étanche son réacteur ARK alors.

Il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose, mais il surveillait ce sale petit con du coin de l'œil. Cet emmerdeur était doué pour gêner Tony Stark par sa seule présence !

Loki ne lui tournait pas tout à fait le dos et démêlait ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts pour les lisser ensuite en arrière. Tony reporta toute son attention sur lui. Mais soudain, le dieu tourna la tête vers lui. Tony détourna vite le regard, mais trop tard hélas … Loki l'avait vu. _L'enfoiré_.

Il eut ce petit rictus que Tony détestait depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Celui qui disait ''tu vas le regretter, je vais te réduire à néant sans le moindre effort, tu es fait comme un rat, je suis le plus fort de nous deux'', bref, celui qui annonçait un mauvais tour imminent.

Comme prévu le chat serra le rat entre ses griffes.

-M'admirais-tu ?

Oh le sale petit con.

Tony marmonna un ''va te faire foutre'' mais ne put s'empêcher de le tuer des yeux. Il vit Loki se tourner face à lui, il vit la malice dans ses opales émeraudes -et de ce seul fait, il aurait dû se méfier de la suite, car Loki laissa doucement sa cape tomber au sol, l'étoffe du tissu effleurant toute la longueur de son corps pâle, de ses côtes à ses hanches, s'échouant autour de ses fines chevilles.

Tony déglutit très difficilement et n'eut plus aucune réaction. Pendant quelques secondes en fait. Passés la surprise et le temps que son cerveau réagisse à ce qu'il voyait et ordonne la montée de sang au visage du génie, celui-ci avait déjà pris l'initiative de se plonger lui-même la tête sous l'eau.

Il essaya d'améliorer son record d'apnée. Son objectif : l'éternité.

Non en vérité : il n'osait même plus remonter à la surface. C'est dire.

Au dehors Loki avait éclaté de rire. Puis s'était rhabillé, dans un excès de clémence pour la santé mentale de Tony.

Lorsque ce dernier ressortit de l'eau, les poumons en feu, ayant finalement refusé de se noyer de son plein gré, Loki avait fini de rire comme de se vêtir et pendait sa cape à une branche basse pour la faire sécher.

-Prends ton temps, nous installerons notre camp ici, je vais chercher du bois pour le feu, et un repas convenable pour nous deux.

Ah oui tiens donc ? Le supplice était fini ? Sale bête !

Tony grogna en réponse.

Le dieu amorçait sa sortie quand le mortel le retint finalement.

-Attends … Avec quoi je me sèche moi ?

Loki sembla considérer la possibilité de répondre ''rien'' … Mais pour plus de commodité il invoqua une autre cape d'un noir profond. Son mortel sujet ne le savait pas et Loki ne le lui dirait sans doute jamais, mais elle lui avait appartenu il y avait longtemps. Très longtemps. Du temps où Loki avait même _pensé_être heureux. Trop longtemps donc.

Et finalement il s'en fut, s'interdisant ces pensées.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Steve ne fais pas ça ! Commença Natasha, menaçante.

-Il le faut ! Il faut que je m'en assure ! Contra le jeune homme rendu vieux par un temps qu'il n'avait pas vécu.

-Non c'est hors de question ! Nous devons d'abord retrouver Tony ! Ensuite nous reviendrons, après en avoir parlé à Fury !

Les autres Avengers et les extraterrestres locaux les regardaient s'affronter par les mots, rivalisant tous deux par leurs éclats de voix.

-Non ! Romanov vous ne comprenez pas ! Je dois le faire ! Pour tout ce en quoi j'ai cru et tout ce en quoi je crois toujours !

-C'est de la folie !

-Je n'ai pas dormi dans la glace pendant soixante-dix années pour rien Natasha !

C'était bien la première fois que les Avengers voyaient Rogers aussi en colère. Mais Natasha ne se laissait pas démonter. Il faut dire qu'à la place du Captain, les autres se seraient prosternés à genoux devant la rousse pour apaiser sa colère et ne pas finir découpés.

-Justement ! Le prix payé est assez lourd ainsi ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter !

-Si ! J'ai besoin de le … de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes !

La russe allait se jeter sur lui, mais Thor la ceintura, et il lui fallut bien toute sa force pour la maintenir contre lui.

-Vous continuerez à chercher Stark. J'irai seul, ordonna Steve.

Natasha hurla de toutes ses forces son désaccord.

Clint crut bien qu'elle allait se transformer en quelque chose, Peter en ferait des cauchemars jusque sur son lit de mort, Thor était à jamais rendu sourd et Bruce aurait juré voir son propre bras devenir un instant vert.

Banner reprit le flambeau de l'espionne.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul Steve, vous avez vu la puissance de ces machines, ce serait du suicide.

-Il n'ira pas seul, intervint une voix inconnue.

Tous se retournèrent surpris vers Ralvani, la femelle alfe, celle qui se serait mesurée à Clint il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

-Cela fait longtemps que je rêve de venger mon frère, souligna-t-elle pour se justifier.

Son chef lui donna son accord, et le Captain fit de même d'un signe de tête.

-Une ou deux personnes, ce sera le même danger, reprit Bruce.

-Non, plus le groupe sera léger, plus il sera discret et plus loin il pourra pénétrer en territoire ennemi sans que les Machines ne le repèrent. Elles se concentrent sur la chaleur de nos corps, leur expliquèrent les alfes.

Natasha foudroya l'intervenant du regard.

-Personne n'est jamais allé très loin, mais personne n'y est jamais allé à deux seulement. Peut-être pourrons-nous détruire leur générateur central comme le pensait Sygin ? Proposa Ralvani.

Les techniciens confirmèrent.

Thor tiqua à la mention de Sygin et demanda ce que celle-ci venait faire dans cette histoire. Les alfes lui apprirent qu'avant un certain incident dans la vie de la pauvre déesse Ase, elle avait aidé leur nation et avait créé pour eux le système de résonance des aimants qui pouvait détruire les Machines, il y avait de cela à peine cinquante ans. Avant de les quitter prématurément elle avait formulé l'hypothèse d'un générateur central qui pouvait commander les affreux robots.

Les midgardiens ne cherchèrent pas plus loin.

Et Thor ne révéla rien de plus. Il était trop occupé à se demander pourquoi il ne savait pas déjà tout cela.

-Mais sans Jarvis, comment allons-nous retrouver Tony ? Demanda Clint.

À part Natasha, les Avengers semblaient avoir accepté la décision de Steve.

Peter se fit tout petit mais répondit à Barton :

-Euh, si on rentre à la tour, je peux charger Jarvis dans nos montres.

-Et il pourra scanner n'importe quelle planète ?

-Ben, c'est marqué dans la notice qu'a rédigée Monsieur Stark.

-Nous ferons des groupes pour aller plus vite, et nous reviendrons aider Cap' si besoin est, ok Tasha ? Proposa l'archer à la Veuve Noire.

Elle lui grogna dessus comme un chien enragé.

-Le seul problème, continua Clint, c'est que si on rentre une deuxième fois sur Terre … On va devoir expliquer tout ça à Fury. Et il va être furieux.

Natasha sauta sur l'occasion.

-Je te le laisse Clint.

-Quoi ?! Hey non c'est pas du jeu ! On avait dit qu'on arrêtait de jouer à ''c'est celui qui dit qui y est'' !

-T'es vraiment qu'un gamin Barton !

-Ah non ! Arrêtes de me traiter de gamin !

La russe convainquit Thor de la lâcher, et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par le dieu et par l'archer.

Ce dernier cherchait à voix haute à qui il pourrait refiler la charge d'annoncer le tout à Fury.

Banner et Parker ramassèrent les morceaux de l'armure de Tony, celui-ci les aurait tué -si si, même le Hulk- si les alfes réussissaient à utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un seul morceau or ou rouge. Il avait eu suffisamment de problème en laissant trainer ses affaires. Oui il était devenu parano en même temps que super-héros. La rançon de la gloire.

Puis ils dirent au revoir au Captain.

Bruce était légèrement inquiet de la suite des évènements. Et il avait tout à fait raison.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Mark regarda les nuages caractéristiques de cette technologie extraterrestre, le Bifröst, se former au dessus de sa tête. Par réflexe, il recula de quelques pas. Il ne voulait pas que les passagers du pont arc-en-ciel lui atterrissent dessus. Il se demanda vaguement quel effet ça aurait, aussi bien pour lui que pour eux, et il décida que ce n'était pas le moment de faire cette expérience.

Au final sa précaution fut inutile, car le rayon lumineux déposa sa cargaison cent mètres devant lui.

Il alla à la rencontre des Avengers. Tout en marchant, il observa qu'un détail clochait, il n'y avait que cinq silhouettes, alors qu'elles auraient dû être sept. Il fut dépassé par Jane Foster qui couru aussi vite que sa condition humaine le lui permit et se jeta dans les bras de Thor qui la fit tournoyer avant de la serrer contre lui. Mark savait qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu aller au banquet de la fête d'anniversaire de Thor, mais qu'elle avait put se libérer de son travail au moins pour cet après-midi.

L'agent du Shield arriva devant les héros.

Il offrit un sourire à l'agent Romanov. Cette femme était un vrai rayon de soleil.

On dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle, et c'était parfaitement vrai pour Mark, car il ne vit qu'à peine l'air d'outre-tombe qu'affichait la russe.

N'importe qui se serait tasser et se serait écarté de son chemin. Car oui, Natasha venait droit vers lui. N'importe qui lui aurait cédé la place et se serait adressé à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pour poser cette question. Mais Mark s'arrêta et se planta droit en face de l'espionne, qui fut bien obligée de s'arrêter elle aussi.

-Où sont Stark et Rogers ? Interrogea-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire à glacer le sang de Hulk. Mais pas de Mark. Lui était heureux de recevoir un sourire venant de la plus sublime créature de tous les temps.

-Demande à Barton, lui répondit-elle d'une voix si cassante qu'elle aurait brisé les rochers.

Puis, entourée d'une aura noire, elle le contourna et continua sa route vers les deux hélicoptères stationnés plus loin.

Le jeune agent la suivit du regard, haussa un sourcil et se retourna quand il reçut une tape de Clint sur l'épaule.

-Arrête de reluquer ses fesses ! Lui ordonna Clint.

-J'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras, contra l'autre.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les chamailleries des deux rivaux.

Après ça, tous se dirigèrent vers les hélicoptères.

-Alors, où sont Rogers et Stark ? Demanda Mark pour la seconde fois.

Il sentit immédiatement une sorte de malaise s'installer. Clint venait de trouver à qui refiler le sale boulot.

-Alors en fait, tu vois, c'est très simple. La fête battait son plein et tout, on a bu, on a dansé, on a chanté, on s'est battu. Puis Loki a enlevé Tony.

Mark rit devant la plaisanterie.

Puis devant l'air navré de Thor … Il comprit que ce n'était pas une blague.

Et puis il écouta la suite.

-Alors on l'a cherché partout, puis on est tombé sur une planète super bizarre, et là on s'est fait attaquer, alors on s'est battus, et Steve a décidé de rester là-bas parce qu'il a un vieux compte à régler avec le Crâne Rouge. Voilà, tu sais tout, écoutes je te laisse annoncer tout ça à Fury hein ! Moi je dois aller chercher Stark ! Bye bye Linklater !

Mark était paralysé par les paroles de Clint et, en regardant les Avengers monter dans un des hélicoptères que Natasha venait de ''réquisitionner'' -entendez qu'elle venait de virer les pilotes à coups de pied au cul- et celui-ci décoller direction Manhattan, il se demanda vraiment pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin.

Puis enfin il retrouva l'usage de la parole :

-Fury va me tuer.

* * *

''La vie est un rêve, traversée de temps à autre par un cauchemar. On le digère, et le rêve recommence.'' Charles Trenet

* * *

*Ce petit détail m'est venu à l'esprit grâce à une photo sur tumblr où grâce à ce stratagème nous pouvons voir les magnifiques caleçons Calvin Klein de RDJ … Je trouve que ça le rend néanmoins dix mille fois plus sexy. En plus j'ai essayé et ça marche xD Ah tiens d'ailleurs si vous voulez le lien, faudra poster une review mouhahahaha xD

* * *

Hay hay ! Voilà pour le chapitre 7 !

_Bon … que pensez-vous de Mark pour l'instant ? XD_

_De son nom complet Mark Valentino Linklater, j'ai pas été très claire là dessus alors sachez qu'il remplace Coulson. Oui parce que je suis partisane de la théorie ''Coulson is dead'', mais n'épiloguons pas là dessus sinon vous n'allez plus m'aimer xD_

_Donc, Mark, alors … que ne vais-je pas dire dans la fiction sur lui … hum … bon, ça je vais le dire plus tard mais je préfère quand même que vous le sachiez dès maintenant, Mark est grand, disons du niveau de Captain, les yeux noirs et les cheveux noirs aussi, en bataille, un peu comme Tony x) Il aime porter une barbe de trois ou quatre jours, il est gaucher, on verra plus tard qu'il est très observateur, enfin, sauf en ce qui concerne Natasha et plus globalement les gens qu'il aime xD disons qu'il idéalise les personnes en qui il a confiance, et qu'il est parano envers ceux qu'il ne connait pas ou n'aime pas, ou Fury xD Il se tient très droit à cause de l'éducation très stricte que lui a donné son père qui était un agent du Shield, et quand celui-ci est mort en mission, il est parti vivre chez sa grand-mère maternelle, qui est italienne et qui a réveillé en lui ces origines. Elle lui a refilé plein de manies, dont celle d'articuler excessivement. Et ensuite il a été recruté par Fury. C'est son p'tit chouchou j'avoue … Mais même quand c'est lui qui lui annonce des mauvaises nouvelles, Nick n'est pas très content x)_

_Bon comme vous avez dû le remarquer, il est complètement fou de Natasha xD Je vous avez bien dit que je devais faire souffrir Clint huh ? XD_

_Je trouve son nom un peu compliqué à prononcer -essayez donc de dire Linklater 5 fois de suite ! Moi ça finit en ''linleylaw'' xD- mais j'aime beaucoup sa signification. Et surtout, merci à _**La petite souris**_, grâce à qui je me suis beaucoup amusée à créer mon propre agent du Shield. (Oui beh fallait bien hein ! J'ai un désir hallucinant de faire comme tout le monde, mais en mieux, ce que je réussis pas toujours xD, ça me fait grave chier d'ailleurs …)_

_D'ailleurs, le remplaçant de Coulson, le vrai, celui qu'on verra sans doute dans IM3, Cap'2 et Avengers 2, ce genre de films merveilleux, il s'appelle Sitwell, si vous avez les dvd il est assez présent dans les bonus x) notamment les OS Marvel, il n'est pas très beau, mais il est tordant ! On le voit beaucoup dans Thor, c'est le second de Coulson si vous voulez regarder x) Voilà, tout ça pour dire au final, je suis désolée, mais Coulson est officiellement remplacé guys, donc je crois bien qu'il est mort T-T_

_Sur ce mes amis, je vous laisse mariner avec les révélations de ce chapitre et à samedi prochaaaaaain ! Ou à tout de suite avec une review C:_

_... Je me demande, si je réunis le blablatage du haut et le blablatage du bas, si j'arrive pas à faire plus de la moitié des mots que n'en contient le chapitre ... D: vous lisez tout le blablatage d'ailleurs ?_

**_PS : Si je vous jure, c'est le dernier truc que je dis ! Ah non, l'avant dernier xD On est dimanche depuis onze minutes, excusez moi, j'avais un exam aujourd'hui et j'ai pas pu publier avant, et ma livebox est habitée par Satan, elle m'a fait vivre un enfer depuis que je suis rentrée ... Et dernier truc : n'oubliez pas mon sondage mes lecteurs chéris C;_**


	9. Trois jours … Trois jours !

**_Yop ! C'est encore moi, à l'heure cette fois. Et j'ai même failli être en avance !_**

Coco40 : _Ah bon, tu l'as lue, bon, ben ça aura servi à ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'Edda et qui ont lu ma réponse longue de six parchemins xD Je compte bien utiliser l'épisode de Mjolnir xD Comme tout ce qu'a vécu Loki en fait xD Je sens que le chapitre où il va s'ouvrir à Tony va être atrocement long xD Mon Loki, j'essaye de le garder un maximum piquant. Ce qui va être dur quand il va _aimer_ Tony, mais je relève le challenge. Je trouve en relisant les chapitres du début qu'il s'est déjà un peu ramolli ... Il va falloir qu'ils subissent des trucs tous les deux pour réveiller un peu leur mordant xD Alexar est là pour ça et il va pas tarder ! Et même si je vais faire de Loki un père/mère, il ne sera pas comme dans la plupart des fics que je lis le soir vers 3h pour m'endormir. Et je pense le classer dans la catégorie ''victime'' mais pas comme tu le crains, pas les victimes prostrées et pleurnicheuses (même s'il y aura des larmes, celles des lecteurs en plus xD), plutôt dans la catégories victimes haineuses, rancunières, vengeresses et amères. D'ailleurs en parlant de Thor neveu de Loki dans la mythologie, je crois que j'ai fait une bourde ... les frères de Thor sont moins âgés que lui normalement non ? Quoique dans la mythologie ils n'a que des demi-frères je crois ... Mais dans le film, Odin dit que Thor est son fils aîné, alors qu'en regardant le casting de Thor 2, un des frères apparaît, Tyr il me semble, et il est joué par un acteur bien plus âgé que Chris Hemsworth, je comprends plus rien xD Bon, c'est une longue réponse, mais déjà moins que la dernière xD_

Marion : _Arf le travail quelle plaie. Merci de ta review x)_

**_Chapitre 8 ... hum ... fort en émotion donc ... On ne menace pas l'auteur avec une batte de baseball ! Parce que si vous me menacez pour ça ... gare à la syncope qui suivra dans plusieurs chapitres xD_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 08 : Trois jours ... Trois jours !_**

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Quand Mark avait dit que Fury allait le tuer, il n'était pas loin de la vérité. En fait, le jeune homme entra comme à son habitude très calmement à l'intérieur du bureau de son supérieur après que celui-ci le lui ait autorisé. Mais, Fury le connaissait par cœur, et le tic nerveux de Mark ne lui échappa pas. Il faut dire que le brun touchait sans arrêt les trois anneaux qui perçaient le cartilage de son oreille droite, et ça … c'était très mauvais signe. Fury n'avait vu son protégé avoir ce geste que dans certaines circonstances : à ses remises de diplômes, médailles ou autres récompenses, quand il avait le trac, quand il lui demandait une avance ou quand il insistait pour avoir ses congés à Noël et non pas juste après comme tout le monde.

Ou bien quand il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

-Qu'y a-t-il Linklater ?

Mark adressa un regard anxieux à l'agent Hill qui tenait des dossiers urgents aux côtés de leur chef.

-C'est au sujet des Avengers mon Colonel.

Maria se raidit, posa ses dossiers, et surtout s'éloigna de Fury. Elle fit bien, car quand Mark lui raconta ce que Clint avait bien voulu lui dire, celui-ci le regarda de son unique œil, halluciné, et lui demanda si c'était une blague. Quand Mark répondit par la négative, Fury lui hurla de convoquer immédiatement les super-héros et ce même s'il devait aller les chercher lui-même sur une autre planète. Puis, faisant honneur à son nom, il devint _littéralement_ furieux : il sortit son revolver et tira sur le mur en face de son bureau, vidant son chargeur actif plus ses deux de rechange. Mark avait attiré Maria à lui et la protégeait de son corps. Quand les coups de feu cessèrent, tous deux avaient les oreilles bourdonnantes, mais relevèrent tout de même la tête, jaugeant les dégâts, puis finalement la baissèrent précipitamment car le borgne leur balança peu à peu tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau, que ce soit des dossiers, des stylos, des inventions en attente de brevets ou des couteaux de chasse.

-DEHOOORS ! Hurla-t-il.

Les deux agents sortirent en trombe, trébuchant, comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses -d'ailleurs ils auraient préféré que ce soit le cas, et s'éloignèrent du bureau, tout en entendant finalement un hurlement rageur qui leur ordonnait de ne pas oublier de lui amener les Avengers, par la peau du c… du cou. Par la peau du cou, _bien sûr_.

Au final, Mark et Maria se retrouvèrent dans un des Quinjet, direction la Stark Tower.

S'éloignant de l'hélicarrier, ils se permirent de souffler pour évacuer la tension.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, observa Maria.

-Oui, confirma Mark.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Steve n'arrivait pas à dormir dans cette caverne. Il avait beau savoir que des sentinelles montaient la garde, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il avait peur que des machines n'entrent silencieusement et ne les tuent tous pendant leur sommeil. Pourtant, le but de rester ici pour quelques temps était de se reposer avant de partir en mission. Mais parce qu'il se connaissait, il savait que ce qu'il vivait maintenant serait bien pire quand ils seraient en territoire ennemi ! En plus ils ne seraient que deux, il faudrait alterner les tours de garde et faire totalement confiance à sa partenaire. Ce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire. Après tout, il ne connaissait cette fille que depuis le matin ! Ou le soir … Il ne savait plus quel jour on était avec cette nuit persistante ! Il soupira et posa son bouclier sur sa poitrine, se cachant à moitié le visage derrière.

Quelle idée il avait eu là ! Il avait la chance d'être membre d'une équipe, et voilà qu'il foutait tout en l'air et qu'il décidait de laisser ses amis derrière. Oui avouons le franchement, Steve les considérait tous plus comme des amis que comme des hommes sous ses ordres. Et la colère de Natasha tout à l'heure, comme l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Bruce, prouvait bien que c'était réciproque n'est-ce pas ?

Les Avengers n'étaient plus une équipe depuis longtemps. C'était un groupe d'amis maintenant. Et plus tard ce serait une famille, espérait-il. Steve aurait bien voulu une famille. Il se sentait seul depuis bien trop longtemps ! Ses parents morts lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'avait plus eu que Bucky, et Bucky l'avait maintenant quitté. Ça faisait longtemps que sa tombe devait être érigée. Comme celle de Peggy plus récemment.

Oh, Peggy … Dieu qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir revue. Puis d'un autre côté, il se demandait s'il aurait supporté de la voir devenue vieille dame. Et elle ? Aurait-elle supporté l'idée de savoir qu'en fin de compte, l'homme qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie était en fait conservé intact dans la glace et qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à aller le chercher ? Le délivrer de cette prison ? Mais d'ailleurs … l'avait-elle attendu toute sa vie ? Manifestement non, puisque c'est sa petite-fille qu'il avait eu au téléphone et qui lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait ''ratée'' d'à peine deux mois*. Elle avait donc au moins eu des enfants. Avait-elle souvent pensé à lui ? Aussi souvent qu'il avait rêvé d'elle ? Steve n'aurait jamais la réponse. Au moins avait-il la possibilité de penser que oui. Son esprit tout droit tourné vers sa défunte dulcinée, il s'endormit.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Mark entra dans la salle de conférence, suivi des cinq Avengers qui leur restaient. Fury les attendait à l'intérieur, leur tournant le dos. Il s'était calmé. Ou plutôt, il avait accepté de prendre les calmants que Linklater et Hill lui avaient proposés.

Une fois ses hommes assis autour de la grande table ronde, il promena son regard sur tous les visages présents, allant du blanc comme un linge de Peter, au vert très pâle de Banner.

Il les somma de lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'était passé et après concertation, c'est le docteur qui s'y colla. Ainsi Fury ne s'énerva pas sur lui de peur de devoir affronter le Hulk. Néanmoins, il s'énerva sur les autres. Il respirait par à-coups, contenant difficilement sa … furie.

-Et pourrais-je savoir, je vous prie, comment un _petit con_ de dieu de la malice a fait pour échapper à plus de cent-vingt dieux asgardiens et toute mon équipe, tout en emmenant avec lui le plus insupportable de tous les hommes de cette planète ?

Mark ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Tony aurait été aux anges s'il avait su que Fury le considérait comme ''le plus insupportable de tous''.

Bruce expliqua, avec toutes ses excuses, que Tony et Clint l'avaient énervé en se chamaillant et que le Hulk s'était libéré de son contrôle et avait aussi libéré Loki de sa geôle magique. Le mystère planait quant aux détails de la disparition de Tony. Néanmoins Thor émit l'hypothèse que cela avait un rapport avec la magie de son frère.

Le colonel Fury sembla réfléchir un long moment. Plus personne n'osait bouger le petit doigt. Sauf Clint, qui bougeait … le petit doigt, tapotant sur la table. Grave erreur ! Car cela reporta l'attention du borgne chauve sur lui ! Et il lui mit toute l'histoire sur le dos !

-Barton ! Tout cela est de votre faute !

-Pardon ? Se raidit Clint, inquiet tout à coup.

-Parfaitement ! Hurla son supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Protesta l'archer.

-Si vous n'aviez pas répondu aux provocations de Stark à cause de votre _stupide _jalousie, toute mon équipe de super-idiots-bras-cassés serait là !

-Euh non, techniquement on serait en train de boire à la santé de Thor, marmonna Clint.

Deuxième grave erreur.

-Pardon ?! Pardon Barton ?! Répétez ça si vous l'osez ! Vous voulez un blâme pour insolence ?! Très bien vous l'aurez voulu ! Vous êtes suspendu Barton !

Des exclamations horrifiées se firent entendre -seule Natasha n'avait fait qu'ouvrir de grands yeux et finalement sa main avait rencontré son front avec force- et Clint se leva de sa chaise tellement tous étaient surpris.

Huh … Mark était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir vu marqué ''prises de décisions irréfléchies'' sur la notice des calmants dans la catégorie des effets secondaires.

Barton ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Fury reprit d'un ton colérique.

-Et vous êtes assigné à résidence ! Vous ne sortirez pas de la tour Stark jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est compris ?!

-Mais Monsieur je … ! commença l'accusé.

Mais il ne sut pas quoi dire pour sa défense et finalement baissa la tête, vaincu.

Et puis il sortit de la pièce comme une âme en peine.

''Ah non mais quel merdier !'' jura Mark dans son for intérieur.

Natasha préféra attirer l'attention sur le fait que Steve soit lui aussi absent. Surtout qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le retenir.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas réellement pour Stark, soit Loki s'en est déjà débarrassé, soit il l'a emmené pour une raison bien précise. Stark passe au second plan. L'urgent serait plutôt le Crâne Rouge, Monsieur.

-Vous avez raison Romanov. Décrivez-moi cette planète : Svartalfheim. Et leurs habitants.

Mark trouva plus urgent d'aller surveiller Barton que d'écouter des rapports oraux d'une russe rousse agacée, et il sortit discrètement de la salle de réunion. De toute façon, une réunion sans Tony Stark, c'était d'un ennui mortel, même si en temps normal, il serait resté juste pour entendre la voix de l'espionne.

Il retrouva facilement Barton sur le pont d'observation. Il savait que le Faucon préférait voir les choses d'en haut pour réfléchir. Il se plaça à ses côtés et observa le sol, loin en dessous d'eux.

-Il était hors de lui. Il reviendra sur cet ordre, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-J'en suis pas sûr.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Il a raison : c'est de ma faute. Ça fait trop longtemps déjà que je me laisse dominer par mes sentiments.

-Il faut avouer que Natasha est très …

-Ce n'est pas seulement par rapport à Natasha ! Répondit Clint agacé, et jaloux, et donc encore plus agacé d'être jaloux.

L'autre plissa les yeux, l'invitant à continuer.

-Tu sais bien ! Tu nous as tous vus, à la Tour … On agit plus du tout comme de simples collègues. On est trop proches. C'est mauvais. Regarde, on en perd un et on s'affole comme des poussins qui ne voient plus leur mère ! C'est … c'est pas professionnel du tout !

-C'est peut-être parce qu'à part toi et Romanov, les Avengers ne sont pas des professionnels ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Demanda Clint, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

-Fondamentalement je trouve que penser avec le cœur et non pas avec la tête, ça ne peut pas être ''mauvais'' comme tu dis. Ce sont seulement des sentiments, ça prouve que vous êtes humains. Ça doit te faire du bien de quitter un peu ton statut d'assassin professionnel, n'est-ce pas ?

Clint eut un claquement de langue agacé.

-Ouais … fut-il cependant forcé de reconnaître. Mais imagine … imagine on finit par retrouver Tony … mort.

C'était étrange comme il avait même du mal à le dire à haute voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera hein ?

-Je prie pour ne jamais le savoir Barton.

-Je sais, moi aussi, mais j'ai dit ''imagine'' bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être terre à terre ! On dirait Fury !

Ce fut au tour de Mark d'avoir un tic agacé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le compare à son supérieur.

-Hé bien quoi ? Romanov va frapper tout le monde, Banner va détruire New York, Parker … va juste pleurer un temps, Rogers va … je ne sais pas, aller sur la tombe de Stark Senior et lui demander pardon, Thor va tuer son frère pour venger Tony ? Les Avengers seront détruits, c'est ça que tu veux me faire comprendre ?

-Ouais, exactement ! Si Stark est mort, tout ça va très mal finir. Si un seul d'entre nous meurt, ça finira de la même manière. Ce sera une blessure que ne guérira jamais et on ne sera plus du tout efficaces ! On se remettra sans arrêt en question, on s'en voudra à nous-mêmes et même peut-être les uns aux autres ! Ce serait une catastrophe.

-Oui mais au fond, ces trois mois tous ensemble … vous les aurez appréciés n'est-ce pas ?

Clint réfléchit un instant et fut envahi de souvenirs : de ses nombreux fou-rires en compagnie de Tony ou à ses dépens, de leurs farces, de leurs repas tous ensembles …

-Ouais … Moi oui en tout cas. Mais j'aimerais que ça continue !

-Alors tu n'as qu'à tout faire pour !

-Ah ouais ? Et alors je fais quoi ? Je construis moi-même un pont interstellaire et je défonce Loki tout seul et je ramène Stark ?! Fury vient de me suspendre bordel ! C'est toi son chouchou, pas moi Link !

-Et bien je pourrais peut-être profiter de mon statut de ''chouchou'' pour te rendre service … si tu le demandes.

-Plutôt crever que te devoir quoi que ce soit !

-Ha ha, ok je renonce à l'idée de te voir me supplier à genoux, mais, quand Natasha me remerciera, t'auras pas le droit de râler ! Rit Mark en retournant voir Fury.

-P'tit con ! Lui cria Clint alors que le brun s'éloignait.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Tony était couché sur la cape que Loki lui avait donnée. Yep, il la lui avait _donnée_. Ça c'était collector. Il s'était emmitouflé dedans comme dans un sac de couchage, il était allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et les yeux rivés sur le ciel, à travers les arbres.

La nuit était tombée -enfin un monde à peu près normal- et il pouvait voir les étoiles. Ce ciel était hallucinant ! Il ne reconnaissait aucune constellation, même pas les plus éloignées de la Terre. Tony se demanda même s'il était toujours dans la Voie Lactée.

-Hey Loki ?

-Dors. Immédiatement.

-J'y arrive pas. Je me pose trop de question !

-Oublie-les !

… Tony se tut. Ce gars était vraiment infernal ! Pas moyen de causer ou de lui soutirer le moindre renseignement !

-Tu veux toujours pas qu'on parle de toi ?

-La prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouche, je te tue.

… Ah et puis tant pis, c'était trop tentant.

-Même si je te demande rien en rapport avec ta sexualité animalière ni en rapport avec ton frère qui n'est pas ton frère ?

-Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. Je vais te défoncer le crâne comme promis.

Tony rit. Puis il entendit un bruissement de tissu, qui signifiait que Loki s'était relevé. Non mais il allait vraiment le faire ? Il allait vraiment le frapper jusqu'à voir sa cervelle ce fou ?

Tony perdit son sourire, se débarrassa frénétiquement de la cape, commençant réellement à paniquer -après tout ce mec avait tenté d'asservir l'humanité- et une fois sur ses jambes s'était demandé s'il devait se mettre à courir dans les bois. Mais Loki était rapide et fort, et avant que Stark ne puisse se carapater, il l'avait plaqué au sol, et une jambe de chaque côté, s'était assis dessus, pesant de tout son poids, et lui enserrant la gorge à deux mains, l'étouffant, pendant que Tony accrochait ses poignets pour le faire lâcher, en vain.

-Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tu joues au plus malin ici, homme de métal, alors que tu n'as aucune arme à utiliser contre moi. Je peux te tuer ici et maintenant. Je peux te broyer l'œsophage d'une petite pression de mon pouce. Je peux te faire recracher ton estomac en plus de son contenu, je peux te noyer dans l'eau du bassin ou dans ton propre sang, je peux t'égorger, t'éventrer, te dépecer, te découper, te manger même. Je peux te réduire en statue de glace et te pulvériser ensuite, je peux t'arracher le cœur et te maintenir en vie assez longtemps pour te forcer à l'avaler. Je _peux_ te tuer. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu es en train de faire absolument tout pour que cela arrive. Les tiens pensent pourtant que tu es un génie, non ?

Tony savait qu'il ne devait pas paniquer, tenter de retenir son souffle, ne pas gaspiller d'énergie à se débattre inutilement, mais il avait des larmes au coin des yeux : Loki lui faisait mal, et surtout il lui faisait peur à déblatérer tous ces trucs horribles d'un air aussi calme.

-Je vais être clair, et je ne vais pas te le répéter, alors écoute bien ! Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi, je ne veux pas devenir ton ami, je ne t'apprécie pas, et tout cela je ne le ferai ja-mais. Tu as bien compris ?

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Bien, alors maintenant, tu vas te taire. Tu comprends ce verbe n'est-ce pas ? Se taire ? Je me tais, tu te tais, il se tait, nous nous taisons, vous vous taisez, ils se taisent ! Signifiant : ne pas parler. Si cela peut t'aider, et d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, je peux me procurer une aiguille et du fil et te coudre les lèvres manuellement. Ce serait un _plaisir_ pour moi. Tu as compris ?

Tony commençait à sentir sa conscience partir, ses paupières papillonnèrent.

Loki relâcha la pression mais le maintint quand même au sol et Stark toussa longuement, les mains sur sa gorge, mais il ne dit pas un mot.

-Ceci est un avertissement pour la suite de notre malheureux périple : Ne. Me. Réveille. Plus. Jamais.

Et Loki repartit tout naturellement se coucher, ravi du silence de mort qui pesait sur le campement.

Tony n'aurait jamais cru que, sans être outrageusement violent, quelqu'un puisse lui faire aussi peur : il tremblait de tous ses membres, sa gorge le brûlait, il avait la respiration sifflante, et d'ailleurs, même s'il avait voulu parler -ce qu'il ne voulait pas _du tout _faire- il n'aurait pas pu car il n'avait plus de voix. Il rampa vers le grand morceau de tissu noir, et se traina jusqu'à un arbre, il s'y adossa, serrant l'étoffe de toutes ses forces contre lui, et ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Personne ne peut dormir à côté d'un psychopathe.

Le jour finit tout de même pas se lever. Et Loki se réveilla de lui-même. Tony l'observa s'étirer anxieusement. Et il se força à arrêter de trembler lorsque les deux orbes verts le toisèrent, le défiant de dire quelque chose. Mais Tony ne parla pas. Il ne parlerait plus. Promis, juré, craché, sur sa Tour. Tony réussit à sauvegarder son honneur en n'étant pas secoué comme une feuille sous le regard de Loki. Mais son air fatigué et ses yeux grands ouverts ne trompèrent personne. Le dieu vaqua à diverses occupations toute la journée, et Tony ne se résolut pas à bouger d'un poil, même si son corps étaient perclus de douleurs, et ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il l'observa secouer sa cape, ramasser quelques brindilles pour le feu de ce soir, se dévêtir -cette fois même la nudité du dieu ne put le faire détourner les yeux- se laver et bien d'autre chose. La seule chose qui put lui tirer un sourire fut le temps que cet enfoiré mit à s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Et la journée passa ainsi.

Le soir tombé, assis seul devant le petit feu où cuisait doucement un canard qu'il avait repéré la veille, Loki s'ennuyait.

Bon … c'était certes contradictoire avec tout son discours, mais en fait, le silence, c'était bien quand il était tout seul. Mais un Stark prostré et sentant la peur à trente milles, ce n'était marrant qu'un temps. S'amusant un instant à titiller les braises avec un bâton, le dieu soupira. Allons donc, il avait littéralement traumatisé Stark. Qu'était Stark sans sa verve légendaire huh ? En tout cas il n'avait plus aucun charme. En plus, il devait crever de faim à n'avoir rien mangé depuis la veille au soir et à ne pas avoir dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il changeait d'avis aussi rapidement au sujet du midgardien. Était-ce dû à ses hormones ? Ce n'était pas du tout bon signe ! Loki sentit son cœur battre plus fort d'appréhension. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait quitté Asgard. Donc, logiquement … il ne lui restait plus que cinquante-cinq jours avant … oh non il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ou plutôt si, il devait penser à un moyen de se défaire de Stark avant cette date butoir ! Stark ne devait surtout pas le voir dans cet état ! Surtout pas ! Plutôt mourir ! Plutôt revivre l'épisode du venin de serpent ! Plutôt se faire aplatir par Mjöllnir ! Plutôt se rendre à Thanos ! Mais pas ça ! Il jeta un regard discret à l'homme recroquevillé contre son arbre et constata qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Comment s'en débarrasser sans le tuer ? Aussi étrange que ça lui paraissait, il trouvait que tuer Stark était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop … Enfin si mais il hésitait entre plusieurs hypothèses : d'abord, il pourrait peut-être lui être utile ? Il pourrait s'en servir en guise de rançon, en échange de sa liberté, ou même, peut-être qu'il arriverait à convaincre Thanos, s'il l'attrapait, que sa défaite était entièrement de la faute du mortel ! Ensuite … il était persuadé, qu'avec tous leurs bons sentiments, les autres Avengers lui en voudraient forcément, et donc Thor aussi. Et quand Thor en voulait vraiment à quelqu'un … ça cognait dur. Il se rappelait de beaucoup d'épisodes de sa vie pour illustrer ce propos. Enfin bref, tout ça pour conclure qu'il ne souhaitait pas réellement la mort de Stark. Peut-être que s'il le lui disait … ça le revigorerait un peu ? Non ?

Il soupira et se releva, s'épousseta et décrocha une cuisse du volatile pour l'apporter à son … compagnon. Il la lui tendit, mais l'autre resta sans réaction. Loki baissa sa grande carcasse pour être à sa hauteur.

Une peur irraisonnée envahissait Tony, même s'il essayait de se calmer. Loki l'avait laissé tranquille toute la journée alors que voulait-il maintenant ?!

Le dieu de la malice le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire incontrôlable et qui lui donna sans doute l'air du plus grand psychopathe de la planète -ce qui, vu qu'ils étaient sur Vanaheim, était le cas- s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il mesura la terreur dans les yeux bruns de Stark. Mais il revint vite à la normal, agacé que ce mortel ne fasse pas ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Prend ça et mange.

Mais le silence lui répondit et Stark n'eut aucun mouvement.

-Le but de … mes menaces d'hier soir n'était pas que tu meurs de faim, idiot. Cela voulait seulement dire que si tu ne m'énerves pas excessivement je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention … Tony.

Le mortel sembla réagir à son surnom, et il avança une main tremblotante vers la nourriture. Loki s'éloigna et l'observa du coin de l'œil dévorer sa cuisse.

Tony crevait de faim.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi. Ils ne levèrent pas le camp, ce fut calme, paisible, jusqu'à ce que le mortel se remette de ses émotions et retrouve une grande part de sa répartie habituelle. Étonnamment cela fit plaisir à Loki.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Steve et sa nouvelle partenaire finirent par quitter la caverne et par prudemment s'avancer dans la nuit de Svartalfheim, vers le territoire des Machines. Ils avaient des provisions, un stock conséquent d'aimants à résonance individuels -pour détruire une seule unité ennemie à la fois, et des armes, en plus du bouclier en vibranium du Captain. Pendant ces trois jours, ils ne croisèrent ni ami ni ennemi. Cependant, Ralvani ne le tua pas pendant son sommeil, ce qui constituait son principal doute quant à cette mission. Il lui accorda donc une confiance relativement grande.

Ils avançaient toujours plus, mais l'alfe lui avait dit qu'ils étaient encore très loin de l'emplacement supposé du générateur. Elle pensait qu'à ce rythme là, il leur faudrait environ un mois pour y parvenir. Elle lui apprit que c'était la déesse Sigyn qui avait découvert ce générateur, en projetant son esprit en dehors de son corps et en voyageant, portée par les êtres-vivants sur son chemin.

-Les légendes racontent qu'elle a même voyagé dans le corps d'un dragon.

-Un dragon ? Demanda Steve en plissant les yeux. Vous avez des dragons ? De quel genre ?

Ralvani fut surprise par son intérêt soudain alors que depuis trois jours il se contentait de brèves phrases et de signes de tête.

-Eh bien … les dragons sont des gros reptiles qui dorment dans les volcans et qui chassent à peu près tout ce qui est assez gros pour remplir leur estomac et …

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez de vrais dragons ? Des lézards géants qui volent et qui crachent du feu tout en rugissant comme un orage ?

-Euh … oui.

-Mais c'est absolument … c'est … génial !

Steve ne trouvait pas d'autres expressions. À croire qu'il avait fini par s'intégrer s'il n'avait plus en tête que les expressions de Tony. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il lui manquait ? Peu importe ! Il avait une chance de rencontrer un dragon ! Un vrai ! Comme ses jouets quand il était petit !

-Mais, il y en a beaucoup ? Vous en voyez souvent ?

-Quoi ? Oh non, chaque dragon possède un volcan, il n'y a que huit volcans sur notre monde.

-Donc il n'y a que huit dragons ?

-Oui. Les légendes racontent qu'il y a longtemps, tous les alfes vénéraient les dragons et qu'ils étaient leurs esclaves. Mais quand Odin a séparé nos deux peuples, les dragons qui n'ont plus eu de lumière se sont mis à hiberner et depuis, les alfes ont pillé leurs trésors et brisé leurs chaînes. Ils ne sortent que quand ils ont épuisé leur réserve de graisse. Certains pensent que ce sont les dragons qui nous ont poussés à haïr les Lumineux. Mais nous n'en sommes pas certains.

-Vos peuples sont-ils si opposés que cela ?

-Oh oui ! Aussi bien physiquement que culturellement ! Cela dépend aussi des races ! Il existe trois races d'alfes lumineux, les alfes des plaines, les alfes des forêts et les alfes des sables, tandis qu'il existe trois races d'alfes sombres, d'abord les alfes des mers, au sud, très loin d'ici sous l'eau glacée, les grands alfes, qui sont presque aussi hauts que les Machines, et les alfes des glaces, qui vivent au nord dans les montagnes à l'horizon là-bas, vous les voyez ?

Steve cligna des yeux, mais pas moyen, il ne voyait pas plus loin qu'à dix mètres.

-Je ne vois strictement rien avec cette nuit.

-C'est vrai qu'on les voit mieux quand la lune est là.

-Et vous ? De quelle race êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, curieux tout à coup.

-Moi ? Et bien, moi et ma troupe venons des montagnes. Mais les machines nous en ont chassés après s'y être installées il y a plus de cinquante années.* C'est là que nous allons. La déesse Sigyn nous avait promis de nous rendre nos montagnes mais … la pauvre … elle est morte avant d'avoir pu honorer sa promesse.

-Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ?

-Non … Midgard n'est pas très … versée sur les dieux d'Asgard.

-C'est une longue histoire !

-Nous avons du temps non ? Lui sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et lui promit de lui raconter, mais seulement quand ils seraient tous les deux emmitouflés dans de chaudes couvertures.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Les cinq autres Avengers, enfin … les quatre autres, puisque Clint était suspendu et qu'il devait se morfondre, vautré dans le canapé de Tony, pas lavé, en caleçon devant l'écran géant du salon de la Tour, ne mangeant rien d'autre que des céréales, dégouté de s'être fait confisqué son arc etc. Enfin bref, les quatre Avengers restant passèrent ces trois jours beaucoup moins calmement que les deux disparus. Pas qu'ils durent subir une invasion d'aliens, ou de paparazzis, ou faire face à la troisième guerre mondiale, ou a une épidémie de gastro-entérite. Non. D'abord, ils étaient un peu anxieux de n'avoir plus l'infaillible archer dans leur équipe. Mais en plus, ils durent retourner au Nouveau-Mexique, pour retourner sur Svartalfheim et assister Captain, quoi qu'il en dise. Cependant, ils eurent beau s'époumoner, hurler, brailler, pleurer, supplier, et même dans toutes les langues qu'ils connaissaient ''Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost'' … Et bien Heimdall n'ouvrit pas le Bifrost.

Ils se demandaient bien sûr pourquoi ! S'inquiétaient ! Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Asgard ?! Le Bifrost était-il encore une fois détruit ? Allaient-ils devoir attendre encore plus d'un an et demi qu'il soit réparé pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de leurs amis ?!

Thor angoissait plus que les autres, et si Loki avait déclenché le Ragnarök hein ?!

Bruce lassa même libre cours à la fureur du Hulk, de toute façon, dans le désert, il n'y avait pas grand chose à détruire. Et Thor avait aussi besoin de se défouler.

Natasha était assise avec Mark et Peter sur le rebord d'un des hélicoptères, les jambes pendant dans le vide, secouées de mouvements rapides et agacés.

-Il va bien falloir l'annoncer à Fury … fit Peter.

-Et bien, cette fois, je ne le ferai pas, affirma Mark.

-Moi non plus … Et Clint est HS … Si c'est Thor qui lui dit, ça va finir en guerre contre Asgard, et si c'est Banner … l'heliporteur sera détruit soit par Hulk, soit par le directeur …

Mark déglutit et ne put empêcher sa main de venir caresser les trois anneaux d'argent à son oreille.

Natasha murmura quelque chose en russe.

Et Peter se mordilla les lèvres.

Lui, il s'inquiétait surtout pour Tony. Il avait confiance en Steve, assez pour savoir que c'était le maître de la prudence, ou au moins le plus prudent de leur troupe. Il s'en sortirait, il était fort et costaud, et son adversaire serait à son niveau. En revanche … Pour Stark … maître de la témérité … il craignait qu'il n'ait déjà fait péter un câble à Loki et que le dieu ait déjà écrabouillé l'humain. Car oui, Tony Stark avait beau être un génie, playboy, milliardaire et tout le tintouin, c'était surtout et avant tout un homme, sans pouvoir spéciaux. Enfin à part le super pouvoir de faire péter des câbles à son entourage ! Heureusement que Mademoiselle Potts était en voyage d'affaire depuis une semaine, ainsi il n'avait pas eu à lui annoncer la disparition de son … petit copain de patron … Enfin bref, il devait absolument refaire fonctionner le Bifrost ! Alors Peter se leva, quitta les deux agents du Shield en sautant agilement à terre. On lui avait dit que Heimdall voyait tout. Donc là il le voyait, pas vrai ? Et il devait l'entendre aussi. Alors il lui parla.

Au loin Mark et Natasha rirent beaucoup quand ils virent l'adolescent parler tout seul en regardant le ciel. Et puis ils s'étouffèrent quand, à une vitesse fulgurante, l'onde lumineuse du pont arc-en-ciel vint prendre Peter … Et ne laissa rien d'autre à sa place qu'un nuage de poussière …

-Neeeeee* ! Cria Natasha dans sa langue maternelle horrifiée par la disparition du gamin.

-Noooooo* ! Cria Mark dans le même état.

Et voilà … un quatrième Avengers venait donc de disparaître de l'équipe … Quatre sur sept en cinq jours. Re-cord.

* * *

_''Tu ne trouveras jamais d'arc-en-ciel si tu regardes toujours en bas.''_ _Charlie Chaplin_

* * *

*Bon alors maintenant j'aimerai savoir ! Est-ce que j'ai définitivement rêvé cette scène ou est-ce que Steve rencontre/appelle bien la petite-fille de Peggy qui lui dit qu'elle vient de mourir il y a deux ou trois mois ? Que quelqu'un m'aide à y voir clair ! Je ne retrouve plus cette séquence bonus bordel ! Je vais finir par croire que je suis foooooooooolle !

*Non je n'ai pas copié les nains dans le Hobbit consciemment xD je promets ! D'ailleurs, vous savez tous, contrairement à nos Avengers, qui n'ont pas googlé les dieux nordiques, qui est Sigyn pas vrai ?

*''Ne'' ça veut dire non en russe, enfin d'après Google Trad, donc c'est pas sûr xD

*''No'' ça veut dire non en italien xD ça j'en suis sûre, sinon à quoi m'ont servi mes trois ans d'italien hein ? …

**Les races des alfes huh, non ça fait pas partie de la mythologie hein xD D'ailleurs mon idée sur leur planète séparée en deux par Odin non plus ! Dans l'Edda il est seulement dit qu'Alfheim est un riche royaume avec des splendeurs équivalentes à Asgard, et que les elfes sombres vivent sous terre. Ce qui pourrait les apparenter aux nains, ce que je refuse catégoriquement xD Donc, pour moi, les Alfes Sombres, ben ils ont l'apparence des elfes du Seigneur des Anneaux, mais ils ont la peau noire d'encre, et sont pas très gentils x) D'ailleurs dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, je crois que les Elfes Noirs existent, mais qu'ils sont fous dangereux … rendus mauvais par je sais plus quoi et qu'ils ont un rapport avec les Orcs.**

**Au fait ça y est c'est officiel … Cette fic est plus longue que mon TPE de Première xD**

**PS : Je ne suis pas responsable du traumatisme émotionnel de Tony ! Plaignez-vous à Loki !**

Lolaetcaetera : Plus que 52 jours à passer avant ce que tu attends xD Je pense que ce passage (pauvre Loki xD) durera un petit mois, ptet deux semaines juste, (un mois tout les dix ans, ça ira xD) et pendant ce laps de temps, Poki et Pony apparaîtrons xD Il me tarde d'écrire ces scènes bordel ! Ce sera hip/épique.


	10. Agent de liaison ou liaison d'agents ?

_Tadaaaaam me voilà ! Bon, chapitre empli de niaiseries et autres bêtises qui ne font pas avancer l'histoire. Mais il faut bien que Loki et Tony se rapprochent huh ? Je peux quand même pas faire une ellipse et les faire tomber l'un dans les bras de l'autre après un ''deux mois plus tard'' xD_

_**Marion :** Mouahaha ! Tant de haine parce que ! xD C'est rien par rapport à la suite x)_

_**Coco40** : Arf, entre eux deux, c'est compliqué et ça va être compliqué xD Ils ne se font pas confiance, ils se haïssent pour différentes raisons, il va falloir mettre tout ça au clair et un peu de violence, une pincée d'affection, bien remuer les couteaux dans les plaies, et ce sera prêt ! avec intervention de plusieurs personnes, recommandables ou non xD Bref, la partie vraiment intéressante va pas tarder à arriver x)_

_Bon, je vous laisse le chap C:_

* * *

_**Chapitre 09 : Agent de liaison ou liaisons d'agents ?**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Peter ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait ! Et du coup, quand il se retrouva devant Heimdall, immense, ses yeux d'or fixés sur lui, dans un grand silence et dans son armure brillante, son casque qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant … et bien … Peter se sentait juste … hum comment dire … terriblement minuscule.

-Eumm … commença-t-il.

-Aucun Avengers ne doit plus quitter Midgard.

-Mais … Nous devons aller chercher Tony et Ste…

-Non, le coupa le gardien. Ils doivent accomplir seuls le reste de leurs chemins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se relient au vôtre.

-Mais ils sont en danger ! Protesta le jeune homme.

Heimdall ne répondit rien à cela. Par contre il avertit le jeune midgardien qu'il n'ouvrirait plus le Bifrost vers Midgard. Dans aucun des deux sens. Après l'avoir renvoyé chez lui bien sûr.

Quand Peter se retrouva au milieu du Nouveau-Mexique, il fut un instant aveuglé par le sable remué par le portail et quelques secondes après, il fut happé par une poigne d'acier, dans des bras énormes et verts.

Thor rit un instant devant le Hulk qui serrait Peter dans ses bras, avant que le jeune homme ne se fasse hurler dessus par une veuve noire en rage pour avoir osé prendre ce risque tout seul et osé disparaitre de son champ de vision. Vint ensuite l'interrogatoire que lui fit la rousse, et quand il leur apprit que Heimdall avait décidé de les laisser ici, Thor voulut lui-même des explications, mais rien de plus ne se passa dans le ciel.

Mark soupira … Cette fois, Fury allait vraiment le tuer.

Enfin, au moins, Peter était revenu entier … lui …

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Et là Pepper me dit ''C'est bizarre, je ne connais aucune Claire qui soit brune …'' alors je lutte, je lutte mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je lui répond ''C'est normal Pep' ! Sinon elles s'appelleraient ''Foncée'' !'' et évidemment, ça n'a fait rire que moi et j'ai perdu mon pari de pas faire de blague pendant un mois … Pourtant elle est cool cette blague ! C'était même pas vulgaire !

Loki ricana.

-Ton humour est incompréhensible par les gens normaux Stark.

-Et ouais je sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte en quarante ans. Mais attends, t'as compris et ça t'as fait rire ?! T'es pas normal ! Mais bon, ça on s'en rend compte très vite.

Loki lui adressa un regard bizarre … avant de lui lancer un sourire flippant.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement leur dîner autour du feu alors que la nuit les entourait. Loki avait attrapé un autre animal que les canards, une sorte de rongeur de la taille d'un gros hérisson. Tony avait donc passé la journée à l'appeler ''chasseur redoutable'', ''prédateur sanguinaire'' ou ''prince pisteur''. Loki aurait apprécié cela … si seulement il avait attrapé quelque chose de plus gros que cette petite bestiole … Le ton ironique de Stark l'agaçait, mais au moins, il ne formulait pas de critiques claires comme les autres imbéciles d'asgardiens. Cet abruti était rafraichissant. Même s'il restait un abruti qui lui donnait souvent envie de l'étrangler. D'ailleurs depuis ce matin, il avait eu le loisir de lui adresser toute sorte de menace, et celle de l'étrangler était la seule qui calmait le midgardien. Il avait apparemment retenu la leçon, et ce pour longtemps.

À son grand étonnement, c'était le soir que Stark était le plus calme. C'était le cas maintenant. L'humain était silencieux et Loki voyait avec surprise son regard brun s'emplir d'une sorte de mélancolie.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi curieux à mon sujet ? Demanda finalement le dieu.

Tony posa sur lui des yeux surpris. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que ce soit Loki qui engage la conversation il le pensait plutôt du genre à la clore.

-J'ai toujours été curieux de tout. Héritage génétique sans doute …

-Ton obstination à me poser des questions stupides est donc uniquement due à une curiosité abusive ?

-Arf … non … J'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi tu as mal tourné.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Tony haussa les épaules. Le savait-il lui-même ? Il en avait une petite idée.

-J'ai eu … certains problèmes avec mon père … et comme c'est aussi ton cas … je me dis que peut-être, je pourrais te comprendre …

Et peut-être que ça lui permettrait de se comprendre lui-même ? Ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire depuis sa naissance. Ce qui l'avait empêché de grandir. Ou plutôt ce qui l'avait fait grandir trop vite.

Loki resta silencieux un moment. Semblant jauger la véracité de ces propos et museler sa propre curiosité. Il se savait être trop curieux, et il savait que cela pouvait être très dangereux. Mais bon, il ne s'agissait que de Stark, un humain sans pouvoir non ?

-Dis, tu peux invoquer n'importe quoi ?

-Oui, avoua le dieu, méfiant du changement de sujet.

-Vraiment n'importe quoi ? Insista Tony.

En réponse Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

-Demande et tu verras.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais nous trouver du bon alcool ? Fort si possible ?

Loki, qui s'était attendu à bien pire, eut un sourire amusé. Et il invoqua deux bouteilles.

Tony savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il avait compris que pour délier la langue de Loki, il fallait délier la sienne d'abord, et quel meilleur moyen pour ça qu'une bonne cuite ?

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Trois jours à ne rien faire à part se faire engueuler par Fury, c'est long. Trèèès long … Voilà ce que pensaient Bruce, Thor, Natasha et Peter. Au fond, chacun d'eux enviait Clint qui glandait à la Tour …

Bref, après avoir passé une étrange nuit à bord de l'héliporteur, ils eurent enfin la permission de ''rentrer à la maison'' en attendant la prochaine situation de crise sur laquelle ''ces cons de dieux'' voudraient bien les laisser intervenir. Dixit Fury.

Les voilà donc tous les cinq dans l'ascenseur, Mark étant venu avec eux, pour faire la liaison entre eux et le Shield. Malgré les milliards que possédait Tony, ils étaient un peu serrés dans la cage de métal. Et ils furent soulagés d'en sortir arrivés à l'étage commun. L'ascenseur débouchait directement dans la pièce à vivre, un grand salon qui faisait office de salle à manger et de salle de cinéma quand Tony en avait envie, il y avait une très longue table, devant un très long canapé, devant le grand écran beaucoup trop plat accroché au mur. C'est là qu'ils pensaient trouver Clint, assoupi, des bouteilles de bière envahissant le sol et un paquet de chips à moitié terminé sur son ventre pendant qu'il ronflerait comme … l'agent suspendu qu'il était.

Cette situation n'aurait dérangé personne. Thor aurait trouvé les coutumes midgardiennes étranges, Banner aurait souri avant de partir s'enfermer dans son labo, Peter aurait râlé que lui n'avait pas le droit de faire ça parce qu'on l'aurait engueulé, Natasha se serait amusée à le réveiller en sursaut après avoir pris des dizaines de photos pour le faire chanter plus tard, et Mark l'aurait taquiné le reste de la semaine sur son célèbre caleçon orné de canards portant des cibles sur leurs dos. Cependant … ils ne trouvèrent pas Clint ainsi accoutré, ni ainsi vautré.

Non.

En fait, au bruit de l'annonce de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, Clint se réveilla en sursaut … réveillant du coup la … femme qui était allongée sur lui. Quand ses coéquipiers s'avancèrent dans la pièce, ils le virent donc dans une position très compromettante, une jeune femme à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, tous deux en sous-vêtements.

Un silence digne de l'arctique régna pendant un instant.

Clint observa tour à tour ses compagnons … Thor sembla tout à coup nostalgique, Clint ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il regrettait, il avait trop peur de penser aux orgies dont le blond avait parlé une fois, Peter afficha un air mi surpris mi amusé, qui se changea en ce qui semblait dire ''j'en connais une qui va te tuer mec'', Mark semblait ravi : ''alors là, tu me facilites la tâche Barton ! C'est trop gentil !'' semblaient dire ses yeux bruns rieurs, Banner pâlit étrangement et coula un regard vers le visage de la russe à ses côtés. Quant à la russe justement … eh bien … même à Budapest elle n'avait pas eu ce regard absolument terrifiant.

-C'est pas _du tout_ ce que vous croyez ! S'empressa-t-il alors de dire.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Loki avait depuis longtemps dû invoquer une seconde bouteille, car Stark avait une descente impressionnante pour un mortel.

-Hey je te propose un jeu Cornes de Bouc ! Je réponds à n'importe laquelle de tes questions et en échange, tu réponds aux miennes ! Et on fait ça toute la nuit.

-Je préfèrerais dormir paysan.

-Ben alors on fait ça jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes !

Loki plongea son regard dans les yeux plus très clairs de son … de … de cet imbécile.

-Marché conclu.

-Bon, commence, sinon tu vas me faire une crise encore.

Oui, ça c'était très plausible. Surtout si sa première question portait sur la conception de ses enfants, auquel cas il ne résisterait peut-être pas à sa volonté de le décapiter. Il réfléchit longuement. Avant de poser n'importe quelle question, il devait en apprendre plus sur Stark, et partir de ce qui était évident pour finir par le spirituel. Sans doute … Enfin si cet être possédait quoi que ce soit de spirituel …

-Qu'est-ce que cette chose lumineuse sur ta poitrine exactement ?

-Arf, tu commences direct par un truc aussi long à raconter ?! T'aurais pas pu me demander quelle est ma couleur préférée ?! … Hum, par où commencer …

Loki eut un sourire ironique … d'abord, sa couleur préférée était soit le doré soit le rouge et puis il s'en fichait … et si ce mortel avait du mal à raconter sa vie d'à peine quatre décades, que devait-il dire, lui, avec ses millénaires d'existence ?

-Bon alors, jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, j'étais marchand d'arme.

Tony raconta comment il avait fait fortune, et son père avant lui, grâce à la science et à la technologie, comment il avait été trahi par l'homme qui était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle, comment il s'était fait kidnapper, il omit volontairement certaines parties -pas question que Loki sache qu'il avait été torturé- et finalement en arriva à expliquer pourquoi le réacteur ARK occupait sa poitrine.

-Hun, c'est intéressant … finit par dire Loki, se grattant le menton. Ainsi, sans ce … réacteur ARK tu meurs ?

-Ouep … enfin rêve pas trop hein ! C'est pas immédiat, j'aurai toujours le temps d'en reconstruire un avant de crever !

-Même ici ? En pleine nature ?

-Hey ! J'suis un génie mec !

-Justement, cela m'inquiète, si toi tu es un génie, que sont tous les autres !

Tony rit. Il l'entendait tous les jours celle-ci.

-Bon ! À mon tour de te poser une question.

-Je te conseille de bien réfléchir avant de choisir laquelle poser, parce que tu n'as précisé de quelle manière je devais répondre, et si elle porte sur ma famille avérée, j'estime que la violence est une réponse très convaincante.

-Ok, mais t'es pas marrant. Tu serais vraiment mauvais joueur à action/vérité.

-''Action vérité'' ? Qu'est-ce ?

-On verra ça plus tard, à deux c'est pas drôle. Hum … ah, une question purement scientifique ! D'où ça sort ta magie ? Tes clones tout ça, c'est de la magie huh ? Ou c'est de la technologie ?

-Une question à la fois homme de métal.

-Nan nan, c'est juste un développement d'idée, m'sieur le dieu du mensonge !

Loki eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Hey ça veut dire quoi ce p'tit rictus là ?! Dire la vérité ça fait partie des règles du jeu hein ! Tu jures de pas me raconter de salade ?

-Non. Jurer c'est mentir cent fois.

-C'est ta phrase favorite ?*

-Une question à la fois homme de métal.

-Ah ! C'est ta nouvelle phrase favorite ?

Loki rit sincèrement avant de boire dans sa bouteille.

-Bon, tu promets de pas me mentir ? Après tout, p'tet qu'en comprenant comment ce truc fonctionne, je pourrais nous en débarrasser et t'auras plus qu'à me ramener chez moi !

Les yeux verts de Loki se firent scrutateurs. Le ramener chez lui ? Oui bien sûr. Dans un rêve peut-être !

-Très bien, je te promets de te répondre sincèrement.

-Mmm … mouais, bon, ta parole en tant que dieu des mensonges vaut pas grand chose, mais je suis bourré alors ça ira. Bon alors, explique ! Dis-moi tout à propos de ta magie !

Loki redevint malicieux. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il venait de faire une vraie promesse.

-Pour commencer, la magie est omniprésente. Où que tu sois, il y a de la magie, dans l'air, dans l'eau, dans la terre, ou même en toi. _La vie est la magie._ Chaque être possède de la magie, seulement certains en ont plus que les autres. Toi et ta race avez une magie de base, qui vous permet de vivre, de faire battre votre cœur. En vivant on consomme sa magie, ainsi quand elle s'épuise, on meurt. Vous appelez ce processus la vieillesse, je crois.

-Et vous qui êtes soi-disant immortels alors ?

-J'y viens. D'abord, nous sommes des dieux, ou du moins autre chose que des humains, plus spécifiquement, des ases, des vanes, des alfes … ou des géants. Nous possédons par ce fait bien plus de magie que vous, ce pourquoi nous vous appelons ''mortels'', vous êtes ridiculement équipés en réserve magique, elle dure à peine un siècle, alors que la nôtre dure plusieurs millénaires, et quand nous la sentons s'épuiser, nous pouvons la recharger. Soit par le sommeil des dieux, auquel préfère avoir recours Odin, soit en mangeant les pommes que conserve la déesse Idunn pour nous.

-Ouais ok, mais je croyais que tu pouvais te recharger les batteries tout seul ?

-C'est le cas, il me suffit de laisser faire le temps. Contrairement aux asgardiens que tu connais, j'ai appris à utiliser ma magie, ce qui fait que je suis spécial, je suis proprement dit un magicien.

-Moi j't'aurais plutôt qualifié de sorcier, le railla Tony.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

-Connais-tu au moins la différence entre un magicien et un sorcier ?

-Ah ouais ! Gandalf est un magicien, Sarouman est un sorcier ! S'exclama le milliardaire qui commençait à accuser sa première bouteille.

Loki soupira. De quoi parlait-il, _encore_ ?

-Tu sais que quand tu fais ceci je ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arf oui c'est vrai, faudrait que je te fasse regarder le Seigneur de Anneaux _un jour_. En gros, les magiciens sont les gentils, et les sorciers les méchants.

-Pas du tout. Tu es désespérant. Cela n'a rien d'aussi simple. Je suis à la fois magicien et sorcier. Je suis sorcier, parce que j'utilise des sorts, mais je peux aussi utiliser ma magie sans sorts ou incantations, je suis donc un magicien. Tu comprends ? Le bien et le mal sont des notions tellement réductrices. La magie ne se classe dans aucune de ces deux catégories, il n'y a qu'une seule magie, l'énergie qui circule dans l'univers, dans l'espace, c'est l'usage que l'on en fait qui est bon ou mauvais. Ce sont les intentions que l'on met dans le sort qui sont bonnes ou mauvaises. Tu te souviens du sort qui nous a tous les deux touchés à l'épaule ?

-Ouais, ça me fait encore mal !

-Je _voulais_ que cela te fasse mal, c'est pour cela que cela t'a blessé. Je n'ai qu'à imaginer, projeter mon énergie magique d'une façon appropriée, et la magie s'exécute. Tu comprends ? C'est le plus puissant des outils qu'il soit.

-Hum … Et il existe des objets magiques ? Genre, est-ce que Mjölnir est un objet magique ?

-Mjölnir n'est pas un objet.

-Huh ? Ça ne vit quand même pas ?!

-Non pas à proprement parlé. C'est … ce mot n'existe pas dans ta langue … le plus proche est ''artefact''. Mjölnir a été construit par un nain, les meilleurs orfèvres de notre univers. Il est dit que pour cela il a utilisé le cœur d'un soleil mourant et que le marteau est l'objet le plus précieux qui soit. Seule une personne aussi valeureuse que Thor peut soulever Mjölnir, cela n'est pas un sort, c'est la volonté du Père de toutes choses et la volonté du Père de toutes choses est _malheureusement _immuable.

Tony ne sentit pas le ton lugubre qu'avait prit Loki en parlant de Mjölnir.

-Désolé, mais j'arrive pas à concevoir qu'on puisse … prendre le cœur d'un soleil et l'utiliser. D'abord parce que ce serait immense, aussi gros que la Terre sans doute, on parle quand même d'une supernova, et en plus, c'est … in-forgeable ! Et puis, pourquoi Mjölnir peut contrôler la foudre huh ?

-C'est tout à fait normal. Vous humains, ignorez tout de la magie et de ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Quant à cette capacité à contrôler la foudre, c'est un enchantement que l'on a apposé sur le marteau. Car on l'a donné à Thor et Thor est dieu du tonnerre n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait bien que ce soit pour quelque chose que les oracles aient prédit cela.

-Quels oracles ? Fit Tony, proprement largué.

Loki ouvrit la bouche, puis pris d'un doute la referma, avant de conclure la discussion pour ce soir.

-Je crois que tu as épuisé ton quota de questions Stark.

Tony râla.

-Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler des asgardiens avant notre rencontre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Loki.

-Nope. Une autre religion a majoritairement dominé après votre passage apparemment.

-Créer un culte n'était pas le but à l'époque.

-C'était quoi le but alors ?

-Sauver Midgard des géants des glaces … Je crois.

-Ah parce que les géants des glaces voulaient détruire la Terre ?! Cherche pas, ça doit être dans ton ADN alors !

Tony récolta un regard noir, suivit d'une cape de la même couleur dans la figure.

-Dors ! Lui ordonna Loki.

-Oui Maître Dieu ! Râla l'humain.

Loki ne put s'empêcher un petit rire.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Personne n'eut besoin de demander à Clint de quoi il s'agissait si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Il s'expliqua de lui-même. Enfin, il essaya. Mais les yeux de Natasha le clouaient sur place. Non … Ils le _crucifiaient_ sur place.

Heureusement pour lui, la belle inconnue eut la présence d'esprit de prendre les devants. Elle se recouvrit d'un plaid, de la même façon que quand elle sortait de la douche.

-Eumh, enchantée, je suis Amanda Potts, la cousine de Pepper ! Elle m'a invitée à m'installer ici pour la semaine. Je … euh, je viens de Los Angeles, et je suis de passage à New York, et elle a pensé que comme il n'y avait personne -enfin normalement- et que de toute façon, c'est assez grand pour loger un village … ça ne vous gênerait pas trop … Euh … vous êtes les Avengers je suppose ?

-Oui, ce sont les Avengers, lui confirma Mark qui fut le seul à oser parler. Ou tout du moins une partie, railla-t-il ensuite plus bas.

-Et bien enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Continua la jeune femme en replaçant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles. Tony n'est pas là ?

Alerte, alerte ! Question dangereuse !

-Non il est … commença Thor.

-Il est encore sur Asgard ! Le coupa Banner avant qu'il ne dise l'élément catastrophe fatal.

-Hum … juste une question, commença Mark pour détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus favorable pour eux. Pourquoi … êtes-vous … et bien … en sous-vêtements ?

-Oh ! Euh oui ! Euh en fait, on s'ennuyait Barton et moi hier devant un navet à la télé, alors on a fait un poker, mais on s'est vite … ennuyés aussi, donc on a décidé de faire un strip-poker pour mettre un peu de piment … Et je crois qu'on peut dire que notre bluff est du même niveau.

Elle se tourna vers Clint et lui sourit. Barton eut un petit air paniqué avant de rajouter qu'ils avaient peut-être un peu forcé sur la boisson, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils s'étaient endormis … ensemble … l'un sur l'autre … Natasha allait le tuer ! Il se releva d'un bond quand elle fit un pas vers lui, chercha toutes les issues quand elle commença à jurer tout bas en russe et il se mit à courir le plus vite possible quand elle se mit non seulement à lui hurler dessus mais en plus à sortir un de ses revolver et à lui tirer dessus.

Les autres Avengers et Mandy les regardèrent.

Banner semblait atterré.

Mark se retenait de rire à gorge déployée et de se rouler par terre.

Peter fit la grimace et souffrait déjà pour Clint quand la russe mettrait la main dessus, parce que Natasha mettait _toujours_ la main sur ceux qu'elle poursuivait de la sorte.

La seconde Miss Potts était assez dubitative. Comme première approche on avait fait mieux.

Et Thor … Thor affichait un sourire affreusement niais.

Quand donc, par Odin, ces deux-là se rendraient-ils compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Alexar redoutait la prochaine communication de son père. Il devrait lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu toutes traces du Menteur, et en plus, les Lumineux commençaient à s'organiser, et sa troupe était trop peu équipée en nombre et en arme pour résister. Il réfléchissait donc depuis trois jours.

À travers le portail par lequel avait disparu Loki, il avait distingué un paysage. Il y avait la lumière du jour, et de la végétation. Ils n'étaient donc partis ni sur Svartalfheim, ni sur Nilfheim, ni sur Helheim, ni sur Muspellheim, ni sur Jötunheim. Donc, soit ils s'étaient téléportés à un autre endroit sur Alfheim, soit ils avaient quitté ce monde, soit pour Asgard, soit pour Midgard, soit pour Vanaheim.

Leur mission d'éradication continuerait donc tant que leur dispositif n'avait pas terminé de scanner Alfheim à la recherche de la magie du Menteur.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Natasha était dans la salle d'entrainement spéciale ''Tony''. Celle qu'il avait créée, spécialement pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à mettre des lunettes spéciales qui agissaient sur son cerveau grâce à des ondes, et prendre le pistolet factice qui allait avec et qui la reconnaissait à ses empreintes. Des ennemis surgissaient de toutes parts, et parfois les silhouettes de ses amis étaient trompeuses. Tony avait construit cette pièce quand Steve lui avait raconté qu'elle avait failli lui tirer dessus lors de l'invasion des Chitauris parce qu'il l'avait surprise en arrivant dans son angle mort. Elle s'entrainait donc souvent dans cette pièce à éviter de descendre les gens qui étaient dans son camp. Elle tira en plein dans le mille sur deux faux clones de Loki, évita de tirer sur le faux Captain, même si cet abruti était actuellement tout seul sur Svartalfheim, dans la nuit et le froid à vouloir se venger d'un vieux fou. Elle tua un faux ennemi qui mettait un faux Iron Man en difficulté, celui-ci la salua d'un petit geste de la main en guise de remerciement et repartit se battre. Le Hulk n'avait pas besoin d'aide, Thor non plus. Et soudain elle aperçut le faux Clint qui se cachait derrière un pilier et qui décochait ses flèches avec une précision scandaleuse. Prise d'une impulsion colérique, elle le dégomma d'un seul tir. Tous les faux protagonistes de la bataille s'immobilisèrent et Natasha enleva ces maudites lunettes et posa ce maudit faux flingue, avant de se tourner vers un écran où un enregistrement de Tony venait de commencer. Il la regardait, dubitatif.

-_Romanov tu viens de descendre Barton … Je peux savoir pourquoi ? … Ah non, c'est un message préenregistré ! Bon alors, viens me raconter tout en face ! Je pourrais p'tet t'aider à y voir plus clair. Ou à faire un mauvais coup à Clint pour te venger _-il fit un clin d'œil. _Si je suis pas là, demande à Pepper … et si Pepper est pas là, huh … Bon, Banner est nul question histoire d'amour, il prend toujours les mauvaises décisions, Thor, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser … Peter est trop jeune, Captain est vierge … Mais personne n'est doué dans cette tour ou quoi ?!_

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est fou comme l'humour de Tony manquait au paysage quand il n'était pas là. Il lui manquait cet imbécile arrogant …

-_Bon, du coup, je te conseille d'aller voir Mark. Mais si tu vas dans sa chambre, préviens avant d'entrer qu'il puisse avoir le temps de cacher toutes ses photos de toi, et de ranger un peu le bordel dans lequel il vit. Et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, s'il te plait, raconte moi comment vous vous êtes connus ! C'est pas drôle un tel secret ! Je comprends que tu veuilles pas le dire à Barton, le faire mariner c'est un très bon moyen de pression, mais moi ! Je suis capable de garder un secret quand même !_

Natasha allait sortir en soupirant et laisser à Jarvis le soin de ne pas laisser l'enregistrement de son maître tourner dans le vide, mais un éclat de rire sur la bande retint son attention. C'était le rire de Pepper.

-_Toi ? Capable de garder un secret ?!_ Se moqua-t-elle.

Tony afficha une moue digne d'un gamin de cinq ans et Pepper entra dans le champ de la caméra qui filmait Tony.

-_Ne l'écoutes pas Nat'. Il raconte n'importe quoi ! Peu importe à qui tu en parleras, je suis sûre que tu recevras de l'aide._

La rouquine lui fit un clin d'œil à travers l'écran et le tout s'éteignit sur des plaintes de Tony et des bruits de bisous.

Natasha quitta la pièce avec un sourire. Ces deux là étaient tellement complices ! Elle savait qu'elle-même était terriblement complice avec Clint. Mais Pepper et Tony avaient quelque chose que les deux espions n'avaient pas, Tony était aussi différent de Pepper que le blanc du noir. Elle était le soleil et lui la Lune, aussi altruiste qu'il était égoïste, elle tirait Tony vers le bon sens. Elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'elle connaissait le milliardaire. Il l'avait sauvée, et c'était cela qui les avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Oui sauf que Clint avait déjà tiré Natasha dans le bon sens, et il l'avait déjà sauvée. Mais maintenant … ils étaient semblables. Est-ce bon d'être si semblable qu'on se connait par cœur ? Qu'on sait d'emblée comment l'histoire finira ? Oui Natasha savait comment cela finirait si elle cédait et qu'elle avait une liaison avec Clint ! Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, un des deux ferait une erreur, un des deux mourrait, et l'autre ? Qu'adviendrait-il de l'autre ? Il ne pourrait pas continuer.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle monta les étages jusqu'à arriver à la chambre que prêtait Tony à Mark.

Mark était littéralement un agent de liaison. Il était là pour calmer les tensions, surtout entre Tony et Steve. Tony ne supportait pas plus de cinq minutes de recevoir des ordres en dehors d'un champ de bataille, et Steve en donnait peut-être un peu trop, c'est vrai, mais il ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était ainsi de son temps, et il avait été habitué à être adulé et respecté pour ses exploits. Or Tony avait soupé de ses exploits, son père l'avait tellement bassiné avec Captain America par-ci, Captain America par-là, un jour il avait hurlé à la figure de Steve que si son père l'aimait tellement, il aurait dû l'épouser et ainsi, il ne serait jamais né et n'aurait pas eu à subir sa vie. C'était mesquin et amer, et un silence de plomb avait régné entre les Avengers pendant deux jours suivant cette déclaration. Tony n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires, Steve était resté prostré et l'avait évité, Clint et Banner n'osaient plus regarder Tony, alors que Natasha lui envoyait des regards qui lui sommaient d'aller s'excuser. Finalement c'est Thor qui avait miraculeusement réglé la situation en immobilisant Tony avec Mjölnir et en trainant Rogers dans la même pièce, avant de les forcer à s'expliquer sur ''les choses du passé''. Ce que les deux imbéciles bornés s'étaient dit était resté entre eux, mais c'est suite à cet incident que Fury avait envoyé Mark.

Il avait commencé au sein de l'organisation plutôt tard par rapport aux autres agents du Shield, et il était plutôt gentil par rapport à eux. Il n'avait pas d'ambition, il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu la place de Fury contrairement à certains, il n'aimait pas se battre, enfin ça, c'était lui qui le disait, parce qu'en vérité il était redoutable au corps à corps, même Natasha avait du mal à l'avoir. Mais c'était normal, Nick l'avait entrainé lui-même. En fait, Fury avait recruté Linklater seulement quelques années plus tôt. Le colonel Fury avait longtemps connu son père, et lors d'une mission, Linklater sénior s'était sacrifié pour lui. Fury avait longtemps hésité, n'étant pas sûr qu'une place au Shield soit un cadeau pour le fils de son sauveur, mais finalement il lui avait trouvé une place dans laquelle il excellait. Mark était un agent psychologique. Au début, il s'occupait des interrogatoires, de dresser les profils psychologiques des prisonniers ou des agents. Mark connaissait bien l'esprit humain. Trop bien. Ça cachait quelque chose que Natasha n'avait pas encore découvert. Ensuite Fury lui avait fait plus confiance et il été devenu agent infiltré. Il s'occupait de renseigner le Shield sur la maffia italienne et leurs rapports avec le reste des maffias de l'Europe. Ainsi, il l'avait croisée lorsqu'elle était encore à la solde des russes. Natasha avait tout de suite su dans son regard qu'il était un agent double, et lui, avait de suite compris qui elle était et ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour l'avoir de son côté. Elle le revoyait dans son costume impeccable, debout à la droite de son _parrain_, venu en visite à Moscou, ses yeux noirs pétillant d'admiration devant la robe affreusement affriolante qu'on lui avait demandé de porter pour accompagner ce baron de la mafia russe. ''Madame, vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais pu voir'' lui avait-il dit dans un italien charmeur, accompagné d'une profonde révérence. Ah, s'il avait un défaut, c'est qu'il ne parlait pas le russe. Bien sûr, tout cela s'était fini par la mort du chef italien, par celle du chef russe et par un combat qui avait laissé des cicatrices aux deux agents.

Comme elle poussait un soupir nostalgique, la porte de la chambre de Mark s'ouvrit soudain et il en sortit, manquant de rentrer dans la rousse, immobile au milieu du couloir.

-Natasha ? Fit-il surpris.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui d'un mouvement trop vif.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'un débit trop rapide.

Mark se méfia. Mais finalement, il rouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'invita à entrer.

Tony avait tort sur toute la ligne. Il régnait dans la pièce un ordre impeccable, le lit était fait, les livres parfaitement alignés, la seule pointe d'originalité … c'était le chat de Mark* sur son lit, qui dormait roulé en boule. Et elle ne vit aucune photo d'elle nulle part.

-Est-ce que c'est à propos de Clint tout à l'heure ? Demanda le jeune homme doucement en refermant sa porte derrière lui.

Natasha observa les cheveux de sa nuque qui étaient humides. Il sortait de la salle de bain donc. Elle s'assit doucement sur le côté du lit et caressa l'animal qui émit un petit ronronnement surpris.

-Je crois que … je suis définitivement amoureuse de Clint.

Mark resta figé. Quel scoop … ainsi donc ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il y avait du progrès.

-Je sais très bien que quand je le lui avouerai, il n'hésitera pas une seconde à me sauter dessus.

Ah, ils savaient donc tous les deux ce que l'autre ressentait. Un grand pas en avant.

-En fait, il sait très bien que je vais finir par céder et le lui dire.

Et en plus ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre savait qu'ils savaient. Oh bon sang …

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans _ma_ chambre et pas dans _la sienne_ ? Demanda Mark sceptique.

-C'est très simple. Il est jaloux et me fait la tête dès que je m'approche d'un autre mec que lui, surtout quand il s'agit de toi. Alors que selon lui, je ne devrais pas être jalouse quand on le retrouve en caleçon avec une femme allongée dessus.

Mark eut une petite grimace. Il commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Donc, avant de … sortir avec lui -bon sang j'ai l'impression d'être Tony à dix-sept ans en disant ça- je vais le rendre … fou de jalousie. Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de toi Linky.

Aïe … problèmes en vue.

* * *

_''La caractéristique principale d'un ami est sa capacité à vous décevoir.'' Pierre Desproges_

* * *

_*Non mais c'est la mienne x)_

_*Non, Mark n'est pas un Mary-Sue masculin ! Ça s'appelle comment en mec déjà ? C'est pas un James-je sais plus quoi ? Hum bon, je devais bien mettre un chat dans cette histoire … J'en mets partout. J'aime les chats. Je voudrais être un chat. J'en veux pleeeeein ! Un refuge ! Un élevage de Maine Coon :D oui enfin bref, Mark a un chat … un p'tit chat de gouttière x)_

**_Tadaaaaam ! Bon c'est ma journée ''tadaaaaam'' désolée xD_**

**_Natasha est aussi machiavélique que Loki xD Faut pas croire xD_**

**_Savez quoi ? J'aurais dû publier mes chapitres le jeudi, parce que c'est le jour de Thor !_**


	11. Veni, vedi, mais pas vici

Yop yop ! Voilà le chapitre 10 de Mischievous ! En ce moment même, celui-là, tout de suite (faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça) j'en suis à peu près à 15% du chapitre 12 ... et la semaine prochaine, mes partiels commencent ... Bon, je suis même pas allée en cours alors ça va être vite fait xD Faut juste que je trouve quelqu'un pour me les filer ... Hum, donc en fait je pense que après la publication du chapitre 11 ... donc samedi prochain, j'aurai définitivement plus d'avance et je serai donc dans la mouise xD Et vous avec xD Mais ce sera les vacances et ... oh putain, j'ai oublié de chercher un job d'été, ma mère va me tuer xD

Bon, je vous laisse le chap xD

Marion : Oui, promis, Loki va faire des efforts xD

Et merci à tous les reviewers au fait ! Je vous aime !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Veni, vedi, mais pas vici**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Mais, je comprendrais que tu refuses de m'aider, si cela te fait trop … de peine ? Termina la russe.

-Non ! Non non ! Je serais ravi de t'aider à faire ce genre de coup bas à Clint, je veux dire, on est rivaux lui et moi. Pas seulement … pas seulement pour toi … et, ça me fera de la peine mais … j'ai compris tu sais. Il … Il va gagner, il est … fait pour ça, fait pour toi, tu es faite pour lui, etc, on attend tous ça depuis des lustres et je veux dire …

-Mark ! Mark, calme-toi !

Mark se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé un peu vite, si vite qu'il était à bout de souffle et qu'il dut prendre une grande inspiration avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de la russe.

-Y'a … juste un truc qui me gène : pendant nos … rendez-vous en amoureux, on va faire quoi ?

Natasha le considéra quelques secondes.

-Tu ne parles toujours pas russe n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle avec un petit sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

-Vous savez ce qui me fait le plus peur ? Fit Peter.

-Natasha avec un couteau ? Proposa Bruce en sirotant son thé indien qu'il avait appris à faire lors de son année à Calcutta.

Sa remarque fit beaucoup rire Thor.

-… OK, ça ça me fait peur, avoua Peter, mais je pensais plutôt à la réaction de Pepper quand elle va revenir et qu'elle comprendra qu'on ne sait pas du tout où est Tony et même s'il est encore en vie …

-Hey ! Il est vivant ok ?! S'emporta Clint.

Les trois autres le regardèrent comme s'il allait se transformer en Hulk.

-Qui est vivant ? Intervint la jolie blonde qui entra dans la cuisine commune afin de profiter du thé et des cookies, qu'elle avait sentis depuis sa chambre.

-Personne. Marmonna Barton, furieux de ne pas l'avoir détectée avant.

-Ah, si personne n'est vivant alors il y a forcément un problème. Mais bon, vous êtes des agents secrets d'une certaine façon, je comprends que vous m'excluiez de la conversation.

-On parlait du chien qu'on a renversé en venant ici. Tenta misérablement Peter.

-Mais … vous n'êtes pas revenus en hélicoptère ? Demanda Mandy en touillant le breuvage dans sa tasse et en lançant un petit sourire au plus jeune.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel et puis sortit.

Bruce eut lui aussi un sourire en glissant discrètement un regard vers la jeune femme. La perspicacité acide était donc de famille chez les Potts.

Peter se mordilla la lèvre et tapota la table du bout des doigts, nerveux.

Quant à Thor, il souhaita la bienvenue à leur invitée.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Clint se dirigea vers les salles d'entrainement. Il avait besoin de cogner sur quelque chose, même s'il était suspendu. Mais en passant dans le couloir, il vit quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à voir.

Natasha, debout devant la porte de Linklater.

Il entendit Mark dire quelque chose, il ne sut pas quoi. Mais il vit le sourire de Natasha. Un sourire éclatant. Elle avait même fermé les yeux.

La surprise prit Clint en entier, telle qu'il entrouvrit la bouche, mais qu'aucun son ne put en sortir. Et ce qu'il vit ensuite lui tordit les entrailles. De peur, de jalousie, d'envie, de colère ? Tout à la fois sans doute.

Car oui. Natasha fit quelque chose qu'il ne lui pardonnerait _jamais_. Elle embrassa l'agent de liaison.

Clint sentit son cœur se serrer, il comprit pleinement combien il tenait à elle, et la seconde d'après, son cœur sembla se tordre dans tous les sens, et il la détesta.

Puis la rousse tourna la tête, elle parut réellement surprise de le voir planté là, au milieu du couloir.

Clint décida de s'en aller. S'en aller très vite, très loin, maintenant. Il se rendit à l'étage de Captain, et squatta sa salle d'entrainement. Il avait désormais _vraiment_ besoin de cogner sur quelque chose.

À la tête que fit Natasha, Mark ne put qu'être curieux et regarda dans le couloir pour voir Clint disparaître à l'angle, le pas rageur.

Il grimaça.

Et voilà ! Les problèmes commençaient. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter la demande de Natasha !

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Loki ne réveilla pas Tony ce matin là. Tout simplement parce que le mortel aurait eu la gueule de bois, et comme lui-même avait une légère migraine, mieux valait le silence aux plaintes de Stark.

Il s'amusa un instant de ses ronflements. Puis au bout de vingt minutes à les entendre, il soupirait à chaque son que cette créature bruyante émettait.

Pour s'occuper, il prit un bain dans l'étang, se sécha, s'occupa de ses cheveux, de ses vêtements … de ceux de Stark, car eux aussi sentaient ''le nuggets''. Et tout ça sans réveiller l'imbécile qui dormit jusqu'au zénith du soleil. Ce fut sans doute l'odeur de la cuisson du gibier qui stoppa son sommeil.

Il eut un instant de flottement … Il avait dormi … trop longtemps, à en juger par sa bouche pâteuse …

Il observa Loki, fringant, propre et frais.

Il sentit ses propres aisselles … et grimaça.

-Hey … quel est le programme du jour ?

-Tu te laves, puis on mange. Ensuite … je n'en sais rien.

-Bien ! Oh ! On pourrait continuer notre conversation d'hier soir !

Ainsi donc ce mortel tenait assez l'alcool pour ne rien avoir oublié le lendemain … Saleté !

-On verra cela plus tard.

Tony vérifia que Loki ne le regardait pas pour enlever son caleçon et entrer dans l'eau. Loki avait eu la ''gentillesse'' d'invoquer quelques sous-vêtements pour lui, en même temps qu'un sac à dos. C'était sans doute le maximum de sa générosité. L'eau fraiche lui fit du bien et chassa peu à peu son mal de tête et ses courbatures. Car dormir à même le sol, emmitouflé dans un morceau de tissu, ça laissait des douleurs*.

Loki était très observateur, et ce depuis toujours. Ainsi sa longue vie lui avait appris que les gens sont très différents lorsqu'ils savent qu'on les regarde et lorsqu'ils croient qu'on ne les regarde pas.

Et du coin de ses yeux verts, il put voir Tony s'amuser d'un rien, en plongeant la tête sous l'eau, la ressortant et s'ébrouant comme un chien, rire quand les poissons lui chatouillaient les pieds, sursauter quand une grenouille vint atterrir sur son épaule, lui donner un nom, ''Maggie'' et finalement être très déçu quand elle disparut sous l'eau, sans un regard pour lui. Comment cet homme, mûr, pouvait-il être aussi … enfantin, candide, alors qu'il avait vécu des choses difficiles ? Stark semblait avoir su préserver une part de son innocence. Sans doute en s'isolant, comme il pensait l'être actuellement. Loki l'imagina enfant, parler seul dans sa chambre à une foule d'ami imaginaire, ou à un quelconque animal qu'il aurait pris en sympathie. Et cela lui arracha un sourire … Alors il décida que cela était assez.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser mortel, pendant que _je_ fais le repas. _Moi prince d'Asgard_.

-Ha ha ! Fais gaffe, je crois que tu n'es plus prince de quoi que ce soit Lokinou. Et en plus, je vois pas en l'honneur de quoi je devrais faire la bouffe, je veux dire, c'est pas sexiste comme comportement, puisque t'es pas une femme.

-Lokinou ? C'est étrange cette capacité que tu as à me provoquer, voire à me défier de te mettre à mort.

-Ok ok, t'énerves pas, merci de me nourrir grâce à tes talents de chasseur, _et_ de cuisinier. Et aussi d'avoir fait ma lessive. Ça te va ?

-Sors de ton bain, nous allons manger.

''Woh … un vieux couple … on dirait un vieux couple …'' pensa Tony. Ensuite il trouva amusant de s'imaginer en vieux couple avec Loki. Ensuite il imagina Loki nu derrière un tablier de cuisine et ne trouva plus ça amusant du tout. Non, du tout ! Pourquoi, bon Dieu, pourquoi pensa-t-il à Pepper nue derrière un tablier à ce moment-là ? Dieu pourquoi ?

Bon, challenge du jour … s'habiller sans que Loki ne voit ce qu'il y avait de _très gênant_ entre ses jambes actuellement … Niveau de difficulté : cinq étoiles. C'est-à-dire infaisable … Bordel de merde …

-Stark ! J'attends !

Et merde …

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve s'éveilla. Un avantage à être sur Svartalfheim, c'est qu'on n'était jamais aveuglé ou réveillé par la lumière du jour. Par contre, elle commençait à lui manquer sévèrement la lumière du jour au Captain !

Ralvani lui adressa un sourire dès qu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé. Ses dents blanches luisirent dans la nuit éternelle de ce monde, produisant sur Steve un effet étrange. Il avait envie de la voir à la lumière. Car il ne disposait pas d'une vision nocturne comme l'alfe.

-Depuis combien de temps Odin a-t-il séparé Alfheim en deux ?

-Plusieurs siècles pourquoi ?

-Et quel âge as-tu ?

-Oh oh, Captain, on ne demande jamais son âge à une femelle !

-Oh … très bien, alors dis-moi au moins si tu as connu le temps où la planète des alfes était entière.

-Non. Répondit-elle, ravie, car cela ne lui donnait aucune indication sur son âge.

-Donc tu n'as jamais vu la lumière du soleil ?

-Si ! Les rares fois où je suis allée à Asgard ! Ou sur d'autres mondes. Tu as faim ?

-Plutôt oui.

Steve attrapa la part de provision qu'elle lui tendait, alors qu'elle mordait elle-même dans une sorte de pain très nourrissant.

-Au fait, fit-il entre deux bouchés, tu ne m'as pas raconté l'histoire de la déesse Sygin.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié.

-Nous avons le temps ?

-Nous allons marcher toute la journée alors oui, nous aurons le temps !

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

-Tu sais quoi, commença Tony entre deux bouchés, j'étais sérieux toute à l'heure. Je veux dire, à voyager ensemble, autant en profiter pour mieux se connaître non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer notre conversation d'hier soir ? On a tout l'aprem !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel une énième fois depuis le début de la journée.

-Très bien, alors à mon tour de poser une question. Pourquoi as-tu eu une érection tout à l'heure ?

-Touché …

-Sois sincère. Car si_ je_ t'ai fait cet effet, rassure-toi, je m'arrangerai pour que cela n'arrive plus _jamais_.

-Ah ouais de quelle manière ?

-La castration. Le renseigna Loki le Malicieux.

-Coulé.

-Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ?

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Tu m'as juste fait penser à Pepper et … enfin, bordel c'est ma fiancée, j'ai le droit de fantasmer dessus quand même non ?!

-Pas en ma présence, idiot !

-Ok ok ! J'essaierais de contenir mes ardeurs à partir de maintenant. À mon tour ?

-Non, ce n'était pas une vraie question. Parle-moi de cette femme, Pepper, qu'est-elle pour toi ?

-Ben, je te l'ai dit, c'est ma fiancée. Dit Stark comme une évidence.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Loki, dubitatif.

-Quoi ''c'est tout ?'', on va se marier dans trois mois je te signale ! Et tous les Avengers sont invités. Même toi si tu veux. Enfin à condition que tu promettes de pas foutre le boxon, parce que l'armure d'Iron Man ne s'accorde pas avec le costume que je vais porter.

-Hum … marmonna le dieu.

-Quoi ''hum'', ça veut dire quoi ce p'tit bruit ?!

Tony eut un mauvais pressentiment, Loki avait _le_ sourire : le sourire de con.

-Tout ce que tu dis ne tourne qu'autour de toi. En général quand une personne est importante aux yeux de quelqu'un, il parle d'elle et non pas de lui.

-J'aime pas trop ce que tu insinues.

-L'aimes-tu vraiment cette femme que tu veux faire tienne ?

-… Arrête. Grogna Tony.

-As-tu réellement des sentiments amoureux pour elle ?

-Arrête ! Grogna-t-il plus fort.

Loki braquait sur lui un regard d'acier. Coupant. Tranchant plutôt. Sûr de toucher un point sensible, il était fier de lui.

-Es-tu réellement capable d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que toi-même Anthony Stark ?

-Arrête ! Cria enfin le mortel.

Tony eut du mal à calmer sa respiration et son cœur. Cet abruti avait la langue bien trop aiguisée. Ce con savait toucher à ce qui faisait mal. Comment Thor pouvait-il aimer ce frère après tant de haine versée sur lui ? Comment Tony avait-il pu oublier ce regard ? Ce regard mauvais ? Celui qui se délectait de la souffrance des autres ? Celui de l'être sans cœur qui avait tué Coulson ? … Phil.

Tony sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Certaines de tristesse, d'autres de rage. Loki était un monstre ! Un connard cruel qui s'amusait de tout, et surtout du malheur des autres ! Tony n'écouta pas la voix raisonnable de Captain qui émergeait de ses souvenirs et qui disait que personne ne naissait monstre, mais que c'était la cruauté de la vie qui faisait qu'on le devenait. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se lancer sur un sujet philosophique. Pour l'instant il aurait plutôt voulu frapper Loki, jusqu'à retirer ce sale sourire de son visage !

Oui mais Loki était un dieu. Et pas Tony. L'enfoiré.

Tony n'avait plus faim. Il jeta sa part dans le feu, se leva et partit.

-Où vas-tu ? L'interpela Loki.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? J'vais marcher ! T'es qu'un con et j'ai besoin d'air !

Loki le regarda partir.

Bien joué. Stark ne voudrait plus parler avant un moment avec ça …

Et zut … Loki regrettait déjà son élan de sadisme.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

-Sigyn était une Ase, comme le prince Thor et le prince Loki. C'était une femme gaie et profondément gentille, elle aurait aidé quiconque se retrouvait dans une situation qu'elle jugeait injuste, c'est pourquoi elle nous a aidé d'ailleurs, commença à expliquer Ralvani alors qu'ils marchaient dans la neige peu épaisse qui craquait sous leurs pas.

-Et comment est-elle morte ? Lui demanda le blond.

-Elle s'est donnée la mort.

-Ah … elle s'est suicidée … pour quelle raison ?

-Eh bien … elle avait une famille, elle était heureuse et cela se voyait. Loki et leurs fils étaient tout pour elle. Mais un jour, Loki a …

-Quoi ? Attends une seconde ! C'était la femme de Loki ? S'écria Steve.

Loki marié ? Ça devait valoir le coup d'œil.

-Oui.

-Et ils ont eu des enfants ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

Loki avec des enfants ! Il paierait cher pour voir ça.

-Oui. Nari était issu de leur union. Vali était seulement issu de Loki et d'une créature inconnue, mais elle l'aimait comme s'il était d'elle.

-''Était'' ? Ils sont mort eux aussi ?

-Oui. Un jour Loki a entrainé la colère des Ases d'une de ses plaisanteries. Comme d'habitude les dieux voulaient sa mort, mais après une assemblée du Conseil sur le problème, ils ont décidé qu'un autre type de souffrance était préférable pour racheter cette terrible faute. Alors ils ont transformé Vali en loup et sous la soif de sang de cette espèce, Vali à dévoré son frère, Nari. Sigyn et Loki étaient là, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire. Vali s'est déchainé ensuite et les Ases n'ont pu que l'achever pour l'empêcher de devenir aussi incontrôlable que Fenrir. Ainsi Loki et Sigyn ont perdu leurs deux fils. Cependant ils ont estimé que ce n'était pas suffisant, alors ils ont infligé une torture corporelle au prince Loki, et ni lui ni sa femme ne l'ont supporté longtemps. Heureusement notre peuple a eu besoin d'aide et c'est Loki que les Ases ont décidé d'envoyer, car il est le plus fin stratège. Sigyn a été très émue de notre histoire, mais la destruction de sa famille lui faisait trop de peine. Elle a laissé voguer son âme d'esprit en esprit jusqu'à ce que son corps périsse, et alors même le prince Loki n'a rien pu faire pour la sauver, car elle ne voulait plus vivre, termina l'alfe d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

D'évidence, elle avait connu la déesse. Et Loki également, puisqu'elle l'appelait ''prince'' alors qu'il avait été répudié il y avait au moins six mois.

Steve réfléchit à tout ce que l'alfe venait de lui apprendre. Ainsi donc Loki avait eu une famille, et il l'avait perdue, semblait-il par sa propre faute. Enfin, il n'était peut-être pas très objectif sur ce point là, puisque Loki avait essayé de le tuer, lui et ses amis, et en avait kidnappé un. D'ailleurs, Steve se faisait du soucis pour Tony. Qu'était-il en train de vivre ? Seul, avec Loki … est-ce qu'il était au moins vivant ?

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

-Stark, reviens ! Tu vas te perdre. Lança Loki à la silhouette qui s'éloignait dans les arbres.

-M'en fous ! Au moins je serais loin de toi connard ! Lui renvoya l'humain.

-Très bien, je t'aurais au moins prévenu ! Ne reviens pas en pleurant ! Lui cria-t-il pour être sûr d'être entendu.

Stark disparut finalement dans le bois. Loki secoua la tête.

-Idiot ! Rajouta-t-il assez fort pour que Tony l'entende.

-Psychopathe ! Lui répondit Tony.

Loki rit. Oui, ça, il le savait. Il l'assumait même. Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Bon … les prédateurs sur Vanaheim étaient assez bien équipés question dents pointues et griffes aiguisées … Loki grimaça. Bon … Il allait le suivre discrètement pour éviter de ne le retrouver qu'à moitié.

À peine se leva-t-il que Stark revint en courant comme un dératé*, poursuivi par deux asgardiens. Des chasseurs de prime sans doute. Loki soupira quand Stark trébucha et s'étala une énième fois. Il lui découvrait un côté assez maladroit donc.

Un des deux ennemis pointa son épée vers Loki.

-Ahaaah ! Voilà enfin le Menteur ! À moi la récompense !

-Hey ! Intervint l'autre. Et moi ?

Loki profita de cette distraction pour invoquer sa lance favorite. Il disparut, surprenant les deux guerriers et réapparut dans leur dos, il brisa la nuque de l'un en le frappant suffisamment fort avec le manche de son arme, le tuant sur le coup, contra l'attaque de l'autre et au bout de trois secondes finit par lui transpercer la gorge avec la pointe décorée de sa lance. Le bougre agonisa pendant près de trente secondes en s'étouffant dans son propre sang.

Tony était figé et absolument horrifié. Surtout par l'air qu'affichait Loki en ce moment même. Il ne lui avait jamais vu ce visage. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas un air lubrique ou satisfait à outrance par la mort de cet homme, au contraire, son visage était figé dans un calme effrayant.

Alors que Tony le fixait le souffle court, Loki fit claquer sa langue, agacé.

-Si eux nous ont trouvés, il doit y en avoir d'autres. Rassemble tes affaires, nous partons.

Étonnamment, Tony obéit du premier coup et en silence.

Pendant que Tony s'affairait partout, ''ah merde la casserole'' par exemple, Loki étendait son esprit, il voulait savoir combien ils étaient sur cette planète à être à sa recherche, selon la technique que lui avait enseignée Sigyn, il voyagea dans l'esprit des créatures jusqu'à arriver à ceux des Vanes, et aux chasseurs de prime à qui ils avaient offert l'hospitalité. Ils étaient bien une centaine, ils ne remarqueraient sans doute jamais l'absence des deux morts et … soudain il perdit le fil et son esprit réintégra brusquement son corps. Loki eut un instant de vertige et faillit tomber, mais Tony le rattrapa et le soutint, ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Hey oh ! Loki, tu m'entends ? Le secouait-il.

-Fou ! Lui cria Loki tout en le repoussant, préférant se tenir à un arbre. Tu aurais pu me tuer !

-Oh … dommage … Non non ! Désolé ! Me frappe pas ! Tu m'inquiétais, ça fait trois quart d'heure que t'es immobile et que tes yeux sont dans le vague !

Loki était essoufflé et sa peau couverte d'un léger voile de transpiration.

-Le voyage de l'esprit fait perdre la notion du temps, expliqua-t-il à voix basse et à demi pour lui-même.

Il essaya de marcher mais s'écroula lamentablement sur le côté et Tony le rattrapa à la dernière seconde.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol et posa la tête du dieu sur ses genoux. Loki semblait faire un malaise, et il savait ce que c'était que de se retrouver faible au point d'avoir du mal à ramper, cf la fois où ce con de Stane lui avait piqué son cœur lumineux.

-Hey ça va aller ? Tu vas pas mourir hein ?

-Tais-toi, c'est juste … un étourdissement passager, haleta Loki. Tu m'as ramené dans mon corps … alors que … ma magie était … avec mon esprit … idiot.

L'insulte fut dite si faiblement que Tony s'inquiéta deux fois plus. Il posa sa main sur le front du dieu pour en enlever la sueur et constata de ce fait que premièrement, il était brûlant, deuxièmement, il avait la peau douce, et troisièmement bordel de merde pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour cet enfoiré alors qu'il venait juste de le blesser atrocement dans son amour propre ?! Et comment ça il avait la peau douce ?! Bordel Tony, va falloir consulter ! Il retira précipitamment sa main, mais Loki gémit et lui demanda d'un filet de voix de la remettre sur son front, car elle était fraiche.

En fait son état ne s'arrangeait pas du tout, et semblait même empirer si on tenait compte de la baisse d'intensité de sa voix.

Tony reposa sa main sur le front de Loki et en chassa les mèches désormais mouillées. Et c'est à ce moment là que Loki perdit connaissance.

Tony aurait hurlé de panique ! Puis dans un deuxième temps, il se remémora difficilement les cours de secourisme que lui avait dispensés Pepper -cette journée avait été un cauchemar !- il souleva doucement la tête de Loki de ses genoux, se releva, mit le dieu sur le côté, dans cette position horriblement compliquée à retenir -et à décrire- et puis trouva un morceau de tissu qu'il humidifia dans l'eau de la mare et qu'il posa sur le front de son kidnappeur.

Depuis quand les dieux faisaient des malaises franchement ?

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Mark et Natasha étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, pas très fiers d'eux. Enfin, rendre Clint jaloux, c'était le but de la manœuvre, mais il n'avait jamais été question de s'embrasser devant lui ! D'ailleurs il n'avait pas été question de s'embrasser du tout ! En fait, Mark sentait que le plan de Natasha allait leur attirer des problèmes à tous les deux, alors, pour ne pas y laisser que des plumes et aussi avoir un avantage, il avait accepté à une seule condition : un _dernier_ baiser de la rousse. C'était sa proposition qui l'avait faite sourire devant sa porte, et elle n'avait pas vu Clint, sinon elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Le plan était de sous-entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de secret entre Mark et elle, pas d'être ouvertement ensemble, et surtout pas devant Clint ! Le pauvre, il devait se sentir tellement blessé et trahi …

Mark posa doucement son front dans sa main.

Bruce afficha un air peu compréhensif. Ils venaient de lui expliquer la situation et sur ce coup là, il se plaçait du côté de Clint. Après tout, l'archer n'avait fait que _dormir_ avec une fille. Et bourré en plus. Il n'avait embrassé personne ! _Lui_ !

-Mais c'était un baiser d'enfant !

-Ce n'est pas la question Natasha ! La sermonna Bruce. Il faudrait sérieusement que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine avec Clint !

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est moi qui me comporte comme une gamine ? Alors que c'est lui qui se fait des soirées strip-poker avec une fille qu'il connait à peine ?! Se mit-elle en colère.

-Oui ! En montant des plans comme celui-ci juste pour le rendre jaloux, tu es encore plus puérile que lui et ses jeux d'adolescents ! Enfin regardez-vous ! Même Tony ne ferait pas un truc comme ça !

Parfois Bruce avait l'impression d'être le père de la famille Avengers. Il avait discuté de cela avec Steve une fois, et le super-soldat se voyait lui-même comme la maman, ce qui était affreusement hilarant à entendre. Ce moment avec Steve était ce qui avait souder leur amitié à tous les deux, surtout qu'après, ils s'étaient amusés à donner leurs places à chaque Avengers. Thor était le plus grand des enfants, la fierté de la famille, Clint et Natasha des jumeaux adolescents qui se chamaillaient tout le temps tout en étant complices à l'extrême, Tony le garnement de cinq ans qui faisait tourner tout le monde en bourrique, et Peter le petit dernier, trésor familial. Fury se classait en grand-père autoritaire ou sénile, ça dépendant si c'était Tony qui pensait ou non, et Mark était assez proche d'un cousin ou d'un oncle complètement baba. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils ne se voyaient plus du tout comme des collègues de travail. Tout ça les avait faits réfléchir, et depuis ils prenaient plus soin les uns des autres.

Mais là, Natasha exagérait et Bruce n'aurait pas cru Mark capable d'un coup bas de ce genre envers Clint.

-Ne t'en prends pas à elle Bruce, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de m'embrasser.

-Ne la couvre pas Mark ! C'est elle qui est venue te trouver pour ce plan !

-Oui mais c'est moi qui ai accepté !

-Arrêtes tu commences à m'énerver !

Mark se calma aussitôt et arrêta de le contredire car en effet le pupilles vertes de Bruce n'étaient pas rassurantes.

-Maintenant vous allez aller vous excuser auprès de Clint tous les deux.

-Ah non ! Ça sûrement pas ! C'est à lui de venir s'excuser d'abord !

-Natasha … essaya de la calmer Mark qui ne voulait pas voir l'étage où il dormait complètement ravagé par le Hulk.

-J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit énervé ! Qu'il se transforme pour voir !

Et elle partit tout en claquant la porte …

Bruce soupira …

-Et toi tu vas aller t'excuser ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre Clint à dos, il doit déjà se sentir mal du fait de sa suspension …

-Bruce, essaye de comprendre, si je vais m'excuser, soit il me tue, soit elle me tue … je préfère encore notre ami vert …

-Donc tu es coincé, conclut Bruce. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté ce marché stupide ?

-Je ne sais pas trop … elle sait être convaincante il faut croire …

-Quoi elle a bombé la poitrine pour appuyer ses _arguments_ ? Se moqua doucement Banner.

Mark sourit un instant avant de lui expliquer que, peut-être, rendre Clint jaloux le ferait se bouger un peu le cul. Mais apparemment, son premier réflexe était d'aller se terrer dans une salle d'entrainement et de dégommer tout ce qui bougeait, ou même ce qui ne bougeait pas.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu as connu Natasha ? Demanda Bruce qui devenait trop curieux à force de travailler avec Tony.

-Nope, refusa comme d'habitude catégoriquement l'agent.

-Ok. Tu peux juste répondre à une question ?

-Bruce ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

-Juste une ! Après je te laisse tranquille !

-Toi tu traines beaucoup trop avec Tony, marmonna l'italien. Bon accouche !

-Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec elle ?

Mark leva les yeux au ciel …

-Non ! Mentit-il avant de se lever et d'aller jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Thor.

Les jeux de combat étaient les préférés du dieu du tonnerre, et jouer avec lui détendait Mark. Et là, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Est-ce que ça clignotait au dessus de sa tête qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Romanov ou quoi ?! Oh non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il répondait non. Le premier à lui avoir posé cette question, c'était Fury. Il lui avait précisément demandé, à son retour de Russie -mission foirée à cause de Natasha d'ailleurs- s'il avait ''couché avec l'ennemi'' … la seconde était sa grand-mère, qui lui avait demandé pourquoi donc rêvassait-il sur son balcon en chantonnant une berceuse russe avec cet air amoureux sur la figure. Mark avait rougi d'être aussi transparent. Le troisième, ça avait été Barton … Quand il avait ramenée Natasha à la base du Shield, bravant les ordres pour supplier Fury à genoux de donner une seconde chance à la russe, après avoir failli à la tuer. Clint avait été très surpris de voir que Natasha et Mark se connaissaient. Depuis ce jour, Clint l'avait d'ailleurs classé dans la catégorie ''meilleur ennemi''. Le quatrième ça avait été Tony, qui était beaucoup trop perspicace pour ce genre de chose. Et maintenant Bruce. Mark aurait bien clarifié les choses, en avouant à tout le monde que ça n'avait été que purement sexuel, que ça ne s'était passé qu'une seule fois, pendant sa mission en Russie, donc il y avait longtemps, et qu'elle l'avait d'ailleurs à moitié torturé avant et après leur étreinte charnelle et que franchement ça ne les regardait absolument pas et puis merde ! Mais Natasha lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire et de laisser planer le doute, pour faire les pieds de tous ces imbéciles qui la croyait frigide. Bon … admettons … pour elle, ça n'avait été qu'un amusement, une façon de se défouler sans doute, et même de laisser son sadisme s'exprimer. Pour Mark … si on omettait les tortures, ça avait été un moment magique, qu'il aurait bien réitéré, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver avec cette femme. On ne la surnommait pas Veuve Noire pour rien après tout.

Bref.

Thor n'était pas très doué aux jeux vidéo et Mark l'écrasa. Le dieu bouda quelques instants, avant que Mark ne lui offre un cookie pour se faire pardonner, ce qui marchait à chaque fois.

Puis après avoir remporté haut la main une seconde partie, l'agent lui proposa de l'emmener voir Jane à son labo, et le dieu irradia de bonheur.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Alexar affichait une mine sombre. Le détecteur de magie n'avait rien trouvé sur Alfheim. Ses guerriers et lui-même avaient donc arrêté de massacrer les villages sur leur route et avaient établi un petit campement dans un bois.

Devant lui, un parchemin finement décoré, représentant Yggdrasil, le royaume aux neuf mondes.

Il priait les dragons de lui prêter leur force, par un chant qu'il psalmodiait doucement dans sa langue, tout ça bien sûr, l'esprit enivré par la fumée des plantes de transe. Il priait les dragons de lui envoyer un signe pour savoir sur quel monde s'était réfugié le Menteur.

Lentement, aussi légère qu'une plume, une fleur d'un arbre au dessus de lui se détacha de sa branche, et virevolta gaiement jusqu'à se poser sur la vieille carte du prince noir.

Alexar rouvrit les yeux et se fit silencieux.

La fleur était le signe qu'il attendait, et elle venait de se poser sur l'une des planètes représentées : Vanaheim.

* * *

_''__Les malheurs, on peut les supporter ; ils viennent de l'extérieur, ce sont des accidents. Mais souffrir de ses propres fautes, voilà qui est particulièrement amer.'' Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_*z'avez déjà fait du camping sauvage ou dormi sur du carrelage ? Si oui vous savez ce que ressent Tony. Perso j'ai pas réussi à dormir mais bon xD_

_*vous savez d'où ça vient l'expression courir comme un dératé ? Attention, minute ''j'étale ma science'' ! Quand on court, au bout d'un moment le corps a du mal à suivre, et on a un point de côté, vous en avez tous fait l'expérience huh ? Ben en fait ce point de côté, c'est la rate qui le produit, par contre je sais pas exactement comment ni pourquoi xD je pense que c'est parce que trop de sang lui arrive et qu'elle a du mal à tout filtrer, bref, la rate n'est pas un organe essentiel à la vie (mon grand-père a dû se faire enlever la sienne, mon pauvre papichou d'amour) et donc si un dératé court, il n'aura pas de point de côté ! Et donc courra plus vite x) Tadaaaam ! C'était la minute ''j'étale ma science'' de la semaine !_

**Mouahahaha la meilleure partie va bientôt arriver ! La partie angst xD Et oui oui, les ''plantes de transe'' c'est bien de la drogue xD Alexar sous influence, j'aurai tout fait à mes pauvres Alexar xD**

**Ah oui au fait, y'a pas eu de bêta correction pour celui-là, et oui, c'est le bac qui approche xD Mouahaha ! et donc dsl s'il y a des fautes, je le modifierai demain x)**


	12. Malaises divins ?

**_Bwaaaaaaaaaah !_**

**_C'est ma nouvelle façon de dire bonjour x)_**

**_Marion : Ne sois pas si pressée xD Leur histoire commence à peine ! Et pour ce qui est de Maggie ... Tu pourrais être étonnée xD_**

**_Bref, comment ça va ? J'ai eu un mal fou à commencer ce chapitre xD Et il contient la seule partie que j'ai écrite sur papier xD de quand il arrive à Loki ce qui lui arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Steve ce qui lui arrive x) Non, dit comme ça, on dirait qu'il va se passer un truc super mais c'est juste pour pas spoiler xD Bref, vous vous souvenez que j'avais parlé de partiels la semaine dernière ? Ben c'était jeudi et vendredi. Le jeudi ... c'était de 9h à 12h, et je me suis levée à 10h45, donc j'y suis pas allée xD J'étais persuadée que c'était à 16h xD Et le vendredi ... j'ai découvert que, quand on est pas allé en cours depuis deux mois, une disserte sur ''les collectivités territoriales'', étrangement ça fait 15 lignes xD Mais du coup j'ai pu récupérer des feuilles de brouillon bleues ... _**

**_Bon, lecteurs ! À vos yeux ! _****_*coup de feu factice des J-O.*_** Lisez !

**_Ah non attendez deux secondes ! Faux départ ! _**

**_Tout le monde a vu Iron Man 3 ? Huh ? Z'avez vu comment ça nique toute ma fic ? _**

**_Bon allez, lisez C:_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Malaises divins ?**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Vanaheim. Berceau des dieux païens. Les Vanes. Les Sombres haïssaient les Vanes. Quand Odin avait séparé les deux races d'alfes, les Lumineux l'avaient remercié, tandis que les Sombres l'avaient maudit de les priver de leurs précieuses guerres. À ce moment là, ils s'étaient alliés aux Vanes plutôt qu'aux Ases. Et puis les Vanes les avaient trompés lors d'un accord marchand, et depuis les Sombres les tuaient à vue. Enfin, pas sur leur monde, non c'était trop dangereux, ils devaient également se retenir lorsqu'ils en voyaient lors de réunions diplomatiques sur Asgard.

Alors les grimaces et les têtes de six pieds de long qui apparurent sur les visages de sa petite troupe de guerriers ne surprirent pas Alexar. Leur malaise était même le bienvenu, ainsi ils seraient sur leurs gardes.

Évidemment, ils installèrent un petit campement à l'ombre des arbres, la lumière du jour commençait tous à les agacer au plus haut point, et surtout à leur donner mal aux yeux et à la tête. Ils se reposèrent, dormant à tour de rôle, mettant à profit le temps que le détecteur de magie mettait à analyser la planète. Elle était beaucoup plus réduite que la moitié de la leur que restait Alfheim. L'analyse prendrait bien moins de temps. Ils n'avaient qu'une journée à attendre.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Tony s'ennuyait … Ben quoi ? Loki était inconscient ! Quoi de plus ennuyant ?! OK, il s'inquiétait toujours, et il trouvait toujours ça aussi bizarre d'ailleurs, mais d'un côté, si le sale petit con de dieu était dans cet état, c'était sa faute … À ce qu'il comprenait, il avait dû le ''déranger'' pendant une sorte de transe en le secouant. Il devait en apprendre plus sur cette magie dont lui avait parlé Loki. Peut-être qu'elle avait un lien avec les trucs inexplicables qui survenaient sur Terre ? Comme la soudaine prolifération du gène des mutants par exemple, ou Stonehenge ou le triangle de Bermudes. Les super-pouvoirs de Loki méritaient qu'il s'y intéresse de plus près. Déjà, sa magie ne provenait de rien qui lui soit extérieur, Tony en savait quelque chose vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait vu nu. Contre son gré !

Sale petit exhibitionniste !

Loki gémit.

Sa fièvre ne se calmait pas, ou alors si peu que Tony ne sentait pas la différence.

Pourtant Loki avait parlé de malaise passager ! S'il mentait même sur son état de santé, ils n'étaient pas sortis.

En vérité, Tony ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand Loki l'avait blessé à la tête, il l'avait soigné.

Sauf que Tony ne savait pas comment soulager Loki. Alors il se contentait d'humidifier le tissu avec de l'eau fraîche et de le remettre sur le front du dieu de temps en temps. Il remarqua au bout d'un moment que Loki était couvert de transpiration, et pas seulement sur le visage. Il toucha la base de son cou et constata qu'il était tout aussi brûlant ici, alors il décida de la déshabiller. Au moins le haut …

Lors de l'invasion des chitauris, Tony s'était demandé comment la combinaison du prince pouvait bien s'enlever avec toutes ces boucles et ces attaches. Mais ici, le problème ne se posait pas : il n'avait qu'à lui retirer sa tunique noire.

Tony approcha sa main de la hanche de Loki.

Voir Loki nu était une chose. Tony ne savait pas que c'était une chose rare, mais peu importait. Déshabiller Loki en était une autre, très différente !

Tony avait déjà vu Thor, Clint ou Steve nu. Et même Mark. Tous lui faisaient souvent subir d'horribles entrainements au combat ou de survie, ou juste pour lui faire faire du sport et éviter qu'il reste enfermé toute la journée au labo, voire toute la semaine -ce qui était le boulot de Happy avant, mais celui-ci ne se plaignait pas, maintenant il pouvait avoir plus de temps pour vivre-. Bref, après l'entrainement, ils prenaient une douche. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui puisse gêner Thor, et Mark et Clint étaient hétéros, alors il n'y avait pas de problème. Steve avait fait l'armée, et même la guerre, les douches en groupe de mecs virils, il avait donc l'habitude. Quoi ? Steve ? Non, Tony ne classait absolument pas Steve dans la catégorie hétéro. _Absolument pas_. Pourquoi ? Hum. Et bien, est-ce que l'un de vos amis rougit quand la discussion porte sur votre père ? Non. Mais Steve, lui, s'empourprait à chaque fois qu'il était fait mention d'Howard. En temps normal, Tony évitait de penser à ça. Il évitait aussi de penser au carnet qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant dans le bureau de son père au manoir Stark et qui contenait des dizaines de photos de son père et de Steve. Ensemble. Yerk.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que la nudité masculine ne le gênait pas particulièrement. Soyons francs, il s'admirait tous les matins devant son miroir géant ! La vie de Tony Stark était très dure ! Il devait lutter sans arrêt pour ne pas tomber fou amoureux de lui-même ! Non mais sans blaguer, pourquoi Loki avait-il droit à un traitement différent ? Pourquoi là, alors qu'il pensait à dessaper Loki, il pensait à … ces trucs de gay ?

Tony avait déjà déshabillé un mec, Clint quand il était rentré blessé d'une mission et qu'évidemment il n'y avait que lui à la tour.

Tony avait déjà touché des abdos de mec, ceux de Steve quand ils se battaient comme des chiens.

Tony avait déjà caressé la poitrine d'un mec, celle de Clint, pour bien aplanir le pansement.

Tony avait déjà massé des épaules de mec, celles de Bruce lors d'une dispute sans queue ni tête entre Clint et Mark.

Tony avait déjà embrassé la joue d'un mec, celle de Peter quand il lui avait donné l'idée du siècle pour perfectionner son armure.

Tony avait déjà embrassé un mec à pleine bouche. Ouais il avait pas mal picolé ce jour là et il ne se rappelait même plus qui c'était ce mec !

Mais Tony n'était pas gay. Preuve : la bague de fiançailles au doigt de Pepper !

Tony n'était pas gay. Non.

Alors pourquoi la seule vision de la peau pâle et luisante de transpiration de Loki lui donnait-elle des frissons ?

Pourquoi sa voix ou même son seul regard vert posé sur lui lui retournaient-ils l'estomac à chaque fois ?

Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à attraper ce foutu bout de tissu noir et à le retirer à Loki ?!

Qu'est-ce que Loki avait de spécial ? En dehors du fait d'avoir essayé de le tuer bien sûr …

Ah oui, Loki était l'ennemi, inaccessible, le fruit défendu. Hum … Tony avait toujours eu tous les fruits défendus jusqu'à présent.

Il sourit puis soupira et prit son courage à deux mains en attrapant l'ourlet de la tunique. Il la remonta le long du corps allongé, mais à peine était-il arrivé à découvrir son nombril qu'une main enserra son poignet avec force.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cracha faiblement Loki.

Et voilà ! Pile au moment où il ne fallait pas ! Comme toujours ! Cette fois c'était officiel, Tony était hyper malchanceux. Ou alors c'était l'autre qui portait la poisse. Fort possible ça.

Tony retira promptement sa main, une grimace sur le visage.

-Te fais pas d'idées ! Je voulais juste te rafraichir, s'expliqua-t-il le plus vite possible.

Loki expira difficilement tout en lui envoyant un regard noir. Le dieu fit l'inventaire de ce qui n'allait pas : son atroce migraine, ses réserves magiques presque épuisées, il avait horriblement chaud et tout aussi soif, et Stark essayait de l'agresser sexuellement. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en ce moment.

-Ça va mieux ? S'enquit le mortel.

-Non, mais je suis dans la totale capacité de te décapiter si tu essayes encore de me _toucher_.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

Passer pour un pervers aux yeux d'un dieu asgardien : fait !

Loki était à moitié assommé par sa fièvre et il ne tenta même pas _d'essayer_ de se lever.

-Amène-moi dans l'eau mortel, ordonna-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Oui bien sûr, et puis après je te prépare un thé aussi, fit Tony, ironique.

-C'est une bonne idée, tu vois que tu peux ne pas être si idiot quand tu le veux, remarqua Loki en se détendant.

-Pardon ? Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire du thé ?! Je te fous dans l'eau à une seule condition !

Loki se contracta. Il lui aurait envoyé un regard assassin, si seulement il l'avait pu. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre, la vengeance de Stark était légitime … Il l'avait laissé pendouiller au bout d'une corde, la tête en bas, quelques jours auparavant. En lui demandant de se traiter lui-même d'idiot … Mais, sa vengeance serait encore plus terrible !

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Bon … deux ou trois conditions en fait …

Loki gémit.

-D'abord, tu vas arrêter de dire que je suis un idiot sans arrêt ! Reprit Tony.

-D'accord, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de le penser très fort.

''Idiot'' pensa-t-il très fort.

-Gna gna gna ! Ensuite, je veux clarifier un truc : je n'essayais pas de te ''toucher'', je voulais juste te … déshabiller … pour te rafraîchir !

Tony détesta le sourire très peu convaincu qu'eut Loki.

-Et enfin, … je m'excuse de t'avoir … mis dans cet état, termina le midgardien en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Cette dernière réplique surprit beaucoup Loki, tellement qu'il en oublia de penser que Tony était un idiot.

Peu de personnes lui demandaient pardon après l'avoir blessé, que l'injure soit physique ou sentimentale.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet car Tony passa un bras sous ses jambes et sous son cou et lui demanda de se tenir au sien, pendant qu'il le soulevait du sol.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille tous les deux dans l'eau avec nos vêtements ? Pas que je veuille prendre un bain de minuit avec toi hein ! C'est juste que ça ne serait pas pratique après et …

-C'est bon, calme-toi, on fera une journée nudisme quand j'irai mieux, railla Loki.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois et avança dans l'étang.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Clint avait frappé sur les sacs de sable de Steve jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il n'avait arrêté que lorsque le souffle lui avait manqué, que lorsque le pincement de son cœur lui avait signalé que l'effort allait le tuer, que lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien vu tellement sa vision était devenue floue. Mais ça, c'était peut-être à cause de ses larmes ? Oui, Clint pleurait. La trahison de Natasha l'affectait bien plus que tout. Natasha était ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer, sa bouée de sauvetage, la main tendue qui l'avait sorti de l'eau noire et bouillonnante qui l'attirait dans les abysses. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Natasha était devenue sa raison de vivre depuis bien longtemps. Quand il avait posé ses yeux dans le regard de la russe pour la première fois, il avait senti son cœur battre différemment. De l'amour ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien à l'époque, tout ce qu'il avait voulu à ce moment-là, c'était poser encore et encore ses yeux dans ce regard. Il lui faisait tout oublier et surtout, il lui faisait oublier … son score.

Clint s'écroula au sol, vaincu pas son effort, étendu sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartées, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

Natasha …

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber hein ?

C'était impossible. La main qui l'avait sorti de l'eau venait de le relâcher, et si elle ne le rattrapait pas très vite, Clint allait se noyer dans l'abysse.

-'Tasha … laissa-t-il échapper.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Natasha regardait Clint effondré sur le plancher de la salle d'entrainement du Captain grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la Tour. Tony en avait foutu partout, il était beaucoup trop paranoïaque en ce qui concernait les infiltrations ennemies.

Quant à la russe, elle se serait tapé la tête contre les murs ! Pourquoi Clint était-il passé dans le couloir juste à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi Mark lui avait-il demandé cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'idée de ce plan stupide ?!

Elle s'en voulait tellement ! Mais Natasha était une quiche question relations humaines, et elle ne savait pas comment aller s'excuser auprès de l'archer. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer son plan de vengeance absurde.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Clint pleurer, au contraire, parfois ils se retrouvaient sur une terrasse, un balcon, une pièce isolée, elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, il passait son bras dans son dos et ils pleuraient ensemble. Ça n'arrivait plus aussi souvent qu'avant depuis les Avengers.

Une fois, au début, Tony les avait surpris. C'était pendant la première mission officielle de Peter à l'extérieur, et le milliardaire avait tout de suite paniqué, pensant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave au jeune homme. Clint et Natasha s'étaient regardés, gênés, finalement ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer qu'ils pleuraient pour les fautes qu'ils avaient commises et les victimes causées. ''Hé les mecs, laissez la culpabilité au gars qui fabrique les balles ok ?'' leur avait-il répondu. Elle l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il l'appelait encore une fois ''mec'', et Clint lui avait donné une accolade affectueuse. Leur regard sur Tony avait changé ce jour-là.

Tony … Que subissait-il de la part de Loki en ce moment-même ?

L'espionne s'imaginait des scénarios, quand sur les écrans, elle vit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle d'entrainement de Cap'.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Clint respirait lentement afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Ses larmes avaient séché sur son visage et il regardait dans le vide depuis un moment quand la porte laissa entrer quelqu'un. Il entendit un pas qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'Amanda Potts. Et il eut tout à fait raison.

-Hey, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, je venais pour m'excuser de ma curiosité de tout à l'heure, mais je crois que je vais devoir m'excuser une seconde fois, vu que je me demande bien ce que tu fais là. Jarvis m'a dit que c'était les appartements de Captain America.

Clint releva les yeux vers elle. Il les savait un peu vides et le sourire qu'il eut fut faux, mais Amanda sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis :

-C'était marrant hier soir, reprit Mandy, je me souviens pas de tout par contre ! Mais, j'ai vachement bien dormi sur toi.

Clint releva son regard perçant sur la jolie blonde. Qu'essayait-elle de dire ?

-Je dis ça parce que d'habitude, j'arrive pas à dormir avec qui que ce soit.

-On avait probablement trop bu.

-Pas tant que ça : une bouteille chacun !

Clint eut un pauvre sourire. Il était vrai que Tony et lui avaient fait bien pire et ne parlons pas de Thor.

-Tu sais quoi Clint ?

-Hm ?

-J'te trouve vachement sexy.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il abasourdi.

-Surtout étendu par terre en fait.

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux. L'archer fronça les sourcils et se releva un peu sur ses coudes.

-T'es sérieuse ?

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa fugacement.

-Tu es sérieuse, en conclut Clint.

Il n'était pas certain du tout de ce qu'il faisait, mais il se jeta sur elle.

Une seconde main se tendait, et il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde capable de l'empêcher de la prendre, mais elle n'était pas là, alors Clint sauta sur l'occasion.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Dans la salle de vidéosurveillance, Natasha regardait la blonde embrasser Clint. Non pardon, ''la %ù£$¤& de blondasse embrasser SON Clint'' ! Elle explosa la porte en sortant et hurla en se ruant dans le couloir, elle allait se faire un plaisir de la décapiter, et ce même si c'était la cousine de Pep' et qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Par malchance -ça ça dépendait pour qui- elle croisa Thor et il la ceintura par réflexe avant de la plaquer au sol et de lui poser Mjölnir sur la poitrine, car elle le frappait et lui faisait mal.

Normalement, il devait aller se préparer pour sa visite à Jane, mais Dame Romanov ne pouvait décemment pas être abandonnée ainsi. Alors il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, et ce même si elle le traita de tout. Mark se montra au bout d'un moment, attiré par les cris et par l'orage qui commençait à gronder au dehors, car les insultes de Natasha touchaient parfois au but. Souvent à vrai dire.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Steve suivait Ralvani dans le noir. Le cycle de la lune de Svartalfheim était beaucoup plus lent que sur Terre. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que le temps passait dix fois moins vite ici, et ça l'épuisait. Ne dormir qu'une moitié de nuit, enfin une moitié de nuit terrestre, ne le gênait pas, c'était son temps de sommeil normal depuis l'injection du sérum. Et si l'alfe était fatiguée, elle ne le montrait pas.

Elle pensait que l'astre nocturne serait en revanche présent lorsqu'ils devraient grimper sur les pans des montagnes, et Steve espérait qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'il n'y voyait vraiment rien. Et ça le mettait à fleur de peau. Oui Captain America pouvait être à fleur de peau ! Steve n'aimait pas la nuit. Et là, elle était éternelle ! Ce monde était un enfer ! Et dire qu'il allait devoir passer plus d'un mois ici …

Il soupirait quand soudain, une faible lueur bleue attira son attention. Il s'arrêta, n'osant plus bouger ni respirer.

-Ralvani … appela-t-il tout bas, bien qu'il ait des difficultés à prononcer ce nom d'une langue inconnue.

L'alfe se retourna et se mordit les lèvres quand elle vit les lumières.

Elle en compta avec horreur cinq.

Steve trouva ça logique, le crâne rouge avait dû le reconnaître et comme ils se considéraient mutuellement comme pires ennemis, il avait dû augmenter le nombre et les effectifs des patrouilles. Logique et sensé, mais fichtrement embêtant.

Steve fut surpris quand la fille lui ordonna de se coucher dans la neige, se blottit contre lui et les recouvrit tous deux d'une couverture spéciale. Celle qui gardait la chaleur à l'intérieur et ne la laissait pas s'échapper, tel que les machines ne les repèreraient, espéraient-ils, pas.

-Mais … mais …

-Shhhh ! Fit-elle en posant ses doigts sur la bouche de Steve.

Et Steve se tut. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle enleva sa main. Elle était trop occupée à surveiller les entités ennemies qui passèrent à peine à deux mètres d'eux. Steve ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage éclairé par la lumière bleue qu'il détestait tant.

Oh oui il détestait cette lumière.

Alors pourquoi la trouva-t-il si belle éclairée ainsi ?*

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Loki avait fini par arrêter de trembler, sa fièvre s'était dissipée, et il avait retrouvé un semblant d'esprit et de répartie.

Il invectivait Tony qui s'excusait. Enfin, au début il s'excusait, puis au bout de vingt minutes, il ne prêtait plus attention aux insultes de Loki. C'était sa faute, il n'avait qu'à lui dire avant ''surtout, si je ne réagis pas quand tu cries mon nom dans mes oreilles pendant un quart d'heure, NE ME SECOUE PAS COMME UN PRUNIER !'', sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, alors Tony l'avait secoué comme un prunier après avoir hurlé son nom à ses oreilles pendant un quart d'heure et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant : la magie de Loki était épuisée.

Voilà pourquoi il lui gueulait actuellement dessus.

Étrangement, il ne le frappa pas malgré sa fureur évidente. Bon cela dit, Tony ne s'en plaignait pas.

Peut-être avait-il peur que Tony se rebelle? Peut-être qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal et de ne pas pouvoir réparer son erreur cette fois ?

-Bon, ça va, calmez-vous Maître Dieu, elle va revenir votre magie !

-Stark, idiot ! Nous sommes fugitifs ! Elle ne sera pas revenue avant que nous ayons un problème ! Je peux à peine ouvrir un portail actuellement !

Tony réfléchit.

Loki avait envie de shooter dans un caillou, mais c'était tout de même un gros caillou et sa frustration et sa colère n'étaient pas telles qu'il risquerait de se casser un orteil. Alors il se contenta de maugréer.

-Bon, et quel est le moyen le plus rapide de retrouver ta magie ? Tu m'en as parlé la dernière fois, le sommeil des dieux, ou … ? Interrogea le midgardien.

-Ou les pommes d'Idunn, compléta l'autre. Le sommeil des dieux est un processus excessivement long … quant aux pommes elles se trouvent sur Asgard idiot, si on nous voit là-bas, que va-t-il se passer à ton avis ? Es-tu si simple d'esprit ?!

-Hey, on avait dit que tu arrêtais de me traiter d'idiot ! Et c'est toi le simple d'esprit ! Tout le monde te cherche partout ! Il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde à Asgard pas vrai ?

Loki se radoucit immédiatement … considérant son idée.

-C'est de la folie, marmonnait le dieu, … mais ça pourrait marcher … en restant très discrets parce que je ne pourrais même pas nous rendre invisibles.

-Hey, Lokinou, tu oublies un p'tit truc là !

Loki lui lança un regard dubitatif.

-J'ai un peu de ta magie dans ce machin ! Fit Stark triomphant tout en brandissant fièrement son bras.

Les yeux de Loki ne lâchèrent plus le poignet de Stark, tandis que celui-ci contemplait le visage du dieu se déformant lentement d'un sourire prédateur.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Alexar et son second ne faisaient aucun bruit.

Le détecteur de magie avait fini par retrouver la trace du Menteur, et les alfes avaient bondi.

Ils l'avaient trouvé. Alexar l'observait à présent, camouflé dans les hautes branches, il écoutait attentivement sa dispute avec le mortel.

Il espérait en apprendre plus sur la présence des deux cadavres un peu plus loin, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle la bande d'alfes sombres n'avaient pas déjà encerclé et capturé ses proies. Alexar savait être prudent, il savait que les asgardiens n'étaient pas aussi faciles à tuer qu'ils en avaient l'air, et il se méfiait encore plus de _celui-ci_.

Mais, d'après ce qu'il comprit des mots que s'échangeaient les deux fugitifs, Loki était sans magie. Loki était vulnérable. C'était le moment, le _bon_ moment. Mais quelque chose le retint de sauter sur l'asgardien. Il était curieux et écouta la conversation jusqu'au bout.

Qu'était cette histoire de magie enfermée dans un étrange bracelet ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela avant.

-Que fait-on ? Murmura son second à son oreille.

Alexar ne répondit pas de suite. Il observa patiemment Loki ouvrir un portail magique de téléportation vers le palais d'Odin.

-Rendez-vous à Asgard ! Lança-t-il à l'autre alfe avant de sauter dans le vide et de traverser le portail à la suite de Loki et son prisonnier.

* * *

_''L'expérience est le nom que chacun donne à ses erreurs.'' Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_*J'en connais une qui me tuerait pour cette scène xD_

_**Tadadadaaaaaaah !**_

_**Alors, pour les gamers ici présents, non ce n'est pas la musique de Zelda quand Link trouve un truc, ni celle quand il ouvre un coffre, d'ailleurs elle serait plus longue si c'était le cas xD C'est censé être une musique de suspence xD**_

_**Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude.**_

_**Ouais ok, beaucoup plus court xD Mais si je ne le coupe pas à cet endroit, je ne pourrais pas le couper avant … avant des pages et des pages !**_

_**Et je veux pouvoir être à l'heure ! J'ai presque niqué mon avance dans l'écriture de mes chapitres ! J'ai pas terminé le chapitre 12 encore ! Heureusement, j'ai un plan de secours xD J'ai commencé une espèce de mini-fic xD vous pouvez voir le résumé sur mon profil pour l'instant, elle sera publiée dans deux semaines (pour être encore plus précise, le chap 1 le sera le jeudi 16 Mai, et le chap 2 le mardi 21, comme ça j'aurai du temps pour vous pondre le chapitre 13 … enfin si j'ai pas de job d'été, mais rassurez-vous, ça s'annonce mal xD), les chapitres comptent en général moins de mille mots. Et pour Mischievous, j'ai donc deux bonus pour l'instant (qui ont des airs de chapitres xD), mais je les publierai que vers la fin parce qu'il y a un nombre incalculable de spoilers dedans …**_

_**Bon, quant à Wolverine, j'ai trouvé un super compromis que je ne vous dévoilerais pas à moins de spoiler xD Ce que je ne fais pas du tout dans les réponses aux reviews … n'est-ce pas reviewers ? C; Mais vous ne devriez pas avoir longtemps à patienter pour qu'il arrive.**_

_**Au fait … en parlant de Wolvy … J'ai eu un flash subit … je ne dirai rien quant à ça, pour pas tout vous dire non plus, sachez que ça concerne un nouveau personnage des Marvel xD (oui encore un, je sais j'avais promis qu'il n'y aurait que Peter, mais je vous assure, j'adore quand il y a plein de personnages, et je crois que je me débrouille assez bien … Je crois j'ai dit xD Dites le moi si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas le cas xD Perso je trouve que j'arrive à ne pas trop m'éparpiller …)**_

_**Ah oui, certains d'entre vous trouvent sans doute Alexar assez … obscur, mystérieux, sombre (ça c'est logique xD) et pas assez fouillé, c'est normal dans un certain sens. Rassurez-vous, je ferai un focus sur lui plus tard, lors d'un certain épisode de la fic x)**_

_**Au fait, je passe un appel, comme ça, je cherche des prénoms ! Non je ne suis pas enceinte ! C'est pour une amie C: Fille, garçon, les deux, donnez donnez ! Que ce soit les vôtres ou vos prénoms préférés, j'écoute x)**_

_**Ah oui et si vous avez des citations qui peuvent s'inscrire dans l'histoire je prends ! Mon stock s'épuise et je n'en trouve plus qui cadrent avec mes chapitres xD**_


	13. Le jeu du chat et du corbeau

_**********EDIT : Au fait ! N'oubliez pas ! Pas de chapitre samedi prochain, mais les drabbles qui commencent jeudi 16 et mardi 21 ! **_

******Salut mes anges d'amour, mes sucres d'orges, mes lecteurs adorés, mes reviewers vénérés !**

J'ai fait un merveilleux rêve ce dimanche ! Je sortais faire les courses avec ma sœur quand soudain nous croisions Robert Downey Jr et toute sa famille … Aaaah, le dos d'Indio contre le mien sur le banc, quelle douce sensation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envoyer un sms qui disait ''tu devineras jamais avec qui je suis'' et une photo pour la narguer à ma bêta d'amour ! Que je remercie chaleureusement pour avoir corriger toute cette fic et tant d'autres et surtout pour me supporter à longueur de journée, moi et mes sms xD Je t'aime mon tubercule !

******Coco40 :**___Aaaaaaah ! J'ai une lectrice à Aula Magna ?! Aaaaaah ! Super méga top cool ! Merci de m'avoir souhaité de bonnes révisions, malheureusement, c'est un souhait totalement vain xD Je suis une larve … incapable de travailler … en fait, les TD ça m'a saoulée, donc j'ai séché une fois … puis je savais pas quoi inventer comme excuse et j'aime pas mentir, alors j'ai séché une seconde semaine … Puis une troisième … donc j'ai logiquement eu un 0 en TD ! Donc j'y suis plus allée du tout … Au début je continuais à aller en cours puis j'ai fini par rester sur le banc devant l'amphi à lire L'Edda xD Loki est bien plus attractif que les institutions administratives, que l'histoire des idées politiques, ou des institutions … Et puis j'ai fini par faire la grasse mat'. Donc en fait … j'ai même pas les cours … Ouep je sais c'est mal. Je suis une larve, je l'ai déjà dit … Bon et toi alors ? Ces partiels ? Bien ou … ? T'sais que j'ai failli publier le chapitre 12 en recevant ta review rien que pour pouvoir te répondre ? xD Au fait c'est le moment de voir si je suis invisible pour la société ! D'abord, est-ce que t'es en série 1 ? Sinon ben c'est normal si tu ne m'as pas remarquée : alors, je crois être la plus minuscule créature de l'amphi, fille, les cheveux longs, lisses, châtains (le plus abîmés du monde), et cet hiver j'avais toujours une casquette en laine noire, parce que j'ai froid à la tête … et je me faisais violence pour l'enlever en cours d'ailleurs. Alors ? Tu vois ma tête ou pas ? Ah oui et mon maquillage consiste en deux points juste à côté de mon œil droit aussi … et je m'habille tout le temps pareil. Un regard marron, par en dessous qui fait en général assez peur, et qui me donne l'air méchant et farouche, mais en fait pas du tout. Et je m'asseyais toujours au milieu de l'amphi, à la table 245 ! Alors ? Bon bref, pour en revenir à ta review, d'abord merci x) et ensuite, oui, c'est une légère transition, un changement d'atmosphère, qui annonce un changement de rythme xD Il faut … parce qu'il me reste près de 4 mois de fic à écrire xD On va voir que cette remise en question de Tony va beaucoup l'affecter, mais qu'il a beaucoup d'a priori et qu'il est plus trouillard qu'on ne le pense. Natasha va bien péter un câble, mais Clint ne sera pas en reste xD Tu vois la relation Rachel/Ross dans Friends ? Nyahaha, il a fallut que je regarde la série une énième fois, mon sadisme s'en est encore trouvé enrichi. Et pour finir, bonnes révisions ! J'te dis merde ! Oh et si tu veux pouvoir me contacter plus facilement, inscrits-toi et envoie-moi un message privé ! J'te donnerai mon adresse mail x) Et p'tet à lundi xD Au fait … c'était sur quoi le Civil ? …_

******Marion : **___Ah mais Tony n'a jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas profité de la vue xD Juste qu'il n'avait pas demandé à voir xD Maggie a eu plus de succès que je l'avais pensé xD alors je réfléchis à un rôle pour elle C; Pour Iron Man 3, il était quand même vachement bien, même si la fin me désole, et tkt je suis comme toi, malheureusement j'ai peur qu'on ne voie jamais un dénouement Ironfrost dans les films xD Merci de ta review !_

******Wouhou premier chapitre d'action ! Enfin si l'on peut dire xD C'est l'équivalent d'une poursuite en voiture dans les films xD Avec les coupures là où il faut pas pour foutre plus de suspense xD L'occasion aussi de vous présenter la capacité de Loki à changer de forme C; *Bientôt Lola, bientôt***

******Et je vous laisse enfin tranquilles pour lire le chapitre :**

* * *

_******Chapitre 12 : Le jeu du chat et du corbeau**_

******°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Pour se protéger des assassins ou des voleurs, les appartements des asgardiens et donc les plus hauts étages du palais étaient protégés contre les téléportations et autres intrusions intempestives. Loki n'avait donc pas pu les emmener plus haut que le premier sous-sol. Tony fut surpris par le manque d'or et de décorations sur les murs, comme lorsqu'il en avait vu le jour du banquet.

-Tu t'es pas trompé de palais ?

-C'est le quartier des serviteurs, stupide.

-… Stupide ? Stupide quoi ?

-Toi.

-Mais … c'est pas une insulte ''stupide'' ! Pas comme ça, pas tout seul !

Loki lui adressa un regard qui toucha parfaitement au but : le faire taire.

-Ok, ok, c'est une insulte, capitula Tony.

Alexar s'était dissimulé derrière une sorte de caveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Aucune idée et pas la moindre envie de le savoir. C'était bien connu, les asgardiens étaient un peuple très étrange, avec des coutumes à la limite de la barbarie, alors il se passerait de savoir à quoi servait cette boîte géante.

Les deux fugitifs ne l'avaient pas vu, il en était sûr. Par contre, il sentait Loki un peu à cran. Peut-être parce que son instinct lui annonçait qu'il était suivi, en danger, ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il était revenu sur Asgard, et que ça pouvait potentiellement lui coûter cher.

Pour l'instant il n'y avait personne dans les parages et ils étaient en sécurité.

-Alors, où est le pommier ?

-Nous ne cherchons pas un pommier, nous cherchons les pommes. Elles sont cachées dans un coffre dans la chambre d'Idunn.

-Je sens que ça va être simple encore cette histoire … se lamenta le mortel.

-Donne-moi ton bras, ordonna Loki.

Alexar observa attentivement le bracelet quand l'humain le tendit vers le dieu. Il vit ce dernier avancer lentement sa main vers l'objet. À peine l'avait-elle touché qu'il la retirait précipitamment.

-Raaaah ! Ton idée ne fonctionne pas ! Il absorbe tout de même ma magie.

-Oui mais tu peux utiliser celle qui est dedans pas vrai ? Suffit que tu lances un sort et c'est le bracelet qui le fera non ? Supposa Tony.

Loki considéra cette seconde hypothèse et décida de la mettre en pratique. Après tout, cela avait fonctionné en ce qui concernait le sort d'invisibilité.

Sans que Tony ne s'y attende, Loki fit un geste de la main qu'il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir avant de sentir tout son corps … changer. C'était une sensation très désagréable, comme si on tirait vos bras pour les placer dans votre dos, et vos jambes sur votre ventre, mais le pire restait le visage, la douleur de la boîte crânienne qui s'adaptait à sa nouvelle forme était lancinante, abrutissante par son intensité. Quand Tony rouvrit les yeux, il fut très surpris de son nouveau champs de vision et il dut tourner plusieurs fois la tête pour comprendre que Loki venait de les transformer en corbeaux, et que donc il venait juste de découvrir la vision binoculaire et son champ de vision étendu à cent-quarante degrés.

Loki lui parla. Enfin façon de dire. Aussi étrange que cela lui parut, Loki poussa un coassement et Tony comprit parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait. Génial … Il parlait corbeau maintenant …

Bref, Loki venait juste de lui dire de le suivre, avant de s'envoler direction un grand couloir.

L'oiseau qu'était Tony resta immobile un instant, fixant son compère d'un seul œil, avant de décider de le suivre en courant. Hey, il ne savait pas voler lui !

Alexar dut se retenir de rire une fois de plus pour ne pas être découvert, car voir un petit corbeau trottiner … il n'en avait pas l'occasion tous les jours ! Il se déplaça rapidement le long des murs, restant dans les ombres, et en passant la tête dans le couloir pour voir où les deux oiseaux avaient disparus, il put voir Loki voleter autour de l'autre en lui coassant dessus, sans doute pour lui dire de voler.

Tony se sentait bête. Il était un oiseau et il ne savait pas voler. Il se sentait oiseau … et plus du tout humain. Cela lui fit soudainement peur, mais Loki qui revint vers lui en l'engueulant lui fit encore plus peur ! ''Envole-toi imbécile !'', ''un oiseau qui ne vole pas c'est louche !'', ''dépêche-toi ! '' lui disait-il d'un seul cri. Tony étendit les ailes et en battit l'air, mais rien ne se passa, sinon qu'il faillit heurter le sol de son bec en retombant mollement sur le dallage. ''Roooh, faut vraiment tout te dire'' râla Loki. Et il se posa à ses côtés pour lui montrer. Tony l'imita quand il étendit ses ailes et quand il poussa sur ses pattes aussi fort que possible. Ils furent propulsés dans les airs, l'un prenant son envol dignement, l'autre évitant de justesse de se prendre un mur.

Alexar eut un sourire fripon. Puis, avant de se lancer à leur poursuite, il usa de la puissante magie de son peuple : il se transforma en chat.

******°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Frigga sortait de la grande bibliothèque. Elle avait décidé de se rendre au jardin, pour lire les livres que sa petite page portait difficilement. Attentionnée envers l'enfant, se fichant de son rang ou du sien, se fichant qu'elle ne soit pas de son sang, elle déchargea la petite fille avec un regard bienveillant.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un léger bruit, du vent, comme des battements d'ailes et elle dut se baisser vivement pour ne pas se prendre un corbeau maladroit en pleine figure. Le corbeau eut peur et dévia de sa trajectoire pour s'écraser contre le rebord d'une fenêtre et tomber au sol. La reine et l'enfant le regardaient, l'air halluciné, quand un second volatile les dépassa dignement pour se poser près de son semblable. Frigga rit devant l'air agacé que l'oiseau afficha. Elle n'avait jamais vu un oiseau aussi expressif. Son éclat de rire reporta l'attention de l'animal sur elle, et elle fut très surprise quand il revint vers elle pour se poser sur son épaule et se blottir un instant contre son cou.

C'est à ce moment là que déboula un gros chat noir dans le corridor et qu'en voyant l'oiseau à terre il se mit à courir. L'oiseau sur l'épaule de la déesse poussa un cri et son compagnon se releva et commença à courir comme un poulet effrayé. L'autre oiseau attaqua le félidé par surprise, s'en suivit une bataille de plumes et de poils, jusqu'à ce que le corbeau que Frigga pensa blessé ne réussisse à s'envoler.

Les deux oiseaux disparurent par les escaliers, et le chat les y suivit en courant.

Frigga pensa qu'il s'agissait des deux corbeaux de son mari, les yeux et les oreilles d'Odin, Hugin et Munin, elle ne s'inquiéta pas pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'en passant par la salle du trône, elle voie les deux splendides volatiles perchés calmement sur les épaules de son mari …

******°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Loki et Tony montèrent les étages aussi vite que possible, et ils finirent par distancer le prédateur. Loki savait que ce n'était pas un véritable chat. Mais qui était-ce, camouflé sous cette forme ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les appartements d'Idunn et par chance, la porte était ouverte. Sitôt franchie, alors que Tony allait droit dans un des quatre murs de la pièce, Loki se retransforma et referma précipitamment la porte. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'il retransformerait Tony du même coup et celui-ci retrouva sa forme habituelle à deux mètres au dessus du sol, et sa chute ne fut -bien sûr- ___pas_ amortie par le grand lit à baldaquin.

-Aaaah, putain j'ai mal … geignait Tony en se roulant par terre, je me suis cassé un truc c'est obligé, aouuuh …

Pendant qu'il souffrait, Loki retournait toute la chambre. Il ouvrait tous les placards, armoires et tout ce qui pouvait contenir une pomme. Mais il ne trouva rien. Rien de rien. Même pas un quartier, même pas une épluchure, même pas un pépin. Il paniqua, il sentait sa magie partir, sa tête tourner, ses mains secouées de tremblements ! Il allait mourir ?!

-Eh ben, t'es pas très discret comme cambrioleur !

-Oh, tais-toi ! Cingla Loki, à bout de nerfs, de force, à bout de tout.

-Calme-toi ! Tu as déjà vu cette femme sortir ses pommes de leur contenant ?

-Oui ! Il y a une éternité ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

-Calme-toi et dis-moi à quoi il ressemblait ce contenant, le tempéra le mortel.

Loki gémit de frustration et se laissa tomber dos sur le lit moelleux.

-C'était … c'était un coffre en bois tout simple, réfléchit-il.

-Quelle dimension ? Gros, petit ? Mjölnir pourrait rentrer dedans ?

-Oui facilement, lui répondit le dieu dans un soupir las.

Tony disparut sous le lit.

-Alors je crois que j'ai trouvé, fit-il en traînant une caisse en bois très lourde.

Loki se redressa comme un chien à qui on dit qu'il va faire une promenade. Il se jeta presque à genoux devant Stark qui ouvrait la boîte.

Au moment où Tony entrevit les pommes dorées, la porte explosa plus qu'elle ne s'ouvrit et il resta figé devant la créature qui était responsable de ce grabuge. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'il l'observa : la peau aussi noire que le ciel de la nuit, les cheveux aussi clairs que la lune -ce type devait en prendre soin autant que Loki prenait soin des siens-, parsemés de perles et autres pierres précieuses, c'était indéniablement un mâle quand on voyait son torse nu -plat- et musclé, parsemé de cicatrices et autres marques indélébiles, son visage était féroce, aussi arrogant qu'ambitieux, ses yeux d'un jaune dérageant riaient pour se moquer de l'humain et du dieu déchu, quant aux dents horriblement pointues que révéla son sourire purement sadique, Tony douta qu'il sut ce qu'était le dentifrice.

Dans le temps de la réalité, Tony eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux vers elle que la créature braqua sa main vers eux, qu'une sorte de lumière bleue enveloppa les bouts de ses doigts et que ___quelque chose_ s'envola à une vitesse vertigineuse vers les deux cambrioleurs. Tony se demandait si, comme le Destroyer dans les rapports du Shield, ce mec était un dispositif de sécurité en cas d'effraction.

Loki n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le Prince Noir lança son sort sur lui et Stark. Il aurait voulu le protéger lui aussi, dans un élan d'il ne savait quoi, mais il ne parvint pas à bouger. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'attendre l'arrivée de la douleur atroce que provoquerait la magie de l'alfe.

Sauf que rien ne se passa. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit, à sa grande surprise, que la fine lueur d'un bouclier magique mineur les entourait tous les deux, juste devant Stark qui avait placé ses bras de façon à protéger son visage avant tout. Loki nota dans un coin de sa tête que le bracelet au poignet du mortel brillait d'une lueur faiblissante, puis il poussa vivement Tony à l'autre bout de la chambre, lui évitant ainsi d'être touché par le second sort que lança Alexar, car le bouclier instinctif qu'il venait de lever ne résista pas à une seconde charge d'énergie et explosa comme du verre, bruit compris. Sous la puissance de l'impulsion que lui donna Loki, Tony traversa la fenêtre et atterrit sur le balcon, sur le verre des carreaux de la fenêtre, et donc souffrit beaucoup, surtout son dos. Il entendit à peine Loki crier quelque chose avant de sentir ses mains l'agripper pour le remettre debout et cette fois, le balancer dans le vide, du haut d'un des balcons du palais d'Asgard … Donc du haut d'environ trois kilomètres, bonjour l'atterrissage cette fois. Les bouts de verre, c'était le paradis en fait.

******°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

La fureur de Natasha avait fini par attirer Bruce et Peter.

Le plus jeune des Avengers frissonnait d'effroi, tandis que Bruce affichait un air soucieux. Il demanda à Natasha ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais elle ne répondit pas, comme s'il n'existait pas, elle poussait de toute ses forces l'arme de Thor, mais pas moyen de faire bouger le marteau d'un pouce.

D'ailleurs Thor se demandait pourquoi lui seul pouvait soulever Mjölnir. Ses amis n'étaient pas assez purs pour cela ? Ou pas assez valeureux ? Pourquoi ?

Au bout d'une petite heure à hurler, donner des coup de pied ou des coups de poing dans le sol -Tony leur ferait payer les réparations du plancher plus tard- elle se calma, se contentant de serrer la mâchoire. Aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait, elle avait eu besoin de ce défouloir, et la présence de ses amis, avec ___elle_ et non pas avec ___Clint_ lui avait fait du bien.

Après lui avoir fait jurer qu'elle ne le frapperait plus, Thor la libéra et demanda à l'agent Linklater s'il pouvait toujours l'accompagner voir sa douce.

Mark hésitait. À voir Natasha, elle aurait profondément besoin d'une séance de psychanalyse avec lui, mais elle le foudroya du regard quand il s'approcha d'elle. Très bien, il tenterait de lui parler à son retour. Il partit avec Thor direction les laboratoires où le Shield avait envoyé Jane Foster en mission.

La russe ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Bruce et Peter s'entre-regardèrent un instant en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir se terrer dans un coin et de ruminer.

-Hum … vous voulez venir avec nous au labo ? Proposa le plus jeune.

-On va tenter de miniaturiser les lance-toiles du costume de Spider-Man, compléta Bruce.

Ils savaient très bien que ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout -avec un p majuscule, mais elle les surprit en acceptant tout de même. Ils s'inquiétèrent. Beaucoup.

******°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Clint et Mandy n'avaient heureusement croisé personne en montant dans la chambre de l'archer. Ils s'étaient allongés sur le grand lit, et avaient passé l'après-midi à s'embrasser. Clint était bien. Ça lui faisait du bien de se laisser aller, de faire confiance à quelqu'un sans être encore complètement impliqué et donc compromis. En dehors du cadre de ses missions, il n'avait pas de vie. Ses jours de congé, il ne pouvait les employer à rendre visite à sa famille, à sortir avec des amis. Non, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille et encore moins d'amis, alors ses jours de congé, il les occupait à dormir ou à s'entraîner. Comme chaque moment de libre.

Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une femme en dehors du cadre de ses missions.

Alors là, c'était comme une première fois, et il voulait y aller en douceur, ne pas se presser. Ils n'avaient aucune obligation pour l'instant.

Ils n'étaient pas encore liés.

-Tu sais quand rentre Pepper ? Demanda soudain la jeune femme.

-Demain je crois, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Clint savait que quand la rouquine rentrerait à la tour … elle devinerait tout, tout de suite. Pepper avait cette faculté de lire dans leurs yeux quand ils lui cachaient quelque chose, ce qui avait fait à demi fait foirer la demande en mariage de Tony d'ailleurs.

Il se demanda quel effet l'absence du milliardaire aurait sur elle. Que ressentirait-elle s'il n'était toujours pas revenu à la date prévue de leur mariage ?

Clint savait que Pepper ne dépendait pas de Tony, au contraire, c'était plutôt lui qui dépendait d'elle, du moins l'archer le ressentait comme ça.

Avant même l'arrivée de Thor, il y avait presque un an et demi, Clint connaissait déjà Tony Stark, le génie playboy milliardaire -il n'était pas encore philanthrope à cette époque- grâce à la presse, aux dossiers du Shield et surtout pour avoir souvent été chargé d'écouter ce qu'il se passait chez lui grâce à des micros que des agents avaient planqués il y avait bien longtemps dans sa baraque hors de prix à Malibu. Ensuite, quand ils s'étaient tous battus côté à côte contre les chitauris et Loki, il lui avait semblé avoir un Tony Stark complètement différent en face de lui, Stark avait indéniablement changé depuis qu'il était Iron Man, il semblait avoir compris beaucoup de choses et en particulier que ses actes n'étaient jamais sans conséquences. Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas à Clint de juger de ses agissements, après tout, Tony n'avait fait que suivre une voie tracée par son père, accepter son héritage en somme, et l'espion comprenait que reprendre une si grande entreprise telle que Stark Industries à vingt-et-un ans à peine avait dû être compliqué et au début peut-être que Tony Stark n'avait pas compris ce qu'impliquait ___effectivement_ fournir l'armée en armement. Mais maintenant, depuis qu'il vivait avec lui, depuis qu'il le regardait dans les yeux quand un des deux n'allait pas bien, Clint savait que Tony avait compris. Il avait compris en Afghanistan, il avait compris à New York ou même Dieu savait où dans l'espace, que s'il fabriquait une balle, elle était destinée à tuer quelqu'un, même s'il s'était voilé la face comme le faisait le reste du monde en s'auto-convainquant que c'était pour ''protéger nos soldats'' n'avait pas suffit. Voilà pourquoi Tony passait son temps à fabriquer des armures toujours plus perfectionnées dans son labo, voilà pourquoi il avait légué Stark Industries à Pepper sous la seule condition de rayer l'armement de sa liste de production, voilà pourquoi il faisait des insomnies en compagnie des autres Avengers -Thor était bien le seul à pouvoir dormir dès qu'il se couchait, et heureusement Peter n'était pas encore trop corrompu. Cap' s'isolait le plus souvent, il préférait broyer du noir tout seul, pendant que les autres se bourraient la gueule. Les matins extraordinaires où tout le monde avait passé la nuit à dormir, Steve était le premier à se lever, invariablement. Les autres matins, quand Steve les trouvait tous dans le canapé, devant la télé, il avait toujours ce petit air désolé dans les yeux et quand les autres le foudroyaient du regard pour ça, il leur préparait un copieux petit déjeuner pour se faire pardonner son apitoiement, dont les coupables ne voulaient pas.

Parfois, leur vie à tous les sept -ou huit mais Clint refusait de compter Mark maintenant- était loin d'être joyeuse, et Clint se demandait pourquoi il regrettait autant cette routine emplie de culpabilité, de nuits blanches, de disputes et de batailles. Puis il se remémorait ses parties de jeux vidéo contre Tony, Thor, Mark ou Peter, ou les démonstrations de Tony qui finissaient toujours par la destruction de quelque chose, ou les ''soirées fondue'' qu'organisait Steve.

La fausse bonne humeur de Tony lui manquait. Ses mauvaises blagues aussi, leur complicité dans les farces qu'ils jouaient aux autres, ses engueulades avec Steve.

Steve aussi lui manquait. Les cookies que s'échinait à faire Bruce n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que Cap' leur préparait par dizaines. Il lui manquait aussi par sa rigueur et sa pudeur naturelle. Si Steve avait été là, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte avec Mandy, et Mark et Natasha non plus. Ainsi la russe serait toujours l'ancre qui le maintenait à sa place précaire, rien n'aurait changé, et ce petit con de Linklater ne sortirait pas avec Natasha. Bon sang pourquoi avait-il fallu que Cap' décide de rester sur Svartalfheim hein ?!

******°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Les hommes ne savent pas à quel point une femme trahie est dangereuse. Surtout lorsque c'est en partie de sa faute.

Bruce jetait de temps en temps un regard à Natasha qui s'était assise sur une des paillasses de son labo. Enfin du labo que lui prêtait Tony. Oui enfin, les équipements étaient quand même à l'épreuve du Hulk alors c'était son labo. Bref, la russe balançait nerveusement ses jambes dans le vide, comme le faisaient les enfants lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient. Il avait remarqué que l'espionne faisait souvent ça quand elle était agacée. Et là, il comprenait. Il l'avait rarement vue dans un tel état. Elle lançait ses jambes bien plus vite que d'habitude, et ses yeux étaient braqués droit sur le sol, elle semblait réfléchir. Bruce n'avait jamais vraiment compris grand chose aux femmes, comme tous les hommes sans doute, mais la colère dans laquelle elle s'était mise tout à l'heure … c'était effrayant. Finalement il ne chambrerait plus autant Peter sur sa phobie de l'association Natasha Romanov/Arme Tranchante.

Les deux hommes finirent par bricoler sans plus faire attention à la russe, elle était plongée dans ses pensées et n'était là que pour profiter de leur présence, ils savaient néanmoins tous les trois que ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas rester seule dans ce moment ridiculement difficile. La journée passa doucement, et l'heure du dîner arriva finalement, rappelée par le ventre gargouillant de Peter. Les adultes eurent bientôt pitié du plus jeune et rejoignirent l'étage commun, et plus précisément la cuisine. La porte était ouverte sur le salon, et Natasha se figea quand elle vit Clint dans le canapé et la pimbêche blonde sur ses genoux, ils se souriaient, s'embrassaient, et gloussaient bassement comme ces saletés de jeunes couples qui finiraient bientôt écartelés par une veuve noire furieuse s'ils n'arrêtaient pas ça tout de suite. Mais heureusement Bruce avisa lui aussi ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté et ferma la porte avant que cette tour ne devienne une scène de crime sanglante, pour pouvoir être sûr de faire le repas tranquillement, sans crise de nerf made in Romanov qui faisait forcément soit un blessé grave soit des bleus sur Thor, seulement Thor n'était pas encore rentré, d'où sa prise de précaution.

En fouillant dans les placards, Peter trouva des boîtes de fajitas, ainsi donc Bruce prépara toutes sortes de garniture, ce qui était mieux car il n'aimait pas tellement faire des plats compliqués, ça c'était réservé à Steve. Avec regret, il demanda au jeune homme d'appeler Clint et leur invitée pour venir manger, pendant que Natasha mettait la table … D'ailleurs il douta d'avoir bien fait de lui demander de mettre les couverts, surtout quand elle évalua le tranchant de chaque couteau et commença à en aiguiser certains lorsqu'Amanda s'installa à la grande table ronde … Bruce remarqua instantanément que Clint évitait de regarder Natasha. Soit il s'en voulait, soit il lui en voulait à elle pour ce qui s'était passé avec Mark. S'il savait !

Ils entendirent avec surprise le tintement de l'ascenseur et la voix forte de Thor qui venaient du salon. Apparurent alors le dieu blond, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig et Mark …

Mark se tendit immédiatement vue l'étrange atmosphère qui planait, tandis que les autres semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué … Lui il remarqua surtout que Natasha était armée, et que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il se rassura vite quand il la vit mettre les couverts et poser des assiettes en plus pour les nouveaux venus.

Bruce salua Selvig et Darcy chaleureusement et leur présenta Peter, il les avait déjà rencontrés et il les aimait bien, la jeune fille pour son sens de la répartie qui ressemblait à celui de Tony, avec plus d'innocence, et le scientifique pour ses travaux et sa sympathie.

Cependant personne ne s'attendit à ce qui arriva ensuite …

Dès que Mark eut posé la veste de son costume sur le dossier d'une chaise, Natasha se déplaça vers lui comme un chat, l'enlaça et l'embrassa …

…

Même Linklater sembla perdu.

-Te voilà enfin revenu moya liubov'* ! S'exclama le rousse.

…

Le seul de la pièce à comprendre le russe … et bien c'était Clint, et vu le regard qu'il posa soudain sur Natasha, tout le monde put entendre son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

******°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony avait mal partout et il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne hurlait pas. La sensation de chute lui faisait virevolter l'estomac, et il vomirait sans aucun doute, mais plus tard, quand il serait sur la terre ferme. Si du moins il survivait … il n'y croyait pas trop, ce qui expliquait qu'il voyait sa vie défiler.

Son lot de consolation, c'était qu'après l'avoir jeté du haut du palais, Loki avait sauté lui aussi. Et maintenant ils menaient tous les deux un combat perdu d'avance contre la gravité et le sol.

Loki agrippa Stark par la hanche quand il fut assez près, et le serra contre lui d'un bras, tandis que de son autre main, il s'accrochait à une des pommes qu'il avait eut le temps de voler. Voler. En ce moment, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait, mais sa magie était épuisée, à un point trop critique pour les transformer en quoi que ce soit, même en moucheron. Alors il porta le fruit à sa bouche et mordit dedans avec l'énergie du désespoir.

La chair de la pomme se déchira entre ses dents, le jus coula dans sa gorge, et il avala sa bouchée avec un mélange d'urgence, de soulagement, d'appréhension et d'espoir. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si ça fonctionnait mais après qu'ils aient touché le sol et donc trop tard ?

Mais non, il sentit la magie affluer dans ses veines, d'un mince filet, elle coulait à présent tel un torrent en lui, il irradia un instant d'une lueur verte sans s'en rendre compte, puis en un instant, il se transforma, et Tony du même coup en un majestueux corbeaux de plus de deux mètres d'envergure.

Et ils n'eurent qu'à déployer leurs magnifiques ailes pour stopper leur chute et la changer en vol élégant. Oui, même pour Tony.

La pomme reposait dans une des serres du dieu de la malice.

Alexar, penché au dessus de la rambarde du balcon n'en revenait pas de la fourberie de Loki. Il venait de voler une pomme d'Idunn ! C'était un des pires crimes possibles à Asgard ! L'alfe observa ses deux proies changer de formes pour devenir deux oiseaux noirs et s'envoler vers un portail que venait juste d'ouvrir le Menteur … Pfff, vraiment, il le prenait pour un débutant hein ?

Alexar sauta agilement dans le vide, et changea rapidement de forme. Cette fois, un chat ne suffirait pas … il fallait quelque chose pourvu d'ailes, un dangereux prédateur, quelque chose d'impressionnant, d'immense, de rusé, de fourbe et de cruel. Une bête qui n'aurait qu'un seul coup de croc à donner. Ou qu'un souffle à pousser pour rotir les deux volatiles.

Oh oui. Un dragon serait parfait.

Tony, avec ses sens de corbeaux, put voir avec soulagement le portail vers un autre monde que venait d'ouvrir Loki de son œil droit, et de son œil gauche, leur poursuivant, qui sauta du balcon et qui changea du tout au tout. D'abord, sa masse se démultiplia en une forme noire brillante, comme un nuage qui s'ouvre et duquel sort un autre nuage, puis deux énormes ailes se formèrent, puis un long cou, puis une gueule béante, des écailles orangées et soudain, un dragon apparut derrière lui. Il poussa un coassement d'une surprise terrorisée. La règle ''pas de dragon'' de Merlin l'Enchanteur prit tout son sens quand le roi des reptiles prit son inspiration puis expira des flammes qui lui roussirent les plumes de la queue.

Alexar battit une fois des ailes après avoir furieusement rugit et craché du feu, et il se rapprocha bien vite des deux oiseaux qui volaient bien moins rapidement.

Loki était contrarié, cette saleté de prince était malin et leur dernière bataille de magie avait failli mal finir, il était doué pour la fourberie.

Quand le dragon fit claquer ses mâchoires bien trop près d'eux à son goût, Loki braqua vers la droite en ordonnant à Stark de faire la même chose mais dans le sens inverse et de surtout l'imiter comme s'il était son reflet dans le miroir. Tony bifurqua donc brusquement vers la gauche. Les corbeaux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et plongèrent soudain vers le sol, en piquet, droit vers le bifrost. Loki ouvrit un portail à quelques mètres du sol et Alexar comprit alors son plan, il comptait augmenter sa vitesse en plongeant comme un aigle sur sa proie et traverser le portail à temps. Oui mais Alexar comptait bien le passer à temps lui aussi !

Alors, le dragon les suivit, mais il pesait bien plus lourd et son piquet à lui était bien plus rapide. Il ne voulait cependant pas tomber dans le piège que lui tendait Loki et poursuivre l'un des deux oiseaux au choix, non il les voulait tous les deux. La récompense pour le mortel frisait l'indécence, et avec cet argent, son père gagnerait à coup sûr la prochaine guerre. Au contraire, Loki n'était pas destiné à la récompense, mais il avait un besoin vital de l'attraper et de le ramener à son père. Il voulait les deux. C'était aussi une question d'honneur. Après tout, tous les chasseurs de prime des neufs royaumes étaient lancés, être celui qui les capturerait lui ferait une réputation de renom, bien qu'elle le soit déjà. Il devait les attraper. Vivants, ou pas.

Alexar rabattit ses ailes sur son dos et se laissa tomber comme une pierre.

La porte vers un des autres mondes était minuscule comparée à lui, mais il suffisait qu'il le traverse seulement d'un centimètre et il se retrouverait de l'autre côté, il le traverserait en même temps que les oiseaux ! Aaaaah ! Il avait gagné ! C'était trop facile ! On ne bernait pas le prince noir aussi facilement ! Quand bien même on s'appelait Loki et on était le dieux des mensonges ! Ha ha !

Le portail n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, les oiseaux plongeaient désormais en biais, s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient se foncer dedans.

Vingt mètres plus tard, l'alfe se prépara à subir l'étrange sensation des passages magiques, qui utilisaient la quatrième dimension, la dimension de l'arbre monde Yggdrasil, Loki utilisant les branches et les racines pour se déplacer à l'intérieur du domaine des neuf royaumes.

À peine à cinq mètres devant lui, les deux oiseaux changèrent soudain de cap et évitèrent le portail.

Aaah ! Non ! Noooooon !

Alexar tenta d'étendre ses ailes pour arrêter sa chute,

mais ses membranes fragiles ne supportèrent pas les tonnes du dragon lancées à pleine vitesse et se déchirèrent, lui faisant atrocement mal*. Et il traversa le portail, qui se referma juste après.

Loki se posa gracieusement sur la coque dorée du Bifrost. Et il rit longuement à la manière des corbeaux. Tony eut des difficultés à le rejoindre sur la surface dorée glissante. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de reconnaître une chose. Le dieu l'avait bien eu ce gars. Il méritait son nom de Loki la Malice.

Debout sur le pont arc-en-ciel, à l'entrée de Bifrost, Heimdall ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Il avait tout vu bien sûr, et il entendait le rire du jötun. Depuis toujours les farces du prince l'avaient amusé, il était très imaginatif.

Loki arrêta ses croassements lorsqu'il remarqua que le gardien du pont était tout proche. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne sonnait pas l'alarme, ou pourquoi il n'avait prévenu personne quand il les avait vus arriver, parce qu'il les avait vus, il en était certain, puis il remarqua le petit sourire mystérieux de l'homme aux yeux d'or. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Mieux valait partir avant de la savoir !

Il ouvrit un autre portail, et Tony l'y suivit sans même penser qu'il aurait pu demander à Heimdall de le ramener chez lui.

* * *

___''C'est drôle ce besoin qu'ont les gens d'accuser les autres d'avoir gâché leur existence. Alors qu'ils y parviennent si bien eux-mêmes, sans l'aide de quiconque.''____Amélie Nothomb_

* * *

___*''moya liubov''' veut dire ''mon amour'' en russe, enfin si Google trad dit la vérité … dons je n'en suis pas sûre, si quelqu'un fait russe ici xD_

___*qui a dit ''bien fait'' ?!_

Au fait, je lance un défi ! Qui a vu Iron Man 3 plus de fois que moi ? Tickets du ciné en guise de preuve ? Je l'ai vu 4 fois xD Je reformule ma question : qui d'autre est aussi fou que moi ? xD

D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la musique du début d'Iron Man 3 : ___I'm Blue_ par Eiffel 65. Donc c'est comme si j'avais été sous influence, parce que ça m'a pris plusieurs heures quand même xD Oui je peux écouter la même chanson en boucle sans me lasser pendant des heures. Je fais une overdose passé deux-trois mois rassurez-vous.

Au fait, dans sa review, ___**PirateForever**____(un grand merci à elle pour cette idée de génie)_ ******m'a demandé si je voyais un acteur spécifique pour jouer Mark** ___(non mais je sais que ça va pas être adapté en film xD_). J'ai cherché sur internet et dans mes souvenirs. Je suis passée par plein de jolis jeunes gens, comme Liam Hemsworth ___(arrêtez de crier …)_ et finalement, je me suis arrêtée sur ce petit bijou italien que j'avais remarqué il y a très longtemps … je me souviens même pas comment … bref, voyez dorénavant Mark Valentino Linklater avec la tête de … ******Riccardo Scamarcio** ! Je vous ai trouvé des photos bien (parce que bon, Google image ... y'a quand même de sacrés dossiers ******-_-'**) !

Voilà donc le bellâtre (Bien sûr ******enlevez les espaces** et uniquement les espaces, si ça marche pas vous avez effacé autre chose !) :

mariolaaa2402 . tumblr (là faut rajouter point com et la barre comme ça /) post / 42456820207

celui-là c'était pour la pose sex'. Voici avec une coiffure plus adéquate :

livingindystopia . tumblr (là aussi faut rajouter point com et la barre comme ça /) post / 45636290666

Hum ! Bellissimo ! Sur ce, bonne semaine !

_**EDIT : Au fait ! N'oubliez pas ! Pas de chapitre samedi prochain, mais les drabbles qui commencent jeudi 16 et mardi 21 ! **_


	14. The Assvengers (première partie)

… _100 reviews … 100 reviews … J'ai 100 reviews … 100 REVIEWS ! __(je peux plus m'arrêter non) 100 ! MAIS CENT REVIEWS QUOI ! AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! C'est trop c'est trop ! C'est le rêve d'une vie devenu réalité ! Aaaah ! Que vais-je devenir maintenant ! *Un Flynn Rider sauvage apparaît* D'abord, tu en as 104 exactement, ensuite : il faut te trouver un nouveau rêve ! *Le Flynn Rider sauvage s'enfuit* … Hum, un nouveau rêve … 200 reviews ? XD_

_Au fait, en parlant de Flynn Rider, ça me fait penser : je vous conseille Epic ! Il est super marrant, j'me suis tapée un fou-rire :D_

Bref, bonjour tout le monde. Ça va je vous ai pas trop manquée ? Hein ? Non je sais mes chevilles vont très mal en ce moment … *une voix chuchote ''cent reviews''*

Oui **y'a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière**, j'avais prévenu qu'**à la place je commençais une mini-fic pour vous faire patienter** le temps que j'écrive celui-ci ! Ouais enfin, je vous ai aussi inondés de Stony ! Et ce sera la **même chose chaque fois qu'un chapitre ne sera pas prêt** (excepté pour les Stony ha ha faut pas trop rêver quand même xD) ! À moins que les drabbles ne soient pas prêts non plus, là je serais dans le caca xD bref, normalement, **ils arrivent le jeudi suivant la publication du chapitre de Mischievous et le mardi d'après** x) normalement :D cette fic s'appelle ''Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark'' si vous êtes intéressés ! Si vous n'êtes pas intéressés, ben j'ai peur que la publication de Mischievous soit plus lente qu'avant … hum … je sais c'est triste. Mais voici une bonne nouvelle : j'ai fait une frise chronologique complète de Mischievous pour m'y retrouver xD

_Bref, chapitre 13 : complètement réservé aux Avengers et aux problèmes relationnels de deux espions assassins doués comme des quiches en amour ! Et encore, même les quiches sont plus douées xD à Pepper, et enfin (pour celles qui l'attendent, depuis le temps que j'en parle) à l'apparition de Wolvy et à un autre nouveau que j'adore tout autant : vous aurez la surprise en lisant ce morceau de chap ! Oui, ''morceau'' de chap xD rdv en bas pour les détails ! Mais rassurez-vous, le chapitre 14 sera entièrement consacré à _TokiLony _(ouais ouais, je leur ai créé un nouveau nom :D) et plus secondairement à Stevounet et ma p'tite Ralvani._

_**Coco 40 :**_ _Bon, alors ces partiels ? Putaaain j'enrage de pas m'être levée à temps pour le civil … j'aurais peut-être pu réussir sur un sujet sur le mariage gay xD Et non j'ai pas validé mon premier semestre, j'ai eu 6,9 … donc ça m'a encore plus découragée xD Ravie de voir que mon allusion au poulet a marché xD Pour Natasha et Clint, attends de lire ce chapitre ! Merci de ta review, de tes reviews même, *fait un câlin qui étouffe made by Thor Odinson et s'en va en fait des sauts de biche et envoie des bisous soufflés made by RDJ !_

_**Marion :**_ _Merci mon petit cœur ! Tony a quand même de la chance dans son malheur … n'oublies pas qu'il voyage avec Loki xD C'est pas donné à tout le monde et pourtant, ça aussi c'est le rêve d'une vie xD_

_**Sarah :**_ _Un putain de merci Sarah ;D Nyehe, sans toi j'aurai pas atteint la centaine … Hiiiiiiii j'ai atteint la centaine !_

(Je vous avais prévenus à propos des bruits bizarres des auteurs par rapport aux reviews :D)

Et toujours un grand merci à ma patate personnelle C;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 13-1 : The Assvengers**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Le dîner s'était passé dans un silence glacial, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé à la tour Avengers ! Même quand Tony faisait la gueule à Steve ! Ou à Clint ! Ou à Mark ! Ou à Natasha ! Ou à … Oui bon de toute manière, Tony était incapable de se la fermer, mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était Natasha et Clint. Même Thor pouvait s'en rendre compte. Mark n'osait même pas regarder l'archer. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Mark ne savait pas quoi faire. Et pour une fois dans leur vie, tous regrettaient que Tony ne soit pas là pour dégeler l'ambiance.

Tous regardaient leurs assiettes … vides pour la plupart, et n'osaient plus bouger … Ils étaient tous tellement concentrés sur cette tâche qu'ils mirent un instant avant d'entendre la voix de Jarvis :

_Avengers, le Directeur Fury vous convoque tous en réunion demain à huit heures tapantes. Agent Linklater, il souhaiterait vous voir plus tôt pour un briefing._

-Très bien, merci Jarvis. Dis-lui que j'arriverai une heure plus tôt, fit Mark.

_Tout de suite monsieur. Agent Barton, il m'a chargé de vous annoncer que vous êtes réintégrer en raison d'un manque d'effectif._

Barton sembla s'en soucier comme de l'an 40, cependant l'IA ne s'en formalisa pas. Ou plutôt si, ça le vexa beaucoup, alors il décida de parler d'un sujet encore plus épineux.

_Puis-je vous rappeler que Mademoiselle Potts reviendra dans la matinée de demain ? Dois-je la prévenir qu'elle ne trouvera pas Monsieur Stark ici ?_

Ce rappel donna bien des frissons à tous les Avengers … En six mois passés à la tour, ils avaient tous vu Pepper réellement en colère, souvent -toujours- à cause de Tony, alors ils appréhendaient tous le lendemain, quand l'un d'eux devrait lui annoncer que Tony avait été enlevé une seconde fois … mais celle-ci par Loki … Celui qui aurait à faire ça ne reverrait sans doute jamais la lumière du jour …

-Non, merci Jarvis, nous nous en chargerons nous-mêmes. Il faudra faire preuve de beaucoup de tact et je ne crois pas que Tony t'ait programmé pour ça.

-Vous pensez qu'il a fait exprès de le faire aussi sarcastique et ironique ? Demanda Peter dans l'espoir de faire penser les autres à tout sauf à un couple d'espions qui s'en voulaient mutuellement.

-Connaissant Tony, c'est sûr, lui répondit Bruce.

Puis les conversations reprirent, soulageant tous les Avengers.

Cependant l'archer et la russe restèrent silencieux comme des tombes. Ils se jetaient des regards noirs.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Le lendemain matin, à bord de l'hélicarrier, qui était devenu la base préférée de Fury, sans doute parce qu'il était loin de la terre ferme, loin des autres hommes, de la civilisation, des abrutis du Conseil, loin de la Tour Avengers et loin, très loin de Tony Stark -sauf quand il l'invitait à bord, ce qui lui faisait encore dresser ses cheveux … même s'il n'avait plus de cheveux depuis un certain temps-, loin de tout en fait, et surtout : ''trop cool quand il devenait invisible'', Hill présenta deux formulaires, signés par deux nouveaux agents, à Fury. Celui-ci les relu, les parapha et les lui rendit. Au moment où elle allait sortir, la porte blindée automatisée s'ouvrit, la laissant nez à nez avec l'agent Linklater et son chat. Oui … son chat. Cet animal était devenu la mascotte du Shield le jour où il avait réussi à s'échapper des appartements de Linklater -une chambre qui avait davantage des allures de cage à lapin, mais ça c'était le lot de tous les agents évidemment- et qu'il avait traîné dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver sur le pont d'observation, où il avait trouvé une place confortable sur le siège de Fury. Le colonel ne l'avait pas vu, s'était assis dessus et avait écopé d'une demi-douzaine de douloureuses griffures dans le bas du dos, dans le coup et sur les bras … ce qui avait fait courir pas mal de rumeurs sur Madame Fury pendant un certain temps*.

Bref, Maria tendit les bras, Mark lui donna son chat, il savait qu'elle en prendrait soin et lui confia qu'il n'avait pas voulu le laisser à la tour avec ce qui s'y passait en ce moment, puis la brune partit et laissa l'agent de liaison seul avec leur supérieur.

-Alors, comment vont les Avengers ?

Mark lui fit un compte rendu de la situation. Fury afficha un sourire désabusé. Barton et Romanov allaient finir par le faire tourner en bourrique, parfois il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas des origines communes avec les Stark.

-Comment se porte votre mission Linklater ?

-Eh bien, calmer la situation entre Stark et Rogers est assez compliqué quand ils ne sont pas là … mon colonel.

-Justement. Que concluez-vous de la désertion de Rogers alors que Stark est porté disparu ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la disparition mystérieuse de Stark. Captain America a juste appris que sa précédente mission n'avait pas complètement abouti et il a décidé de la finir, pour rendre justice au passé je pense. S'il n'est pas resté, même avec pour motivation la disparition de Stark, malgré son attachement évident, je crois que c'est seulement parce qu'il lui fait confiance pour revenir sain et sauf. Après tout, Stark est sorti sans aucune aide extérieure d'une caverne en Afghanistan … tout en étant condamné par des éclats de shrapnel à l'intérieur de son organisme.

-Rogers ferait confiance à Stark ? Demanda Nick en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, d'après ce que j'ai observé et entendu. Le blocage ne vient que de Stark.

Le directeur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme.

-Bien … conclut Fury. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous manque deux Avengers et je ne voudrais pas être pris au dépourvu par une attaque, peu importe d'où elle viendrait, donc j'ai miraculeusement convaincu deux _charmantes_ super personnes de venir remplacer momentanément les deux imbéciles.

Mark sentit bien l'ironie dans les propos de son chef.

-Votre mission de remplacement sera donc de les intégrer au groupe. Il faut conserver la synergie pour une efficacité optimale sur le champ de bataille, reprit le borgne.

-Bien monsieur.

-Oh, et Mark … il va sans dire que le recrutement de ces deux super-héros m'a _coûté _énormément. Même si le contrat que je viens de leur faire signer est à durée déterminée, … j'aimerais avoir à éviter de le refaire. Trouve un moyen pour qu'ils veuillent rester une fois que nous aurons récupéré nos deux disparus, lui ordonna le directeur tout en le fixant de son œil perçant.

Mark ne lui répondit que par un sourire entendu, avant de sortir et d'aller dans la salle de débriefing où l'attendaient deux hommes. Deux nouveaux Avengers. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était les analyser, préparer le terrain et faire connaissance. Ensuite, ne restait plus qu'à laisser faire son charme et celui des Avengers !

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, les super-héros commencèrent à arriver, Natasha fut la première, elle avait une humeur tellement sombre que même Mark n'essaya pas de la saluer. Et elle-même était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne remarqua pas du tout les nouveaux, elle s'assit seulement près de son collègue, sur la table, alors qu'il parlait avec les nouvelles recrues. Dès que Clint entra, elle commença à jouer avec le tissu de la veste de Linklater sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, tandis que l'archer tentait de ne pas voir ça et de ne surtout pas se mettre en colère et tuer toutes les personnes présentes. Le reste des Avengers arriva quelques secondes plus tard, Thor tenant Mjölnir devant lui, tandis que le docteur Banner étudiait l'arme sous toutes les coutures, alors que Peter triturait une sorte de bracelet à son poignet.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous installés à la table ronde, Fury arriva accompagné de son long manteau de cuir, son cache-œil et sa démarche élégamment menaçante.

-Bien, commençons. Thor posez ce marteau, Banner arrêtez de l'étudier, Parker … cessez de faire je ne sais pas quoi !

-Je règle mon …

-Chut ! Tout le monde écoute.

Tout le monde se concentra sur Fury, alors que Peter s'indignait tout bas ''il m'a chuté là ?! Il m'a chuté ! S'il était pas borgne …'' auprès de Bruce qui se retenait de rire.

-En l'absence de deux de nos éléments, reprit le colonel, soit dit en passant : le leader et le leader remplaçant …

-Quoi ?! Tony est le leader remplaçant ?! S'indigna Hawkeye.

-Barton fermez-là ! Iron Man est le plus polyvalent et le plus puissant potentiellement ! S'il n'est pas leader tout court, c'est à cause de Stark.

-Mais Tony est Iron Man, ils sont indissociables, intervint Banner … Vous nous laisseriez sous les ordres de Tony au cas où Steve disparaîtrait ?!

La main de Fury rencontra doucement son front et, lasse, glissa sur son visage. Un jour, il en tuerait un. Peut-être même tous. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réunir ces gens ?!

Pendant qu'il se lamentait intérieurement, les commentaires fusaient. Il avisa deux sourires narquois sur les visages des nouveaux venus, qui étaient pour l'instant restés silencieux et très discrets, un miracle d'ailleurs. Bref, il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle avant que son autorité ne vole en éclat aux yeux de ses deux nouvelles recrues.

-Assez ! s'écria-t-il. Comment faites-vous pour ressembler à une bande de gamins alors que Sark n'est pas là ?!

-Sur ce point, j'ai une théorie … fit Clint.

Nick était beaucoup trop ahuri pour l'arrêter dans son explication.

-Je pense que Tony nous sort tellement de conneries à la minute qu'il ne nous en reste plus à dire, et Steve doit avoir un rôle de catalyseur …

Fury secoua la tête, halluciné … S'il devait en tuer un en premier, ce serait Barton. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Bref ! Il nous manque donc Stark et Rogers, de par votre incompétence -il leva la main pour arrêter son archer qui allait encore dire un truc qui le mettrait en rogne- Barton vous rouvrez la bouche et je vous suspends encore …

Une moue boudeuse lui répondit, tandis qu'un sourire espiègle passa furtivement sur le visage de la seule femme de la pièce.

-Si je vous ai convoqués ce matin, c'est pour vous présenter leurs remplaçants qui ont _gracieusement_ accepté de nous apporter leur aide.

Le regard qu'il adressa à un des hommes dans le fond de la pièce contredisait clairement sa phrase … Il avait dû user de tout son talent pour les recruter … Les menacer en fait … Bruce se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Tony il a quelque mois, sur les secrets des secrets de Fury.

Les Avengers se retournèrent pour voir les deux hommes qui allaient faire partie de l'équipe pendant les prochains … jours … semaines … mois … années ? Chut.

-Voici Jonnhy Storm, allias La Torche, et Logan … allias Wolverine, les présenta Mark.

-Salut Logan ! Fit Peter d'un petit mouvement de tête et avec un sourire complice quand l'autre lui répondit de la même façon.

D'évidence, Spidey connaissait le Wolverine … ça c'était étrange et surtout à éclaircir.

-Salut Johny ! Salua encore une fois l'adolescent.

Il connaissait l'autre aussi ?! Comment un gosse pouvait avoir un réseau de super-héros plus étendu que le leur ?!

Alors les Avengers reportèrent leur attention sur leur second nouvel équipier. Et un silence de plomb régna, ainsi que des regards stupéfaits, jusqu'à ce que Mark intervienne :

-Non, ce n'est pas Steve.

-La ressemblance est flagrante ! S'étonna Bruce.

-On dirait son jumeau ! S'écria Clint.

-Je vous rappelle que Rogers a été congelé dans la glace pendant 70 ans ! Protesta Fury.

-Si ça se trouve c'est son fils caché, conspira Natasha.

-Il est trop jeune, contra Bruce.

-Son petit-fils alors, proposa Clint.

-Je croyais que Captain était vierge … se moqua ironiquement Peter.

-Peut-être possèdent-ils des ancêtres en commun ! Répliqua Thor.

-Euh … non je n'ai rien à voir avec Captain America, je ne l'ai même jamais rencontré, précisa le jeune homme concerné.

…

-Pourtant tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Continua Natasha.

-C'est dommage que Tony ne soit pas là, il se serait amusé ! Fit Clint en adressant un regard complice à la russe, oubliant un instant de lui faire la gueule.

-Une fois de plus, ça suffit ! S'énerva Fury. Je n'avais pas fini ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins écervelés ! Comment ai-je pu engager des gens pareils dans une organisation secrète gouvernementale pour la protection du monde ! Et vas-y que je disparais enlevé par un super-vilain ! Et vas-y que je reste sur une planète inconnue avec des entités extraterrestres inconnues pour botter le cul d'un vieux pou au crâne rougi par le …

Et bla bla bla, un Fury qui s'énerve se lamente et un Fury qui se lamente est très bavard. En même temps, il en avait des choses à dire sur les Avengers et leurs conneries, il aurait pu en faire un roman … Non, une série en douze volumes même ! Et elle compterait plus de mot que l'encyclopédie universelle !

Les Avengers ne l'écoutaient plus depuis longtemps, donnant une occasion à Mark de les observer une fois de plus : Bruce avait reporté son attention sur Mjölnir, posé sur la table, sans qu'il puisse le soulever, Peter s'était levé pour toper dans la main de Johnny et frapper amicalement l'épaule de Logan qui lui offrit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, Clint et Natasha se regardaient dans les yeux, pas sûrs de ce que cet échange de regards signifiait, tandis que Thor … en fait Thor écoutait Fury, parce que Thor écoutait le chef guerrier. Même s'il était en train de tous les accabler, voire insulter. Même s'il était prince d'Asgard et Fury seulement Colonel. En fait, il se sentait un peu fautif … après tout, tout ceci avait commencé à _son_ banquet d'anniversaire, auquel il avait _lui-même_ invité ses amis Avengers … Si Loki faisait quoi que ce soit à Tony Stark, ce serait de sa faute, et s'il arrivait un malheur au Captain Rogers, ce serait aussi sa faute. Oh, ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir rentrer sur Asgard et repartir chercher ses amis !

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Ils passèrent la journée à bord du vaisseau du Shield, entre réunions, débriefings, briefings, tests, entrainements et autres. Et enfin, la nuit tombée, ils purent prendre un vol de patrouille qui les ramènerait à la tour.

Mark tint à ramener son chat, parce qu'il avait trop peur de le laisser sur l'hélicarrier, avec Fury dans les parages, car dans l'après-midi, il s'était trouvé un coin tranquille pour roupiller, c'est-à-dire l'écran de contrôle de Fury, mais le colonel l'avait surpris et avait ordonné ''qu'on foute ce chat dehors !'' et même si Maria avait tenté un ''mais mon colonel, nous sommes à cinq mille mètres au dessus de l'océan atlantique !'', Nick avait fini par hurler : ''j'en ai rien à foutre ! Linklater si votre chat n'a pas débarrassé le plancher dans les cinq secondes, je le fais sauter sans parachute !''.

Ainsi donc, ils étaient assis sur les bancs d'un quinjet, d'un côté Peter, Thor, Bruce, et Clint, et de l'autre Natasha, Mark son chat sur les genoux, Logan et Johnny.

Le félidé ronronnait comme un bienheureux entre les mains de son maître qui lui grattouillait les omoplates distraitement -il ne pouvait plus penser à rien depuis que Natasha avait posé sa fine main sur sa cuisse, geste que Clint foudroyait des yeux- et semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de Wolverine qui l'observait lui aussi.

Il se méfiait des chats. Depuis longtemps. C'était des créatures un peu trop intelligentes.

Pendant ce temps Peter recevait un sms de Jonnhy : ''C'est quoi le problème entre la bombe rousse et le poulet ?''. Le jeune homme eut un sourire qu'il eut du mal à cacher. Surtout que Natasha l'avait vu et lui envoyait un regard curieux.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Il faudrait qu'on parle Natasha, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda prudemment Mark une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans sa chambre.

Oui dans sa chambre à lui, parce que Natasha voulait faire croire qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble !

-J'en ai pas tellement envie.

Oui évidemment … cela aurait été trop simple autrement ! Personne ne contredit une veuve noire de mauvaise humeur et puis c'est tout.

-Tu en aurais besoin tu sais ? Insista le brun.

-Non. À ton tour d'apprendre. Et on va commencer par l'alphabet cyrillique.

Voilà comment Mark et Natasha occupèrent leur soirée, puis la russe sorti pour prendre une douche dans une des salles d'entraînements Pourquoi là-bas, et bien parce que son shampoing y était. Ça c'était la réponse officielle. La vraie raison c'était pour voir si Clint et la blondasse passaient la nuit ensemble.

Comme elle le redoutait, elle les vit passer dans un couloir, bras dessus bras dessous, et se souriant. Elle plissa les yeux tout en pensant que Clint avait l'air pathétique ainsi ! Comment pouvait-il être heureux ?! Comment ? Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ! Parce qu'elle avait été à ses côtés lors de la majeure partie de ces atrocités qu'il avait commise et qui l'empêchaient de dormir ! Il voulait y échapper sans elle ?! Mais il n'avait pas le droit n'est-ce pas ? Être hanté par les regrets, c'est la contrepartie obligée du pouvoir de tuer un homme sans être puni n'est-ce pas ? On n'y échappe pas. Et si Clint pensait le pouvoir, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Foi de Natasha, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Elle les laisserait pour cette nuit, et en profiterait pour planifier sa revanche sur cette ''Mandy''. Elle rejoignit sa propre chambre pour ce soir là, elle ne pousserait pas le vice à dormir dans le lit de Mark, elle n'était pas si cruelle.

Les autres Avengers tombèrent de sommeil, la journée avait été éprouvante pour chacun, et étonnamment c'était pour Johnny que ça avait été le plus dur, il avait subi un entrainement visant à lui apprendre à se battre au corps à corps sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, soi-disant par précaution si jamais un jour ils disparaissaient. Il s'endormit comme une souche sur le canapé du salon commun, alors que Peter le taquinait. Le plus jeune était lui aussi épuisé, il avait beau avoir des super-réflexes et une super-force, les entraîneurs du Shield mettaient à mal ses capacités d'araignée. On entendait Thor ronfler depuis plus d'une heure quand Bruce rejoignit Logan dans la cuisine. En le voyant les bras croisés, devant une fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague … il ne put s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec Teal'c* ce qui le fit sourire.

-Café ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il obtint en réponse fut un grognement … Oui Logan répondait assez souvent par des grognements. À force de le côtoyer, on pouvait les décrypter, mais ça Bruce ne le savait pas et il s'interrogerait encore si Peter n'était pas entré à ce moment-là, ne lui avait pas indiqué que Logan ne prenait jamais de café, et n'avait pas fouiné dans le frigo jusqu'à dénicher deux bières. Il en lança une à Wolverine qui la rattrapa tellement habilement qu'il devait le faire dix fois par jour et qui la décapsula d'un coup de dent avant de l'engloutir d'un seul coup. Bruce fut à la fois impressionné et décontenancé … jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Peter allait ouvrir une petite bouteille pour lui !

-Hop hop hop ! Tu crois qu'il y a quoi dans la bière Peter ? Le sermonna-t-il avant de lui piquer miraculeusement -sans doute à cause des épreuves de la journée- la boisson alcoolisée.

Le jeune homme lui envoya un regard digne d'un ado en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-Allez Bruce, c'est qu'une bière ! Geignit-il.

-Non, je sais très bien que ta tante refuse que tu boives le moindre alcool ! Et si Tony n'a pas veillé à ça, je le ferai.

Peter suppliait presque le docteur, mais Banner ne lâchait rien, ce n'était ni son genre, ni son … tempérament, et cela fit sourire Logan.

-Allez, juste pour décompresser de la journée !

-Hors de question !

Bruce remit la bouteille au frigo et lui tendit un coca à la place.

-T'es pas sympa !

-Je sais, ne t'avises pas de te relever cette nuit pour fouiller dans le frigo, Jarvis a ordre de me prévenir et tu sais que je suis grognon au milieu de la nuit !

Spidey, ayant très bien compris la menace sous-jacente d'avoir affaire au Hulk vers quatre heures du matin, partit en râlant : c'était pas avec un coca qu'il allait devenir aussi cool que Johnny, Tony ou Logan.

-Depuis quand boire de l'alcool c'est ''cool'' ? Soupira Bruce.

-Laisse tomber, ça a toujours été comme ça, ça prouve que t'es un homme. C'est pas sa faute.

C'était leur premier dialogue et franchement, Bruce regretta que ce soit sur un tel sujet.

-Mais avec votre facteur régénérant, ça ne doit pas vous faire grand-chose non ?

Logan fut atrocement gêné d'être vouvoyé … surtout par le mec qui devenait vert et gigantesque une fois énervé.

Ils eurent une discussion presque scientifique, enfin surtout Banner, mais c'était un début comme un autre, et Mark, qui avait rejoint Peter sur le second canapé du salon pour voir pourquoi il boudait, fut ravi que son travail soit facilité.

Il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas grand chose à faire pour intégrer Johnny Storm au sein du groupe, son humour le ferait très bien tout seul, il pourrait même constituer un substitut à celui de Tony, par contre, il se demandait bien comment il allait intégrer le loup solitaire au reste de la meute.

La nuit lui porterait sans doute conseil, alors il partit se coucher. Les heures de sommeil des Avengers s'étalaient sur une longue fourchette d'heures qui dépassait parfois les vingt-quatre heures d'un jour complet. Cette fois, Tony et Steve absents, tout le monde dormit vers trois heures du matin, d'un sommeil plus ou moins agité, le moins étant pour Thor, le plus étant pour Logan. Quand ce dernier se leva le lendemain matin, à six heures, il put constater des marques de griffes sur le matelas et les couvertures, et ne parlons pas de l'oreiller, de toute façon, il ne comptait plus le nombre de ses victimes du côté des outils domestiques. Enfin bon, Stark n'était pas là, il avait tout son temps pour cacher les preuves et ne pas avoir à le rembourser ! Non il n'était pas avare, mais prés de ses sous, immense différence compte tenu de son compte en banque franchement … vide. En fait, c'était une des raisons qui avait poussé Logan à accepter l'offre de Fury : le salaire alléchant. Non parce qu'en temps que professeur à l'institut des X-men, il gagnait une misère, à peine assez pour remplir le frigo de bière, et puis de toute façon, Tornade* l'avait viré parce qu'il entrait un peu trop facilement en conflit avec les jeunes. Et puis depuis la mort de Jean et du professeur Xavier*, il se faisait ch… pardon, il s'ennuyait là-bas. L'autre raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de rentrer _temporairement_ dans l'équipe, c'était que Fury avait promis de le laisser tranquille après cette période. Ce qui le gênait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était bien le mot ''équipe''. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait équipe avec quelqu'un … il ne s'en souvenait pas ! Et ça c'était terrible. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était des flashs, des visages, des mots, des endroits, des paysages, des noms dont il ne se souvenait plus jusqu'au prochain sursaut de son esprit. C'était … désagréable. Il prit une douche, qu'il pensa grandement méritée, puis s'habilla. Il se retrouva par reflexe idiot, dans le couloir. Mais il s'arrêta soudain. Que devait-il faire ? Rejoindre les autres ? Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, il avait le sentiment d'être habitué à beaucoup moins luxueux, et surtout beaucoup moins peuplé. Il n'avait pas peur des gens, sûrement pas. Après tout, il aurait pu tous les tuer s'il l'avait voulu, à part peut-être Banner ou Thor, mais les agents du Shield, Romanov, Barton et Linklater étaient parfaitement humains, parfaitement faibles, Peter était un gamin et La Torche … pourrait sans doute le faire souffrir en le carbonisant, mais l'adamantium ne fondait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mesurer la force de Thor, ni celle de son fabuleux marteau, ni la résistance de la peau de Hulk à l'adamantium, mais il se considéra comme le plus dangereux ici. Il se demanda vaguement, surpris, pourquoi il venait de penser à tous les tuer … ses cauchemars de la nuit l'avaient sans doute plus atteints qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Il regretta d'avoir imaginé tout ça et se grogna dessus.

Le réveil fut dur pour Clint qui dut se retenir d'étrangler la femme qui dormait dans son lit avant de se souvenir de la situation. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas eu cette hésitation si ça avait été Natasha.

Bruce mit un certain temps à émerger, parce qu'il n'avait dormi que quatre heures au maximum, et il devait absolument prendre un café … ou dix.

Peter fixait le plafond de sa chambre en se demandant ce que vivait son maître de stage. Il ne s'inquiétait pas à proprement dit pour sa thèse, après tout, Banner était tout aussi enrichissant que Stark, mais Tony avait ce côté que Bruce n'avait pas. Bruce agissait plutôt en protecteur, la preuve quand il l'avait empêcher de boire de l'alcool la veille, alors que Tony l'aurait laissé faire, en lui posant comme condition de ne le dire ni à sa tante, ni à Bruce, ni à une certaine espionne russe rousse fan d'art martiaux. Tony se posait plus en complice. En grand-frère. Et ce grand-frère, même s'il en avait trouvé un autre en Johnny, lui manquait terriblement. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait disparu !

Natasha se redressa dès que son réveil sonna. Elle avait détruit absolument tous ceux que Tony lui avait donnés, elle se réveillait donc maintenant grâce à l'initiative de Jarvis, qui, tous les jours à six heures et quart, faisait sonner une alarme infecte dans la chambre de la rousse et veillait à ce qu'elle ne se rendorme pas en maugréant, comme elle le faisait avant lorsque son coup de poing sur la table de nuit stoppait le bruit infernal. Jarvis n'était pas sadique non, il était consciencieux ! Il sonna donc deux fois, jusqu'à ce que Romanov se lève et commence ses exercices d'étirements quotidiens.

_Il est six heures vingt-et-une et dix-huit secondes, la météo prévoie un ciel dégagé, la température minimale était de neuf degrés Celsius cette nuit à quatre heures dix, et la maximale sera de vingt-cinq degrés dans l'après-midi, de quatorze heures six minutes jusqu'à seize heures quarante-neuf. Tous les Avengers sont réveillés, et trois d'entre eux déjeunent en ce moment-même dans la cuisine commune de l'étage en compagnie de mademoiselle Foster._

-Merci Jarvis, où est Clint ?

_L'agent Barton est toujours dans sa chambre._

-Et où est … Amanda Potts ?

_Mademoiselle Potts se douche actuellement dans la salle de bain de l'agent Barton._

Natasha lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux. Heureusement elle avait mis sa nuit à profit.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle trouva Bruce en train de faire cuire une fournée de pancake surgelés alors que Thor lui demandait comment les midgardiens avait eu l'idée d'enfermer de la nourriture dans des sachet plastiques puis dans du carton puis dans une boîte réfrigérante tout en surveillant attentivement sa pitance qui diffusait une bonne odeur, sous le regard amusé de Jane, alors que le sosie de Cap' somnolait la tête posée sur la table.

Elle mit en route la machine à café.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Bruce quand il la remarqua.

Pour toute réponse elle lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

-Dame Romanov, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez le lui dire.

-Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un homme qui préfère pioncer toute la nuit au lieu de satisfaire sa copine, répliqua-t-elle en faisant allusion au silence qui avait régné à la tour cette nuit.

Jane finit rouge écarlate, tandis que Thor se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

-Au moins il n'en est pas toujours ainsi, du côté de _mon_ ménage.

Bruce et Jane ne purent s'empêcher un sourire, tandis que Jonnhy ricana contre la table :

-Il parle comme un chevalier, mais il a du répondant, constata-t-il.

-J'ai beaucoup appris de mon frère, précisa Thor.

-Veille à ne pas trop apprendre alors Thor, se moqua Bruce.

-Il est appelé Langue d'Argent à Asgard grâce à son éloquence ! Continua fièrement le blond.

-Ah stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir sur ses capacités à utiliser sa langue ! S'écria Johnny en relevant la tête.

Jane se moqua un instant de lui, car on voyait une trace rouge sur son front à cause de la table.

Peter et Mark les rejoignirent, puis plus tard, ce fut le tour de Logan, qui contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, passa presque inaperçu.

Thor s'horrifiait presque que Bruce ait failli faire cramer son repas du matin, quand retentit soudain la voix épuisée d'une pdg revenue de voyage d'affaire :

-Oh, les gars, vous m'avez manqués ! Mais désolée, je suis trop crevée, je vais me coucher. Vous direz à Tony que je suis là !

Personne ne sut quel abruti lui dit qu'ils le feraient. En fait, c'était sans doute Natasha.

* * *

_''Il est indispensable de se sacrifier quelquefois. C'est l'hygiène de l'âme.'' Jean Cocteau_

* * *

_*Sérieusement, que ceux qui ont reconnu lèvent la main, les autres … où étiez-vous de 1998 à 2007 huh ? Le vendredi soir sur M6 ! Stargate SG-1 ! La voilà la référence. Allez sur dpstream tout de suite bande d'incultes et passez les trois prochains mois sur cette série ! Et regardez Stargate Atlantis dans la foulée, ça vous rajoutera un bon mois ! Pour voir mon beau Ronon :D … Aaaah Ronon … il me fait grave penser à Thor … mais Thor, avec un caractère de Loki vous voyez ? xD_

_*Ouep je garde les noms français, si je garde Storm, ça peut porter à confusion avec Jonnhy et sa sœur, bon, pas non plus qu'on va en parler souvent de Tornade xD_

_*Nuuh, ça va j'ai spoilé personne ? Tout le monde a vu l'Affrontement final ? Honnêtement j'ai failli pas tenir compte de ce film, mais comme je déteste les X-men, surtout Scott, boh, ça m'a fait plaisir la fin quoi xD … franchement à part Wolvy, Mystique et Magneto, les X-men … à part le dessin animé qui passait sur la 3 quand j'étais en primaire xD_

Bon, j'avoue … avec les drabble, ma mère qui me tanne pour trouver quoi faire l'année prochaine, un job d'été et une auto-école (lol -'), la fête des mères des deux côtés de la famille, le ciné (c'est pas trop recevable comme excuse xD) , je suis un peu débordée, en plus, je sais pas si vous avez vu (certaines je sais que oui :D) mais j'ai eu des élans stoniens de dimanche à jeudi dernier, donc j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Donc, il sera en deux parties, et la seconde paraîtra la semaine prochaine … _(ah tiens je saigne du nez sans raison … bon, y'a du sang sur mon clavier neuf génial !)_ Je pense … que le chapitre 14 sera dans le même shéma en fait xD tellement il va se passer de trucs ! Je suis tellement concentrée sur le 14 et le 15, que j'ai un peu oublié de planifier les évènements du 13 et que donc il est un peu plus -extrêmement- long que prévu xD Et je sais que vous préférez Tony et Loki, mais dans le 14 … vous en aurez pour votre argent je peux vous le dire xD

Je pense que c'est aussi long à cause de la dizaine de personnages xD Faut faire penser un peu tout le monde pour pas en laisser un à l'écart … d'ailleurs, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? C:


	15. The Assvengers (seconde partie)

_C'est re-moi, comme promis ! J'ai réellement passé ma nuit sur ce chapitre … Bon, voilà la seconde partie ! Elle couvre plus de jours mais moins d'évènements … et c'est encore vachement long dsl :D Prochain chapitre : Loki et Tony à fond !_

_**Artmis :** Pardooooon ! Pardon pardon ! J'ai oublié de te répondre sur l'autre partie du chap ! Honte sur moi, honte sur ma famille, honte sur ma vache xD Mais merci beaucoup de ta review ! En plus, t'as tout compris au sujet de Tony et Loki je vois xD_

_**Marion :** Ah, si tu mets deux reviews … je vais te construire un autel fais gaffe ! XD Owiiiii 200 reviews j'aimerais trop :D_

_**Sarah :** Nope, c'est Lolaetcaetera qui a mis la centième ! Mais tu as mis la 99ème ! XD C'est pour ça que je disais ça ! Mais la centième ou la 99ème, je t'aime comme un fou comme un soldat quand même :D_

_Coco40 t'es oùùùùù ? T-T_

_Bon allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13-2 : The Assvengers.**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Et si l'un d'entre nous se faisait passer pour Tony ?

-Peter … tu y crois vraiment à ton idée ? Lui répondit Barton.

-T'en as une meilleure peut-être ?! Lança Natasha.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi ! l'agressa la cousine, après tout, tu es la seule fille qui vit ici, tu dois être super copine avec Pepper non ?!

-N'essaye même pas de me parler !

-Non, ce n'est pas à Natasha de le dire à Pepper, après tout, tout ça c'est la faute de Loki ! Défendit Clint.

-Mon frère n'a rien à voir là dedans !

-Il a quand même enlevé Tony, Thor. Il n'a pas pu le faire par hasard ! S'immisça Bruce.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour médire de lui ! Je pensais les humains différents des asgardiens mais en fait vous êtes tout aussi …

-Arrêtez ! Tout le monde se calme ! Intervint Mark.

Mais personne de l'écouta.

Quand Clint et Amanda avaient rejoint la cuisine, ils avaient trouvé les autres habitants de la tour en pleine discussion sur qui annoncerait la nouvelle à Pepper. Et la discussion alarmée s'était transformée en dispute … la plus violente que Mark ait vue dans cette tour. Il se rendait compte avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas d'influence sur les cinq Avengers. Il parvenait aisément à calmer Tony ou Steve, Steve était raisonnable et Tony réagissait comme une enfant de cinq ans, il avait l'habitude. En revanche, il ne savait pas comment gérer une russe jalouse, un assassin en conflit avec ses sentiments, un physicien qui menaçait de changer de forme si le ton ne baissait pas rapidement et un dieu vexé. Si en plus on rajoutait un adolescent narquois, une blonde qui agressait sa rivale et une IA qui les exhortait à arrêter de hurler pour ne pas réveiller Miss Potts … Mark allait finir par en tuer un.

Il réagissait un peu comme Fury en fait … Oh mon dieu, il ressemblait à Fury !

Les critiques, les commentaires, les accusations, et même parfois les insultes qu'ils s'envoyaient tous ne se calmaient pas.

-Arrêtez ! Retenta-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas plus de succès.

-STOP ! Hurla une voix grave à côté de lui.

Il faillit sursauter mais se maîtrisa, et n'entendant plus que le silence, se tourna vers le Wolverine qui venait de frapper la table de ses poings -et de sortir ses griffes- en même temps qu'il avait hurlé.

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur Logan, et il craignit un instant qu'ils se jettent sur lui, mais personne ne s'y risqua. Et le mutant reprit la parole :

-À quoi vous jouez tous ?! En fait c'est Fury qui a raison, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gosses ! Vous vous disputez pour savoir qui va devoir assumer vos conneries à tous ?! Cette femme a le droit de savoir que Stark pourrait ne pas revenir non ? Puisque vous êtes trop lâches pour le faire vous-mêmes, malgré votre amitié, _je_ vais le faire.

Les yeux ronds de tous les Avengers le révulsèrent. Franchement pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Il n'était pas du genre du lapin blanc* qui se terre dans son terrier. Il était plus du genre à aller chercher le lapin au fond de son trou. Il leur tourna le dos et sortit. Il aurait eu une cape, ça aurait eu un énorme effet. Mais bon, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où était la chambre de la rouquine qu'il avait aperçue ce matin, ça avait moins de classe.

Dans la cuisine tout le monde fixait la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître et finalement, tous reportèrent leurs yeux sur Mark.

-Quoi ? Fit-il.

-Fais quelque chose ! L'exhorta Natasha.

Alors Mark couru après le Wolverine.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Mark avait réussi à convaincre Logan de ne pas aller réveiller la bête tout de suite. En plus, parler à une Pepper fatiguée, c'était comme parler à un ours, l'ours vous entend, mais pas sur qu'il vous réponde sans vous foutre une baffe.

Et finalement ils avaient passé l'après-midi à prévoir de quelle façon ils allaient lui dire, d'ailleurs Mark était ravi, car il en profita pour se rapprocher de l'autre homme pour mieux l'intégrer. Il l'avait observé la veille et la matinée, et le mutant semblait avoir une affinité avec Banner, et il semblait apprécier Peter. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment il l'avait connu.

-On a … combattu ensemble.

Hum … hé bien comme explication, on faisait mieux. Logan n'était vraiment pas bavard … Mark pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Il m'a aidé à flanquer une raclée à une bande de mutant de Magnéto, et accidentellement j'ai vu son visage, alors … il m'a offert un coca.

Mark eut un sourire accompagné d'un regard bienveillant.

-J'l'aime bien ce gosse, il est intelligent et fun. Et puis c'est un peu un mutant en fait … continua Logan.

Ils laissèrent le silence régner pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jarvis les informe que Mademoiselle Potts était réveillée. Ils décidèrent de ne pas repousser.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Pepper ? T'as cinq minutes ? Demanda Mark alors que Logan et lui-même entraient dans le salon privé de la rouquine -oui ils avaient frappé avant d'entrer évidemment, ils n'étaient pas fous non plus- qui fouillait dans son dressing géant, dont la plupart des vêtements étaient aux frais de Tony.

La plupart des robes en fait. La plupart des robes au dos échancré ou au décolleté plongeant … Ou celles qui avaient des trous, ou des froufrous, ou de la dentelle sur les bords et qui tenaient davantage de la nuisette, et qui n'avaient pas dû rester autour du corps de Pepper longtemps, connaissant Tony.

-En fait, j'allais courir, mais mon jogging est introuvable. Tony a dû le jeter par la fenêtre, encore …

En effet ils notèrent qu'elle avait revêtu un shorty et un débardeur qui épousait sa poitrine -oui Logan y jeta un petit coup d'œil, et alors ? Vous auriez Pepper en face, vous feriez pareil ! Elle a bien fait succomber cet indomptable playboy milliardaire de Tony Stark non ?! Bon, eh bien Logan n'a pas plus de résistance que l'autre cinglé d'Iron Man !- avant qu'elle ne reparte fouiner dans ses rangées de vêtements.

Le mutant haussa un sourcil quand il l'entendit pester parce qu'elle retrouvait sans mal ''ces escarpins jadis rouges à présent pratiquement calcinés _sans aucun doute_ à cause de Tony qui mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances dès qu'elle le verrait alors que son jogging, son seul jogging, était introuvable'' …

-Euh, Pepper ? Il faudrait qu'on te parle, hasarda Linklater.

Quoi il allait se dégonfler lui aussi ? Ce ton hésitant et doucereux n'était pas du tout discret, elle allait être angoissée, elle allait fondre en larme et ce serait un fiasco. Au moins ce ne serait pas de la faute de Logan, que personne ne vienne lui faire de reproches.

La rouquine qui avait déniché, on ne saura jamais où, un escabeau, farfouillait à présent au dessus des étagères et des penderies. Elle se tourna vers Mark et le fixa plusieurs secondes durant.

-Bon. Allez, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que Tony a encore fait comme connerie ? Vu ta tête, ça doit être irréparable, ou coûter un demi-million de dollars. Si ça a un rapport avec mon jogging, je ne suis absolument pas complice !

-Euh, non, désolé, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ton jogging Pep'. En fait …

-Où est Tony au fait ? C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis rentrée, vous lui avez bien dit que j'étais là n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été absente plus d'une semaine, d'habitude, il vient tout de suite me voir, ou me faire un bisou, ou m'envoie au moins un cadeau … à moins que … à moins que sa bêtise soit tellement énorme que je vais me mettre tellement en colère qu'il …

-Il n'a rien fait, la coupa Logan agacé qu'elle s'imagine des trucs à cette vitesse.

-… Un Tony Stark qui ne fait pas de connerie, c'est comme un Steve malpoli, ça n'existe pas, commença Pepper.

-Il n'est pas là, continua le fauve.

-Hum, Pepper, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir … sur une chaise, précisa l'agent du Shield.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mark s'il te plait, dis-moi qu'il n'a tué personne ! Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas offensé le père de Thor sur Argard et que ça ne va pas déclencher une guerre ! Sinon je te promets que je vais le tuer moi-même, et je recevrai sans doute une médaille pour ça, mais il est tellement gamin parfois, je me demande comment il …

-Pepper ! S'écria Mark, Comment veux-tu que je réponde à toutes ces questions si tu ne me laisses pas en placer une !? Descend et viens t'asseoir !

L'agent attendit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un peu en colère d'être aussi conciliant, et finalement, quand elle posa enfin ses fesses sur le canapé, un peu stressée à vrai dire, il put enfin lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Mark connaissait Pepper, il savait que l'honnêteté était très importante à ses yeux, et qu'avec Tony Stark comme copain, elle était gâtée question cachoteries, il ne lui cacha donc rien.

Quand il eut prononcé son dernier mot, il vit le visage de la rouquine se transformer lentement, passant de la surprise à l'inquiétude …

-Tony a disparu ? Fit-elle dans un souffle.

Puis de l'inquiétude à l'incrédulité …

-Tony a été enlevé par Loki ? Et vous n'osiez pas me le dire avant ?

Puis de l'incrédulité à … la colère …

Aïe … elle allait tous les tailler en pièce !

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

La rouquine avait hurlé et fait les cent pas dans tout l'étage commun des Avengers, en ligne sur le canapé. Bien sûr elle avait dû faire bien plus que cent pas depuis le temps qu'elle leur criait dessus et qu'elle marchait. Logan se fit la réflexion qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire son jogging après.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte de tous les papiers que je vais avoir à remplir ?! Comment je vais faire pour Stark Industries hein ?!

-Je croyais que tu étais pdg de l'entreprise, risqua Natasha.

-En théorie oui ! Mais … Raaaaah !

Elle s'arracha presque les cheveux.

-Tony est l'homme le plus important du monde d'accord ?! Il ne peut pas disparaître une _minute_. Et là ça fait une _semaine_ ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à nos ingénieurs qui attendent les nouvelles pièces que Tony devait modéliser ? Et aux actionnaires qui vont subir la baisse de rendement des actions ?! Et à la presse ?! Oh mon dieu la presse ! Je vous hais ! Vous avez intérêt à le retrouver _rapidement_.

Tous frissonnèrent et baissèrent un peu plus la tête. Pepper devait être la seule femme de la galaxie à pouvoir faire frémir _tous _les Avengers.

-Eumh, oui mais le problème c'est qu'on est bloqués ici … rappela Clint.

Pepper le foudroya des yeux et il rentra encore un peu plus la tête dans les épaules.

-Je veux voir Fury. Immédiatement ! Grogna la rouquine en se tournant vers l'agent Linklater.

Celui-ci bloqua un instant, il ne voulait pas tout récolter alors que franchement, il n'y était pour rien lui, et puis il attrapa précipitamment son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et appela directement la ligne d'urgence du directeur du Shield, celle qui était réservée à _la fin du monde_. Pepper lui arracha presque le téléphone des mains et partit s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

Les Avengers se regardèrent tous, ils redoutaient le pire … ils entendaient la jeune femme parler, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait, et bizarrement, ils n'entendaient pas le micro du téléphone chuinter des hurlements de leur supérieur … Les deux personnes les plus effrayantes au monde parlaient ensemble, calmement, sur un sujet qui était relié à Tony ? L'apocalypse arrivait !

Finalement au bout d'une heure pendant laquelle Thor avait suppliée la porte de ne pas laisser sortir une Pepper trop triste, la pdg était revenue, un air déterminé sur le visage. Et elle leur avait dit :

-Bon. Demain, je vais avoir une tonne de travail, et je ne vais pas dormir de la semaine semble-t-il, en plus, vous n'avez pas vraiment bonne mine, alors au lieu de rester là à essayer vainement de me rendormir ou de tous nous lamenter sur nos fautes et prier pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Tony ou à Steve, je vous propose un truc.

-Quoi ? Demanda Clint.

-On va passer la nuit à danser en boîte !

Les sourires apparurent sur tous les visages, surtout sur celui du plus jeune :

-Oh trop cool ! Je peux venir ?!

-Ah non, Peter non ! Tu es mineur, tu ne vas pas en boîte ! Protesta Bruce.

-S'il te plait Bruce ! Supplia-t-il.

-Non.

Peter tenta d'amadouer les autres avec des yeux de chien battu, mais ils étaient tous aussi cruels que des pierres, alors il se rabattit sur Mark.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Peter …

-Mais allez, vous êtes pas sympas ! J'ai jamais le droit de rien faire avec vous ! C'est pas drôle ! Je me sens exclu, vous êtes pas marrant je vous déteste !

Et il s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux …

Natasha et Clint étaient médusés, Bruce soupirait, Logan luttait contre le rire qui voulait sortir de sa gorge, et les autres affichaient des airs désolés ou apitoyés …

-Allez, un effort les gars, il est presque majeur et on pourra le surveiller, plaida Johnny, le pauvre …

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Tu es à jamais mon meilleur ami Johnny.

-N'en fais pas trop Peter, ricana la Torche.

-Non mais c'est vrai ! Je t'aime ! Je te serai redevable toute ma vie !

-J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée … murmura Bruce.

-VIVE LA TORCHE ! Hurla Peter au milieu de la rue.

-Je ne connais pas ce gosse. Et je ne connais pas ces gens non plus, fit Clint en s'éloignant du groupe pour entrer dans la boîte séparément.

Par un miracle divin -ou alors c'était la cape de Thor- le videur les laissa tous entrer, oui, même le gosse agité.

Ils laissèrent leurs affaires aux vestiaires. Enfin, Pepper, Mandy, Darcy, Jane, Johnny, Peter et Bruce laissèrent leurs affaires aux vestiaires, mais les agents gardèrent leurs armes à leurs endroits secrets bien sûr. Logan n'avait pas d'affaire à part son cuir et il hésita longuement avant de le déposer sur un cintre, et Thor avait bien sûr refusé de se changer et de quitter Mjölnir.

Donc, évidemment … niveau discrétion … c'était pas gagné.

À peine étaient-ils entrés dans la grande salle obscure éclairée par intermittence et bourdonnante d'une musique assourdissante et de gens qui criaient pour se parler, que, premièrement Thor sursauta comme une baleine* en demandant de sa voix forte -qui étonnamment s'entendait très bien au milieu de ce foutoir- ce qu'était cette musique barbare et si on voulait le rendre sourd ou si c'était une sorte d'alarme, mais certains de ses amis rirent en lui montrant les gens qui dansaient, et deuxièmement des gens les reconnurent immédiatement … enfin, surtout l'asgardien.

Une fois Thor habitué à l'ambiance d'une boîte de nuit midgardienne et une fois qu'on lui eut spécifié que non ce n'était pas une orgie -autrement dit : une fois que Jane lui eut foutu une baffe dans la gueule- ils trouvèrent une table de libre … enfin, plutôt, un des barmans avait reconnu le dieu de la foudre, faut dire que ce n'était pas très difficile, leur offrit une table libre.

Et les Avengers s'apprêtèrent à passer une bonne soirée …

Mais, évidemment, il y a toujours un mais, ça ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu.

Jane entraîna son petit-ami dans la foule pour danser, et heureusement, Bruce le convainquit de lui laisser Mjölnir, Johnny souriait étrangement à Darcy, sous les yeux d'un Peter médusé, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard d'une fille dans la salle et qu'il soit complètement hypnotisé par la façon dont elle bougeait son corps, est-ce que son nez saignait ? Pepper discutait avec Mandy, qui avait la main posée sur la cuisse de Clint qui leur commandait à tous des boissons pour la soirée, Mark et Natasha les observaient, le jeune homme avait des difficultés à déglutir, surtout que Natasha serrait sa main dans la sienne un peu trop fort et qu'elle allait bientôt lui briser les doigts, tandis qu'elle arborait un rictus mauvais qui finissait de le mettre mal à l'aise. Logan observait tout ça et franchement, il sentait qu'il allait se marrer ce soir … et les prochains jours, semaines, ou mois aussi d'ailleurs.

La soirée passa doucement, et les blagues combinées de Peter, Johnny et Clint finirent par faire rire même Logan.

Pepper ne buvait que du champagne et sa cousine la suivait bien évidemment de ce côté là, du champagne gratos, payée par Stark, ça ne se refuse pas, Natasha en profitait dans une mesure moindre, telle que, elle au moins, elle ne se retrouva pas pendue au cou de son mec … D'ailleurs, ce mec aurait dû être le sien espèce de sale petite … Bon … Et si on lui réglait son compte une bonne fois pour toutes à cette blondasse huh ? Elle attendit patiemment que les cousines aient terminé leur discussion.

-Alors _Mandy_, commença la russe, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

À part sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et qui à un prénom de garçon ? Bon, ça c'était la partie de la question qui restait dans sa tête hein … Même si elle aurait juré que Mark l'avait entendue au regard qu'il lui adressa.

Natasha fit semblant de s'intéresser à la vie de la blonde et nota dans un coin de sa tête ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

-Et tu viens de Los Angeles … Comment une jolie fille comme toi n'est pas déjà casée ? Finit-elle pas demander.

Les hommes encore à la table, c'est-à-dire Bruce, Peter, Logan, Mark et Clint -parce que Johnny avait entrainé Darcy -et son teaser bien sûr, même si là, elle n'aurait pas dit non- ailleurs depuis longtemps*- se tendirent d'un coup …

-Hum … eh bien … en fait, je ne cherche pas vraiment à me caser. Je préfère m'amuser pour l'instant, tant que j'en ai le temps. Et puis, appartenir à un homme, ça ne me plait pas trop, le mariage, le serment éternel devant Dieu, tout ça … c'est trop surfait pour moi …

Natasha vit avec délice Clint afficher un air dubitatif. Puis Pepper reprit la parole :

-Au fait, Amanda, je voulais profiter de ta présence pour t'inviter à notre mariage à Tony et moi.

Étrangement, Mark serra la main de Natasha à ce moment-là.

-Quoi ?! Tu vas te marier avec Stark ?! Mais la famille le connait à peine et … enfin Pepper, c'est un coureur …

Natasha vit immédiatement le visage de Pepper se transformer, elle était blessée, et la rousse trouva son idée un peu cruelle, surtout qu'Amanda était juste comme elle l'avait imaginée*.

Pepper se leva et partit, prétextant les toilettes.

-Chto vy pytayetes' sdelat'?* demanda Clint à Natasha.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire énigmatique et sans joie. Mandy ne se préoccupa pourtant ni de leur échange, ni de sa cousine et emmena Clint sur la piste de danse …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Mark après qu'ils soient partis.

-Tu le saurais si tu parlais russe ! Fit-elle en rigolant, Tu viens, on y va aussi ?

-Natasha je suis pas sûr que …

-Allez viens !

-… Ce soit une bonne idée …

Finalement il n'eut pas le choix, car elle l'entraina avec elle.

-Il se passe quoi entre ces quatre ? Demanda Logan à Peter.

Et le plus jeune haussa les épaules avant d'essayer d'aller voir la fille qui lui faisait de l'œil, mais il y avait aussi Bruce qui le couvait du regard, et le jeune homme lui envoya un air de ''à quoi ça sert que je sois venu si je dois rester assis ici ?!'' tandis que Bruce lui lançait le regard ''tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir à l'aventure avec cette fille ? T'as des préservatifs au moins ? Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu sais _au moins_ t'en servir ?!'' mais en fait, il n'eut pas besoin de se lever puisqu'elle vint directement s'assoir près de lui. Peter crut un instant que Bruce allait se transformer … mais il se contenta de finir le verre de Pepper … De toute façon, cet endroit, c'était absolument pas son genre …

Puis, la chanson sur laquelle tout le monde dansait, une que Bruce ne connaissait pas, se termina, et puis le début progressif de Too Close, d'Alex Clare monta dans la salle, et les gens se mirent à remercier le DJ de cris plus ou moins mesurés.

Ça faisait longtemps que Bruce n'avait pas eu mal à la tête ainsi. La musique était trop forte, les filles hurlaient trop fort quand elles voyaient Thor ou Johnny, et l'alcool était lui aussi trop fort dans ce champagne, ou alors c'était parce qu'il était à jeun et qu'en plus il n'était pas du tout habitué à boire ?

Et puis la chanson arriva sur sa fin silencieuse, et les trois notes étranges de Blue de Eiffel 65 retentirent et cette fois cela acheva la raison de Bruce qui préféra croiser les bras et dormir sur la table.

Il fut sortit de sa piètre sérénité par les autres qui revinrent presque tous au même moment environ une heure -ou six bières pour Logan- plus tard, et à peine se furent-ils tous assis qu'une explosion réduisit un mur en gravats, projetés contre les gens.

Le silence qui suit une explosion est très étrange. On retrouve doucement ses esprits, on regarde s'il ne nous manque rien, si nos voisins sont conscients, et puis enfin on crie. On a mal partout, c'est normal on a été projeté sur plusieurs mètres, on a peur, c'est quand même une explosion, et puis on est à moitié sourd.

C'était aussi le cas des Avengers. Ils étaient particulièrement proches du mur qui venait d'exploser. Logan guérissait dans une grimace, il saignait à la tête, heureusement son corps avait protégé Peter et sa jeune amie, Thor avait a peine bougé et Jane était restée miraculeusement accrochée à lui. Les autres avaient eu moins de chance. Clint se releva difficilement et la première chose qu'il chercha des yeux, ce fut Natasha, et il hurla en se précipitant vers la rousse quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était inconsciente et étendue à terre, son corps dans un angle assez étrange. Il la serra contre lui et paniqua un peu quand elle ne se réveilla pas, mais elle n'avait aucune blessure à la tête, et en posant son oreille sur sa poitrine, il entendit son cœur battre avec soulagement. Elle était vivante. Un énorme poids s'envola, et il sortit directement un pistolet de l'arrière d'une de ses bottes. Il se retourna et inspecta les alentours. Il vit que Mark s'était relevé pour aider Pepper et Amanda, Thor et Jane se chargeant d'une Darcy à la jambe en mauvais état, alors que Johnny flottait déjà dans les airs, entouré de flamme. La nouvelle recrue ne regardait pas vers le trou dans le mur, mais plutôt vers … la table renversée, presque cassée en deux, et Clint comprit quand il vit une main à demi-verte en agripper le rebord assez violemment. Clint se demandait comment Hulk allait agir sans Tony sur qui veiller, ou sans le Captain pour le superviser … enfin façon de parler …

-Mark ! Hurla-t-il, évacue les civils ! Hulk arrive !

Et comme pour confirmer, un rugissement leur parvint.

En effet, Bruce avait paniqué, ses os craquaient, c'était horriblement douloureux et il sentait la colère l'envahir, il n'avait rien, c'était pour le protéger des gravats que le Hulk était là, et aussi parce qu'il avait été grandement surpris, il avait relâché sa vigilance et la bête forçait la cage. Il arrêta de lutter contre cette trop grande force qui l'écrasait et il entendit à peine le rugissement qui sortit de sa propre bouche.

Clint était toujours autant impressionné lors des transformations de Banner, mais cette fois, dans la semi-obscurité scintillante de flash et autres conneries de lumières colorées, et de la musique techno qui venait de redémarrer, il flippa grave.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un ricanement et des coups de feu. Putain, mais on les attaquait vraiment ?! Ils ne s'étaient pas juste retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique des griffes d'adamantium qui sortaient des poings du Wolverine, le crépitement de flammes qui s'accentuaient, le bruit de petits éclairs qui voletaient autour de Mjölnir et puis des cris de gens qui n'avaient rien à foutre là évidemment. La panique d'une foule est le pire des foutoirs imaginable.

-Peter, va aider Mark !

-Mais …

-Pas de mais, ce n'est pas pour t'écarter ou te protéger, mais pour protéger des gens innocents, tu fais ce que je dis ! Ordonna-t-il, et Peter lui obéit sans hésiter une seconde fois.

Donc, d'instinct, c'était lui le remplaçant du leader remplaçant. Eh bien soit, il avait plus d'expérience après tout.

Certes il était plus remué qu'il ne le pensait, parce que Natasha était à terre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Normalement, il tombait avant elle. Toujours. Il se serait sacrifié, il en prenait conscience. Il donnerait sa misérable vie pour sauver la sienne qui pourtant ne valait pas mieux. Ils étaient des assassins, des tueurs, mais pas encore des machines. Ils avaient des sentiments, et ces sentiments ils les partageaient. Quel con. Quels cons. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà demandée en mariage ? Pas encore trouvé la bonne bague ? Ouais c'est ça ouais, on y croit tous.

Bref, c'était pas le moment de penser à ses sentiments pour Natasha qu'il comptait bien lui révéler dès qu'ils seraient tous rentrés sains et saufs à la tour, dût-il se battre en duel avec Linklater pour ça.

Il scanna la poussière qui masquait encore la nouvelle entrée artisanale de la boîte de nuit, mais il n'y voyait que dalle, et heureusement qu'il était caché derrière un petit tas de gravats, parce qu'il se faisait tirer dessus. OK, il ne savait pas qui était leur ennemi, mais c'était un enfoiré.

-Johnny ! Lumière s'il te plaît ! Cria-t-il à Storm tout en se mettant en position de tir.

La Torche, qui portait d'ailleurs bien son nom dans ce moment-là, jeta une boule de feu devant lui et Clint tira sur la silhouette qui se dégagea dès qu'il la vit. Il sut qu'il avait touché sa cible -de toute façon il ne ratait jamais sa cible- car il entendit un ''Aïeuh ! Hey ça fait mal connard !'' avant de devoir se replier à cause d'une salve de tirs tout près de son abri.

Et le Hulk chargea.

Logan fut obligé de faire un pas sur le côté … enfin, plutôt un sprint sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Évidemment le monstre vert -pardon Bruce, c'est pas contre toi- fit un autre trou dans le mur et les Avengers encore debout purent entendre un ''oh putain ! T'étais pas prévu toi !'' qui les firent ricaner. Hulk, c'était l'arme fatale des Avengers, la Grosse Bertha, le canon laser, l'attaque Glaciation, _le _truc qui explose tout en un seul coup, même les convoyeurs chitauris, alors c'était pas ce gars armé d'une mitraillette qui allait lui faire peur.

L'ennemi sortit en courant de sa cachette pour fuir le mastodonte, mais Thor l'attendait et balança son marteau sur lui. Le mec en costume rouge et noir, l'évita agilement tel que Mjolnir faillit heurter l'alter-ego de Bruce, qui lança un regard mauvais à Thor, avec la secrète promesse de se venger d'un coup de poing, comme d'habitude. La balle de Clint avait eu l'air de lui traverser l'épaule, et en effet il y a avait une trace de sang, mais la blessure n'était plus visible. Génial, un ennemi avec facteur régénérant. Manquerait plus qu'il ait lui aussi de l'adamantium, et ils étaient dans la merde.

-Oh Wolverine ! Salut ! T'essaye encore une autre meute ? Fit l'inconnu en apercevant les griffes argentées lors d'une pirouette pour foutre un coup de pied à Thor.

-Deadpool … Grogna Logan à la manière d'un chien, s'apprêtant à lui bondir dessus.

Thor était surpris par la force de son adversaire, et franchement, ce coup de pied à l'estomac, s'il avait eu son armure complète, il aurait pu y résister, mais avec seulement son plastron, ça faisait super mal, et il dut se plier en deux et reculer. Alors Logan se jeta sur leur agresseur.

-Alors comme ça tu fréquentes les boîtes de nuit toi ? Tu crois qu'ils vont passer ''en rouge et noir'' ? Non parce que ça irait bien avec moi !

Clint eut un doute … est-ce que c'était le fils caché de Tony ? Pire, est-ce que c'était Tony ? Il espérait que non, vu que Logan venait de lui perforer la cuisse.

-Aouh, hey doucement, t'as pas changé, toujours aussi sympa hein ! Tu vas voir, je vais te sabrer moi !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Deadpool dégaina un long sabre et si Logan n'avait pas eu un squelette en adamantium, il lui aurait sectionné le poignet comme si c'était du beurre. Logan grimaça et s'éloigna très vite. Il avait beau guérir très vite, ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais c'était sans compter sur Johnny qui projeta un souffle de flamme sur leur ennemi, qui l'évita de justesse et finalement fut acculer par l'homme en feu qui attrapa son sabre alors qu'il voulait l'abattre sur lui.

Le métal rougeoya un instant et puis lui fondit dans la main.

-Oh non, mec, t'exagères, c'était mon préféré.

Johnny lui sourit avant de se prendre un coup de poing sous le menton. Ce mec était taré, il venait de se brûler la main au cinquième degré au moins. Johnny était chaud, et d'habitude dans tous les sens du terme, mais l'odeur de chair brûlée, … ça ne l'enchanta pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas le carboniser non plus.

Une fois les civils dehors, Mark avait appelé le Shield. Évidemment, Fury lui avait dit de se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, il avait tous les Avengers, ils devraient s'en sortir. Alors Mark était revenu et se faisait discret. Bon. Normalement, son domaine, ce n'était pas ce type de terrain, il préférait les guerres psychologiques et l'infiltration, mais le champ de bataille, ça lui allait aussi. C'était l'occasion de tester le taser V.3.8 que Stark avait fabriqué, non ? Cet homme se déplaçait et donnait des coups plus rapidement qu'un homme normal, donc de toute façon, le corps à corps était à proscrire, surtout vu son arsenal, il avait entendu parler de ce Deadpool dans les dossiers du Shield. Classe A. A comme Attention danger, A comme Assassin, A comme … classe A quoi, la plus haute barre dans le classement des criminels recherchés par le Shield. En fait, Deadpool est juste au dessus de Loki là.

Le pokédex du Shield dit que Deadpool a une force, une vitesse et d'autres capacités surhumaines en plus de pouvoir manier un nombre impressionnant d'armes, de pouvoir se régénérer et d'avoir survécu à plusieurs décapitations … Neutraliser ce mec, c'est un peu comme essayer de faire un bisou sur la joue de Fury, c'est impossible si on veut rester en vie. Enfin, pas si on a un teaser n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout pas le taser V3.8 de Stark Industries ! Fonctionne sur les sangliers, les lions et même les crocodiles ! Enfin, faut faire gaffe avec le crocodile quand même. Qu'il soit sec un minimum le pauvre.

Bref, Mark n'était pas vraiment un agent dit ''de combat'' comme Natasha, néanmoins il pouvait être redoutable. Preuve en était du petit signe qu'il adressa à Clint qui voulaitt dire ''attire son attention''. Alors Clint tira sur Deadpool, et le toucha au genou et à la tête … Non, mais il ne prenait même pas la peine d'esquiver ! En quelques secondes les plaies se refermaient … L'enfoiré … Clint n'était pas très content d'être si inefficace, alors il tira un long couteau de son autre botte et mit au défi le mercenaire d'approcher.

''OK, alors ça Clint, c'est une très mauvaise idée'', pensa Mark.

Il se dépêcha, se positionna, visa, et appuya sur le petit bouton. Les deux fléchettes frappèrent leur cible là où Mark l'avait voulu, mais à part le faire trembler un instant, ça ne fit pas grand chose. Mais alors le Hulk arrêta de courir après Thor qui récupéra enfin son marteau et qui envoya la foudre sur leur ennemi avant qu'il n'ait complètement décider de ''terminer'' Mark.

Et par la grâce de Dieu, il s'effondra sur le sol.

Ils se demandèrent un instant comment ils allaient l'immobiliser, puis Hulk désigna Mjölnir, alors Thor le posa sur la poitrine de l'autre gars en costume rouge.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! hurla à moitié Clint, Depuis quand on a interdiction de sortir de la tour sans se faire exploser la gueule ?!

-… Deadpool marche sur contrats … l'informa Logan qui observait toujours son poignet ensanglanté.

-Génial ! On est sous contrat … se lamenta Johnny. Bon, on en fait quoi de ce type ?

-On va l'interroger, annonça Mark en lançant un regard à Clint.

-On joue au gentil et au méchant flic ? J'adore ça ! Répondit l'archer.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Ils avaient d'abord réveillés Natasha … un verre d'eau sur la figure, ça marchait bien. Enfin, la rousse n'était pas de très bonne humeur, mais pour un interrogatoire ce serait parfait. Mark s'assit sur un éboulis tandis que les autres encerclaient le corps pour l'instant inconscient. Clint et Natasha en parfait duo d'espions, versèrent l'un après l'autre deux seaux d'eau glacée sur leur victime qui se réveilla en sursaut et avec un petit cri.

Il essaya de bouger, mais, il était trèèèèèèèèès loin de pouvoir soulever Mjölnir avec la vertu qu'il avait. Tuer des gens pour l'argent … Y avait-il pire ?

-C'est quoi ton nom, enfoiré ? Demanda d'abord Clint.

-Alors là, tu peux rêver pour que …

-Il s'appelle Wade Wilson, fit Logan.

-Je croyais que t'avais perdu la mémoire ? Railla Wade.

-Ta gueule, j'ai eu des flashs de tes incessantes blagues pourries …

-Oh, merci mon p'tit nounours*, tu veux dire que je suis du genre qu'on n'oublie pas hein ? T'es trop adora… -Logan lui donna un coup de pied- …ble, bâtard !

Logan lui sourit.

-Qui t'emploie pour nous tuer ? Demanda hargneusement Natasha.

-Confidentiel ma belle.

-Tu sais ce qui est confidentiel ? C'est ce que je vais te faire avec mon couteau favori si tu ne me dis pas qui t'as envoyé contre nous, répondit-elle.

Wilson lui adressa un sourire … pervers en fait … saleté de mâles en chaleur !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Clint plissait les siens. Oh, ce petit sourire il allait le payer … Barton était jaloux …

Clint surprit tout le monde en tirant dans l'autre genou de leur prisonnier, qui hurla de douleur.

-Elle t'a posé une question … Crois-moi, je veillerai à ce que tu lui répondes.

-Hey calmez-vous les amoureux !

Putain, ça se voyait donc autant que ça ?! Clint lui aurait tiré dessus s'il avait eu un troisième genou.

-Je sais pas trop qui c'était, ils étaient space, on aurait dit des gars du Moyen-Âge, et ils avaient une couronne j'crois ! Hey tire pas, je suis sérieux ! T'as pas du sérum de vérité ? Bref, ils ont payé cash direct … enfin, cash … disons plutôt monnaie sonnante et trébuchante … c'était de l'or mec, je sais, je suis allergique à l'or. Je les ai vendu pour un super prix, et je me suis dit, bon, c'est des pigeons, ils ont payé d'avance, mais pour tout ça, j'peux quand même faire un effort et essayer quoi … et puis nous voilà … c'est une belle histoire hein ?

…

Natasha soupira de concert avec Clint … Tony leur manquait vraiment beaucoup à ce moment-là.

-Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons.

Clint allait lui tirer dans le coude, mais Mark le retint.

-Arrête Clint ! Il dit la vérité. Il ne les connait pas, confirma-t-il puis il s'adressa directement au mercenaire, combien étaient-ils ?

-Trois m'sieur.

-Ils ont dit quelque chose d'autre ?

-Euh … ouep, ils ont dit que les Avengers devaient mourir pour ne pas secourir le Renégat, j'ai pas trop compris ce passage …

La description ne disait rien à aucun d'eux, et pourtant, elle aurait dû.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Après l'incident de la boîte de nuit, ils ne remirent plus un pied dehors. Les filles étaient traumatisées à vie, et ne retourneraient sans doute jamais dans un de ces établissements, ce qui n'était pas en soi une très mauvaise chose.

Amanda avait très mal prit le fait que Clint ne lui accorde pas un regard dans la panique de l'attentat. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour sa copine russe. Bref, elle écourta son séjour et repartit pour L.A. avant la fin de la semaine.

Pepper était submergée de travail, et elle devait affronter la presse concernant Stark Industries et sa baisse de régime, heureusement Bruce pouvait pallier ce problème dans une certaine mesure. Le Shield avait décidé qu'en l'absence de Tony, ce serait Rodhes qui jouerait le rôle d'Iron Man. Après tout, c'était lui le plus familier de la technologie des armures.

Pour récupérer Natasha, Barton avait défié Linklater en duel … et s'était fait atomiser. Bah, après tout Mark était surnommé ''Dernier Sourire'' et il avait été entraîné par Fury _lui-même_. La russe s'était moquée de lui avant de lui avouer qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensembles, qu'elle voulait juste le rendre jaloux pour jouer … Bon, ça avait un peu tourner au vinaigre mais c'était aussi sa faute à lui, parce que c'était lui qui avait commencé avec cette blonda… blonde. Bref, alors que Clint était étendu au sol, se plaignant de son dos, Natasha l'avait embrassé, et Peter avait applaudi, avant de se prendre une chaussure made in Russia dans la tête.

Le jeune homme gardait un souvenir mitigé de la boîte de nuit, il avait quand même une copine maintenant !

Depuis l'interrogatoire, Logan regardait Barton avec plus de crainte, et depuis le duel, il regardait Mark avec plus de respect. Il se rapprochait doucement de Bruce, mais avec l'agent Linklater, le courant passait très facilement.

De leur côté, les deux agents se rapprochaient tout aussi lentement, Clint jetait encore des coups d'œil jaloux à Mark, surtout quand Natasha lui parlait, principalement pour s'excuser, ce qu'elle avait dû faire déjà une cinquantaine de fois, ou pire, quand elle lui faisait un _câlin_ …

Johnny passait son temps à taquiner les deux espions, et en fait ils aimaient bien ça ! Et il draguait aussi toute personne féminine dans son champ de vision, ce qui lui valut plus d'un coup de poing divin, ou un coup de la jambe plâtrée de Darcy dans les ... enfin au mauvais endroit quoi.

Bien sûr ils avaient livré Deadpool au Shield, mais il s'était échappé deux jours plus tard, avec un score de trois morts dans les agents du Shield.

Mis à part ça, les Avengers passèrent deux semaines à peu près calmes.

Ah non pardon ! Car, à cause de la remarque qu'avait faite Natasha à Thor, il n'y eut plus beaucoup de nuits silencieuses à la tour Avengers.

* * *

_''Le bonheur d'un ami nous enchante. Il nous ajoute, il n'ôte rien, si l'amitié s'en offense elle n'est pas.'' Jean Cocteau_

* * *

_*Ou gris le lapin … (z'avez compris là ?)_

_*''Sursauter comme une baleine'' c'est bon, c'est mon expression, je vais la mettre sous copyright xD_

_*Je suis passée maître dans l'art de la parenthèse à l'intérieur de la parenthèse n'est-ce pas ? XD_

_*C'est étrange comment j'ai peur de dire du mal de mes propres personnages … comme si ça allait vexer quelqu'un …_

_*''Chto vy pytayetes' sdelat'?'' veut dire : qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? … enfin normalement._

_*au départ, j'avais mis mon p'tit loup, mais en fait Wolverine n'a rien à voir avec les loups xD Wolverine en anglais, c'est le nom d'un petit animal qui s'appelle le Glouton en français et le Carcajou au Canada, ça vit dans le nord de la planète, et c'est très méchant, ça dépasse pas un mètre, mais ça peut tuer un élan ! Et donc, p'tit nounours, parce que ça ressemble à un petit ours en fait xD voilà !_

_J'ai failli écrire Hugh à la place de Logan à un moment … Ce type colle trop au personnage maintenant xD_

_Au fait … Les scénaristes de Marvel ont bien décidé de saboter ma fic hein … Ils font une série sur l'agent Coulson vous avez vu ? *J'ai oublié le titre évidemment*_

_Bref. Prochain chapitre … Nyahahahaha ! Ma cruauté va pouvoir se défouler ! Ouiiiiii ! Je vais libérer mon Hulk ! Il s'appelle Sadismulk xD Donc à samedi prochain les filles, je vous aime ! *surtout quand vous laissez des reviews*_


	16. Proverbes à la con ! (première partie)

Oui oui j'arrive j'arrive avec mon chapitre 14 tant attendu *par moi-même* ! Pardon, j'ai eu un problème avec ma livebox, ouais, encore, je la hais, je la fracasserai avec une batte de baseball un jour, donc j'ai pas pu publier hier aprem comme je le voulais, et après quand le problème aa été rétabli, c'est ffnet qui marchait pas ! Donc, jsuis allée me couher découragée par la technologie ... Bon hum, c'est la première partie du chap, ouias encore xD … donc, pas encore de sang, attendez samedi prochain pour ça nyeheheheh ! Et là normalement vous vous demandez ''le sang de qui ?!'' ? Nyahahahahahahaha pauvres personnages ! :D

**Marion :** Nyehehe, merci c'est trop ! Je t'aime mon p'tit cœur _*__V__*_

**Claimi :** Aw vite vite ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! La pancarte les gars ! _*__Mark et Clint se ramènent avec toute la joie de vivre du monde en portant une pancarte ''Welcome''*_ Bienvenue ! Ô Claimi ! xD Bon, j'arrête … Il est 2 heures 35 du mat', c'pour ça, m'en veux pas xD Tu sais quoi, en y réfléchissant plus, Lokinou, ça me fait penser à Lapinou … Donc à Loki avec des oreilles de lapins … Et ça … il faut que je le case dans la fic … ABSOLUMENT ! C'est d'une importance capitale !

**Sarah : **La voici enfin votre dose de Tokilony ! XD

**Coco40 : **Ah le dilemme de Pepper … Au départ, je pensais qu'elle serait très en colère quand Tony rentrerait avec Loki, et qu'elle quitterait la tour … Au départ j'aimais pas beaucoup Pepper, j'avais pas vu Iron Man 3 et j'avais pas visité sa page Wikipédia xD Mais maintenant que je l'aime beaucoup, je voulais éviter de trop la faire souffrir, alors j'ai trouvé la parade ultiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! Eumh … L'année prochaine ? Ben je tente psycho, mais il y a des sélections … Ha … ha … ha … donc je vais aller en lettres je pense, après tout, j'aime lire, écrire … j'ai une obsession sur les fautes d'orthographe xD ! Et toi ? L2 Droit ? XD

_**Merci à toi, ô ma patate dorée :D**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14-1 : Proverbes à la con !**_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'épisode du dragon. Enfin de cette créature tarée qui s'était transformée en dragon. Tony en avait encore des frissons.

En quittant Asgard, Loki l'avait emmené sur une planète glacée et puis à peine quelques secondes après, il avait ouvert un autre portail qui les avait ramenés sur Vanaheim. Pour brouiller les pistes soi-disant. En attendant, Tony avait failli s'enrhumer tellement il y faisait froid !

Le génie commençait à s'habituer au dieu et réciproquement, en revanche Loki voulait qu'ils changent leur lieu de campement tous les deux jours, or, pour Tony qui pouvait rester enfermé dans une pièce pendant une semaine, et qui connaissait les recoins de sa tour par cœur, c'était assez déroutant. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, d'abord parce que c'était toujours un lieu ouvert, en plein air, car Loki avait refusé de s'établir dans une sorte de cabane abandonnée qu'ils avaient croisée plus tôt dans la semaine, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas son armure, ni Jarvis, ni Pepper, les trois choses auxquelles il tenait le plus et qui tenaient le plus à lui. Sans son armure, Tony avait l'impression d'être incomplet, et c'était un sentiment terrible, l'impression d'être dans le viseur de quelqu'un et de ne pas pouvoir bouger ou se protéger, l'impression d'être nu face à l'ennemi, aussi vulnérable qu'une limace au milieu d'une autoroute -et encore, même avec une coquille d'escargot, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de survie-. Sans Jarvis, Tony se sentait terriblement seul, surtout que Loki pouvait rester silencieux plus de vingt-quatre heures d'affilée, au moins avec Jarvis, il avait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler ! Parce que s'il commençait à se parler à lui-même, cette fois, il deviendrait définitivement fou. Et sans Pepper, Tony se sentait faible. Disons que Pepper s'était toujours occupée de lui, avait veillé sur lui, depuis plus de douze ans maintenant ! Elle s'occupait de son agenda -même s'il ne le consultait jamais et n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête-, de ses fréquentations -enfin, avant d'être en couple avec elle, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fréquentait les personnes qu'elle souhaitait … mais bon, cette époque était révolue-, du menu de ses repas -même si au final, il finissait la plupart de ses journées avec seulement une dizaine de tasses de café dans l'estomac-, de l'entreprise qui portait son nom à lui -enfin bon, il lui avait aussi légué ses revenus de pdg en même temps- enfin bref, elle jouait presque le rôle de sa mère ! Et sans elle, Tony serait déjà mort. Mort de faim dans son labo, mort assassiné par ses actionnaires parce qu'il ne foutait rien pour l'entreprise et avait oublié des délais ou une réunion _importante_, mort tué dans son sommeil par Natasha suite à une dispute au sujet d'une certaine langue morte ou d'un certain archer. Mort quoi … Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre aussi longtemps sans ses trois compagnons essentiels.

L'impossibilité de créer des trucs lui pesait aussi. Au bout d'un moment à regarder dans le vide -de toute façon que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?-, des plans de n'importe quoi apparaissaient devant ses yeux, et il réfléchissait à réunir tous les matériaux dont il aurait besoin pour construire ça. Ça allait du chapeau de paille, à un analyseur de particule d'air de cette planète, en passant par des écuelles et couverts en bois pour pouvoir manger autre chose que de la viande grillée, même si Loki faisait ça très bien, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème donc, c'est que son cerveau était toujours en action, et à la tour, il lui arrivait parfois de se relever la nuit pour construire l'invention dont le plan lui trottait dans la tête, mais là, il ne pouvait pas construire une amélioration de son rayon laser, ni ce nouveau mélange explosif pour les flèches d'Hawkeye qu'il venait juste de créer dans son esprit. Donc toutes ces réflexions inachevées tournaient dans sa tête, sa concentration passait de l'une à l'autre, et il finissait par avoir une migraine digne d'un lendemain d'anniversaire.

Tout ça pendant que Loki méditait, les jambes en tailleur, adossé à un arbre.

Tony n'avait pas fait une seconde fois l'erreur de le déranger dans ces moments-là, il ne voulait pas créer une nouvelle catastrophe, ni embêter Loki, qui cette fois avait une réserve de magie _pleine_.

Le dieu ne faisait pas ça toute la journée non plus, il trouvait toujours un lieu où s'établir qui se situait près d'un point d'eau, et ils prenaient des bains là-dedans tous les jours, d'ailleurs Tony adorait ça, c'était fun, ils parlaient souvent lorsqu'ils se baignaient, parfois Loki partait seul dans les environs et ramenait un animal _comestible_ -ils s'étaient fait avoir par un truc qui puait tellement lors de la cuisson qu'on ne pouvait plus respirer- et parfois, ils allaient explorer les environs, en cas d'attaques surprises, pour savoir où aller ou se cacher, et pour ramasser des fruits _avec précaution_ -non parce que les fruits bleus ressemblant à de petites pyramides avait un effet vomitif très puissant et ils ne se feraient pas avoir deux fois à ça non plus-, pour être sûr de la non-toxicité des trucs qu'ils ramassaient ils avaient tiré à la courte-paille le goûteur, et par chance, c'était Loki qui avait perdu. Mais bien sûr, c'était après l'épisode des pyramides bleues. Et oui. On apprend avant tout de ses propres erreurs. Quand Loki goûtait quelque chose, ils attendait le jour suivant pour constater les dégâts. Mais à part une sorte de fraise aux propriétés urticantes, ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mésaventures. Dommage. Tony aurait bien ri.

Bref, ces deux semaines étaient presque charmantes.

Tony cherchait encore les limites à ne pas franchir avec le sorcier, car s'il n'avait pas retenter de l'étrangler, il lui avait lancé plus d'un regard de menace.

Le troisième jour suivant leur passage éclair au palais d'Odin, Loki avait voulu examiner et comprendre le fonctionnement du bracelet absorbeur de magie. Il l'avait touché pour le retourner dans tous les sens, très rapidement parce que cette satanée chose drainait son énergie. Puis il avait mesuré approximativement et fait des suppositions sur la quantité de magie qu'il avait pu emmagasiner et dont il était vraisemblablement ''chargé''. Il avait observé que le bijou absorbait vraiment très lentement sa magie, cependant s'il faisait baisser ses réserves en continu, Loki ne pouvait lancer de sort, c'était la partie ''neutralisation du sorcier'' sans doute. Ensuite, la très faible force du drainage avait sans doute pour but de, justement, ne pas vider entièrement le stock de magie, pour ainsi ne pas tuer celui qui le portait -Tony avait eu très peur quand il avait dit ça à voix haute, il ne voulait pas mourir et il se souvenait très bien de ce que Loki lui avait dit à propos de la magie quasi inexistante chez les humains, mais le jötun lui avait fait comprendre que le bracelet semblait programmé uniquement pour lui-. L'objet avait donc drainé pendant près de six mois* un pourcentage très faible de la magie de Loki. Peut-être que si Tony avait eu connaissance des mesures et de toutes les notions relatives à tout ça, il aurait pu calculer malgré plusieurs inconnues dans l'équation, quelle quantité de magie exacte il y avait dans le bijou accroché à son poignet. Mais il ne savait rien de la magie ou presque, et Loki n'avait pas le cerveau de génie de Tony.

Puis, y ayant mûrement réfléchi -c'est à dire après avoir hésité pendant deux jours-, Loki avait proposé à Tony de faire certaines expériences, comme voir si le mortel pouvait maîtriser le bracelet lui-même, ou bien lister les sorts que l'artefact pouvait imiter. Ainsi, Tony se retrouva à apprendre les bases de la magie …

Loki était un professeur plutôt … bon, soyons sincères, il était nul ! Pas que ses explications n'étaient pas bonnes … c'est juste que pour Tony, qui était d'un rationalisme pur en tant que génie scientifique, ses explications étaient tout à fait nébuleuses et abracadabrantesques. Il comprenait le fonctionnement, du moins celui des bases, mais la logique de la chose lui échappait … En fait … il n'y croyait pas tout simplement. OK, il y a six mois, il avait combattu des extraterrestres, passe encore, la vie sur d'autres planètes étaient tout à fait possible, et les vortex spatio-temporels, Einstein les avait déjà imaginés en 1943. Mais … la magie … l'énergie de l'univers, Yggdrasil tout ça … Il lui manquait les preuves et les équations !

Tony pouvait tout comprendre grâce aux équations. C'était son mode de fonctionnement, tout ce qu'il voyait se transformait en un calcul, parfois simple, parfois savant, parfois chimique, parfois physique, mais tout, absolument tout, était de la science. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur Terre était pour lui avéré, et analysable par une méthode scientifique. Il avait créé une Intelligence Artificielle avec un esprit presque humain bon sang ! Ça tenait de l'extraordinaire non ? Bon. Mais Jarvis n'était quand on n'y réfléchissait, rien de plus qu'une multitude de lignes de codes, de programmes et de protocoles ! Mais la magie ? Tony ne connaissait aucune des variables, aucune des équivalences énergétiques. Alors non, il n'arrivait pas, même en essayant depuis neuf jours, à faire léviter de caillou. Et la patience du professeur Loki était depuis longtemps arrivée à bout … Il s'énervait au bout de deux minutes à regarder Stark se concentrer sur la pierre, râlait, shootait dans un autre caillou, ou alors allait se calmer en prenant un bain.

C'est ce qu'il fit cette fois-là. Même si c'était le début de la soirée, car ils avaient eu une très belle journée -pas comme la première semaine où il avait plu- et le soleil avait donné sur leur petit bassin des heures durant. L'eau était agréablement chaude.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me ré-expliquer ? Lui demanda Stark sans lâcher le caillou des yeux.

-Non. J'en ai marre de te ''ré-expliquer''. Répondit-il tout en fermant les yeux pour tenter de retrouver le bien-être qu'il avait trouvé avant que le mortel n'intervienne.

Tony soupira en retournant à son défi.

Loki ne lui avait pas dit, bien sûr, et le mortel n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte, mais lors de l'attaque du prince noir dans la chambre d'Idunn, Loki aurait parié sa vie que Stark avait lancé un bouclier mineur pour se protéger du sort de l'alfe. Loki avait vu le bracelet briller. Il était certain que Stark pouvait se servir de sa magie enfermée autour de son poignet. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le refaire. Surtout avec un sort aussi simple que la lévitation. On racontait que même certains mortels parvenaient à utiliser la lévitation …

Loki tourna discrètement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son esclave. Oui, il avait décidé d'en faire son esclave. Au début il lui avait confié toutes les tâches, mais Stark à la chasse … ça donnait : pas de repas pour ce soir, Stark à la cuisine ça donnait : indigestion demain matin ou viande immangeable, et Loki se souvenait avec horreur ce que donnait Stark à la cueillette (cf : l'histoire des pyramides bleues) … Il n'y avait guère que pour la lessive qu'il était utile ce mortel soi-disant génie.

-Déshabille-toi. Lança-t-il soudain, perçant le silence.

Stark le dévisagea aussitôt, l'air aussi intelligent qu'un poisson mort. Et encore …

-Quoi ?! Hors de question que je me déshabille ! Si tu voulais mater, t'avais qu'à enlever quelqu'un d'autre !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de l'eau, absolument nu, pour se diriger vers l'autre homme, qui commençait à avoir peur et à se demander ce qu'il allait lui faire … encore …

-Tu ne dois te concentrer sur rien d'autre que cette pierre, même pas sur la sensation des vêtements sur ta peau, précisa Loki tout en tendant la main vers lui.

Tony crut d'abord qu'il voulait le remettre debout, mais en fait … Il voulait qu'il lui donne ses habits … Ce dieu était complètement _cinglé_.

Il allait refuser quand il se rendit soudain compte qu'en effet, maintenant qu'il le disait, Tony _sentait _le tissu peser sur sa peau, la frotter à chaque mouvement, chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur.

-… Bon ok … Mais je garde mon caleçon !

Le dieu leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel, pendant que Tony enlevait son T-shirt AC/DC -qu'il avait eu la bonté d'invoquer parce que monsieur n'aimait pas le cuir ni le lin parce que ''ça gratte'' bla bla bla- et le pantalon étrange à l'étoffe soyeuse et glissante qui bruissait à chaque mouvement -d'ailleurs, Stark lui avait reproché d'avoir invoquer ce ''jogging'' qui n'était soi-disant pas à lui : ''franchement t'es comme le Père Noël, on reçoit jamais ce qu'on te commande'' gna gna gna- mais le mortel conserva son sous-vêtement à l'effigie de … Iron Man … autrement dit : lui-même … -''Quoi ?! Me regarde pas comme ça, tu veux pas invoquer mon armure, je me console comme je peux !'' avait-il dit- et après, c'était lui qu'on traitait d'égocentrique.

Et puis Loki retourna dans son bain et attendit, observant le caillou … qui ne bougeait pas d'un centième de millimètre. Il se lassa vite et c'est à peine s'il ne s'endormit pas dans l'eau.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant un corps pénétrer dans le bassin, non loin de lui. C'était Stark. Il fixa son esclave, l'air mécontent.

-Quoi ? Ça fait trois heures que j'essaye, j'y arrive pas, j'y arrive pas et puis c'est tout.

En effet Loki avisa le ciel assombri.

-Tu es un mauvais élève, fit-il en se concentrant sur l'eau à défaut du mortel nu.

-Et toi un mauvais professeur.

-Et encore, estime-toi heureux : j'ai résisté à l'envie de te frapper.

Tony eut un sourire amer.

-C'est courant de frapper les gens chez toi ? Non parce que chez moi, c'est passible de prison de frapper quelqu'un. Enfin, s'il n'est pas consentant je veux dire.

-Cesse de sous-entendre sans arrêt que je suis masochiste.

-Oh non, toi tu serais plutôt sadique.

Loki lui adressa un regard pénétrant avant de lui dire que ça, il l'était bel et bien, ce qui fit ricaner le mortel.

-Dis-m'en plus sur la magie. Ça vient bien de quelque part non ? Techniquement, toute énergie vient de quelque part, la chaleur, ça vient du soleil, la lumière aussi, le courant, ça vient de la température de l'eau, le vent de la température de l'air … tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, se désespéra le dieu, la magie n'est pas une force, elle n'est le résultat de rien.

Tony remarqua soudain que son incompétence magique énervait bien plus son tortionnaire qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il décida de changer de sujet avant qu'il n'entre dans ce qu'il avait baptisé ''sa colère violente'' :

-Bon bon bon, oublions la magie un instant. Parlons d'autre chose ! Tiens, puisque ta dernière question de note petit jeu portait sur mon mariage …

-Ton petit jeu, esclave, l'interrompit-il. Et puis ça ne portait pas sur ton mariage mais sur ta femelle.

-''Ma femelle'' ? Quoi tu es sexiste ?

Loki réfléchit quelques secondes et puis finalement :

-Oui.

-Et bien … t'es vraiment bon à marier toi … Une jolie déesse en vu à Asgard ?

Là, Loki se figea. Son cœur avait eu deux émotions contradictoires : lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération ou afficher une mine triste, ce qui donna au final une grimace de souffrance assez sinistre.

Il se rendait compte avec horreur que si sa blessure semblait s'être refermée, elle n'avait en aucun cas cicatrisé ou disparu.

-Oula, mauvaise question … murmura Stark.

Loki tenta de lui envoyer une regard noir, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, ce fut lever vers l'autre des yeux rempli de détresse. Et contre toute attente, cette détresse toucha Tony.

-Tu … tu veux en parler ?

Loki grogna une menace qu'il ne comprit pas, mais ok, le message était passé : non, il ne voulait pas en parler.

''Pas encore'' entendit-il dans sa tête. Tony se demanda depuis quand il entendait des voix dans sa tête …

-Bon, ok, je vais faire une liste de sujet à ne pas aborder avec toi : père, frère, adoption, enfant, roi déchu, géants des glace, transformations, mariage, cheval … du coup, ça me laisse pas dix-huit mille sujets tout ça … Bon, voyons voir, je suppose que ta couleur préférée c'est le vert ?

-Plus depuis un certain monstre … marmonna Loki.

Et Tony explosa de rire.

-Alors c'est quoi depuis Hulk ta couleur préférée ?

-Le violet.

Tony explosa encore de rire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Loki, susceptible.

-C'est la couleur préférée de Barton !

Loki eut un rictus amusé.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas trop … Ah si ! Depuis Hulk, c'est le vert !

Et puis il explosa encore de rire. Pendant que Loki secouait la tête d'exaspération.

-Et ton animal préféré c'est quoi ? Demanda le mortel une fois plus calme.

Loki lui adressa un regard par en dessous terrifiant lorsque Tony posa cette question.

-Le cheval … répondit-il à voix basse.

Tony essaya vraiment de ne pas rire cette fois, il ne voulait pas mourir … Mais il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile.

-Et toi ? L'interrogea rapidement le dieu pour chasser cet air du visage du mortel.

-J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi … Quand j'étais petit j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien … Mais mon paternel a toujours refusé.

-Pourquoi ? Les chiens sont utiles pour la chasse.

-Oui, mais tu vois, mon père, c'était pas vraiment le genre à partir en weekend à la chasse avec son chien …

Loki ne comprenait pas l'allusion mais il était curieux :

-Ah … Quel genre de père était-ce alors ?

Il observa avec fascination l'éclat de malice dans les yeux marrons ternir à cette évocation. Et au bout de quelques secondes, Stark haussa les épaules, un air indifférent sur le visage, cependant Loki ne s'y méprenait pas.

-Bof, je sais pas vraiment … je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça en fait …

-N'essaye pas de tricher avec moi, Anthony Stark, je sais quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

-Bah, je mens pas ! Se défendit Tony, J'avais dix-sept ans quand il est mort, on fait pas attention à ces choses là quand on a dix-sept ans !

-Tu as eu vingt-cinq ans pour ressasser. Refuses-tu de suivre les règles de ton propre jeu en ne disant pas la vérité ?

-… T'es chiant tu sais ?

-Bien moins que toi.

-Sale gosse.

-Je suis un dieu millénaire abruti. C'est toi le plus ''gosse'' de nous deux. Et compte tenu du fait que je suis dans l'eau depuis plus longtemps que toi, tu es aussi le plus sale.

-T'es chiant Loki.

Le dieu lui sourit malicieusement avant de répondre un ''je sais'' suffisant.

-Alors ? Cette biographie de ta relation paternelle ? Elle arrive ?

-Bon bon, très bien … Mon père était … eh bien, un génie. Howard Anthony Stark, le plus grand inventeur de tous les temps je suppose. Tout ce que j'ai fait est basé sur son travail. Il était meilleur que moi, il l'a toujours su, point barre.

-Trop court.

Tony soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant.

-… Quand je suis né … il était fier d'avoir un fils, et ça, je ne le sais que grâce aux vidéos que ma mère avait faites. Il avait enfin un héritier, et c'était un garçon, parfait, pas besoin de se tuer à faire un autre enfant ! Bref, il était toujours très occupé, toujours en train de réfléchir, et quand ce n'était pas ça, il devait se reposer. Je ne le voyais pas souvent. Et quand je le voyais je devais soit, arrêter de crier comme un imbécile, arrêter de lui demander de jouer avec moi, ou arrêter de pleurer. Bref, je devais grandir. OK, j'ai grandi. J'étais un génie, mais rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans, il l'était aussi, et à mon âge, il avait déjà fait mieux. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de le rattraper, j'ai tout fait. Et puis, il m'a envoyé en pension. Quitter ma famille et ma maison n'était pas un problème en soi, j'étais indépendant, intelligent, adaptable. Mais je ne voulais pas partir. Je voyais mes parents à peine une fois par semaine en habitant au manoir, alors en pensionnat … Je ne les voyais que pendant les fêtes. Et encore, ma mère avait toujours un gala quelque part et mon père avait toujours un conseil d'administration ou une expo à présenter. À la réflexion … p'tet qu'il s'occupait du Shield quand il disparaissait pendant des jours ? … Bref, mes parents n'avaient pas de temps pour moi, ils me confiaient à d'autres, j'ai eu une ribambelle de nounous, je les faisais toutes tourner en bourrique pour qu'elles s'en aillent et que mes parents s'occupent de moi, mais ils en embauchaient juste une autre … Au final, la personne la plus proche de moi, c'était Jarvis.

-Jarvis ? La voix dans ton plafond ?

-Ha ha, ''la voix dans mon plafond'' ! Non, je n'avais pas créé Jarvis à cette époque, le Jarvis dont je parles était le majordome du manoir Stark, . Un homme très doux et à la fois très strict, bien qu'il soit né en Amérique, c'était un anglais, un ancien pilote de la Royal Air Force. Il ne m'a pas élevé, mais presque … Si en fait, _il m'a élevé_. C'est juste que pour ce qui était de me gueuler dessus, mon vrai père assumait très bien la charge.

-Lui en veux-tu ? Demanda le dieu au bout d'un moment.

-Hein ? À Howard ? … Bah, j'en sais trop rien … et puis il est mort alors à quoi ça me servirait ?

-Lui reprocher ce qui va mal dans ta vie ?

Tony fut surpris et le dévisagea un instant.

-Écoutes, tout allait à peu près bien dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que tu m'embarques dans cette folle aventure, je doute que je puisse reprocher ça à mon père.

Loki soupira et reporta son attention sur une feuille flottant à la surface, doucement, grâce à la force de son esprit, il la fit couler. Tony reprit la parole :

-Est-ce que … est-ce que tu en veux à Odin ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Fit l'autre en secouant la tête, ses cheveux mouillés envoyant des gouttes un peu partout, dont quelques unes sur Tony.

-Alors explique-moi. Quel genre de relation tu avais avec lui ? Insista le génie d'un ton doux.

Loki s'échina à ne pas le regarder, à garder sa bouche_ hermétiquement_ fermée et à faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais … la solitude … le besoin de se confier … la souffrance qu'il ressentait rien qu'en y pensant … Il y avait trop de choses au fond de lui pour qu'il se taise. Même s'il espérait secrètement devenir aussi insensible qu'une pierre à tous ces _sentiments_, parce qu'il avait trop été blessé, mais il restait aussi émotif qu'un enfant … et bientôt le combat pour rester silencieux se transforma en bataille pour faire cesser ses yeux de se remplir de larmes.

Bien sûr que Tony remarqua ses yeux verts si brillants et ses mâchoires serrées, mais il ne révéla rien à Loki. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, pas parce qu'il avait peur de se faire frapper ou tuer, mais … par une sorte de respect, de tendresse.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est que de voir la fierté briller dans les yeux de l'homme le plus cher à ton cœur ? Sais-tu le bien-être que cela procure ? La confiance que cela te donne ? Demanda subitement le dieu d'une voix cassée.

Tony réfléchit. Jarvis avait été fier de lui à bien des reprises, contrairement à Howard … Jarvis était-il plus cher à son cœur que ne l'était Howard ? Certainement … Mais Jarvis n'était pas son _père_. Ce n'était pas de la reconnaissance du majordome de la maison Stark dont Tony avait eu besoin. Tony secoua légèrement la tête pour répondre à Loki.

-Moi non plus, reprit celui-ci. Et pourtant, c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. Thor et moi avions presque le même âge. Enfants, nous étions inséparables. Nous dormions dans le même grand lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse … Je crois … Je me sentais aimé et … c'était ma famille … C'est après que cela s'est gâté. Adolescents, on nous demandait d'être adultes. Il fallait devenir un homme, un guerrier … Comment étais-je censé battre Thor avec pour seule aide une hache ? Comment, avec ma silhouette fluette, aurais-je pu faire mieux que lui ?! C'était impossible ! Je n'ai pas réussi parce que c'était impossible, pas parce que j'étais trop … trop … Loki …

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il savait ce que c'était que de voir son nom devenir un adjectif. Ça faisait de vous un être unique … mais si seul.

-Malgré tout, j'ai essayé. Malgré ma faiblesse physique par rapport aux asgardiens, j'ai suivi les entraînements … Je me suis battu jusqu'au bout de mes forces, pendant des décennies … et au final … On m'a envoyé apprendre la magie. _Avec les filles_.

Première humiliation, pensa Tony.

-J'ai vu Thor se séparer de moi, j'ai vu ses amis rire dans mon dos, j'ai vu des discussions s'arrêter lorsque j'apparaissais … et puis, j'ai vu la fierté dans les yeux d'Odin … mais il regardait Thor. _Son fils_. Le magnifique. Le Puissant Thor ! Joyaux des princes. À l'époque j'aimais assez mon frère pour n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Mais le temps a passé, les guerres, les alliances politiques, les célébrations. Thor gagnait les guerres, Thor ralliait les peuples, Thor était célébré, Thor était adoré partout. Le malheur fuyait son chemin … et venait se réfugier dans le mien. Odin ne m'accordait même plus un regard. J'ai fais des bêtises oui, mais je faisais de mon mieux ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, toujours, je l'ai fait pour Odin ! Et puis … Il y a eu un dernier événement._ Sygin_, murmura-t-il. Il y a eu trois femmes dans ma vie. La première, je la haïssais. Elle était exécrable et c'était un mariage d'alliance. J'ai miraculeusement réussi à m'en débarrasser. Ensuite, j'ai eu une maîtresse, Angerboda, que j'aimais réellement, avec laquelle j'ai eu quatre enfants … Et puis, on m'a remarié de force à une jeune asgardienne, … Sygin.

Tony avait peur de l'interrompre. S'il intervenait, il était sûr que Loki allait se taire pour toujours. Alors il se mordait la langue pour museler la centaine de question qui envahissait son esprit.

-Elle était belle, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais ma maîtresse. Elle était si timide que je l'ai crue muette au début. Je la traitais comme une moins que rien, mais elle me souriait toujours. Je la faisais pleurer, rougir, avec mes mots malsains, mais … elle me souriait le lendemain. C'était … la meilleure personne que j'ai connue. Son sourire … ses mots … j'en suis tombé amoureux … follement amoureux … je crois. Elle m'a donné un fils, Nari … et … quand ils me regardaient, je voyais la fierté dans leurs yeux … J'étais heureux …

Loki regarda le ciel noir et les étoiles qui apparaissait peu à peu. Il pleurait à présent.

-J'étais insouciant. Je nous pensais indestructibles. Je ne pensais pas que les conséquences de mes actes impliqueraient ma famille. C'était une grande fête ce jour-là. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas l'honneur de Thor, mais en l'honneur de Balder. Balder l'invincible. Ma mère avait fait juré à toute chose de ne jamais faire de mal à Balder, son fils chéri. _Son fils chéri_, répéta-t-il acide. Balder l'invulnérable. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Comme si Thor ne suffisait pas à ma déchéance, il fallait que les autres frères s'y mettent ! Je voyais tout recommencer, je me voyais évincé du cœur de mon père, j'étais furieux … jaloux … et malicieux. Au début, c'était une farce. La première seconde c'était une farce. Dans l'intention, c'était une farce, je le promets. Mais la deuxième seconde, c'était devenu ma vengeance. Les oracles avaient prédit la mort de Balder, voilà pourquoi ma mère avait fait promettre chaque chose … chaque chose sauf une, et je me maudirais toujours d'avoir manipulé ma mère, abusé de sa confiance en prenant la forme de sa servante, lui soutirant qu'une seule chose n'avait pas promis .. un rameau de gui. Je suis allé cherché du gui, j'en ai fait une pique, et j'ai donné l'arme à Höd, aveugle fils d'Odin. J'ai guidé sa main et … Balder est mort … On a exécuté son assassin et ce n'était pas moi. Höd est mort. Et puis … Hermod a voulu aller les chercher. Ramener les morts ! Voilà qui ne devrait jamais pouvoir arriver. Hela ne le permet pas. Mais comme il s'agissait des fils d'Odin, elle l'a permis … à une seule condition : que toute chose au monde pleure Balder. Et tous ont pleuré. Que devais-je faire ? Laisser Hermod réussir ? Laisser les morts revenir ? Laisser Höd dire que j'étais le vrai coupable ? On m'aurait tué aussi, et rare m'auraient pleuré. Alors je me suis transformé pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas et j'ai tenu, je n'ai pas pleuré. Malgré tout ce que disait Hermod. Et j'ai réussi, j'ai presque réussi ! Balder et Höd sont restés prisonniers du royaume des morts mais … ils m'ont démasqués et … j'ai eu beau me cacher, m'enfuir, ils m'ont retrouvé et capturé et … et … Nari …

Loki n'arrivait plus à parler. Les mains sur son visage, il pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas dire la suite. Jamais il ne le pourrait ! Mais Tony avait compris. Pas dans l'exactitude, mais … il avait compris. Ils avaient détruit sa famille d'une horrible manière.

Surpris lui-même pas son geste, Tony posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule nue de Loki, et il serra. Le dieu sursauta violemment et Tony aurait juré que pendant un instant il allait le tuer. Mais … leurs regards se croisèrent et Loki sut que Tony était sincère, et il laissa le mortel le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un ?

* * *

_''Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons.'' Sigmund Freud_

* * *

_*ah oui, j'ai allongé la durée entre Avengers et la fic, de deux-trois mois, c'est passé à six, parce que comme ça, les Avengers ont plus eu le temps de se lier. Parce que, je veux bien que sauver le monde ensemble ça créé des liens, mais j'ai besoin qu'ils s'aiment tous vraiment fort pour la suite C: (Si vous saviez de quelle suite je parle, vous me tueriez xD)_

**Okay. Ça, c'était la partie tendre, donc c'était assez court en fait. La partie angst arrive juste après ça ! xD -Merci Alexar !-**

**Alors alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce rapprochement inespéré ? Huh ? C'est assez naturel comme comportement ? J'ai peur d'aller trop vite, ça m'agace.**

**Je vous avoue … J'ai versé une petite larme pendant le récit de Loki. Ouep … Quand il lève les yeux vers les étoiles, j'étais en train de renifler ma race xD**

**Initialement, quand Balder meurt, Höd n'est pas exécuté mais bon, j'en ai rajouté, pour que les trois frères haïssent vraiment Lokichou d'amour, on verra pourquoi pour Hermod au prochain chap x) et la partie de l'histoire que ne dit pas Loki à Tony, Ralvani l'a déjà dite à Steve et quelqu'un en reparlera x) pas d'inquiétude si vous n'avez pas tout compris xD Vous pouvez toujours me demander :D _*ça implique une review, alors je suis contente !*_**

**Hey, vous allez rire, j'ai voulu faire ma ''biatch'' et bronzer au soleil jeudi … tout l'aprem … je ressemble à une écrevisse qui porte un soutif … J'ai mal T-T Je ne sens plus ni mes épaules ni ma nuque … Morale de cette histoire : ne vous exposez pas au soleil de 12h à 16h sans crème solaire les filles … sinon, vous allez chanter xD**

**Sur ce, je vais me mettre de la Biafine -ma meilleure amie-**

_PS : Merci aux revieweuses de toute cette gentillesse, je vous aime -ceci est bien une déclaration d'amour !-_


	17. Proverbes à la con ! (seconde partie)

OK ok guys ! Me voilà. Bon … j'ai dit **sanglant** n'est-ce pas ? Dans ma tête … c'était vraiment **horrible** ok ? Le problème … c'est que mis à l'écrit, je trouve ça **encore plus horrible** ! Donc, inutile de dire que je vais changer le rating T en M, et foutre un **warning** dans le résumé. Non, vraiment, je pensais que ce serait … moins dur à lire en fait … **NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE AU PETIT DÉJEUNER PLEASE !** C'est **vraiment horrible **… ça me donne presque envie de gerber, et même si je me considère comme très sensible, et que la plupart d'entre vous regardent Supernatural alors que moi je n'ai pas réussi à aller au delà du huitième épisode, s'il vous plait, faîtes attention, **ça peut choquer grave** … En fait, si **les moins de dix-huit ans pouvaient sauter la dernière partie du chapitre**, _(je sais que vous n'allez pas le faire mais j'aurais au moins prévenu)_ ça m'arrangerait. Je sais qu'on peut trouver pire, mais moi qui suis très sensible, je veux pas vraiment propager ce genre de truc … C'est pas une image ou une vidéo, ça ne vous agresse pas, vous n'êtes pas forcé de voir ça comme certains trucs que je vois sur tumblr sans le vouloir, vous n'êtes pas forcé de lire le passage, je peux vous résumer très sobrement par mp si vous voulez ! Je vous aurais prévenus ! **J'ai jamais lu pire ailleurs ok ?** Même Innocens n'a pas osé aller jusque là. Imaginez, Loki peut jeter un homme (Tony accessoirement) à travers une baie vitrée, Thor peut soulever Loki (ou même Mjölnir qui pèse une supernova, ce qui doit faire plusieurs billions de tonnes !), mais Hulk peut envoyer Thor dans le décor ok ? **Mon sadisme est du niveau de la force de Hulk **là ok ? Si j'ai trop de messages choqués, je remplacerai par du plus soft …

Donc :

_WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING _

_**WARNING : PRÉSENCE DE TORTURE PHYSIQUE HORRIBLE DANS CE CHAPITRE, ÂME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR !**_

Euh, je vais répondre aux reviews quand même :

**Sarah :** Je suis pas sûre que tu sois encore contente à la fin de ce chapitre ... Ne me tue pas s'il te plaît ...**  
**

Marion : Hum, heureusement que Tony a Loki dans ce chapitre ... Aw je me hais moi-même, ne me tue pas s'il te plaît !

Coco40 : Je suis pas sûre que tu aimes ce chapitre même s'il est centré sur Tony et Loki ... Pardon ... Je suis désolée d'avance. Euh sinon, pour la psycho c'est mort, fallait envoyer le dossier avant aujourd'hui et euh ... je l'ai pas fait ... J'ai pas la tête à foutre des xD là ... Mais c'est à cause du chapitre.

**JE RAPPELLE : WARNING !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14-2 : Proverbes à la con.**

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Loki ne parla plus de la soirée, et n'osait même plus regarder Tony … Alors que c'était lui son esclave. C'était le monde à l'envers. Mais il sentait un poids sur son cœur qui l'empêchait de respirer calmement et une boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de le faire sangloter encore. Le dieu luttait contre le poids du chagrin pour conserver sa dignité. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était arrivé hier n'est-ce pas ? Il avait eu plus de cent ans pour s'adapter à la mort de ses fils et plus de cinquante pour la mort de sa bien-aimée. Mais on ne s'adaptait jamais vraiment à ces choses-là hein ? La douleur restait présente … toujours. On n'essayait seulement de ne pas trop y penser.

Ils avaient mangé en silence le repas végétarien de la soirée, Loki n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur à aller chasser, et Tony comprenait parfaitement. En revanche, il y avait d'autres choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions, il risquait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et Loki risquait de ne pas tellement apprécier et de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, au sens … _premier _du terme.

-Hey, j'ai une idée pour le caillou, Loki …

Tony se mordit la langue sur la fin de la phrase, car il avait failli l'appeler ''Lokichou'', et là, adieu vie merveilleuse. Le dieu lui répondit par un grognement interrogateur.

-Si tu me montrais d'abord comment faire, peut-être que ça me ferait avoir une … révélation ? Poursuivit-il devant un Loki à l'air dubitatif.

Finalement le dieu vint s'assoir à côté de lui, et tendit la main vers la petite pierre noire, posée à moins d'un mètre d'eux, dans l'herbe verte. Il activa sa magie et le caillou s'éleva dans les airs. Loki fut surpris, parce qu'il fut le seul à lancer le sort, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le bracelet ne l'avait pas imité. S'était-il désactivé ? Ou alors … Loki activa sa magie régénératrice et le bras de Tony se leva de son propre chef, le bracelet activé à son poignet, Loki changea pour une magie agressive, et seule la couleur du bracelet changea, puis il changea pour la magie de téléportation et le bras de Tony retomba soudain … Hum … Le bracelet ne pouvait lancer que certain types de sorts ? Il changea pour la magie défensive, mais le bijou n'eut aucune réaction … Voyons voir … Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Quel était le point commun ? Pas la quantité d'énergie à fournir … pas la distance … pas l'utilité … était-ce la cible ? Les sorts de magie d'attaque et de guérison avaient plusieurs cibles, les autres une seule … était-ce cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Loki ne comprenait plus rien vu qu'il avait vu Stark créer un bouclier contre le prince noir …

-J'ai rien senti, marmonna Tony.

-C'est normal puisque tu n'as rien fait. Bon, oublions ça. Sais-tu te battre à mains nues ?

-Euh … Ouais, vite fait. En fait, en général, j'ai une armure tu vois ? C'est assez pratique pour la boxe en fait !

-Bien, fit Loki en se levant, allez, attaque-moi.

-Quoi ?!

-Quoi ?

…

-T'es sûr ? J'veux dire, je peux te taper ? Y'aura pas de représailles ?

-Non. Enfin, déjà faudrait-il que tu parviennes à me ''taper'', fit-il narquois.

Tony se jeta dans le combat avec entrain.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve avait perdu le décompte des jours, enfin des nuits, qu'il avait passé sur cette planète, dans le froid et la neige, il pensait que ça faisait presque un mois. Pour le coup, il se serait presque cru en Allemagne, à la chasse au Crâne Rouge. Ce qui serait presque vrai. Enfin, c'était vrai. À part l'Allemagne quoi. Et seule la présence de Ralvani, créature assez différente d'un soldat, le lui rappelait. Ça y est, ils étaient arrivés au pied des montagnes la veille et ils avaient commencé l'ascension dès qu'ils s'étaient un peu reposés. Malgré le sérum, c'était plus difficile pour Steve que pour Vanille.

Ah oui. Pendant ce presque mois, l'alien et lui s'étaient rapprochés, ils discutaient de beaucoup de choses ensemble, car passée sa condition de capitaine dans l'armée -qu'il n'avait pas exercée très longtemps d'ailleurs-, Steve était quelqu'un de très curieux et très ouvert, et bavard aussi, disons ce qui est. Ils faisaient des blagues tous les deux, des débats philosophiques sur le temps, l'univers, les voyages interstellaires, les mondes coupés en deux, les dieux, toutes ces conneries, et surtout, ils s'étaient donnés des surnoms, comme de vrais amis. Ralvani n'étant pas très au fait de ces choses-là, elle appelait Steve ''Steve'' et lui l'appelait ''Vanille''*. Parce que définitivement, Ralvani, c'était trop compliqué. Et puis Steve … c'était déjà un surnom … Et puis elle sentait comme les gâteaux que la mère du petit Steven faisait il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Enfin pas longtemps pour lui du moins.

Bref, ils arrivèrent enfin sur une alcôve suffisamment spacieuse pour qu'ils puissent faire une pause. Steve était si essoufflé par l'escalade qu'il avait du mal à parler.

-C'est … encore loin ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Magni … fique …

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony était étalé par terre, mort. Non, il n'était pas vraiment mort, mais en fait, il aurait voulu mourir. Il était épuisé par l'entrainement de Loki, et en plus, il s'était rappé le coude en tombant et il pissait le sang. Hé ça fait mal le coude ok ? Loki était passablement fier de lui-même, car évidemment, comme il l'avait prévu, le mortel n'avait pas réussi à ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Vive la magie, vive le sort de vitesse, vive le sort de clonage, vive Loki, longue vie au roi. Loki était la perfection incarnée. Qui a dit que la perfection devait être modeste huh ?

-Aïe ça piqueuh !

-C'est une égratignure Stark …

-Mais ça pique ! Soigne-moi !

Loki ricana un instant avant de refuser.

-Pas la peine de gaspiller, ce sera guéri demain.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Ça y sera encore dans deux semaines et je garderai la cicatrice pendant des années !

-Soit.

-Tu sais que Thor il m'aurait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie en s'excusant et en se flagellant pour avoir fait couler le sang d'un ami ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas Thor.

-Hin hin, j'ai remarqué ! N'empêche … sans vouloir te vexer hein, comment est-ce que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte plus tôt que tu étais adopté ? Parce que bon, niveau ressemblance, excuse-moi, mais même moi je ressemble plus à Thor que toi !

Loki le foudroya du regard avant de lui répondre d'une voix mesurée, comme s'il disait ça pour la première fois, ce qui devait être le cas d'ailleurs.

-Je m'en suis aperçu, pour qui me prends-tu, je ne suis pas idiot ! … Je pensais seulement que … j'étais quand même … le fils de ma mère …

-Quoi ?! Tu croyais que Odin avait reconnu le fils d'un des amants de sa femme comme le sien ?!

Loki haussa les épaules.

-Ben t'avais tout faux apparemment … commenta Tony, mi amusé, mi désolé.

-J'ai toujours été dans le faux. Ma vie est basée sur un mensonge ! Et on s'étonne que j'aie mal tourner. Je les hais. Tous.

-Ouais, ça peut se comprendre … finit par dire le mortel. Bon ! Et si on allait se coucher ? Tu m'as tué là.

Loki lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Avant la lessive t'attend, fit-il remarquer.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, et se releva. Il allait avoir des courbatures pendant une semaine au moins. Puis finalement, il s'agenouilla au bord du petit étang, enleva son t-shirt et le plongea lui et les autres habits dans l'eau, et puis il frotta. Y'avait pas de savon mais bon … c'était sommaire quoi.

Loki le regardait faire, assis sur sa cape. Il méditait. Enfin, il faisait semblant de méditer. En vérité … Il le regardait. Loki était un dieu millénaire … Il avait _essayé_ bien des choses. Il avait _essayé_ bien des gens. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait _essayé_ personne. Était-il prêt à se compromettre autant aux yeux de Stark ? Était-il prêt à compromettre autant Stark au yeux des autres ? Hum … à voir. À voir aussi la courbe de son dos, les muscles de son ventre contractés dans sa position agenouillée … Agenouillé … Ce n'était que pour la lessive, mais Loki avait réussi à faire s'agenouiller Stark devant lui ! Petite victoire. Il y avait encore deux sortes d'agenouillement n'est-ce pas ? Bien que voir un homme travailler dans cette position était hautement satisfaisant … il aurait préféré un autre motif pour ça. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Compromission … Tentation … Folie … Luxure … Oui, il était définitivement prêt à le compromettre ainsi. Après tout, le mortel aussi semblait faiblir à son sujet. Il disait le comprendre, il l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait caressé sa peau le temps qu'il se calme. Étaient-ils en train de développer une sorte d'amitié ? Était-ce une attirance ? Était-ce au moins sincère ? Oui, Loki était champion pour remarquer le mensonge ou la sincérité. Stark disait la vérité. Il le comprenait. Loki aussi comprenait des choses en le regardant. Il comprenait surtout combien ce serait agréable d'être serré d'une toute autre manière entre ces bras mine de rien assez musclés*.

Ohla ! Ohla ! Ohla …

On se calme ! C'est les hormones pas vrai ? C'est l'heure qui avance inexorablement. Combien de jour restait-il ? … Oh mon dieu non, seulement tente-sept jours avant de … Ohla. À peine un peu plus d'un mois ?! Il devait se débarrasser du mortel avant cette date.

Sur ce il stoppa sa contemplation et médita pour, prévit-il, quelques minutes.

Loki dans sa transe n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et Tony, en train de laver son t-shirt préféré en se demandant comment ses fringues ressortiraient de son aventure inattendue, n'entendait rien d'autre que les bruits qu'il produisait lui-même en utilisant l'eau.

À sa décharge, les alfes noirs étaient des créatures très discrètes, surtout dans le crépuscule.

Leçon numéro une du guide du parfait chasseur : encercler sa proie. Règle numéro deux : l'effet de surprise.

Tony enfila un t-shirt, parce qu'il commençait à avoir froid. Le temps commençait à se rafraichir depuis un jour ou deux. Il aurait bien voulu éviter d'y passer l'hiver n'empêche, non parce qu'à dormir dehors comme ça, il allait finir par tomber malade. Il étendit les vêtements qu'il venait de laver sur différentes branches basses pour les faire sécher. Il crut voir l'éclat de quelque chose dans les fourrés, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant et en tendant l'oreille, il n'entendit rien de plus que les grillons locaux. Il ne fit pas plus attention que cela et repartit vers Loki tout en s'étirant. Il sentait déjà le lactate rouiller ses jambes. Enfoirées de molécules. Enfoiré de dieu de la malice.

Justement, le dieu de la malice sortit de sa méditation pile au moment où Stark étirait ses bras dans son dos et … non ! Il ne regarda pas avec appétit tous ces muscles rouler sous une peau halée ! Pas. Du. Tout. Absolument pas !

Loki se frotta doucement les yeux et … stoppa soudain son geste pour fixer un point dans l'obscurité … qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Des yeux … qui brillaient ... dans la nuit ?

-Stark ! Cria Loki en se relevant d'un bon.

Hélas, il ne fut pas le seul à bondir : la troupe d'alfe sortit des fougères remastérisées sauce Vanaheim et Loki eut à peine le temps de créer un bouclier pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas. Inutile de dire que le mortel fut trop lent et qu'un alfe était déjà en train de lui attacher les bras dans le dos.

Stark vociféra contre son agresseur, et par la grâce d'Odin, l'alfe ne comprit rien à ses insultes, sinon aucun doute qu'il l'aurait égorgé … avec les dents*.

-Allons allons. Pourquoi ce bouclier Menteur ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de te rendre directement ? Beaucoup de temps serait gagné ainsi.

Loki reconnut à regret le prince noir …

-Beaucoup de souffrances aussi, rajouta Alexar.

Loki jaugea ses adversaires. Ils étaient dix-sept. Aucun doute que certains étaient encore cachés dans la forêt environnante et lui sauteraient sur le râble dès qu'il tenterait de s'enfuir, car la troisième règle du guide du parfait chasseur était : couvrir ses arrières. Il évalua leur nombre total à vingt-cinq, et il prévoyait large.

Le dieu jeta un coup d'œil à son esclave qui essayait de se libérer de la poigne de la créature qui l'avait attrapé. Un peu comme un lapin se débat entre les pattes du loup avant qu'il ne lui brise la nuque. Loki avala sa salive difficilement sur ce coup là. La situation était délicate.

-Bien. Je vais être clair. J'ai besoin de vous deux. C'est un besoin vital voyez-vous ? Alors passons un marché. Sors de ton bouclier de protection maintenant Loki, et la petite humaine sera bien traitée. Je la ramènerai à Odin en personne, et tout finira bien pour elle !

-Je suis un mec connard ! Cracha Stark.

Loki eut un sourire ironique. Tony n'allait pas se laisser faire … malheureusement. Il venait quand même d'insulter un prince … c'était assez … suicidaire comme comportement non ?

-Veux-tu que je te coupe la langue pour ton impertinence faible chose ? Fit l'alfe en se tournant vers le prisonnier.

Tony allait répliquer vertement quelque chose, mais Loki le coupa avant l'irréparable.

-Stark ! … Arrête. Il en est capable, l'avertit-il.

Alors Tony se contenta de grimacer et arrêta de gigoter. Mais il détesta les sourires narquois sur les visages noirs. Enfoirés d'aliens.

-Bien. Alors Loki ? Vas-tu te rendre gentiment ? Demanda le prédateur.

Tony n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était aussi gigantesque au palais ce con …

-Jamais. Lui répondit la proie en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je vois … dans ce cas … installons notre camp ici ! Sa magie ne sera pas éternelle !

Les subordonnés rirent puis s'activèrent pendant qu'Alexar fixait le dieu prisonnier de son propre bouclier.

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de t'échapper Loki, fit le prince.

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de me faire sortir, répondit le prince déchu.

-Ah oui ? Alexar porta son regard jaune sur l'humain à côté de lui, Bizarrement, je crois que si. Odin a précisé que l'humain devait être sain et sauf … Mais … il y a différentes manières d'être sain et sauf n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, la magie peut guérir beaucoup de chose.

Tony sentit ses jambes devenir aussi molles que le flan que faisait Steve pour le dessert parfois … heureusement que son tortionnaire le tenait debout.

-Huh, j'ai déjà donné ma part de torture, intervint-il.

Le sourire d'Alexar fut_ presque_ bienveillant. Presque. Tout est dans le presque.

-Je te laisse jusqu'au matin, Menteur.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Et à sa grande surprise, Loki aussi.

L'avantage d'être plus de vingt, c'est que les tours de garde sont relativement courts. Le désavantage quand on est prisonnier et menacé de torture physique, c'est qu'on a du mal à dormir. Et le désavantage d'un bouclier magique, c'est qu'il se désactive si on s'endort. Inutile donc de dire qu'Alexar eut une meilleure nuit que ses prisonniers.

Et le soleil à peine levé, il fit quelques pas dans la clairière et s'étira comme un chat. Tony n'aimait décidément pas beaucoup les chats.

Il priait pour que la nuit dure, dure et dure mais … le matin finit toujours par arriver … c'est comme quand on fait un super rêve. Le réveil sonne toujours juste avant que vous ayez embrassé le prince. Et quand la saleté de prince noir prononça son ''Amenez-le ici'', Tony aurait juste donné … _n'importe quoi _pour être … _n'importe où_, mais _pas là_.

La créature qui l'avait attrapé et ligoté la veille l'attrapa par le cou pour le relever et le trainer jusque devant son maître, c'est-à-dire, juste à quelques mètres de Loki enfermé et protégé dans son bouclier.

Certains alfes s'assirent non loin pour regarder le spectacle. Voilà donc ce que les chrétiens ressentaient quand ils étaient jetés au milieu des arènes romaines avec des lions affamés ? Tony donnerait un gros milliard pour la restauration des églises une fois rentré.

Alexar chassa son comparse d'un mouvement de la tête, et un cercle d'alfe se forma autour des trois principaux protagonistes. Tony jetait des petit coups d'œil suppliants à Loki tout en essayant de garder un œil sur Alexar. Il sursauta quand celui-ci tira un poignard de sa ceinture. Il était sur-armé ce type ! Une épée, un arc, des flèches, des couteaux … serial killer va !

-On … on pourrait pas trouver un arrangement ? Proposa Tony quand Alexar s'avança vers lui.

Il reculait en rond au fur et à mesure que l'autre se rapprochait, sous les rires des autres.

-Bien sûr si tu as le moyen de le faire sortir de son bouclier.

Tony supplia Loki des yeux, et celui-ci sembla lui adresser une regard d'excuses silencieuses.

-Je sais pas comment faire ça désolé. Mais on peut trouver un autre arrangement non ?

-Je crains que non malheureusement … pour toi.

Les alfes s'esclaffèrent dans un concert de rires étrangement flippant.

Tony faillit trébucher sur une racine mais il se rattrapa de justesse et nota son emplacement dans sa tête pour ne pas se casser la gueule au prochain tour de piste. Mais soudain, le prince profita de son manque d'attention pour lui sauter dessus. Le cœur de Tony battait à cent à l'heure, il s'attendait avec horreur à ce qu'il le poignarde, mais en fait, il coupa la ficelle qui lui liait les mains avant de le relâcher et de lui adresser un sourire mauvais, tandis que leur jeu du chat et de la souris recommençait. Sauf que cette fois Tony devinait qu'il n'y avait plus de corde à couper.

-Tu es tellement lâche que tu ne peux pas trouver un adversaire à ta taille ? Tenta Loki.

-Et toi, tu laisses ton sous-fifre m'affronter pour te protéger ? Qui est le plus lâche de nous deux ? Répondit le prince noir.

Tony profita de l'échange pour trouver une issue, ou n'importe quoi, mais il ne trouva rien. C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi Loki ne pouvait pas laisser trainer une épée par-ci par-là comme tout le monde hein ?! Ou une kalachnikov ? Ou la Mark VII …

-Je comprends pas bien pourquoi vous me poursuivez en fait ! Tenta Tony.

Après tout, si Loki était surnommé Langue d'Argent, Tony pouvait très bien être surnommé Langue d'Or franchement ! Suffisait d'être astucieux ! Non ?

-Pour … hum … voyons comment dire ça, pour jouer avec toi.

Comme un chat … OK, Tony détestait officiellement les chats à partir de maintenant.

-Pour me faire mal c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez me faire mal ?

-C'est évident ! Pour te faire hurler de douleur petit mortel !

-Alors d'abord, je ne suis pas petit, à la rigueur, je suis moyennement grand, bon, c'est vrai que la plupart des gens que je connais sont super grands, mais bon, je suis parfaitement dans la moyenne hein ! Et euh ensuite, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que si vous me faîtes, comment vous dîtes déjà ? ''Hurler de douleur'' ? Ça le fera sortir de sa protection ?

-Parce qu'il tient à toi évidemment.

Tony explosa de rire, ce qui eut l'avantage de surprendre Alexar.

-Voyons, voyons, grande … grande hum … grande Majesté ! Se rattrapa Tony, C'est bien connu, Loki ne tient à personne ! Et sûrement pas à moi ! Regardez, je l'ai empêché d'envahir Midgard avec ma clique d'amis !

Le visage de Loki rencontra ses mains avec force, tandis que l'alfe perdit son petit sourire cruel. Ah ? Tony avait dit quelque chose de mal ?

-C'est donc à cause de toi que les Chitauris ont été mis en échec ? Et leur vaisseau mère détruit ?

-Euh … ouais … si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai failli crever ce jour-là ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si j'ai pas été un peu irradié aussi, non parce qu'un missile atomique quand même …

Cet échange, à part faire monter la colère des alfes noirs d'un cran, eut au moins l'utilité de renseigner Loki sur la taupe au sein des neuf royaumes. Les alfes noirs travaillaient pour Thanos. Merveilleux …

Tony reculait de plus en plus parce qu'Alexar avançait de plus en plus vite, et à sa grande horreur, le milliardaire heurta quelque chose de son dos, et surpris, il se retourna pour voir qu'un alfe l'avait coincé. Sadiques et tricheuses ces saletés en plus ! La créature posa ses mains griffues sur les épaules de Tony pendant que l'autre les avait rattrapés. Enfoirés d'alieneuh !

-Mes frères, par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ? Électrocution ? Arrachage ? Coupures ? Lacérations ?

Tony eut soudain envie de vomir … Grave là. Il aurait sérieusement préféré se marier là tout de suite ! Même avec Natasha ! Il aurait préféré être obligé de présenter des excuses à Fury, ou même à son père tiens ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pitié ! Les dix anneaux l'avaient brutalisé ok, mais le choix dépendait de lui ! Mais là, ça dépendait de Loki, et on ne pouvait pas compter sur Loki ! Oh pitié, Dieu si vous existez … ayez pitié de Tony Stark !

-Oh, j'ai une idée ! S'exclama Alexar coupant court aux propositions de ses alfes et aux prières intérieures de Tony, Et si nous le laissions choisir ?

Oh l'espèce d'enfoiré …

-Eumh … L'électrocution, je suis pas chaud du tout … ''L'arrachage'' comme vous dîtes, c'est mort … Franchement j'hésite entre coupures et lacérations … lacérations, c'est tentant mais … je sais pas, je vois pas de fille sexy, alors ça perd de son charme je trouve …

-Oh, oui je comprends. Coupures alors ? De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras le droit à tout !

-Ah … t'es vraiment un enfoiré hein ?

Alexar ne lui répondit que par un petit rire. Puis il s'adressa à l'autre sombre :

-Tiens-le bien.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve avait failli glisser sur la roche glacée. S'il était tombé … il aurait fini en bouillie des centaines de mètres plus bas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prenaient le chemin le plus dangereux pour monter là-haut ? Parce que les sentiers habituels étaient surveillés par les patrouilles de machines évidemment. Ça aurait été trop simple si ça n'avait pas été le cas voyons !

Les super-vilains ne sont pas idiots vous savez ? Enfin pas tous.

Steve était en train de prier Dieu pour ''s'il vous plait Seigneur'' parvenir à la fin de cette ascension. Quand enfin, la jeune fille au dessus de sa tête se hissa sur le rebord, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Il se serait appeler Tony Stark ou Clint Barton, il aurait refusé d'attraper la main de son amie, mais heureusement pour ses muscles endoloris, il s'appelait Steve Rogers.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils s'assirent dos à dos et reprirent leur souffle doucement, avant de s'installer pour se reposer plus longuement, et surtout, surtout dormir et manger un peu.

À leur décharge, les machines, lorsqu'elles se mettaient en mode veille, n'émettaient plus de lumière bleue.

Steve devait donc monter la garde quelques heures, le temps que l'alfe qui l'accompagnait récupère un peu et inversement. Elle dormait à point fermé, et il commençait à somnoler dangereusement. Le Captain se frotta longuement les yeux pour chasser la fatigue mais … quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir une lumière s'élever progressivement et sans bruit. Comme un feu follet. Si son cerveau n'avait pas était embué de sommeil, il se serait levé sur le champ et aurait immédiatement réveillé sa partenaire au cas où, mais hélas … son cerveau était bel et bien embué par le sommeil et il n'avait pas les idées très claires. Il observa doucement une autre lumière apparaître un peu plus loin, puis une troisième, une quatrième … et elles se rapprochèrent de lui … Ce ne fut que quand l'une d'elle révéla les morceaux métalliques d'une autre lumière devant elle qu'il sursauta et daigna attraper son bouclier et réveiller Ralvani. La femelle lança tout de suite quelques poignards qui tranchèrent quelques fils à découvert, mais quand Steve lança son bouclier et qu'il heurta le métal dans un bruit très désagréable, un rire retentit. Un rire qu'il aurait reconnu même au milieu de l'enfer.

Un projecteur puissant s'alluma sans prévenir, illuminant la neige et brûlant les yeux nocturnes de l'alfe et ceux du super-héros, habitués à l'obscurité.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête, en protégeant leurs yeux et en hurlant de douleur.

En attendant, le bouclier de Captain America ne revenait pas.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

**__****WARNING À PARTIR DE LÀ**

Je rigole pas du tout ok ?

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING **

Tony serrait les dents. Il avait essayé de se débattre évidemment, mais ces sales bestioles avaient une super-force ! Pire que Steve quand il lui retenait le bras après une dispute.

L'alfe dans son dos appuyait sur sa nuque, ce qui l'avait forcé à s'agenouiller et à le rester, et déjà qu'il faisait trois bonnes têtes de moins que les enfoirés qui le malmenaient, il était ridiculisé.

''Mon empire pour une armure !'' pensait-il très fort.

L'autre main de l'alfe retenait son bras droit dans son dos, tandis qu'Alexar tenait son poignet gauche devant lui, pour le forcer à tendre son bras.

-Bien, je vais t'expliquer l'ordre : d'abord, coupures.

Tony se retint de hurler quand le poignard d'Alexar traça une ligne de sang assez profonde sur une vingtaine de centimètres le long de son avant-bras.

-Bien sûr, c'est au pluriel, fit le prince pendant que le liquide rouge s'échappait de la plaie.

Tony contracta tous les muscles de son corps quand Sa Cruelle Majesté traça une seconde ligne parallèle à la première, espacées d'à peine deux centimètres. Le sang des deux plaies se mélangea. Tony se demanda s'il n'avait pas tranché une veine importante, avant de se dire que ce n'était pas le plus important.

-Voilà ! C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? Passons. Après coupures il y a ? Interrogea l'enfoiré de première.

Tony ne donna aucune réponse évidemment, il redoutait sincèrement le tour du mot _arrachage_.

-Moi je sais ! S'écria un jeune alfe sombre dans l'assemblée d'observateur, Après les coupures il y a les lacérations !

Tony trembla.

-Parfaitement ! … Mais, tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas de fouet sur moi.

-J'en ai un Majesté, intervint un autre spectateur.

Tony poussa une sorte de gémissement plaintif qui aurait pu passer pour un grognement de colère, si seulement il ne sentait pas la peur à dix milles.

-Oh ! Pose-le par là, nous nous en servirons plus tard ! Après tout, il faut bien briser la routine parfois ! Créons un nouvel ordre ! Que voulez-vous après les coupures ?

Tony entendit avec horreur un abruti d'extraterrestre prononcer le mot ''mutilation''.

-Hum, bonne idée, mais plus tard ! Je crois que notre invité préfèrerait l'arrachage ! Tu sais, parfois on appelle aussi ça ''écorchement''. C'est la partie que je préfère. Parce que, peu importe combien tu es résolu à rester aussi silencieux que possible … la douleur l'emporte toujours à ce moment-là !

Loki tentait vraiment de faire abstraction de ce qu'il se passait. _Vraiment_. Mais … son regard était attiré par le liquide aussi vital que pourpre qui coulait à présent dans l'herbe. Il observait aussi le corps de Tony secoué de petits soubresauts, signe qu'il luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Sur le visage du milliardaire, il n'y avait plus aucune malice, plus aucun sourire, juste une colère noire, ainsi qu'une peur vicérale, et sa respiration était saccadée. Combien de temps allait-il tenir ?

Loki observa, avec un intérêt glauque, l'alfe pratiquer une troisième coupure, plus petite, qui était perpendiculaire aux deux autres et qui les coupait toutes les deux en leur début.

Tony commençait à comprendre et il réprima le plus violent haut-le-cœur de sa vie. Il eut un sourire terrorisé, et en regardant le dieu dans les yeux, il eut au moins la satisfaction de le voir révulsé. Bien. Au moins il ne riait pas tel le cinglé qu'il était.

Alexar plongea la lame du poignard dans la plus petite plaie, la plus récente, et Tony ne put pas s'empêcher un petit cri de douleur quand il souleva la chair prise entre les deux plus longues. Il détourna les yeux, respira beaucoup trop fort et trop vite, symptôme d'une crise de panique imminente. Un sourire dément et désabusé tordait son visage. Il vit les lèvres de Loki bouger et il fixa son attention sur elles pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

''Regarde-moi'' disait Loki. ''Regarde mes yeux, ne les lâche pas.''

C'était tout. Pas de ''pardon'', pas de ''je suis désolé'', pas de ''ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, je vais te sauver''. Juste ''regarde-moi''. Juste un putain de ''regarde-moi'' !

Tony sentit les doigts aux longs ongles pointus de l'alfe attraper doucement le bout de sa chair qui était maintenant décollé du reste de son bras. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, à peine deux petits centimètres carré, mais c'était affreusement douloureux, la sensation de brulure horrible, le bruit de succion à cause du sang. Tony ne lâchait pas les yeux verts de Loki, mais il suppliait Alexar :

-Non, s'il vous plaît, pitié, non, murmurait-il.

De sa main libre, Alexar prit le menton de l'humain entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder. De tout ce que Tony avait vécu, la rupture du contact visuel avec Loki fut la chose la plus déchirante de toutes.

Enfin … psychiquement malheureusement.

Avoir la poitrine criblée d'éclat de Shrapnel, c'était physiquement déchirant … mais _ça_ … ça l'était mille fois plus. Tony n'oublierait _jamais_ la douleur qui vrilla son corps entier.

Oui … Le Prince Noir, pour son plus grand plaisir, tira d'un coup sec sur la partie de chair du mortel qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, et Tony _hurla_.

Loki n'oublierait _jamais_ ce son.

Inutile de préciser que Stark s'évanouit juste quelques secondes après.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, une dizaine d'heures plus tard, il le regretta instantanément, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et pourtant il aurait préféré retourner dans le pire des cauchemars qu'il avait fait un jour. Même le vortex. Même les chitauris.

Oui Alexar usa du fouet cette fois. En fait il usa de tout son arsenal.

En fait, Tony tint exactement six jours. Et encore, la plupart du temps, il était inconscient, en fait il avait dû être conscient à peine huit heures sur toute la semaine. Il avait pleuré, hurlé, supplié, plus d'une centaine de fois. Mais la décision revenait à Loki. Tony comprenait que ce qu'ils feraient au dieu serait bien pire que ce qu'ils lui faisaient à lui, car ils veillaient à ne pas le tuer. Le pire, c'est que quand il se réveillait, les alfes l'avaient guéri de toutes ses blessures.

Le sixième jour, Tony fit un rêve avant de retourner en enfer : Heimdall. Heimdall lui parlait. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Rien à part un mot. Un nom. Fenrir.

Il savait qui c'était. Loki lui avait raconté.

Le sixième jour, Alexar lui fit subir une seconde fois les coupures et …

La douleur est bien plus forte lorsqu'on la connait et qu'on s'attend à la subir. Mais étrangement, son hurlement fut bien moins horrible que le premier.

-Eh bien … il semblerait que le Menteur n'a rien à faire de te voir souffrir ou pas, commenta le prince avec une petite moue.

Tony entra soudain dans une colère noire. C'était faux ! Il voyait les regrets, la culpabilité, la souffrance dans les yeux verts du dieu déchu, lui ! Il chercha la pire insulte qu'il connaissait.

-Fils de _chienne_, cracha-t-il en regardant l'alfe droit dans les yeux.

La provocation est le dernier recours de l'animal condamné n'est-ce pas ?

**Bon, c'est bon, le WARNING prend fin ici. Chut ne regardez pas en haut !**

Son bras pissait le sang, son cœur allait exploser s'il continuait comme ça, ses poumons le brûlait et sa gorge était en si mauvais état qu'un sifflement accompagnait chacune de ses respirations. Mes ses yeux allaient assez bien -après tout, même s'il les lui avait crevés deux jours plus tôt, ils étaient à nouveau en parfait état, même mieux qu'avant- pour voir que sa pique fit mouche et vexa gravement Alexar. Il devait y tenir à sa chienne de mère ce connard.

-Veux-tu que je le refasse une troisième fois ? Il semblerait que ce soit la chose qui fonctionne le mieux sur toi, menaça le géant à la peau noire.

-Tu sais quoi, _bâtard_ ? Chez moi, y'a un proverbe qui dit : jamais deux sans trois.

''Bâtard'', dit à un prince, ça marchait à chaque fois.

Alexar approcha son visage très près de celui de son jouet, tel Tony put sentir son haleine à l'odeur affreusement métallique. Odeur de sang.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, chez moi, il y a un proverbe qui dit : jamais trois sans quatre.

L'alfe raffermit sa prise sur le manche du poignard, résistant d'un cheveu à l'envie de le tuer, définitivement.

Mais le mortel surprit tout le monde.

-Bon ok. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ras-le-bol. Au fond, t'as raison, _chacal_, ça ne sert à rien que je souffre sous ses yeux, il s'en fout complètement. Il n'est pas attaché à moi. _J'abandonne_.

Le silence se fit, tandis que Loki, qui tombait presque de fatigue, se faisait plus attentif.

Stark continua d'une voix éraillée d'avoir trop hurler sa douleur.

-Il faut que tu t'en prennes à quelqu'un qu'il aime réellement.

-Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? Le reste de la famille royale est, malheureusement pour toi, _inatteignable_.

-Oh je ne parle pas de la famille royale. De toute façon, Odin et Thor te foutraient une de ces raclées ! Non. Il faut viser plus haut voyons. Je parle de ses enfants.

Le cœur de Loki eut un raté.

-Bon, évidemment … y'en a pas trente-six non plus. Sa fille est la déesse des morts, donc … c'est raté. Deux de ses fils sont déjà morts … Le canasson appartient à Odin, donc c'est mort aussi. Le serpent, bah, il est introuvable.

-Alors lequel reste-t-il ? Demanda Alexar, qui voyait d'ici la victoire.

-Fenrir, lâcha Tony.

* * *

___''Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons.'' Sigmund Freud_

* * *

*Maîtrise-toi ma patate sucrée, ne me tue pas pour ça !

*C'était l'instant fanservice xD Vous en avez eu besoin hein ? Le calme avant la tempête … Je suis désolééééééééééééééééééée T-T

*DEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEK ! Je dirais même Sterek ! Tiens, y'a des trucs pires que **ça** dans Teen Wolf non ? Le mec qui se fait écrabouiller sous la machine dans le garage au début de la saison 2 par exemple, ou même le méchant dans le dernier épisode de la première ! Ou … Aw, je suis une horrible personne ! Pardon Tonyyyyyyyyyyy !

* * *

_OK …** Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?** Personne n'a vomi ? Personne n'est mort ? J'ai mis suffisamment de WARNING mais est-ce qu'ils ont eu l'impact nécessaire ?_

_Me tapez pas s'il vous plaît ! Je sais, je suis horrible ! Je suis grave sadique … J'avais prévenu, mais même moi je pensais pas que ce serait aussi hard ! Pardon, pardon ! Je vous promets, je vais me racheter ! … Pour la peine, le Rating M sera justifié aussi par ce que vous attendez toutes ! Oui je parle de S-E-K-S-E ! (Quoi ? Non j'ai rien piqué du tout à Serena38 !)_

_Mais pas au prochain chapitre ! Mouahahahhahaha ! Au tour de Steve maintenant ! Mouahahahahahahaha !** *SBAF***_

_Pardon … En fait, j'ai un Docteur Jekyl qui me dit que ce que j'ai fait est horrible ! Et un Mister Hyde de l'autre côté qui me dit ''continuuuuuuue !'' ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je m'en veux déjà … Je suis schizophrène vous pensez ? Bon, faut au moins relativiser … _Tony est vivant_ … Et pour Steve ce sera moins dérangeant, violent, gore, sanglant, horrible, mal, sadique, cruel, promis ! Mais euh en fait euh pour ma défense, je voudrais dire que euh … la réalité dépasse la fiction hein !_

_La vraie question c'est : Qui aime encore Alexar ? **Ou qui m'aime encore ?**_** T-T**

_Euh … à samedi prochain ou euh … ? _**T-T**_ **Ne m'abandonnez pas s'il vous plaît **_**T-T**


	18. Le petit chaperon rouge et or

**EDIT 3 : LE CHAPITRE PARAÎTRA DIMANCHE ET NON PAS AUJOURD'HUI ! Parce que je suis pas là et qu'il est pas terminé D:**

* * *

**EDIT 2 : Aïe aïe aïe je suis sorry, j'ai été débordée cette semaine, entre mes rdv d'orientation et mon voyage à Paris, plus je l'avoue une légère panne d'inspiration, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas vous livrer le chapitre suivant avant samedi 11 juillet ! Vous survivrez trois semaines sans moi ? *non, mes chevilles ne gonflent pas xD* Eum, en lot de consolation, vous avez toujours les drabbles ! Le round 3 sort jeudi 4 et le round 4 sortira le jeudi 11 (je rentre seulement le mercredi 10, donc je ne peux pas le poster avant) Voilà) je suis sorry ! je voulais juste vous avertir ! Bisous ! **

_Yo ! Me revoilà, avec le chapitre 15 ! … Ouais y'a un petit décalage entre moi et ffnet xD c'est parce qu'il y a le prologue et les deux derniers chapitres qui sont en deux parties, c'pour ça :D_

_Anyway, bon autant l'avouer, j'ai arrêté mon choix pour la traduction xD C'est un Stony ! Je vais essayer de concilier Mischievous et la trad en même temps, et publier la trad quand Mischievous sera terminée, donc dans hum … 3-4 mois si je garde le rythme ? Si j'arrive pas à tenir mes délais du samedi, je ralentirai le rythme, à 3 samedis sur 4 par exemple xD Mais de toute façon, les chapitres de l'autre fic ne sont pas très longs donc ça devrait le faire ! Bon, il va aussi y avoir le problème de la rentrée, mais ça va, il me reste 3 mois xD Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai fini Mischievous !_

_Par contre avant de commencer je dois corriger deux trucs … 70 pages environs … Chacun … Arg … Je vais mourir xD_

_Bon. On touche le milieu là ! Enfin je crois … Nouveaux personnages, l'intrigue qui se dévoile un petit peu -un tout petit peu en fait xD-, des relations qui naissent tout ça tout ça C: _

_J'm'amuse bien moi :D_

Réponse aux reviews :

**Marion :** Mouahaha, pauvre Alexar xD J'espère qu'il sera remonté dans ton estime à la fin de la fic xD Le pauvre, il a pas fini de leur courir après !

**Sarah :** Ah, t'as une Livebox ? xD Ces engins sont machiavéliques et te coupent l'accès à internet sans que tu saches pourquoi, Grrrr.

_Je vous suis toujours aussi reconnaissante de me laisser vos reviews ... Elles sont comme des petits mots d'amour laissés sur ma route par le Prince Charmant en personne :D Je vous aime !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le petit chaperon rouge et or.**

-Fenrir … Le Loup …, réfléchissait tout haut le prince noir.

Tony retenait son souffle. Sa vie dépendait de cet instant. Alexar allait-il mordre à son hameçon ou pas ? Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait envie de fredonner ''La Truite'' de Schubert …

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loki, toujours prisonnier de son bouclier, qui crevait de faim et de sommeil, enfermé là depuis six jours -non il n'avait pas encore soif, son métabolisme était plus résistant- et surtout, qui lui jetait un regard meurtrier et surpris à la fois. Il venait de le trahir, normal … Se servir de ses confidences pour sauver sa peau, littéralement en plus, il avait le droit d'être en colère … La règle suprême de l'amitié c'était ''on ne touche pas à la famille'' non ? Bon … Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amis … Mais bon … Loki n'était pas content quand même.

-Regarde-le, dit-il à Alexar d'un air désinvolte, il est déjà dans tous ses états, imagine si tu tortures son fils sous ses yeux, il va sortir à tous les coups.

Les yeux du mortel n'affichaient rien. Et Alexar et Loki remarquèrent ça très bien. Alexar pensa que c'était parce qu'il venait de trahir Loki pour sauver sa peau, Loki pensa la même chose. L'un entra dans un colère noire, l'autre eut un rictus satisfait et victorieux.

-Bien. Aramir ! Appela-t-il.

Son second s'approcha de lui et écouta attentivement les ordres qu'il lui donnait, c'est-à-dire de rester ici à surveiller le Menteur avec la moitié des effectifs, pendant que lui irait chercher le loup sur Asgard avec l'autre moitié.

Les alfes mirent à peine quelques minutes à se préparer. En même temps, ils n'emportèrent que leurs armes, ça faisait un sacré bruit à chacun de leurs pas, mais c'était rapide.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il se retrouva sur le pont arc-en-ciel à Asgard, en face du gardien doré.

Si celui-ci remarqua la blessure sur son bras, il n'en montra rien. Se contentant de fixer un point droit devant lui qu'il était le seul à voir. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient là, mais il leur parla :

-Prince Alexar. Vous avez trouvé le midgardien ami de Thor, venez-vous réclamer votre prime auprès du Père de Toute Chose ?

-Non. Pas encore, précisa le prince en souriant innocemment.

Et Alexar s'élança vers le palais. Ses hommes, enfin ses alfes, le suivirent, sauf un qui était chargé de Tony et qui le poussa dans la direction qu'avait prise leur chef.

Tony aurait bien voulu glisser un ''au secours'' à Heimdall, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, parce que l'alfe l'attrapa par son bras blessé, il lui fit mal d'ailleurs, mais ç'eut l'air de ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid et il le força à le suivre. Sale bête.

Tony voulut le taper, mais il se rappelait assez bien de la baffe qu'il s'était prise la dernière fois qu'il avait refusé de manger ce qu'ils lui avaient donné deux jours auparavant, alors il se laissa trainer tout en regardant derrière lui de temps en temps. Mais malgré ses prières silencieuses, il n'était toujours pas devenu télépathe et …

''Votre nom est Stark n'est-ce pas ?''

Tony sursauta. Ah-ha ! Il était devenu télépathe finalement !

''Non. Vous n'avez subi aucune mutation de l'esprit monsieur Stark. _Je_ suis télépathe.''

''C'est vous, Heimdall ?'' pensa Tony.

''Oui. Je sais ce que vous venez faire ici. Les gardes vous laisseront pénétrer dans la prison du loup, mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir avant d'avoir affaire à lui …''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Non parce que si c'est qu'il va me bouffer, je pense que c'est encore mieux que ce que ces tarés sont capables de faire juste pour … '' commença-t-il à palabrer dans sa propre tête.

''Monsieur Stark !'' Tonna la voix caverneuse dans sa tête. ''Écoutez-moi attentivement, je ne le répéterai pas !''

D'accord … Ne pas énerver un dieu, même s'il ne s'appelle pas Loki. C'était noté.

''Le lien le plus solide a demeuré,

le loup attaché s'est affamé,

le sang coule et le réveille,

par l'épée l'or ne sera point brisé.''*

Tony attendit une suite, parce qu'il n'avait rien compris, mais le silence régna.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une devinette ?'' se demanda-t-il.

''Vous comprendrez, j'en suis certain. Au revoir Monsieur Stark.''

Tony sentit comme une présence disparaître et il eut beau demander à Heimdall dans son esprit ce que voulait dire ce charabia … Il n'eut pas de réponse. Cela le soulagea autant que cela l'inquiéta. Non parce que quand même, il venait d'entendre une voix … dans sa tête … Y'a des frayeurs à ne pas faire à Tony Stark ! Le conseil de spécialistes qui l'avaient examiné avait conclu à la folie quand même …

Bref, Heimdall avait eu raison, les gardes qui veillaient sur les portes géantes du palais les laissèrent entrer, et refermèrent les lourds battants après eux, qui claquèrent dans un son … de guillotine. Si quelqu'un pouvait contacter Superman pour venir le sauver …

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Lorsque Steve se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu mal à la tête, et bizarrement, ça lui fit plaisir, même si c'était très mauvais signe. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne put bouger le reste de son corps à sa guise. Il était sanglé dans une espèce de fauteuil … de … de torture ? Sérieusement ?

Steve tourna la tête de droite à gauche et aperçut sa compagne, ficelée de la même manière et encore endormie. Bien. Donc, le Crâne Rouge était bien vivant, ce n'était pas un robot d'attaque géant qui avait pu faire ça. D'un certain côté, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas Johan Smidt, mais un autre fou. Parce qu'il le connaissait lui et ses méthodes justement. Mais tous ses mauvais pressentiments et ce rire qui résonnait encore dans sa tête ne pouvaient pas mentir.

Il observa avec appréhension le reste de la pièce éclairée par une vive lumière bleue venant d'un drôle de bloc suspendu au plafond. Il aperçut une carte tracée à la main accrochée à un mur, en fait, toute la pièce avait un rendu assez années 40, et bizarrement, Steve sentait que sa place était ici. Enfin, peut-être pas attaché comme ça, mais il se devait d'être là.

Mais où était-il ? Et combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Il ne se souvenait de rien après la vive lumière aveuglante. Il inspecta Vanille : elle n'avait aucune plaie ouverte. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il s'inspecta : lui non plus n'avait rien. Du moins pour l'instant. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas. Il hésita un instant à faire semblant de dormir, mais Steve détestait mentir, même à son pire ennemi.

-Oh mais regardez donc qui est réveillé ! Roucoula le Crâne Rouge avec son accent allemand dans un anglais un peu rouillé, Le fameux Steve Rogers ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Captain ! Captain Steve Rogers*.

Smidt haussa un sourcil et poursuivit néanmoins pendant que Steve plissait les yeux et serrait les dents. Ce n'était pas juste … pourquoi quand lui faisait des références, personne n'était là pour les comprendre ?!

-Le détracteur de tous mes projets ! Continua le super-vilain, Heureusement, je vais pouvoir me venger !

Le Captain l'observa. Il s'attendait à voir un vieille homme à la peau rouge et ridée, mais, apparemment, le sérum ralentissait grandement le dégénérescence des cellules, car il avait ma foi des rides très peu marquées pour son âge. Compte tenu que lui n'avait pas été conservé intacte dans la glace, il avait plus de cent ans maintenant, et pourtant, si on omettait sa peau vermeille et son allure de squelette, il n'en paressait pas plus de quarante-cinq.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez vivant alors que je vous aies vu vous désintégrer ? Demanda Steve sans desserrer la mâchoire.

-Oh, et bien, j'ai plusieurs hypothèses là dessus, mais la plus probable, c'est que le Tesseract soit une sorte de téléporteur en fait … et qu'il désintègre les voyageurs avant de les … réintégrer ? Mais, j'ai des questions plus importantes pour le moment … D'abord, combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis notre dernière … entrevue mon cher capitaine ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement.

-Pourquoi ? Les Amériques sont devenues souterraines après leur défaite face à l'Allemagne ? Ou bien, avez-vous été téléporté ailleurs vous aussi ?

-Pas du tout. L'Allemagne a perdu la guerre, Smidt.

-Ah. Je m'en doutais. Sans l'Hydra …

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Hydra ! La meilleur cause gagne toujours ! Le coupa Steve.

Mais le Crâne Rouge explosa de rire.

-La victoire n'a rien à voir avec la cause défendue Rogers, c'est juste une question de moyens !

-Alors comment se fait-il que vous ayez perdu ? Vous, génie machiavélique, surhomme et détenteur d'une technologie extra-terrestre ? Répliqua le super-soldat.

-Parce qu'avec vous, l'équilibre des forces a été rétabli. L'Amérique avait déjà ce Howard Stark pour génie et la technologie suffisante. Il a fallu que Erskine vous transforme. Ah quel dommage. Néanmoins, grâce à mon génie comme vous dites, j'ai créé une nouvelle race de super-soldats ! Mes machines sont indestructibles par les humains, et elles ont eu de quoi s'entraîner, sur les créatures de ce monde. Les spécimens que j'ai pu étudier présentaient des caractéristiques étonnamment semblables aux nôtres mon cher Rogers.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça espèce de malade. Si je suis là c'est pour vous tuer, pas pour discuter ''science'' !

Le chef de l'Hydra eut un rictus aussi cruel qu'amusé. Oui bon … c'est sûr que pour ce qui était d'être menaçant, c'était un peu rappé.

Steve banda ses muscles et tira au maximum de sa force sur les sangles qui le maintenaient attaché. Mais rien à faire, ça ne bougeait pas.

-Oh, j'ai remarqué quelque chose au fil des ans ! Au lieu de s'effacer, comme je l'avais pensé au début, il semblerait que les effets du sérum s'amplifient avec le temps. Étrange que vous ne vous soyez pas entrainé, pendant ces décennies.

C'est-à-dire que congelé dans la glace, ça aurait été difficile de boxer des sacs de sable …

Steve ne s'y attendait pas, mais Smidt lui fit une démonstration de sa nouvelle force en lui assénant un bon crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. OK, d'accord, ça faisait super mal …

Espèce d'enfoiré !

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony en avait marre de descendre des escaliers ! Surtout qu'Alexar le poussait assez souvent en avant et qu'il avait failli les dégringoler sur le coccyx plusieurs fois. Ces extraterrestres tenaient beaucoup des brutes ! Un peu comme Thor, mais eux, ils avaient conscience de leur force démesurée !

Ils finirent par débouler dans une grande pièce. Cependant la première chose que vit Tony, ce fut cet escalier à l'autre bout qui continuait de descendre. Et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était stocké plus bas, sachant qu'ici …

Le sol trembla quelque peu quand un grondement sourd résonna à l'intérieur de la pièce en forme de dôme. Si Tony avait pu partir en courant, il l'aurait fait. Tous se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, et Tony aurait juré que même le prince avait arrêté de respirer à la vue du loup prisonnier. Il devait bien faire la longueur d'un bus et la hauteur de deux étages de sa tour. Même le Hulk aurait arrêté de respirer. Sûr. Tony recula d'un pas, mais se cogna contre un alfe qui le repoussa vers l'animal. Apparemment, le bruit sourd, qui faisait trembler les fondations du palais par intermittence, n'était pas un grondement, mais un ronflement. Oui, le loup dormait. En même temps, seuls les asgardiens savaient depuis combien de temps il était emprisonné ici, heureusement qu'il s'était endormi, à sa place, Tony aurait sans doute trouvé le temps long. Le loup ne reposait pas directement sur le sol, mais sur une énorme pierre, un roc gris foncé, auquel il était enchaîné, emprisonné dans les maillons d'une chaîne qui ressortait affreusement sur son pelage noir et qui lui sembla faite d'or. Sa constatation lui évoqua les mots de Heimdall, ''par l'épée, l'or ne sera point brisé'' ou quelque chose comme ça … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit d'autre avant déjà ?

-Comment va-t-on le transporter jusqu'au Menteur ? Demanda un alfe, s'adressant à son prince.

-Le Loup peut changer de forme et de taille, cependant il ne faudra pas le réveiller …

Les alfes se demandèrent comment faire pour le détacher sans le réveiller, ou s'ils pouvaient le transporter avec son socle directement.

Tony était assez sceptique quant à cette dernière hypothèse. Quand même … ce caillou était de la taille d'un quinjet et ne parlons pas de l'ani … enfin du fils de Loki. Tony savait que Loki l'aurait baffé pour avoir traité sa progéniture d'animal … même si … c'était à moitié vrai … et même plus qu'à moitié là … Soudain, la main griffue d'Alexar se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et faisant revenir les sueurs froides dans son dos.

-Il me semble que c'est le mortel qui a eu cette idée. Alors c'est lui qui va aller mesurer la profondeur du sommeil de cette créature, et si elle le mange, peut-être ramener la dépouille du loup au Renégat sera suffisant pour le faire baisser son bouclier ?

Tony frissonna. Bon, après tout, il était venu pour ça. Se faire bouffer, ça valait toujours mieux que se faire scalper à l'arrachée par un prince sanguinaire.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais … se résigna-t-il, Cache ta joie surtout, ajouta-t-il pour l'alfe qui lui souriait d'un air tout sauf bienveillant.

S'il se faisait bouffer, ce con serait capable d'applaudir …

Il avança à pas de … loup, vers le fils de Loki. Il avait dû être mignon tout petit, en louveteau … Mais ça grandit trop vite ces bêtes là, c'est bien connu. Quoique pour Fenrir on pouvait effacer le ''vite''. Arrivé à une distance raisonnable, cinq mètres, Tony murmura :

-Fenrir ?

Le Loup n'eut aucune réaction, et c'était peut-être tant mieux. Tony eut un soudain sursaut en se rendant compte que le gardien du Bifrost lui avait parlé du réveil de Fenrir … il avait dit ''le sang coule et le réveille'' … ah mon dieu … il fallait saigner ? Certes, de toute façon, c'était déjà le cas … Enfin, le sang sur son bras semblait avoir coagulé … Tony se rapprocha. Fallait-il vraiment réveiller le loup ? Il se retourna vers ses tortionnaires et se rendit compte qu'à peu près la totalité d'entre eux s'amusait du spectacle qu'il offrait. Pfff. Ça devait être chouette leur société tiens.

Bien, Tony se rapprocha de la tête du prisonnier et tendit son bras en avant. La salle trembla une nouvelle fois de l'expiration de la bête légendaire et Tony se sentit presque attiré vers elle quand il reprit son inspiration. Si l'odeur de son sang lui fit quelque chose, il n'en montra rien. Bon … il fallait vraiment que ça coule ? OK. Tony pressa sa main droite sur son bras gauche et du sang sortit de sa plaie dans un gargouillis horrible avant de goutter sur le sol. L'effet fut immédiat, quand Tony releva son visage grimaçant vers la tête du Loup, il se retrouva fixé par deux énormes yeux jaunes. Il se figea, attendant le suite, en ayant même peur de déglutir. Tony entendit le crissement des armes des alfes qu'ils sortaient de leurs fourreaux, et se sentit trembler au rythme du, cette fois bien vrai, grondement qui émana du Loup qui le fixait toujours.

Tony le regardait aussi, avec le sentiment d'être une bien petite chose … à peine une bouchée si le loup ouvrait la gueule. Mais il se rendit alors compte que Fenrir ne pouvait pas ouvrir le gueule, tout simplement parce qu'elle était entourée par les liens dorés, et parce qu'une épée était plantée dans son museau. Tony serra son bras blessé contre lui.

-Euh … Salut Fenrir, fit-il d'une voix en apparence sûre d'elle, Désolé de te réveiller, mais c'est pour une urgence.

Le deuxième grondement poussé par la bête couvrit sans aucun doute la suite de ses propos aux oreilles des alfes :

-J'ai l'intention de te libérer, et si tu pouvais moi aussi me libérer de tous ces malades là-bas, ce serait sympa. Sinon … tu pourrais aussi me manger ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai bon goût, et euh, mon réacteur risque de croustiller un peu, je suis pas sûr que ce soit super digeste le trinium en plus.

Le loup plissa les yeux et Tony se racla la gorge. Puis le silence se fit. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout bouger, les alfes s'approchèrent. Alexar engueula Tony parce qu'il l'avait réveillé, mais n'alla pas jusqu'à le frapper, non voyons, pas devant le loup, et surtout pas dans le palais d'Odin. Puis ils essayèrent de soulever la pierre, mais ne parvinrent même pas à la faire bouger d'un pouce.

Alexar poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Tony. Du haut de ses deux mètres cinquante, il devait baisser ses yeux jaunes pour les poser sur le midgardien, et comme baisser la tête n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un prince, il arborait un air supérieur qui laissait Tony désabusé. L'absence de réaction de Stark lui fit cependant plisser le nez. Voilà, il l'avait encore énervé, et maintenant il avait l'air méchant. Enfin, il avait tout le temps l'air méchant, mais là c'était encore plus. Tony se rendit compte que le loup jetait de furtifs coups d'œil à son tortionnaire avant de reporter le regard sur lui. Apparemment, il s'en méfiait autant que Tony.

-Bien, c'était une bonne idée pour sauver ta peau. Mais il semble que ce soit vain, constata Alexar.

-Quoi, on va retourner voir Loki et continuer ton spectacle ? S'étrangla le mortel.

-C'est bien ce que je compte faire oui.

-Et si je sais comment le libérer ? Proposa le milliardaire.

-Tu me prends pour un fou ? Ricana le prince, Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu comptes sur lui pour t'aider à t'en sortir ?

-Quoi ? Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ! Et y'a deux semaines, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait ! Franchement moi j'en ai marre de souffrir pour Loki ! T'as bien vu qu'il s'en foutait ! Protesta-t-il.

-Sa magie ou son esprit vont bien finir par s'épuiser, dit posément l'alfe sans le quitter des yeux une seconde.

Tony hésita à dire la suite. Parce que c'était des choses qu'il ne pensait pas et qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Mentir, c'était un de ses domaines de prédilection, il niait très bien les évidences comme ''_Monsieur, la toxicité de votre sang est de 64%._ -Mais non Jarvis.'', il aurait été médaille d'argent, alors que Loki aurait été médaille d'or. Mais là, sa vie en dépendait. Non parce que, avec le coup bas qu'il venait de lui faire, à propos de Fenrir, même si Loki survivait et qu'Alexar ne le tuait pas, Loki le tuerait pour avoir osé livrer son fils à l'alfe. Et Tony ne doutait pas que Loki serait bien plus cruel qu'Alexar dans le domaine ''attention ça va tirer un peu''. Enfin, bref, il devait le dire … et il espérait vraiment que Fenrir n'allait pas se mettre en colère pour ça d'ailleurs.

-Et ramener sa dépouille à Loki ? Suggéra-t-il.

Alexar fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur la bête enchaînée. Puis au bout d'un moment, pendant lequel chaque personne présente le regardait, il tira son épée. Elle était aussi noire que lui, elle n'avait de tranchant que d'un seul côté et sa garde était hérissée de piquants étranges, d'un matière cristalline. Tony eut le temps d'apercevoir les milliers de cicatrices qu'elle avait laissées sur la main du prince à chaque fois qu'il s'en était servi. Ce devait être une arme magique … comme celles dans les jeux vidéos, qui requéraient un sacrifice de la part de l'utilisateur pour lancer un sort ou quelque chose comme ça.

Alexar s'avança vers la bête et leva sa lame.

-Attends, mais tu ne vas pas le tuer comme ça ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les alfes levèrent tous les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Lui demanda le prince noir.

-C'est … terriblement lâche …

Si Tony avait appris quelque chose pendant cette horrible semaine, c'est qu'Alexar détestait qu'on l'insulte. Et ''lâche'', c'était une des insultes du top dix. L'alfe lui lança un regard furieux. Il se serait jeté sur lui, s'il ne s'était pas souvenu à temps de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais le tuer dans un duel !

''Et ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux tu es coopératif prince de mes deux !'' s'exclama Tony en son for intérieur.

L'alfe s'avança un peu plus vers le loup et s'attaqua à la chaîne dorée. Mais il avait beau abattre son arme sur le métal, ça ne faisait rien … Strictement rien. Le verset d'Heimdall spécifiait de toute façon que la chaîne d'or ne serait pas rompue par une épée alors …

-Gleipnir est incassable, Majesté, informa un des sous-fifres.

-Gleipnir ? Questionna Tony.

-C'est le nom du lien qui retient le Loup idiot, lança un des alfes.

Ils étaient douze, et y'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre question politesse, ou amabilité franchement.

-Bien dans ce cas … fit Alexar avant de lever son épée dans l'optique de l'abattre sur le Loup cette fois.

-Attends attends ! … Je peux … essayer ?

Les alfes rirent, ces enfoirés. Mais bon, Tony n'était plus à ça prés.

-Eh bien vas-y, essaye, fit le chef de la troupe des débiles.

-Eumh … tu peux me prêter ton épée ?

Les alfes rirent encore et même leur abruti de prince eut un rictus amusé.

-Non.

-Ah je vois … ça doit être un truc comme Mjölnir, si Thor est le seul assez valeureux pour le soulever, toi tu dois être le seul imbécile à pouvoir …

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petite vermine. Tu ne sais rien de Larmes de Sang, cracha Alexar.

…

Oulah ... mais il semblait encore plus vexé que lorsque Tony avait insulté sa mère !

-''Larmes de Sang'' ? Ah parce qu'elle a un nom ? … Non, vraiment, ces aliens, c'est trop pour moi, j'en ai par dessus la tête. Est-ce que je peux avoir une épée ou vous êtes tous aussi ''en phase'' avec vos machins coupants ?

Les alfes le toisèrent … Pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas déjà tué au fait ? Ah oui, dix milliards, c'est vrai … Personne ne fit un geste pour lui donner quoi que ce soit cependant.

-Bon d'accord. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul ! S'exclama rapidement Tony.

Ainsi il pouvait gagner du temps au cas où Fenrir pourrait leur sauter sur le rable … Quoique vu le temps qu'il était enfermé ici, il avait déjà dû essayer sans y parvenir … Il grimpa assez difficilement sur le rocher, -''Ok le prochain entrainement de Captain, je le suis, à la lettre''- puis sur le Loup, en posant prudemment un pied dessus, mais bon, vu sa masse, il devait à peine le sentir, en plus il ne grogna même pas, et finalement, le génie tira sur la chaîne. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pensait pouvoir la délier avec les mains … en tout cas ça ne fonctionna pas du tout. D'ailleurs, plus il tirait, plus il lui sembla que Gleipnir, comme l'avait dit l'autre crétin, opposait de résistance. Ça devait être comme les plantes dans le premier Harry Potter … Bon voyons voir. Qu'avait dit Heimdall déjà ? Le lien solide, ok, le loup affamé, ok, le sang qui le réveille, ok … et l'or qui n'est pas brisé par l'épée … Hum … mais par quoi alors ? Déjà pas par ses mains ou sa force de petit humain … Dommage qu'il ne disposait pas d'un chalumeau, sinon il l'aurait fait fondre, mais Fenrir n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié remarquez … Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre ici. Pas de cadenas, pas de clé -logique-, pas de cisailles. Rien. Ah si … Il y avait l'épée plantée dans la museau du loup, ça devait lui faire super mal d'ailleurs. Tony descendit par l'autre côté du loup, d'ailleurs il retomba sur le fesses, mais ce n'était pas grave, vu que les alfes ne l'avaient pas vu, d'ailleurs heureusement. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et réfléchit, joignant ses mains sous son menton. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un bout de la chaîne. Simplement à cause de la lumière de son réacteur, un maillon ne brillait pas comme les autres, Tony se releva, s'approcha … et puis se rendit compte que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas de la même couleur. Il n'était pas doré mais argenté. Et d'ailleurs, ça devait être de l'argent … et si l'épée ne brise pas l'or … Heimdall n'avait rien dit à propos d'argent … Ah-ha ! S'il vous plaît Dieu, faîtes que ce soit la solution !

Tony remonta sur le loup, dans un grand enthousiasme d'ailleurs !

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. L'intérieur de sa joue avait cogné contre ses dents et s'était ouvert. Il passa sa langue le long de sa joue et … oh mon dieu il venait de lui déchausser une dent le salaud ! Est-ce que c'était important ? C'était une molaire, ça irait, est-ce que ses dents repousseraient ? Steve ne savait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il perdait une dent.

Ce n'était que le cinquième coup de poing de son ennemi, et pourtant, il avait atrocement mal. Il avait raison, sa force avait augmenté. Entre-temps, Vanille s'était réveillée, et elle intervint, rageuse :

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Cracha-t-elle.

Steve l'aurait remerciée, s'il ne s'était pas mis à tousser d'avoir avalé un peu de son propre sang de travers.

Le Crâne Rouge regarda de haut la femelle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de lâche ! Steve s'aperçut avec surprise que les sangles qui lui maintenaient les poignets et les jambes le lâchèrent soudain, mais il n'en prit pas avantage assez vite, car il accusa un autre coup de la part du crâne d'œuf mégalo, qui le fit basculer sur le côté du siège et tomber sur le sol. OK, bonne nouvelle, il était libre ! Mauvaise nouvelle : son ennemi était plus fort que lui et son bouclier était dieu seul savait où !

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony posa un pied sur l'énorme tête du Loup, qui, à sa grande surprise ne s'en indigna pas, et se contenta de le surveiller du regard.

-Bon, Fenrir, je t'explique, je vais retirer cette arme de ton museau ok ?

Fenrir cligna une fois des yeux pendant que Tony caressait sa fourrure autour de la blessure.

-Hey, ça veut dire oui ?

Fenrir cligna encore une fois de ses gros yeux jaunes.

-Attends, attends, une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non !

Fenrir leva silencieusement les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, tu peux aussi lever tes gros yeux, qui, j'en suis sûr, brillent dans la nuit, au ciel pour me dire : ''tu me fais chier'', mais c'est pas super poli.

Les yeux du loup noir brillèrent, et Tony pensa immédiatement à ceux de Loki qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'il était amusé. … Hum … Oui bon, n'épiloguons pas là-dessus. Tony s'assit sur le long nez de la bête et entoura de ses mains la garde de l'épée enfoncée dans sa chair. Il crut sentir un tressaillement … ça n'allait pas être simple cette affaire.

-Bon respire, à trois je tire. T'es prêt ? Attention, Trois !

Tony tira d'un coup sec et le grondement du loup ressembla davantage à une plainte sourde à ce moment-là. Un peu de sang sortit de la plaie, mais à la grande surprise de Tony, elle se referma en un ou deux clin d'œil. Il avait un facteur régénérant en plus ?! Y'a vraiment des trucs injustes dans cette partie de l'univers !

La lame de l'épée était souillée de sang sur sa longueur, et celui plus proche de la poignée était sec et le métal avait rouillé … La douleur devait être absolument horrible … Enfin bon, maintenant, Tony en connaissait un rayon, niveau douleur horrible !

-Ben voilà ! J'ai une épée maintenant, fit-il en se retournant vers les alfes qui le regardaient faire, sceptiques.

Tony redescendit du côté du maillon argenté. Bon, voyons voir … Ce n'était pas tout, mais taper sur le métal avec la lame suffirait-il à le briser ? Ou fallait-il faire levier ou quelque chose comme ça ? Heimdall avait parlé de briser après tout … Il inspecta minutieusement la partie argentée … et elle lui sembla plus fine à un endroit.

-Hey Fenrir, tu pourrais tirer sur les liens deux secondes ?

C'était bizarre de se faire obéir d'un loup de cette taille, cependant Fenrir força sur tous ses muscles et pendant qu'il éprouvait la chaîne et qu'elle se resserrait comme le fait un boa quand sa proie se débat, Tony put voir la petite fente de la soudure ! Il se dépêcha de placer la lame dedans. Dès qu'elle fut placée, toute l'épée se transforma en argent et Tony la lâcha de peur de changer de nom de super-héros pour Silver Man. Étrangement, ça ne lui disait trop rien. L'épée était maintenant comme soudée … mais au moins, il avait une meilleure prise pour la casser. Il tordit l'arme de toutes ses forces, il y mit tout son cœur, tout son espoir, il en allait de sa survie, et de celle de Loki, il ferma les yeux tellement il y mettait sa force. Il ne vit pas les alfes sombres hausser les sourcils d'étonnement, il ne vit pas le loup retrousser les babines, et il ne vit pas la petite fissure creuser le métal jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Il ne put voir non plus le sourire confiant d'Heimdall, ou celui angoissé de Loki, il ne put voir Thor regarder vers le ciel sur Midgard, il ne put voir Odin observer le sol sous ses pieds d'un air étonné, ni ses deux corbeaux tourner leur becs vers les escaliers, il ne put voir Frigga relever la tête de son livre et murmurer ''enfin'', il ne put voir, au milieu du brouillard et de la neige, une jeune femme lever ses yeux verts vers le ciel et souhaiter un bon retour à la liberté à son frère. En fait, quand le métal céda complètement, il fut si surpris qu'il manqua de tomber en avant, et il ne put pas voir non plus le Loup se relever si vite que la plupart des alfes sombres ne purent même pas réagir et se défendre contre ses mâchoires géantes.

Des moitiés de corps jonchèrent les dalles de marbre du sous-sol du palais royal d'Asgard, tandis que les autres moitié finissaient dans l'estomac de Fenrir. Certains des alfes les plus rapides, attaquaient le loup, plantant leurs armes dans ses flancs, mais à peine les avaient-ils retirées que les plaies se résorbaient, et que les mâchoires du loup claquaient trop près d'eux pour qu'ils y survivent.

Alexar était quant à lui médusé. Il n'imaginait pas le monstre aussi rapide, il avait sottement pensé qu'il pouvait l'abattre, mais à présent il comprenait pourquoi Odin avait décidé de le faire prisonnier pour l'éternité … parce qu'une fois libéré, Fenrir provoquerait la fin du monde, ou du moins la fin de tous ses adversaires. Il sacrifia ses subordonnés, les laissant se faire dévorer par la bête, et pendant ce temps-là, il récupéra le mortel.

-Traître ! Tu savais ce qu'il se passerait ! Le maudit-il tout en serrant sa gorge entre ses doigts.

Tony ne pouvait plus respirer, il en avait ras-le-bol de tous ces psychopathes bon sang ! C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois qu'on essayait de l'étrangler !

Le prince se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le loup s'était immobilisé dès l'instant où il avait touché Stark. Ah bravo, c'était malin, l'animal éprouvait de la gratitude pour celui qui l'avait libéré ? S'il avait su, il l'aurait fait lui-même.

-N'approche pas ! Lui cria-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était désormais le seul survivant de sa race ici, et en emprisonnant le mortel dans sa poigne après avoir lâché son cou et placé le tranchant de son épée contre la peau claire de son prisonnier.

Le loup ne bougea pas une oreille mais dardait toujours sur lui ses effroyables yeux jaunes, pendant que le prince reculait vers la sortie.

Stark ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Tony avait décidé qu'il mourrait bouffé en entier par le loup, ou rien du tout. Il se débattait, et bien que cela n'avait presque aucun effet, ça avait au moins le mérite de : premièrement, le rassurer, deuxièmement, rouvrir la blessure sur son bras. Ça lui tira une grimace de douleur et il arrêta soudain de bouger, parce qu'une idée bizarre venait de lui traverser l'esprit : pourquoi diable son épée noire s'appelait-elle Larmes de Sang hein ? C'était étrange non ? Il aurait pas pu l'appeler, Maria, Princesse, ou Excalibur ? Non, Larmes de Sang … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il autant de cicatrices sur la main, alors que là, les piques semblaient protéger sa peau des coups ennemis ? Comment est-ce qu'elle réagissait au contact du sang ? Tony fut pris d'inspiration géniale en collant sa blessure contre la lame. Dès que son sang l'imprégna, il fut poussé en avant, manquant de peu de se faire égorger, pendant que le prince hurlait de douleur. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir que les cristaux pointus avaient grandi et lacéré la main de l'alfe, qu'il se trouva tiré en arrière par son t-shirt et jeté au travers d'un portail comme un vulgaire morceau de viande avec lequel joue un chien.

Tony ne put le voir, mais une fois qu'il eut balancé l'humain dans sa porte de sortie faite maison, Fenrir se retourna vers leur adversaire et lui adressa trois petits mots menaçants avant de rejoindre le mortel vers la destination inconnue :

-Ose me suivre … lança-t-il moqueur avec une sourire plein de canines aiguisées et ensanglantées en guise de provocation.

* * *

_''[…] Mon tendre aveu, ma douce flamme, Fuis dans tes nuages, Ne te laisse pas mettre en cage. […] Même en or, ce sont des chaînes, Est-ce là, ce que tu veux ?'' Salvatore Adamo, __Ève de mon rêve__*._

* * *

_*Prophétie made by me xD_

_*''CAPTAIN ! … Captain Jack Sparrow !'' xD Bon, maintenant il me reste à caser ma référence au seigneur des anneaux xD_

_*Ok, la chanson, pour celles qui connaissent, n'a rien à voir avec Fenrir, mais ça m'y a fait pensé (rapport à comment Fen s'est fait ligoté !), et flûte, j'avais pas de citation en rapport xP Et puis, moi j'adore Adamo :D … la moitié d'entre vous ne connait pas n'est-ce pas ? Encore que, il est passé hier à la télé xD_

Z'avez vu comment ils sont susceptibles les méchants ? Suffit de les traiter de lâches et ça y est, ils sont manipulables xD Bon, je vous avez dit que ce serait plus soft pour Steve … Là je parle même pas de Warning xD

Ah oui bon, dans la vraie version, dans la mythologie quoi, Fenrir est attaché sur le rocher de Gjoll, devant les grilles du royaume de Hel, où il hurle sa douleur pour l'éternité ... Et l'épée n'est pas plantée dans le haut de son museau, elle l'empêche de fermer la bouche, comme la flèche empêche le brochet de la fermer dans Merlin l'Enchanteur, mais j'avais besoin de Heimdall pour la prophétie et de l'épée, alors j'ai changé x)

N'empêche, je suis pile à l'heure. Vous avez failli ne pas avoir de chap aujourd'hui … pourquoi ? Hum … j'ai découvert que certaines musiques me bloquaient en fait, alors que je pensais que ça m'inspirait xD Je suis plus productive dans le silence faut croire !

**Bon, sérieusement, comment avez-vous pu croire que Tony trahissait sérieusement Loki** **?** xD Je veux dire, regardez, on en est à 15 chapitres, ils ne se sont même pas encore embrassés, et vous pensiez qu'au rythme où ça va je vais les faire reculer de trois pas ? Non mais si je fais ça, dans 30 chapitres on y est encore xD Bref, j'ai la foutue impression que ce chapitre n'est pas entier, et que j'aurais dû le faire en deux parties, mais bon … On va arrêter le décalage entre ffnet et moi niveau nombre de chapitre hein xD en plus j'aime bien trouver des titres à mes chapitres xD C'est marrant :D

Le prochain s'appellera_ ''Le super grand méchant loup''_ mouaha !

**EDIT 2 : Aïe aïe aïe je suis sorry, j'ai été débordée cette semaine, entre mes rdv d'orientation et mon voyage à Paris, plus je l'avoue une légère panne d'inspiration, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas vous livrer le chapitre suivant avant samedi 11 juillet ! Vous survivrez trois semaines sans moi ? *non, mes chevilles ne gonflent pas xD* Eum, en lot de consolation, vous avez toujours les drabbles ! Le round 3 sort jeudi 4 et le round 4 sortira le jeudi 11 (je rentre seulement le mercredi 10, donc je ne peux pas le poster avant) Voilà) je suis sorry ! je voulais juste vous avertir ! Bisous !**

* * *

**EDIT 3 : LE CHAPITRE PARAÎTRA DIMANCHE ET NON PAS AUJOURD'HUI ! Parce que je suis pas là et qu'il est pas terminé D:**


	19. Le super grand méchant loup

_''Yo people ! Ouais je sais je suis grave en retard xD J'ai eu une semaine chargée, déjà, mardi, mercredi et jeudi, j'avais pas mon ordi T-T parce que je suis allée chez ma sœur, pour qu'on aille voir Man of Steel, mais le mardi soir, ma sœur s'est trompée de séance xD Du coup on est allées voir Né quelque part, et le mercredi on a donc vu Super-Man qui est … super … xD Il est franchement cool, je vous le recommande, mais il m'a manqué un truc pour que je le kiffe grave, et aujourd'hui, je suis allée voir Moi Moche et Méchant 2 ! Qui est absolument génial xD Bref, … je sais, je suis impardonnable xD '' _

**Voilà, ça c'était ce que j'avais prévu de dire samedi 29 juin xD**

Bon, en tout cas retenez, que je suis désolée de vous avoir laissées … mon dieu … trois semaines, sans chapitre, et que je suis monstrueusement en retard … OK, balancez-moi des tomates … mais qu'une seule chacune hein ! Ok, j'avais dit samedi, mais en fait, j'ai eu un repas de famille que j'avais complètement oublié comme d'hab', et donc j'avais dit dimanche, mais le chap était même pas fini, et donc même si j'ai passé la nuit dessus … j'me suis couchée vers 6h … du mat' ouais … bref, je viens juste de le finir quoi … désolée les filles ! Je l'ai même pas relu, donc il va y avoir des énormités d'innatention dedans, surtout avec la chaleur assommante qu'il fait ... Arg *fond*

Donc, du coup, comme je suis un peu super occupée, et en manque d'inspi (un peu ?), je vais ralentir le rythme ! **Désormais, faudra que vous veniez me voir le 1er, le 10 et le 20 de chaque mois x)**

Bon … je vous raconte mon séjour à Paris en bas hein … Non parce que sinon vous allez jamais pouvoir lire le chap à force xD

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Angela** : Bienvenue nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci de ta reviews, aussi précieuse que du diamant dans mon coeur :D Content Loki ... T'as déjà vu Loki content ? xD

**Coco40** : Bah, c'est-à-dire que comme ils sont arrivés par le Bifrost, et puis que Alex' est un prince, bon, il a laissé faire xD Pensait pas qu'ils allaient réussir à briser la chaîne non plus xD Du côté du Captain, va y avoir des hauts et des bas nyahahaha ! Mais il est trop mignon pour que je lui fasse véritablement du mal le pauvre ... et puis j'ai des projets pour lui hihihi ! En parlant de projet, l'année prochaine, je vais en lettres modernes ! xD à la fac d'en face quoi xD Et merci de la review au fait :D

**Marion** : Mouahaha oui, pauvre gros Fenrir ça sonne moins bien xD

**Sarah** : Raaah deux reviews, j'adore quand vous faîtes ça ! Même si c'est pour me dire que t'as une freebox ;D, merci mille fois xD Exams ? Exams ? Lesquels ?!

Merci les filles et encore désolée du retard ... immense ... D:

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le super grand méchant loup.**

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony s'attendait à heurter durement un arbre, ou un rocher, ou le sol et un truc dur qui lui ferait super mal au dos. Mais en fait, il s'écrasa dans la neige, qui était en si grande quantité qu'il faillit s'y noyer. Il batailla pour se relever et debout, il dépassait à peine d'une trentaine de centimètre. Et surtout, il se les gelait grave !

Puis il entendit d'autres bruissements dans la poudreuse et le bruit d'un portail qui se refermait, alors il se retourna le plus vite possible, malgré la neige handicapante, et il vit l'énorme loup noir qui le regardait. Tony ne savait pas comment mais il savait que Fenrir affichait un air satisfait en ce moment-même. Ils se fixèrent un bon bout de temps, pendant lequel Tony grelotta alors que Fenrir grandissait et rétrécissait à tour de rôle, cherchant la forme la plus adaptée au climat et à ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ensuite. Tony osa enfin briser le silence :

-Tu vas me manger ?

Le loup fit papillonner ses grandes oreilles et ouvrit la gueule pour laisser dépasser sa langue et haleter comme un chien, ce que Tony interpréta comme une sorte de rire. Même le fils de Loki se foutait de sa gueule. Génial …

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sûr d'être hyper digeste, rappela-t-il à la bête.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, lui répondit-elle.

Fenrir avait une voix plus sombre et plus caverneuse que n'importe quel être vivant que Tony avait pu un jour rencontrer, la voix du loup fit vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps et de son âme.

-J'ai déjà l'estomac plein, continua le loup géant tout en nettoyant son museau encore plein du sang foncé des alfes de la langue.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Demanda Tony qui avait de plus en plus froid.

-Pourquoi toi m'as-tu sauvé ? Alors que cela déclenchera à coup sûr la colère d'Odin ?

-Eumh … eh bien … dans l'espoir égoïste de sauver ma peau, ou du moins de retarder ma mort …

-Et qu'as-tu dont fait pour que ces rats d'alfes sombres en veuillent à ta vie ?

-J'ai … enfin … Ton père m'a kidnappé … ? avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Comme il l'avait craint, Fenrir réagit immédiatement à la mention de Loki, il baissa les oreilles en arrière et ferma la gueule … Tony l'aurait presque entendu grogner.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait cet imbécile ? Demanda l'animal géant.

Tony lui raconta, fébrile, que Loki avait fait des bêtises, s'était miraculeusement évadé d'Asgard suite à son emprisonnement, en l'embarquant au passage, et que pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, les alfes voulaient le capturer, sans doute pour le ramener sur Asgard et empocher la récompense. En tout cas, ils étaient coriaces et prêts à tout, même à le torturer alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Lui.

-D'ailleurs, comme pour me débarrasser d'eux, j'ai feinté à ton sujet, j'ai peur que Loki m'en veuille, il faudrait aller l'aider.

-Hors de question que nous allions l'aider ! Rugit Fenrir.

Tony nota d'abord sa véhémence puis … le ''nous'' dans sa phrase l'intrigua. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait rester avec lui ? Est-ce que par hasard, il se sentait redevable envers lui car il l'avait libéré de sa prison éternelle ? Faut dire qu'être enchaîné dans cette position, sur une pierre, avec une épée plantée dans les naseaux, ça devait pas être super confortable, surtout pour une durée proche de l'éternité.

-Comment ça hors de question ? Bien sûr que si on va aller l'aider ! Sinon, d'abord il va me hanter sous forme de fantôme jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et ça c'est hors de question, et ensuite parce que c'est ton père, et tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mon p'tit loup, un père t'en as qu'un et si tu le laisses mourir seul, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie, alors on va sauver Loki. Allez, ouvre-moi un portail !

Fenrir le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Le faciès d'un loup géant, qui faisait peur aux enfants d'ailleurs, étonné à la fois par sa témérité et par ses paroles, c'était fun à voir. Et flippant aussi.

-Un portail pour où ? Maugréa le lycan après un petit silence.

-Vanaheim si je ne m'abuse, précisa Tony fier d'être obéi.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Loki voyait flou depuis un certain temps déjà. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Maintenir un sort lui coûtait autant d'énergie que de concentration.

-Allez sors ! L'asticota un alfe.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler. D'un côté, ça le maintenait éveillé, mais ça nuisait aussi à sa concentration.

-On te donnera à manger si tu sors, lui promit un autre.

-Si tu ne manges pas tu vas crever. C'est pas notre but, précisa le second d'Alexar, un certain Aramir.

Loki aurait ri s'il avait pu. Mais il était trop fatigué. Il était adossé à un arbre, les yeux à demi fermés, le teint blafard et l'estomac qui hurlait au meurtre à l'abruti qui ne voulait pas le remplir, en l'occurrence, lui. En pensant à tout ça, il se souvint soudain qu'il avait quelque chose à manger, dans sa poche et se maudit même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il plongea la main dans sa tunique et en sortit la pomme d'un air halluciné. Au regard que lui adressèrent les alfes, ils ne se doutaient pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Un trognon de pomme, ça va pas te sauver longtemps … lui firent-ils remarquer.

Loki leur sourit paisiblement.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Quant à avoir des ennemis à fuir, autant savoir pourquoi dans le détail, alors si en plus on a l'occasion de les manipuler un peu, ça ne mange pas de pain.

Aramir plissa les yeux … Il devait se demander s'il pouvait lui parler de ça en l'absence de son prince chéri.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Me tuer ?

Cette fois, l'alfe mordit à l'hameçon.

-Bien sûr que non, si tel était le cas, tu serais déjà mort.

-Alors, vous voulez la récompense ?

-Pas seulement, lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Alors quoi ?

-Quelqu'un nous a juste demandé de t'amener à lui.

Loki feignit l'incompréhension et l'ignorance, malgré ses effrayants soupçons :

-Qui ?

Mais l'alfe ne se laissa pas avoir et le gratifia d'un rictus emprunté à Alexar :

-Quelqu'un à qui nous obéissons.

Bon, Loki devina qu'il avait raison, et qu'ils étaient bien aux ordres de Thanos. Comment le Titan avait-il pu entrer en contact avec eux ? Ça restait un mystère. Par contre, il pouvait aisément imaginer par quelles menaces il les avaient convaincus de se mettre à son service … Le dieu abandonna son interrogatoire et croqua plutôt dans sa pomme. Elle avait été entamée une semaine plus tôt, elle avait perdu de son pouvoir de régénération, mais elle le revigora tout de même un peu, tel que sa vision s'éclaircit, ses mouvements se fluidifièrent et son horrible migraine magique disparut en partie.

Évidemment, il feignit d'être toujours aussi souffrant et laissa quelques minutes passer pour prétendre que son état allait en s'empirant, et enfin, il fit céder son bouclier en même temps qu'il tomba à genou, et les alfes se jetèrent sur lui, lui faisant penser à une bande de mouches qui se jette sur un cadavre. Le second du prince voulut l'immobiliser avec un lien isolateur de magie, et il fut très surpris quand sa proie s'évapora au contact de la chaîne dorée. Alors ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir, comme des débutants, et qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un clone, alors ils tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver le vrai Loki. Et le vrai Loki, il se tenait bien droit trois mètres plus loin, armé d'une lance et de sa magie. Il sourit, même s'il n'était pas très optimiste quant à l'issue de la bataille : ils étaient tout de même une quinzaine. Mais il donna le change, parce qu'il fallait bien faire honneur à sa réputation, non ? Et le combat débuta.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony était médusé … Il venait de se rendre compte de sa situation. Il voyageait avec Fenrir … Le fils de Loki … Loki. LE fils de LOKI ! Et en plus, Fenrir devait détruire le monde … ça promettait. Il venait aussi de se rendre compte, pour son plus grand malheur, que Loki était loin d'être le pire psychopathe de l'univers. Et ça … ça fichait la frousse.

Bref, ils avaient traversé le portail que Fenrir avait ouvert et s'étaient retrouvés sur Vanaheim. Sauf que Tony ne savait pas du tout où était situé le campement … Le loup se moqua de lui un petit moment avant de lui signaler qu'il pouvait sentir le piste de n'importe quoi sur plus de cent milles, et que l'odeur de son sang était très marquée un peu plus loin à l'est de leur position, à environ trois milles … Bon … ça faisait un bout de chemin mine de rien ! Alors Tony monta sur le dos de la bête et celle-ci s'élança ventre à terre vers les bosquets.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve venait de se cogner la tête sur le sol en tombant de la chaise à laquelle son ennemi l'avait maintenu attaché. Il était un peu sonné, et il ne se releva pas à temps pour éviter un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui l'envoya heurter un mur, le sonnant un peu plus, même s'il eut la ''chance'' d'entendre un petit commentaire du Crâne Rouge :

-Il n'est pas lâche, mademoiselle, de vaincre un ennemi plus faible que soi. C'est _normal_.

À partir de là, Steve se soutint au mur pour se relever et put rendre certains coups, mais étrangement, contre l'autre cobaye du sérum, il semblait avoir autant de force qu'un homme normal. Le Captain était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas se faire tuer qu'il ne remarquait pas que Ralvani se débattait et parvenait peu à peu à se libérer. Enfin ses ongles qui tenaient davantage de griffes servirent à quelque chose et tranchèrent les sangles. Puis aussi rapide qu'un chat, elle disparut dans l'ombre. Steve sursauta quand elle sauta sur le dos de son adversaire et il dut faire un pas de côté pour les éviter, alors qu'ils fonçaient dans le mur. Le crâne Rouge se cogna le front contre la pierre, ce qui le fit sourire un instant, avant que Ralvani ne lui grogne de se sauver. … Sérieusement ? Steve ? Se sauver ? Ah non madame ! Steve est celui qui sauve les gens ! À défaut de son bouclier, il ramassa une sorte de tuyau et dès qu'il le put, il l'abattit sur le crâne écarlate, et le Crâne Rouge tomba au sol, inconscient, alléluia !

-J'aurais préféré une poêle à frire*, mais bon …

Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais personne qui pouvait comprendre ses blagues quand il en faisait des bonnes ?!

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Sous le couvert des arbres, Fenrir dut ralentir pour ne pas s'en prendre un en pleine tronche. Ça aurait fait tache sur sa réputation. Il slaloma alors que lui et son cavalier pouvaient aisément entendre les bruits d'un combat assez proche, et alors que Tony le pressait, le loup s'arrêta soudain. Ils étaient arrivés à la clairière et ils regardaient Loki repousser une tonne d'alfes à l'aide d'une seule lance, de quelques clones et de plusieurs sorts.

Tony était abasourdi, autant par le nombre d'adversaire que par le courage dont son, jadis, ennemi faisait preuve.

Fenrir était quant à lui plus que choqué de revoir … son pè… Loki.

Puis un des alfes parvint à blesser le vrai Loki et le grondement qui sortit de la gorge de l'immense bête fit se retourner tout le monde et heureusement que Tony était dans son camp parce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver face à un loup géant enragé. Pendant que ce dernier bouffait du méchant, Tony pouvait voir une expression inédite sur le visage de Loki, d'abord la surprise, comment Fenrir était-il arrivé là ? Puis le soulagement, il était libre et vivant. Et la colère … Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki était en colère, si c'était à cause de lui ou quoi … mais le prince déchu reporta sa haine sur les alfes et il fit des dégâts. Certes pas autant que Fenrir, qui ne laissait que des amas de chair et autres éclaboussures … puis Tony entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir une dizaine d'alfe sombres qui descendait des hautes branches des arbres et se dirigeait vers lui … Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'on voulait prendre en otage hein ?!

-Euh, au secours ?

-Baisse-toi ! Entendit-il crier.

Alors il se jeta par terre et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras quand une explosion souleva des mottes de terre et déracina un arbre, là où se trouvaient les alfes … s'étaient trouvés les alfes en fait … autrefois … jadis … quand ils respiraient quoi.

Allongé par terre, Tony ne vit pas le loup achever un dernier ennemi d'un coup de patte dans le ventre, donc il n'aurait pas à supporter de nouveaux cauchemars contenant des tripes volantes, bon point, mais il entendit un bruit métallique, comme quand il jetait une clé de douze par dessus son épaule dans son atelier parce qu'en fait, il avait besoin d'une clé de dix, mais Dumm-E était trop … Dumm-E pour faire la différence.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que Loki le retourna et à califourchon sur lui, essaya encore de l'étrangler, mais cette fois en lui hurlant dessus, dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et en le secouant en plus comme un distributeur qui ne voulait pas rendre la monnaie. Son cerveau, au delà du manque d'air, cognait à son crâne dans tous les sens, c'était horrible. Il était en train de lui griller des neurones, fallait que ça s'arrête vite. Il essayait de lui demander d'arrêter, mais bon, ça n'avait pas grand effet, et enserrer ses poignets non plus.

Heureusement pour le cerveau de Tony, quelqu'un sauta sur Loki, le faisant tomber sur le côté. Et quand Tony se releva, il observa, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités de son énième agression par un dieu complètement cinglé, ce même dieu au prise avec un homme à la carrure aussi impressionnante que celle de Thor. C'était qui celui-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là et pourquoi il s'en prenait à Loki ? Ce n'est qu'en se rendant compte que le loup géant avait disparu et que l'inconnu grognait sur Loki en essayant de l'immobiliser qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Fenrir … sous forme humaine. Enfin … à peu près humaine. Non parce que vu ses dents …

Bref, il les regardait se battre, abasourdi, avant de retrouver un semblant de contenance en s'asseyant sur l'herbe et en se raclant la gorge.

-Hum hum ! … fit-il.

Loki arrêta enfin de se débattre, mais la colère ne quitta pas son expression, tandis que Fenrir tournait son visage vers le mortel.

-Vous êtes complètement tarés ! S'écria Tony.

-Je t'interdis de m'insulter sale traître, mortel, fils de …

-Traite ma mère de tu sais quoi et je te jure que je demande à ton propre fils de t'arracher un œil, je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi ! Coupa Tony avant que Loki ait achevé sa phrase.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi -pas encore- mais il avait remarqué que Fenrir avait eu du mal à ne pas mordre dans la jugulaire de son père pour le calmer définitivement.

-Ensuite espèce d'_imbécile_, continua-t-il, je n'ai trahi personne ! Ça s'appelle du bluff ! Bon … j'ai eu pas mal de chance aussi … Bref, maintenant, grâce à Fenrir, on est débarrassés des alfes. Tu devrais être content au lieu d'essayer de me tuer ! Encore !

Loki le tua -encore- des yeux en le traitant mentalement, et ce le plus fort possible, de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Ça n'échappa pas à Tony qui soupira, las de tant de haine alors que tout allait bien maintenant. Un petit moment passa dans le silence, qui fut finalement brisé par l'homme-loup, ou loup-homme, on savait plus trop à force.

-Si tu retentes de le tuer, c'est moi qui te tuerai.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ?! Cracha Loki.

Tony et Loki furent surpris quand Fenrir grogna comme jamais auparavant :

-Lui il m'a libéré de cette prison alors que toi tu m'as laissé croupir une éternité dans le sang et la souffrance … Il est davantage mon père que toi. _Traître_.

Et le loup s'en alla, dégoûté par le dieu et son attitude passée comme présente. De son côté, Tony n'était pas fier d'avoir assisté à cette scène pour le moins privée, il jetait des petits coups d'œil gênés à Loki, toujours allongé par terre, malgré l'absence de Fenrir pour l'y maintenir. Il avait un air affreusement blessé et coupable et semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le montrer de façon plus expansive -c'est-à-dire en pleurant. Puis il détourna soudain son visage, le cachant du coup au mortel.

-Cesse de me regarder ainsi, fit-il d'une voix un peu trop enrouée.

-Tu peux encore pleurer sur mon épaule tu sais si tu veux … dit Tony en se relevant.

-Tais-toi … fit l'autre.

Mais Tony se rapprocha quand même pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire que j'allai échanger ma vie contre celle de Fenrir …

Loki le regarda méchamment. Il lui avait fait tellement peur ! Loki n'était pas particulièrement proche de ses enfants. Enfin, plus depuis un certain temps. Après tout, il les avait eu en toute clandestinité, et il aurait mieux fait de les laisser dans cette clandestinité, car quand Odin les avait découverts, il avait vu en eux tous les éléments des prophéties des oracles, et il avait eu peur lui aussi. Peur de mourir, peur du Ragnarök, sans se rendre compte qu'il le provoquerait lui-même, en donnant la couronne des morts à la fille à moitié vivante, en cultivant la haine du père des loups en l'emprisonnant dans la souffrance, et en laissant le serpent grandir et grandir encore dans l'océan de Midgard. Créer ses propres démons hein ? Une erreur de dieu avant d'être une erreur de super-héros. Loki n'était peut-être pas proche de sa progéniture, mais c'était quand même la chair de sa chair, son sang coulaient dans leurs veines, il leur avait légué ses chromosomes, merde. Il tenait un minimum à Fenrir … Certes il avait laissé les fils d'Odin l'enchaîner, et lui faire du mal, il l'avait laissé croupir dans ce sous-sol alors qu'il habitait une trentaine d'étages au dessus. Mais combien de fois avait-il été tenté la nuit d'aller le libérer de ses chaînes ? Combien de fois avait-il descendu les escaliers sombres pour regarder le loup dormir ? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de soigner ses blessures ? Combien de fois avait-il renoncé à briser Gleipnir pour lui sauver la vie ? Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Odin ne laisserait jamais le loup en liberté, il le tuerait s'il était libre ! Et là, il était libre … à cause de Tony … grâce à Tony, peut-être … Il était autant soulagé qu'inquiet. Il avait autant de gratitude que de rancœur envers l'humain, c'était … stupide. Après tout, le Ragnarök était prédit ! Il allait arriver de toute façon, et Fenrir y avait un rôle essentiel, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Et puis, s'il n'était pas arrivés à temps tous les deux … Loki serait dans la … hum hum … En parlant de ça, il fallait qu'il demande à Tony plus tard, ce qu'il était advenu d'Alexar. Et en parlant de ce connard d'Alexar …

-Je te demande pardon de t'avoir laissé subir tout ça pour moi, s'excusa Loki.

Tony se tendit immédiatement, son corps se souvenant tout seul de ce qui lui avait été infligé. D'ailleurs, il l'avait presque oublié tellement la douleur lui avait engourdi le bras, mais il était toujours blessé. Il ramena ses bras contre lui en frissonnant d'horreur.

-C'est bon, fit-il tentant sérieusement de s'en convaincre lui-même, On va dire que tu m'en dois une …

Loki n'aimait pas cette idée, mais il accepta. Puis il activa sa magie et soigna la plaie de Tony, dont la main s'illumina elle aussi.

Quand Fenrir revint, il les trouva assis face à face, se soignant mutuellement. Il haussa les sourcils et finalement soupira … après tout, il n'était pas agent matrimonial. Il s'occupa de traîner les restes de son carnage un peu plus loin, histoire d'éviter de voir des prédateurs aussi gros que lui leur rendre visite cette nuit, et puis comme ça, ils ne risquaient pas d'être hantés par les âmes des alfes en colère, puisque dans leur culture, ils préféraient servir à la nature, ainsi, ils serviraient de repas pour les fils de mère nature. Bien fait. Fenrir avait toujours eu une peur bleue des fantômes de toute manière.

Puis il revint au campement, se transforma en loup d'une taille à peu près normale et se roula en boule près de Stark. Vaincus par les émotions de la semaines, le dieu et son esclave s'endormirent eux aussi sans même un repas.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve et Vanille avaient l'horrible impression de courir dans un labyrinthe et accessoirement, droit dans la gueule du loup, s'ils savaient ha ha ha.

Steve se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour déplaire à Dieu pour qu'il le foute sans arrêts dans des pétrins comme celui-là : ils couraient dans les couloirs d'une galerie dans les montagnes, sans savoir où étaient : la sortie, le générateur qu'ils venaient détruire, le bouclier étoilé, ou même le Saint Graal si ça se trouvait, et en plus d'être complètement perdu et de ne pouvoir se fier qu'à leur sens de l'orientation, ils entendaient les machines s'activer à leurs trousses.

Soudain, l'alfe tira l'homme par le bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce carrée, remplie de trucs luisants de bleu … Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient mais … c'était des armes non ?! Vive le … vive quoi d'ailleurs ?

Steve arrêta de réfléchir et s'empara d'un machin qu'il identifia comme une mitraillette et repartit dans le couloir régler leurs comptes à ces engins horribles. Ralvani mit plus longtemps à ressortir et quand elle le rejoignit, elle jeta un petit quelque chose sur leurs ennemis, et le tout explosa. Une grenade sauce tesseract ! Comme celle qui l'avait jeté par une fenêtre new-yorkaise, droit sur le toit d'une bagnole, aïe, il avait encore mal au dos rien que d'y repenser. Ils s'élancèrent et sautèrent par dessus les corps mécaniques, poursuivant leur folle course hasardeuse, mais armés cette fois, ce qui constituait un gros plus.

Steve finit par retrouver son bouclier chéri.

Puis il crut avoir trouvé le Saint Graal, mais en fait, c'était juste le petit déjeuner du Crâne Rouge, qui l'attendrait encore un petit moment. Ralvani regretta de ne pas avoir pris de poison pour leur expédition, avant que Steve ne lui dise que de toute façon, avec le sérum, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné.

Puis enfin, ils déboulèrent dans une sorte d'usine. La salle était immense et des pièces détachées étaient ramassées par des bras articulés qui les assemblaient, avant que les cœurs pour l'instant sans énergie, qui lui faisaient penser à celui de Tony, ne soient trempés dans le liquide bleu contenu dans un énorme bocal transparent et ne s'illuminent … Génial … l'usine à Machines ! Steve tira sur les machines déjà assemblées qui semblaient garder l'endroit, et Ralvani lança une grenade dans le bocal, et ils firent demi-tour, et fissa. Ils se cachèrent dans une autre pièce plus loin. Les couloirs étaient assez étroits, et c'était à leur avantage, car les machines étaient gênées dans leurs mouvements et ils n'en avaient qu'une seule à affronter de front.

Ils coururent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, à faire le plus de dégâts possibles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une porte fermée. Blindée en fait. Et ils surent qu'ils venaient de trouver la salle du générateur.

Mais comment entrer ? Il fallait sans doute les clés, un code, quelque chose … Mais ils n'avaient rien … Enfin si, ils avaient trois grenades. Les trois dernières.

Steve réfléchit. Ils se trouvaient dans une montagne … Les murs étaient naturels … et donc pas consolidés avec de l'acier trempé comme la porte n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, c'était quitte ou double. Il prit les grenades, les activa, les plaça toutes les trois les unes sur les autres, près du mur à côté de la porte. Puis ils coururent se cacher, en priant pour que ça marche.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Les étoiles.

Les aliens, le missile.

L'oppression de l'espace et du vide. Absence d'oxygène, froid polaire, _panique_. Le noir.

_Le noir_. Des yeux jaunes, mauvais. Un sourire. La douleur. Du sang. Du sang partout. _''Noyé dans ton propre sang Tony !''_

Le milliardaire se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant à la mort, réveillant Fenrir qui sauta sur ses pattes, à l'affût du danger et Loki, qui sut immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

La respiration erratique, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant dans le noir de la nuit quelqu'un, qui espérons-le ne viendrait pas, et le corps entier tremblant comme une feuille un jour de tempête, Tony Stark avait l'air pathétique. Loki s'en voulait. Car c'était de sa faute si l'humain était dans cet état, au fond. D'habitude, les cauchemars des autres, il s'en fichait. Mais il avait une dette envers Stark, et c'est _-ou pas-_ ce qui le fit poser la main sur le bras de son esclave. Celui-ci sursauta, se déroba et le regarda comme il aurait regarder la mort en personne. Quoique vu le passé de playboy de ce membre des Avengers, Loki avait un doute sur la façon dont il regarderait … _la mort_. Il reposa doucement la main sur l'épaule de l'autre, et lui parla pour le calmer :

-C'est fini Tony.

Il se rapprocha, et le serra contre lui.

-Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire de mal, chuchota-t-il en guise d'apaisement.

Et Tony se calma un peu, se lovant de son plein gré contre le dieu, qui le serra finalement dans ses bras.

-Tout ira bien, murmura Loki, tu verras, tout ira bien.

-Tu le promets ? Demanda Tony, d'une voix de petit garçon.

-Je te le jure.

Et l'humain fondit en larme dans le cou du dieu des mensonges.

* * *

_''On n'oublie rien de rien, on s'habitue, c'est tout.'' Jacques Brel._

* * *

*oui oui, Steve a vu Raiponce xD

_Ça se voit que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ? xD_

Bon, mon voyage à Paris … perd de son intérêt si vous êtes parisiennes xD Mais bon, je vais le faire quand même ! Alors, je suis allée à la JE ! Ouiiiiii ! J'ai ramené : une figurine de Séphiroth (évidemment xD), une figurine de Zelda (cadeau pour une amie), une peluche de chat chibi trop mignonne (en fait, je sais même pas de quel manga/anime/autre ça sort xD), le tome 2 d'amour sucré et un pack de badge (celui avec Castiel évidemment xD … Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas pris l'autre avec, j'suis con), un badge de Séphiroth, un du A des Avengers xD (ils vont tous sur ma trousse en compagnie de tous ceux que j'ai déjà, je sais même pas si je vais réussir à leur trouver de la place) et j'en ai trouvé un par terre de Jack (de l'Étrange Noël de Jack, j'aurai préféré Jack Frost, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir d'un coup xD) un chewing-gum Pikachu gratis que je ne mangerai jamais parce qu'il est trop mignon, des lentilles d'yeux de chat, vertes … j'vais faire peur à ma mère avec ça ! Et finissons par le plus cool, un T-shirt Captain America, un strap Tony Iron Man 3 pour mon téléphone (c'est bien, c'est assorti à mon fond d'écran xD) et surtout … SURTOUT ! Une tasse Iron Man ! Wouhouuuuuuuu ! Mon chocolat chaud sera meilleur xD

Et puis, j'ai rencontré ma bêta là-bas x) Bon, ma mère a pas voulu nous lâcher d'une semelle … mis à part ça j'ai 20 ans dans 6 mois et demi … Mais c'était super ! On n'a pas vraiment pu parler de yaoi xD Mais on a quand même bien déliré x) pas vrai choupette en sucre ?

Surtout devant un cosplayer de Captain x) Aw j'aurais trop voulu lui piquer son bouclier … Il était trop bien fait … super lourd, mais quand on a des muscles de super soldat, ça va … huh ! Il m'en faut un !

Bref, même avec le réseau de métro étendu de Paris … j'ai tellement marché cette semaine que j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la lave en fusion à la place des pieds, Versailles, le Louvre, les Champs Élysée, les Soldes xD Bref, marcher, marcher, marcher, et encore marcher … j'en pouvais plus. M'en fous, je reste une semaine dans mon lit pour récupérer xD Bon, faut que je me prépare psychologiquement, parce que comme on a pas pu tout voir, on y retourne l'année prochaine … Je vais revoir ma bêta !

Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous demanderai quand même une review :D sivouplaaaaaaaaît ! Et encore désolée pour le retard !

PS : J'ai fait un de ces rêves cette nuit … J'allai à Londres avec une bonne partie de ma famille (c'est à cause du repas de famille de samedi xD) et de mes amis (dont ma bêta) et on allait cambrioler l'appartement de Tom Hiddleston (ce que je trouve horrible ! Quand même ! Tom Hiddleston ! L'homme ange sérieux !) et dans une bibliothèque secrète on trouvait des parchemins bizarres super vieux … dont un avec des personnages disney quand même … et mon chat m'a réveillée pour que je lui ouvre la porte, en bonne esclave, je lui ai ouvert, puis je me suis rendormie et je suis retournée dans mon rêve (j'adore faire ça) et on cambriolait une espèce de musée, avec des bijoux partout, et mon cousin avait une sorte de lance-ultrasons qui faisait exploser le verre sans déclencher les alarmes, alors on volait tout et à la fin on se retrouvait dans le vaisseau d'un extraterrestre, qui s'appelait Ichtus, et qui avait un air de la dernière forme de Jenova xD immense truc blanc avec plusieurs visage, et en fait, on était ses esclaves et il nous forçait à voler et si on obéissait pas, il nous coupait la tête (ça c'est à cause du dernier épisode de Bones de la soirée de vendredi xD Oui c'est revenu ! Alléluia !) et puis tout à coup, Tony et Clint arrivaient et nous délivraient et ça finissait en scène digne d'un jeu vidéo ou on se transformait en feu violet et ou on infligeait des dégâts accrus … xD Puis j'sais pas, j'me suis réveillée là, à midi xD Mon cerveau a dû faire une surchauffe xD

**EDIT : Bon, vous savez quoi, je vais ralentir un peu le rythme. Désormais, vous aurez trois chapitres par mois à la place de 4, vous en aurez un le 1er du mois, un le 10 et un le 20 ! Comme ça, dix jours pour faire un chap, je devrais récupérer mon inspiration !**


	20. Mort numéro 1 Quoi ? Faut bien !

**-EDIT : ^^' ... hé ... hé ... ok, bon, j'étais à l'heure le premier ! mais j'ai été occupée cette semaine ... voir des gens ... lire des bouquins ou des fics ... aller dépenser les sous de mes parents ... trouver un cadeau d'anniv' ... retrouver un cadeau d'anniv perdu dans ma chambre ... Euh bref, pas de chapitre pour le 10 de ce mois ... RDV le 20 ! En attendant, vous avez un p'tit chap de CELVDTS (''Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark'' ... aurais-je pu faire plus long, je vous le demande !) et vous en aurez un autre le 14 ! Voilà ! Bisous quand même xD-**

Hey ! Je suis à l'heure ! Qui a parlé de miracle ? xD Non, justement, j'ai dû me dépêcher à faire ce chap en trois jours ! Parce qu'un idiot m'a conseillé de regarder Game of Thrones … et … c'est prenant xD Non, je ris pas, c'est super, vous devriez regarder.

Par contre … en fait … vous êtes toutes en vacance quoi … Je me sens super seule … Moins de reviews … Moins de PM … C'est mort ffnet pendant les vacances d'été … L'année prochaine je ferai une pause tiens … xP Non mais je déconne pas, ça me permettra de prendre de l'avance … parce que là … ça va pas du tout xD En un mois j'ai publié un chapitre ...

Je suis allée voir le nouveau Wolverine au fait … En fait … Marvel a un nouveau jeu : niquer ma fic ! D: Mais je me vengerai ! Non mais déjà, ce qu'ils ont fait à Tony c'était impardonnable, mais là … là c'est un sacrilège ! Un crime contre la communauté des fans de Wolvy là ! Allez le voir pour que je puisse parler clairement de mon indignation ! (Je vous coûte cher en ciné non avec tout ce que je vous conseille ? xD) Je suis aussi allée voir Monstres Académie … Ouais bof … Le premier est mieux. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu un article hallucinant sur Tumblr : pwnyta. tumblr (point com et slash) post /55435264430/tastefullyoffensive-theory-of-the-pix ar

Ah oui et rien à voir aussi, mais ça c'est … indescriptible : lokilovers. tumblr(point com et slash) post /56593809144/cmtilney-kimkoom-here-is-the-big-ques tion

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Tom … Vous avez toutes vu son intervention en Loki à la Comic-con ? Qui … sérieux … **qui **n'a pas hurlé ''LOOOOOKIIIIIIIIII'' devant son ordi ? … Pas moi, j'ai même failli m'étouffer. Mais j'aurais kiffé que RDJ arrive et fasse son Tony Stark … Mais il était pas là … et Chris Evans est trop timide pour intervenir au milieu de cette folie fangirlique le pauvre chou xD … En fait je les aime tous … Ce qui fait que j'ai … sept liferuiners en fait … C'est grave vous pensez ?

Et euh … Voilà je crois que c'est tout … Bonne lecture !

Ah je voulais juste vous dire : Stardust se précise xD Sauf la fin … je me tâte franchement … c'est pour ça, le nouveau sondage sur mon profil est très important !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Amy :** Woh … Alors ça c'est inhabituel xD D'habitude on me crie dessus, on me menace, on me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin se sauter dessus -rayer la mention inutile- mais on ne me dis jamais qu'on aime bien la longueur des sentiments xD Donc, je te remercie grave xD ça fait plaisir de voir que mon point de vue est partagé xD Mais bon, faut bien que cette inactivité ait une fin, et elle arrive bientôt … et ouais … xD

**Marion :** Ah oui, Tony qui pleure dans les bras de Loki … Chacun son tour hein xD Mais si tu fais bien attention … Y'a quelques sous-entendus inquiétants dans cette chère fin du chap précédant xD et en effet Fenrir est super fort … Mais il ne va pas rester trop longtemps, sinon ce serait trop facile xD Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste, même quand c'est les vacances !

**Sarah :** Arf, le brevet, le premier vrai exam … J'ai plus stressé pour mon brevet que pour mon bac, c'est pour te dire xD Mais tu verras … si tu vas à la fac après ton bac, tu regretteras ton brevet -'

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Mort numéro 1. Quoi ? Faut bien !**

******°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient réveillés tous les trois très tôt, et avaient quitté cet endroit qui leur paraissait désormais sordide. Personne n'avait beaucoup dormi. Tony avait mis du temps à se calmer, et même s'il avait terminé sa nuit dans les bras de Loki, celui-ci ne s'était pas rendormi, il avait préféré veiller sur le sommeil de son compagnon de mésaventure. Quant à Fenrir, il avait monté la garde.

Dès que le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez, Loki avait ouvert un portail, et ils s'étaient retrouvés sur Jotunheim. Tony avait râlé, il aurait au moins pu le prévenir ! Il lui avait demandé une doudoune et en plus de ça, il s'était enroulé dans sa cape noire. Ils avaient marché un long moment, et Tony avait failli tomber dans une crevasse, voilà pourquoi il était maintenant puni sur le dos de Fenrir. Heureusement, le loup ne semblait pas vraiment s'offenser de la décision de Loki de faire de lui une monture pour midgardien … Et puis, ça leur donnait l'occasion de discuter … ce qui n'était pas possible avec Loki, qui marchait trop vite pour Tony et qui les devançait d'une centaine de mètre. Il était même parfois obligé de s'arrêter pour attendre l'humain, au moins le loup ne se laissait pas distancer, mais il gardait une distance … de sécurité ? Pfff. Loki avait eu un mauvais père, ça lui donnait éventuellement une bonne excuse pour en faire un mauvais. Après tout, Tony ne pouvait pas le juger sur ça, puisque lui-même refusait d'avoir un enfant. Pour quoi faire franchement ? Donner la vie à un malheureux de plus ? Il avait pensé à adopter, mais l'héritage qu'il laisserait à sa mort ne lui permettait pas de faire une erreur. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Pepper mais … il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le courage. Il ne se sentait pas d'anéantir tous ses rêves de belle et grande famille … Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui a une belle et grande famille de toute façon … Non à tous les coups, il aurait fait du favoritisme, il aurait fait pleurer les gosses avec ses remarques, ils les aurait mal éduqués et tout le tralala, non, c'était vraiment pas pour lui les gosses … Déjà, tenir un bébé, ça tenait du film d'épouvante alors en faire un … Bon, la première partie était agréable … Mais on le payait toute sa vie après … Et puis de toute façon, ils n'étaient même pas mariés ! … Pas encore …

Tony préféra changer de sujet de pensée.

-Dis, qu'est-ce qui cloche entre toi et ton père ?

Fenrir releva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, d'un seul œil et finit par lâcher :

-Rien du tout … Sauf si tu veux mourir.

Tony éclata de rire.

-Allons Fenrininou, tu m'as sauvé la vie hier, par gratitude soi-disant, je ne pense pas que ce soit dans le but de me tuer aujourd'hui.

Fenrir grogna un peu et le génie se demanda si finalement, il n'allait pas lui bouffer la tête.

-Non c'est vrai. Tu m'as rendu ma liberté, je te protègerai jusqu'à ce que tu aies retrouvé la tienne.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Loki ?

-C'est … un égoïste sans cœur qui ne pense qu'à lui...

C'était un peu synonyme tout ça … Fenrir parlait comme un petit garçon … Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était ce qu'il était avant de se faire piéger et d'être enchaîné à cette pierre ?

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité !

-Fenrir … tu ne réponds pas vraiment à la question là … soupira Tony. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux ?

La bête resta silencieuse un moment, tout en continuant à marcher, et regardait droit devant, tel que Tony crut l'avoir perdu définitivement, mais … Fenrir poussa un soupir, et sa voix grave fit vibrer Tony quand il commença d'un ton lugubre :

-Je suis le deuxième né des enfants de Loki, Jormundgan et Héla sont plus jeunes que moi … Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait désirés … en fait, il aimait ma mère je crois … de son vivant sans doute … c'était une géante, tu as déjà vu un géant ? Ils ne sont pas très différents de toi, ils vivent juste dans les montagnes, et sont un peu plus grand, dans les deux mètres cinquante, on exagère toujours quand on parle d'eux, en rencontrer n'est pas donné à tout le monde, les géants sont timides et assez violents quand ils sont surpris c'est tout. Angerboda, c'est ma mère, était une sorte d'ambassadrice … Je suppose que c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés … Histoire classique, elle était jeune et influençable, il était dans sa période rebelle et il ne voulait pas du mariage arrangé qu'avait organisé le foutu père de toute chose pour lui. Quelques mois plus tard, ça a donné ... moi. Il y a eu une guerre, une assemblée a été convoquée, ils se sont revus, elle lui a dit que j'existais … et quelques mois après, ça a donné mon frère, etc. Puis un jour, des années plus tard, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il a voulu nous présenter officiellement à Odin et tout est parti en vrille. Le Grand et Puissant père de toute chose a eu peur. Ironie du sort … Un oracle a prédit que mon frère et moi serions les responsables de la fin du monde … pfff, comme si j'avais demandé ça moi … Ma mère est morte dans un accident, enfin j'en doute, mais bon … On a réussi à s'échapper, Jor avait suffisamment grandi pour ne plus être embêté par les ases, et Odin n'a pas osé tuer Héla parce qu'elle était encore une enfant, alors il l'a nommée souveraine des morts et a créé Helheim pour elle. Et moi … ils m'ont rattrapé. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher sous l'eau, moi. J'ai vécu chassé pendant des années, mais je me suis laissé amadouer et ça a mal fini c'est tout …

-''Amadouer'' ?

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne te dirai rien de plus. J'ai épuisé mon quota de parole pour aujourd'hui … il y a plus de cent ans que je n'ai parlé à personne et toi tu veux que je te raconte ma vie en deux minutes ?

-Bah, j'ai toujours été partisan des résumés.

-Alors contente-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

-Mais je suis curieux quand c'est intéressant ! Protesta Tony avec une moue de gamin.

-Je ne dirai rien.

-… D'accord ! Alors je demanderai à ton père !

-Ha ha si tu veux mourir, d'accord.

-Pfff … Vous prenez vraiment les menaces de mort à la légère, vous les asgardiens.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas asgardien ! Ne m'insulte pas si tu veux rester entier !

-Oh pardon ! … Tu es quoi alors ?

-Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour ne pas te tuer avant ?

-Oh, mais il a bien failli céder à la tentation !

Soudain, en parlant de lui, ils s'aperçurent que Loki s'était arrêté au bord d'une falaise. Fenrir se rapprocha.

-Hey Loki ? Demanda Tony, tu vas sauter ?

-Tais-toi. Il y a des jötuns en bas.

Bizarrement Tony se tut immédiatement. Il descendit aussi de sa monture pour se rapprocher du bord.

-Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble un géant des glaces ! Chuchota-t-il.

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Il y a une crevasse dans la roche là-bas, installons-nous y pour la nuit, proposa Fenrir en désignant du museau la paroi de la montagne qu'ils venaient de longer.

-D'accord, fit Loki.

-Quoi ? Mais on ne devrait pas fuir les jötuns ? Je veux dire … Ils vont pas être super contents s'ils nous trouvent non ? S'étonna Stark mais Fenrir était déjà près de l'entrée de la grotte et Loki se retourna à peine.

-Non, en effet, mais les jötuns connaissent parfaitement leur monde, s'ils se sont installés ici, c'est que c'est un lieu sûr.

Et le prince déchu repartit.

Tony resta immobile au milieu de la neige un moment … Avant de frissonner et de suivre ses deux compères en marmonnant.

-Un lieu sûr plein de géants des glaces … c'est un pléonasme ça franchement les gars …

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve et Ralvani toussèrent à cause de la poussière que l'explosion avait soulevée. Elle avait aussi dégommé les deux machines qui passaient devant pile au bon moment. Enfin, le bon moment pour nos héros quoi … Oui bon. Ils enjambèrent les débris et entrèrent dans la salle à laquelle ils venaient de donner une seconde porte d'entrée. Non refermable. Et -Steve fit un éloge mental de Dieu- ils se trouvèrent face à face avec le générateur … C'était immense … Il aurait fallu des dizaines de grenades pour le faire exploser … Ils n'en n'avaient plus aucune … Steve refit une prière à Dieu, puis il se rendit compte que, Dieu soit béni, ils avaient emporté un nombre conséquent d'aimants à résonance ! Ils en posèrent une bonne partie tout autour du générateur, en cercle.

-Comment ils s'activent ?

-Grâce à un chant …

… Steve fronça les sourcils … Comment ça ''un chant'' ?

-Comment ça ''un chant'' ?

-Un chant d'alfe sombre.

-Tu veux dire … qu'il faut que tu chantes pour qu'ils … mais tout va exploser ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Steve … fit-elle, comme si elle s'excusait.

-Quoi ''Steve …'' ?!

-Il faut que tu partes, que tu rentres pour leur dire qu'on a réussi.

-Quoi ? … Tu … Tu … Ah non ! C'est hors de question que tu te sacrifies ! Je reste avec toi !

-Je suis venue ici pour ça, Steve. Pas toi. Va-t-en !

-Non. Je ne repars pas sans mon équipe … au complet …

-Steve, il n'y a que moi pour les activer !

-Et moi j'ai un bouclier.

''Oh Howard … Merci pour le bouclier en vibranium au fait …'' pensa-t-il.

-Tu es fou ?

-Peut-être. Faudrait que je me fasse diagnostiquer par un jury, comme Tony, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Ils entendirent des pas mécaniques dans la galerie, et d'autres qui sonnaient assez … humain.

Ils déplacèrent une grande armoire en métal, s'adossèrent au mur et Steve plaça son bouclier en rempart entre eux et l'armoire.

-Ma chère Vanille, à toi l'honneur !

-Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?

-… Franchement ? Non. D'ailleurs, si ça ne marche pas …

Steve posa la main sur le cou de la jeune alfe, rapprocha leurs visages, et l'embrassa.

…

Oh mon dieu … *

Ralvani ouvrit ses yeux jaunes en grand sous l'effet de la surprise, et si un alfe avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait … Mais Steve se recula avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre, et elle resta aussi ébahie qu'un poisson …

-Vanille, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air pressé, mais là, c'est le moment de me faire entendre ta jolie voix tu sais ?

Elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux.

-Euh, oui … enfin, normalement, tu n'entendras rien, les mortels ont une très mauvaise audition et … bref.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et en effet Steve n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un petit bourdonnement, avant que tout n'explose autour de lui. Vive les ultrasons !

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Loki avait refusé de faire un feu, pour plus de discrétion, il ne tenait vraiment pas à devoir se présenter aux jötuns, la seule lumière qui leur parvenait était celle des deux lunes de Jotunheim. En l'absence de feu, ils n'avaient pas pu faire cuir quoi que ce soit, malgré la chasse qu'avait fait Fenrir, et Tony avait refusé de manger cru, contrairement à Loki … du coup, le dieu avait dû piquer des plats aux tables d'Asgard …

-Je reste sur mon point de vue … c'est une très mauvaise idée cette caverne … je vous rappelle qu'une grotte, ça n'a qu'une seule issue … S'ils nous trouvent on est morts.

Loki et son fils sous forme humaine -pour pouvoir rentrer dans la crevasse, c'était plus pratique- lui adressèrent le même regard menaçant. Si Tony avait un doute quant à leur parenté, il venait de s'évaporer vers le paradis des doutes.

-Je peux dire un truc que vous allez détester ?

-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Vous vous ressemblez vachement.

Ils le tuèrent des yeux.

Sous sa forme humaine, Fenrir avait les mêmes yeux verts que Loki, on aurait dit deux joyaux. Avec cette constatation, Tony se blottit contre le loup redevenu loup pour profiter de sa chaleur et s'endormit.

Mais évidemment, le sommeil de Tony ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il se retrouva bien trop vite entouré par l'obscurité angoissante où brillaient deux yeux jaunes et un sourire mesquin, une main griffue attrapa son bras sans qu'il puisse se soustraire à sa prise et un éclair argenté apparut dans son champ de vision …

Il se réveilla une seconde fois à bout de souffle, au bord des larmes et de la crise de panique. Cette fois, Fenrir et Loki ne semblaient pas avoir été réveillés par son sursaut. Il essaya de se calmer seul, fit le vide dans son esprit, mais il faisait si noir dans la grotte ! Il se sentait si vulnérable, si seul … Il se demanda si ses amis dormaient en ce moment même, où s'ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé du grand salon, en train de maudire Morphée, leurs cauchemars ou eux-mêmes pour leurs mauvaises actions. Est-ce que Bruce travaillait dans son labo, celui que Tony avait mis un mois à construire avec amour ? Est-ce que Steve et Natasha s'entrainaient ensemble pendant que Clint battait Thor sur la PS3 ? Est-ce que Mark prenait bien soin de Pepper en attendant son retour ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient tous bien ? Est-ce qu'il leur manquait ? Au moins un tout petit peu ?

Il neigeait dehors. Tony aimait beaucoup la neige. Elle lui rappelait des tonnes de souvenirs du temps ou Rodhey et lui étaient aussi proches que des frères. Avec tous ces derniers événements en à peine six ou sept mois, il avait un peu laisser Rodhes de côté … Il changerait ça quand il rentrerait. Il changerait beaucoup de choses quand il rentrerait.

Il caressa distraitement la fourrure du ventre de Fenrir, près de sa main. En fait, cette histoire n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés ! À part les diverses tentatives de meurtre à son encontre et d'horribles tortures mettons … Par exemple, il avait rendu sa liberté à Fenrir. Ça comptait comme une bonne action ça non ? Il avait rendu un fils à Loki aussi … bonne action ? Il avait sauvé une espèce de Laporeille des griffes de Loki aussi … indéniablement une bonne action ça ! Et puis, ça le faisait voyager un peu ! Ça lui changeait les idées ! … Bon, d'accord, c'était une catastrophe ! Il avait mal aux pieds comme jamais parce qu'il avait plus l'habitude de voler ou de bricoler assis, il avait une phobie de plus : qu'on touche à ses bras, il était responsable de la mort d'une trentaine d'alfes que Fenrir avait déchiquetée et en plus … ses amis devaient se ronger les sangs.

Un fiasco …

Inconsciemment , il agrippa les touffes de poils de Fenrir entre ses doigts, puis il enfouit son visage dans le fourrure de son poitrail, pour étouffer un gémissement angoissé.

-Tony ? Murmura alors Loki, Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Le milliardaire gémit encore en guise de réponse.

Le dieu eut un rictus désolé que l'humain ne put voir et tendit la main pour effleurer les petits cheveux de la nuque du génie.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout …

-Tu as fait un autre mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Je te l'ai dit, je ne le laisserai plus jamais te toucher. Ça je peux te le promettre.

Tony respira un grand coup puis se retourna vers le brun.

-On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Loki lui demanda s'il aimait la neige, et comme il répondit rapidement par l'affirmative, Loki fit tomber une neige magique sur eux. C'était facile à faire, il suffisait de manipuler les esprits pour le convaincre qu'ils voyaient de la neige tomber du plafond. Les flocons disparaissaient quand Tony les touchait et il ne pouvait les sentir sur sa peau, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'existaient pas … Loki lui montrait juste une hallucination … Au lieu de l'inquiéter, comme cela aurait dû le faire, cela calma le génie. Il retrouva peu à peu un souffle régulier. Il était sur le point de se rendormir, couché sur le dos, regardant le plafond et cette fausse neige, quand une question jaillit dans son esprit. Fenrir était phénoménal, il bouffait tout ce qui lui paraissait menaçant, il pouvait changer de forme, aussi bien se faire passer pour un humain/ase ou pour un loup ordinaire … et il avait une force titanesque ! Tony se souvenait encore de son vol plané et de l'atterrissage un peu rude dans la neige au sortir du sous-sol d'Asgard, ou des muscles qui se mouvaient puissamment sous la peau de la bête lorsqu'il était assis dessus un peu plus tôt dans la journée … Alors comment diable les asgardiens avaient-ils réussi à l'enchaîner, à lui planter une épée dans le nez et à le transporter dans le palais ? Surtout qu'il pouvait guérir de ses blessures ! Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Il se souvint de ce que le loup avait bien voulu lui raconter tout à l'heure … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire par ''amadouer'' ?

Il était calme et Tony ne pensait pas vraiment aux conséquences quand il fit part de ses interrogations à Loki. Immédiatement la fausses neige se transforma en pluie et le dieu regarda mi-outré mi-médusé le soi-disant génie complètement idiot et fou pour oser lui demander ça à lui ...

-Quand vas-tu cesser de me torturer avec tes questions ? Soupira le dieu en comprenant qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès cet imbécile.

-Eumh … quand je saurais tout sur ta vie ?

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu tout savoir sur ma vie ? Ricana amèrement Loki.

-Ben … parce qu'on est amis …

Loki se figea … puis tourna lentement la tête vers le mortel. Il n'arrivait pas à parler mais sa tête de merlan frit le fit pour lui.

-Quoi ? … On n'est pas amis ? Pardon je croyais …

Tony était déçu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi … au fond … Mais le déni est tellement tentant face à la non-conformité.

-Tu es prêt à n'importe quoi pour m'amadouer hein ?

-Quoi ?! Non pas du tout ! J'étais tout à fait sincère ! S'exclama l'humain.

-Je sais …

Tony fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Le silence s'éternisa et Tony était sur le point de faire une croix sur les explications qu'il avait demandées. Mais :

-C'est moi qui leur aie dit comment l'attraper.

Tony tourna violemment son visage vers Loki, mais celui-ci regardait sa main droite, levée vers le plafond, paume vers le haut.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

-Parce que c'était la seule manière de lui sauver la vie.

Tony attendit sagement qu'il continue, et c'est ce que Loki fit après un long soupir.

-J'ai attendu que Héla soit en âge de marcher pour les présenter à ces gens que je croyais être ma famille. Mais les oracles ont prédit des destins un peu trop dangereux pour eux, alors Odin a convoqué un conseil des dieux, et l'assemblée a proclamé qu'ils devaient être mis hors d'état de nuire. Ils voulaient les tuer, mais je les ai suppliés de leur laisser au moins la vie sauve. Odin a accepté, grâce à ma mère qui est intervenue en ma faveur … J'ai été idiot de penser que tout se passerait bien, les ases haïssent les géants, et maintenant que je sais ce que je suis réellement, je comprends mieux leur rejet catégorique … Je pensais à l'époque qu'ils n'oseraient pas toucher aux descendants du père de toute chose … Ils devaient bien rire de moi … Ils ont jeté Jor' dans la mer et ils n'ont pas osé faire de mal à Héla, elle était trop jeune. À la place, ils l'ont nommée déesse des morts, en raison de son apparence un peu … cadavérique … Elle s'en est bien sortie, ils ont créé un monde rien que pour elle … Jormundgan a grandi trop vite pour que quiconque puisse l'inquiéter … Mais pas Fenrir. Il était si jeune, si fougueux et inconscient à l'époque … mais il était influençable … Au début, ils voulaient le garder en captivité, pour l'élever eux-mêmes, mais il s'échappait toujours … Quand je lui demandais pourquoi il disparaissait il me disait qu'il voulait seulement ''découvrir le monde derrière les grands murs''. Je me souviendrai toujours de la fois où je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait devenir une fois grand, s'il préférait être un guerrier, fort et brave, ou un magicien, intelligent et capable de tout … Il m'a répondu en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il voulait juste être libre. Un jour, il s'est échappé et il n'est pas revenu. Tous ces dieux lâches ont eu peur, ils ont lancé tous les mercenaires disponibles à sa poursuite, avec pour ordre de le ramener mort ou vif. Je l'ai retrouvé avant eux et je l'ai caché. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Un jour, Balder s'est rendu compte que je disparaissais souvent sans dire où j'allais. Alors il m'a suivi. Fenrir avait grandi et il ne pouvait pas le battre tout seul, alors il a prévenu tous ses frères. Ils sont allés à la cachette mais j'avais changé Fenrir de place. Alors ils m'ont coincé et m'ont dit que si je ne les aidais pas à capturer Fenrir, ils préviendraient Odin … Tyr, le fils aîné d'Odin, dieu de la justice et du jugement, les avait convaincus de le ramener à leur père avant de décider du sort du louveteau. Je crois qu'il s'était attaché à lui … C'est Tyr qui avait été chargé par le conseil d'éduquer mon fils, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Sur leur promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal, je les ai menés à lui, sur l'île Lyngvi. Je pensais qu'il refuserait de se laisser faire, qu'il se battrait jusqu'à la mort … Je l'aurais aidé s'il s'était battu … Mais cet imbécile avait goûté à la liberté, à l'ivresse de la victoire au combat, il se croyait le plus puissant sous prétexte qu'il n'avait jamais perdu, il se croyait malin et invincible. Hod lui a dit qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal, Hermod a dit qu'ils venaient pour lui demander son aide, Balder a raconté qu'un créature aussi forte que lui leur posait problème et qu'ils avaient besoin d'essayer leurs chaînes pour voir si elles résisteraient à ce nouvel ennemi. Je voulais lui hurler de s'en aller … Mais cet idiot a accepté avant que j'ai pu le faire … Ils l'ont enchaîné avec Loeding, une vieille relique des nains, mais il l'a brisée si facilement que c'en était ridicule. Ils l'ont flatté de sa force et lui ont passé la chaîne Dromi, enchantée par les alfes de lumière, autour du cou. Il a dû forcer pour la détruire, mais elle a cédé elle aussi. Il a commencé à se méfier à cause de la difficulté, et il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas remarquer mon air angoissé. Il a refusé d'éprouver Gleipnir au début. Les alfes sombres avaient enchanté la chaîne d'or et d'argent pour lui donner l'apparence d'un lien de soie … Mais Tyr l'a convaincu, en lui disant qu'il mettrait sa main dans sa gueule durant toute l'opération, et que s'il n'arrivait pas à se libérer, il n'aurait qu'à la manger. Tyr a perdu la moitié de son bras ce jour là … et la confiance de Fenrir … tout comme moi … Tu as dû remarquer qu'il peut changer de formes et de tailles ? Il ne peut faire ça que dans son intégrité physique complète, s'il est blessé, peu importe où ou la gravité de la blessure, il est bloqué dans sa forme. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser cette faculté pour s'échapper, ils lui ont empalé le museau. Puis ils l'ont transporté jusqu'au palais. Devant l'insistance de Frigga et de Tyr, Odin n'a pu ordonner la mise à mort de Fenrir, alors ils l'ont placé à l'entrée des geôles du palais … Je venais le voir toutes les nuits tu sais ? J'ai hésité tellement de fois à le libérer … Mais je sais qu'Odin ne pardonnera pas une autre évasion.

Loki ferma les yeux une fois son récit terminé, et la neige cessa au-dessus d'eux.

-Mais … commença Tony, Je viens de le libérer … Tu pense qu'Odin nous tuera pour ça ?

Loki hocha la tête et Tony fronça les sourcils … il doutait … mais c'était tout à fait possible après tout …

-C'est pour ça que tu étais en colère quand on t'a sauvé hier ! Comprit-il.

Loki fut très surpris intérieurement : Tony le comprenait sans qu'il ait à s'expliquer … Et sans émettre aucun jugement ! Aux yeux du jötun, c'était ce le comportement qui se rapprochait le plus de celui d'un ami depuis au moins … cinquante ans !

-Je suis désolé Loki, continua l'autre, Mais c'était ça ou … Alexar. Je crois que je préfère mourir foudroyé par Odin que dépecé vivant par ce taré … Au moins Thor plaiderait en notre faveur et nous aurions une mort rapide …

-C'est vrai, concéda Loki avec un petit rire amusé.

-D'ailleurs, Thor avait quelle position lors de la capture de Fen' ? Demanda Tony.

-Il n'était pas là … Il voulait prouver sa force en repêchant Jormundgan …

-Et … il a réussi ?

-Ha ha bien sûr que non.

-Et bien regarde : enfin quelque chose que Thor ne peut pas faire ! Miracle ! S'écria Tony sous le rire de Loki, avant que Fenrir ne se réveille et ne leur grogne de se taire …

-Tu devrais dormir, finit par conseiller Loki à son esclave, Demain sera long.

-Comme d'habitude.

Et Tony se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin, ils marchèrent longuement sur les plaines enneigées de Jotunheim, le jour suivant, ils firent la même chose.

Sur le dos de Fenrir, Tony réfléchissait. Plus il en apprenait sur Loki, plus il le trouvait sympathique. Plus il pensait à tout ce qui lui été arrivé, que ce soit par sa faute ou non, plus il le comprenait. Loki n'était pas seulement un adolescent en pleine crise comme il l'avait pensé au début, Loki était blessé, par tout le monde, il avait aimé, et on avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait aimé, on l'avait trahi, on lui avait menti toute sa vie, on ne lui avait pas donné grand chose, mais on lui avait tout pris. Loki n'était pas juste jaloux de Thor, il avait deux ou trois bonnes raisons de le haïr, et Tony comprenait qu'il ne parvienne pas à lui pardonner. Loki avait souffert, bien plus que quiconque, bien plus que tous ces justiciers à la noix qui voulaient sa peau. Il avait beaucoup trop souffert. Tellement que le Loki farceur du départ s'était transformé en dieu du chaos. Le gentil Loki était mort et le Loki fou de douleur avait pris sa place. C'était affreux, mais Tony, en comprenant tout ça, avait pitié. Loki l'aurait tué sur le champ s'il le lui avait avoué ! En attendant, Tony se disait ''Comment a-t-il pu supporter tout ça ? Comment peut-il être encore vivant avec toutes ces blessures ?'' et au fur et à mesure, sa pitié se mua en admiration pour son compagnon. Et nous savons tous de quoi l'admiration est le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le troisième jour, ils croisèrent un groupe de géants des glaces … et comme l'avait prévu Tony, ils ne furent pas enchantés de leur présence. Loki téléporta tout le monde en urgence sur la première planète qui lui vint à l'esprit : Svartalfheim.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Steve ouvrit les yeux, mais il mit un temps fou à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il était baigné de la lumière blanche d'une lune, au milieu d'un tas de gravats. Son bouclier toujours accroché à son avant-bras, il brillait des reflets de l'astre. Steve ne sentait plus son épaule, le choc avait dû être violent. Il devina être blessé à la tête quand il se rendit compte qu'un liquide chaud lui imprégnait la moitié du visage. Il allait se rendormir quand il entendit un gémissement sur sa gauche, il tourna difficilement la tête pour observer Vanille sortir de dessous les morceaux de roche. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé déjà ? Ah oui, ils venaient de faire exploser le générateur qui faisait fonctionner les Machines, et apparemment, ils avaient aussi rayé de la carte une bonne partie de la montagne …

Ralvani lui parla, mais il ne comprit pas. Il se sentait bizarre, comme sous tranquillisant. Sa tête, non … son corps tout entier bourdonnait. Comme s'il y avait un court-circuit quelque part. Sa tête roula toute seule vers la droite, et ses yeux firent d'eux-mêmes la mise au point sur quelques cailloux qui bougeaient … Quelque chose était en dessous et voulait sortir.

Ralvani posa la main sur son épaule, et à la manière d'un électrochoc, son cerveau se reconnecta. Steve gémit sous la douleur sourde qui s'empara de lui.

-Oh non Steve … Tu as …

-Quoi ? … J'ai quoi ? …

-Tu as quelque chose dans le ventre.

En effet, à peine voulut-il se redresser pour se rendre compte par lui-même que la souffrance physique la plus intense de sa vie le cloua au sol. Il se remit en respirant comme un bœuf.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Je ne sais pas … on dirait du métal.

-Enlève-le.

-Quoi ?! S'affola-t-elle.

-Enlève-moi ça !

-Mais tu vas mourir !

Des bruits provenant de la droite leur parvinrent.

-Écoute, il est juste là et il essaye de se dégager, et quand il réussira, il ne faut pas qu'on soit là, alors enlève-moi ce truc ! Cria-t-il.

Vanille hésita mais elle aperçut une main écarlate s'extraire d'un tas de gravats, alors elle fut rapide et tira sans prévenir sur l'éclat métallique, sans doute une ancienne partie de l'armoire qu'ils avaient utilisée pour se protéger de l'explosion, qui perforait l'abdomen de son ami. Steve hurla à la mort.

Puis rapidement, elle le releva, sans s'alarmer de l'énorme quantité de sang qui s'écoulait à l'extérieur du corps de Steve, et elle le soutint pour marcher et s'échapper. Il l'avait sauvée d'une mort et d'un sacrifice certains, mais à quel prix ? Cela restait à définir.

À peine avaient-ils fait cent mètres vers le bord de la falaise, qu'ils entendirent un cri de rage intense. Ils eurent le temps de se retourner avant d'être frappés tous les deux par un Crâne Rouge hors de lui. Steve tomba à terre dans une grimace de douleur, alors que l'alfe était assaillie de coups. Steve se releva difficilement, sauta sur son ennemi, le déséquilibra à peine avant que l'ancien nazi ne l'envoie valdinguer par dessus son épaule, tel que Steve atterrit près du précipice. Trop près.

Schmidt envoya son genou heurter avec violence la mâchoire de la femelle, la sonnant pour quelques instants, qu'il mit à profit pour se pencher sur le super-soldat, envoyer son pied sur le flanc blessé de blond qui se plia de douleur, puis il s'agenouilla et, à califourchon sur lui*, essaya d'étrangler Captain America.

-Tu viens de détruire ce que j'ai mis soixante-dix ans à construire ! Lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

Steve avait à peine assez d'air pour garder les yeux ouverts, il ne pensa même pas à répondre.

Vanille reprit ses esprits et sauta sur l'allemand, mais celui-ci avait autant de forces qu'elle, et elles étaient décuplées pas sa colère, l'alfe ne fit pas le poids et il la fit basculer … dans le vide.

Elle hurla de terreur, mais il avait lâché Steve qui eut la force de la rattraper par le poignet, ce qui déboîta d'ailleurs le bras de l'américain, mais qui permit à la fille de s'accrocher au bord et d'évider d'aller s'écraser trois mille mètres plus bas.

Mais … le Crâne Rouge sortit un poignard de sa ceinture …

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Loki passa le portail en dernier et le referma très vite, pour éviter que leurs poursuivants ne les rejoignent sur le monde des alfes noirs. Fenrir était à peine essoufflé, mais Tony, lui, semblait choqué :

-Ils transforment leurs bras en pics de glace ! Fit-il horrifié.

Loki le regarda, blasé.

-Ils transforment leurs bras en pics de glace ! S'exclama une seconde fois le mortel.

Fenrir releva ses sourcils poilus …

-Mais … c'est trop cool ! S'écria Tony, Tu peux faire ça toi aussi Lokichou ? Demanda-t-il.

Le dieu allait lui répondre que oui, mais que Non il ne lui montrerait pas sa forme de jötun, quand un puissant hurlement de rage leur fit tous tourner la tête dans la même direction.

Loki n'eut même pas le temps de leur ordonner de ne pas bouger que Fenrir et Tony s'étaient déjà mis d'accord d'un seul regard et que le loup s'élançait au triple galop, chevauché par Tony qui braillait ''Taïaut ! Taïaut !''. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et les rejoint en volant à demi*.

Une fois Loki à leur hauteur, Tony reconnut Steve, il descendit de Fenrir d'un bond pour aller l'aider en courant, mais Loki le retint par le bras et le rejeta en arrière. Tony tomba sur les fesses.

-Aïe ! Ça va pas ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla Loki, furieux.

-Je vais sauver Steve !

-Non !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est mon ami !

-Pas le mien ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es _mon _prisonnier ! Tu es _mon_ esclave ! Tu _m'appartiens_ et tu m'obéis ! Hurla le dieu.

À cet instant si Tony avait dit qu'il n'avait pas peur de Loki, il aurait menti.

Mais soudain, le cri de détresse émit par une voix féminine qui brisa le silence glacial, ramena l'attention de tout le monde sur le combat qui se déroulait plus loin.

-… Ralvani ? Murmura Loki avant de s'élancer vers l'agresseur à la peau rouge, et son fils l'y suivit.

Tony était encore sur le cul quand il vit Fenrir reprendre forme humaine, se pencher par dessus le précipice et ramener sur la terre ferme une … alfe sombre … huh … pendant que celui que Tony identifia comme le Crâne Rouge s'élevait dans les airs, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, suivant les mouvements de la main du dieu de la malice, levée devant lui.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Tony pour voir que Steve ne se relevait pas. Il bondit sur ses pieds, courut et s'agenouilla en dérapant dans la neige près de Cap' Lorsque Loki fut rassuré au sujet de Ralvani, il posa son regard sur _son esclave_ … et il n'en crut pas ses yeux : les mains de Stark étaient appuyées sur la blessure de l'autre mortel et brillaient de magie régénératrice. Fenrir adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur à son père, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.

Au même moment, Steve rouvrit les yeux. Il avait repris des couleurs, et lorsqu'il reconnut Tony, il crut d'abord qu'il était mort, et quand il demanda au génie si c'était le paradis, Tony lui répondit qu'évidemment non, sinon il ne serait surement pas à ses côtés.

Bien sûr, Steve ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout.

Alors la voix de Fenrir s'éleva pour demander ce qu'ils devaient faire de leur agresseur. Steve expliqua à Tony qu'il s'agissait du Crâne Rouge.

-Ah ouais, j'aurais pas deviné !

-Il a dû être envoyé ici, au lieu d'être désintégré par le Tesseract comme je le pensais, l'ignora l'autre.

-Et oui, tu vois, si tu avais pris option physique quantique à l'école, on serait au courant depuis longtemps !

Puis Ralvani intervint avant que les deux midgardiens n'en viennent aux mains :

-Prince Loki … nous venons de détruire le générateur, c'est ce mortel qui contrôlait les Machines.

Elle le dénonçait sans une once de regret.

Avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout se fit clair dans la tête de Loki, et il comprit. En fait, tout le monde comprit.

-Fenrir …

-Hum ?

-Tue-le, ordonna le brun.

Personne ne le contredit. Tout le monde avait compris, si le Crâne Rouge mourait, Sygin serait vengée.

Fenrir sourit tout simplement, lâcha sa protégée, dépassa son père et prit la forme d'un loup gigantesque.

Le super-vilain n'eut même pas le loisir de crier tellement la dislocation de tout son corps fut brève.

Personne ne ferma les yeux, personne ne fut pris de remords.

* * *

_''Je suis un mort encore vivant.'' Jacques Brel_

* * *

_*Quand ma bêta va lire ça, elle va juste me tuer … xD_

_*Oui j'adore cette position xD Surtout pour la strangulation !_

_*C'est pratique la magie quand même hein ? xD_

Mouahahahaha je vous ai fait peur hein avec le titre du chap ? xD Bwahahaha ! Beh quoi ? On s'amuse comme on peut vous savez …

Sinon c'est le chap le plus long je crois xD

Ah au fait ! J'ai remis un **SONDAGE** sur mon profil ! Et aussi, j'ai mis le lien d'une **PÉTITION**, pour montrer à Marvel que nous adorerions que Loki ait son propre film, oui oui, il semblerait que sa démonstration à la comic-con ait réellement démontré la présence d'une armée prête à combattre pour lui ! ''-Say my name. -Lokiii ! -SAY MY NAME ! -LOKIII ! -SAAAY MY NAAAAAAAAME ! -LOOOOOOKIIIII !'' xD C'est vrai que c'était impressionnant … faudra que je montre ça à ma sœur … Nyaha, bref, allez-voir s'il vous plait mes très chères lectrices chouchoutes d'amour en sucre d'orge ;D

PS : Hey hey ! Un dernier truc super super important ! Amako-sama chérie, que vous connaissez toutes n'est-ce pas ? *air sévère* m'a fait un cadeau xD Nyehehe, elle m'a fabriqué un trailer pour Mischievous !** LIEN SUR MON PROFIL** !

PS 2 : Je sais ce que vous allez dire … Je suis désolée du gros pavé du récit de Loki … moi ça me gêne pas vraiment en fait …

PS3 : j'ai fait un rêve ... trop cool xD J'allais voir un spectacle avec mes amis et dans la bande, y'avait Tom Hiddlseton et Amako xD (ils se sont intégré à une vitesse xD) et en fait, Amako était humoriste, et à défaut de la troupe qui devait faire le spectacle, on a eu son spectacle ... et Tom me demandait de s'assoir à côté de lui, alos je courrais vers lui, et paf, je me cassais la gueule et tombais à ses pieds ... bon, il me relevait, et je disais ''personne n'a vu ?'' et il explosait de rire et disait que non. Et je sais pas pourquoi je me suis réveillée à ce moment là ... mon subconscient avait sans doute la flemme de créer tout un spectacle d'humour pour Amako xD ... Tom est trop mignon brun avec ses cheveux frisés ...

**-EDIT : ^^' ... hé ... hé ... ok, bon, j'étais à l'heure le premier ! mais j'ai été occupée cette semaine ... voir des gens ... lire des bouquins ou des fics ... aller dépenser les sous de mes parents ... trouver un cadeau d'anniv' ... retrouver un cadeau d'anniv perdu dans ma chambre ... Euh bref, pas de chapitre pour le 10 de ce mois ... RDV le 20 ! En attendant, vous avez un p'tit chap de CELVDTS (''Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark'' ... aurais-je pu faire plus long, je vous le demande !) et vous en aurez un autre le 14 ! Voilà ! Bisous quand même xD-**


	21. Heimdall ne joue pas au monopoly … lui

_OOOOH MYYYY GOOOOOOOOOD ! Nan mais sans dec' ! Z'avez vu le nombre de reviews ? Sérieux ? 200 … Mouaaaaaaah ! Je vous aime tellement ! xD Les régulières, les occasionnelles, j'vous aime c'est tout … Et même les lecteurs fantômes ! Nyeeeeh mes amours …_

_Enfin bref, … comment vont vos vacances ? xD Voyages ? Glandouille ? Les deux ? _

_Au fait … j'suis allée voir Insaisissables ! … ça va, c'était cool. J'me suis moins emmerdée que pour Wolverine, mais j'avais la fin dès la vingtième minute dans mes scénarios intérieurs. Mais il est cool ! Surtout Mark xD et le p'tit Jack là … hum … qu'il était mignon xD _

_Bref, j'ai passé tous les caps avec cette fic ! Plus de 100 000 mots, plus de 20 chapitres … 200 reviews quoi xD Donc, c'est ma chérie … mon petit chef d'œuvre, mon aventure, ça me donne envie d'écrire vraiment, j'veux dire, un vrai livre … -Et Amako chérie, si tu veux l'intégrale de Mischievous en dvd, va falloir rameuter les acteurs et tout, bonne chance xD-_

_Bon, sinon parlons de choses sérieuses … z'avez vu le nouveau trailer de Thor ? Je sens que ça va mal se terminer … le ''mal'' étant employé dans les deux sens : soit une sad-end (Jane va mouriiiiiiir), soit une fin pourrie prévisible trop happy end avec des paillettes (Nan mais Loki fait croire à Malekith qu'il est dans son camp mais il va sauver Thor ET Jane ! … Ouais … et mon cul c'est du veau) *EDIT : quoique j'ai vu un extrait … les paillettes, c'est bon, elles y seront pas xD* Bref … faudra me surprendre pour que je sois contente … *d'ailleurs je suis déjà surprise c'est bon xD ça me fait limite peur …*_

_Et dsl pour les fautes, encore un manque de temps, comme d'hab je viens juste de le finir ... Je relirai demain ..._

* * *

**Chapitre 18-1 : Heimdall ne joue pas au monopoly … lui.**

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Une fois le Crâne Rouge éliminé, le silence avait plané un moment. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Tony se rende compte que Steve avait de nouveau perdu connaissance et que ses mains ne produisaient plus aucune magie, et il avait beau réessayer, il n'arrivait à rien, on aurait dit que c'était fait exprès. Dieu devait lui en vouloir … ça devait être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter Steve plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce … Attention, pas qu'il n'aimait pas Steve … Juste qu'il l'aimait quand il ne lui parlait pas avec ce ton de reproche constant tout à fait inconsciemment, quand il ne le regardait pas avec ces yeux remplis de reproches tout à fait inconsciemment, etc. Bref, il adorait Steve … mais de loin … ou inconscient, comme là. C'était pas mal … Il avait supplié Loki des yeux, mais celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé de soigner Rogers.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as bien soigné moi !

-Je ne soigne pas mes ennemis !

Tony allait lui répondre par une remarque exaspérée à propos de diva quand il se rendit compte que …

-Attends … tu ne soignes pas tes ennemis, mais … tu m'as soigné donc … on est vraiment amis alors ?

-Ce que tu peux être agaçant maudit humain … soupira Loki.

Ralvani et Fenrir les regardaient, chacun tentant de cacher son sourire moqueur …

-Ils se disputent souvent comme ça ? Demanda doucement l'alfe.

-Tout le temps, répondit le loup humain à voix basse.

Ils pouffèrent doucement, pendant que Loki les fusillait du regard, toujours sous les supplications de Stark :

-Allez, Loki s'il te plaît ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie c'est pas pour le laisser …

-Ce n'est pas pour lui ! S'écria le dieu.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas pour lui mais tu …

Tony soupira, puis il se résigna et reprit d'une voix un peu plus calme :

-Tu peux au moins regarder s'il va bien et me dire s'il va mourir ?

Le brun le fixa de ses yeux verts, les leva au ciel, et finalement fit ce que Tony lui demandait. Il ne supportait pas de voir cet air de chien battu sur la sale face de manipulateur de Tony.

-Il va bien … Il va guérir tout seul.

Tony sentit un poids qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là libérer ses épaules. Toujours agenouillé aux côté du blessé, il lui tapota l'épaule avant de se relever pour aller chercher le bouclier rouge, bleu et blanc qui avait volé un peu plus loin lors de la bagarre.

Loki était parti parler avec Ralvani … et cela fit froncer les sourcils du génie. Pourquoi il allait parler avec cette saleté d'alfe d'abord ? Y'en a un qui leur courrait encore après pour leur faire Dieu savait quoi, et lui il sympathisait avec l'ennemi ? Et puis, pourquoi elle était aussi jolie cette créature vicieuse et malfaisante et pourquoi elle prenait les mains de Loki comme ça ? D'où elle avait le droit de le toucher d'abord ? Et puis pourquoi il était allé la voir elle ? Et puis franchement qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait encore caché et de quel droit elle lui souriait de cette manière ?! Comment osait-elle et …

Tony croisa soudain les yeux de Fenrir … qui essaya vraiment de se retenir mais qui explosa de rire devant l'air absolument jaloux qu'il lisait sur le visage de Stark. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Fen' essaya d'enfouir son visage dans la neige pour échapper aux regards mécontents, pour des raisons très différentes, de Loki et de Tony.

Voir les réactions d'un enfant appliquées par un homme aux dents pointues, plus grand et trois fois plus musclé que lui, donna une sorte de chair de poule à Tony.

-Viens plutôt par là, au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, sac à puces !

Fenrir s'approcha sur ses deux jambes et s'accroupit à côté de son sauveur.

-Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, tu devrais faire attention, chuchota-t-il.

Tony hésita à l'étrangler, mais la suite serait sans doute à son désavantage, alors il préféra lui jeter une poignée de neige sur la tête, ce qui surprit le loup à forme humaine qui tomba à la renverse, puis ramassa de la neige qu'il jeta sur Tony qui se protégea avec le bouclier du Captain et finalement, le lycan se transforma et lui sauta dessus. Ils firent quelques roulés-boulés jusqu'à ce que Tony se rende, allongé dans la neige, trempé, essoufflé, mais riant comme un imbécile avec un loup allongé sur lui qui laissait pendre sa langue et avait un air foufou dans les yeux. Tony l'aurait adopté sur le champ, du moins s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu croquer des alfes sombres en un seul coup de dents, tellement il était adorable à cet instant.

-Tu crois que tu pourras nous porter tous les deux en même temps ? Demanda le génie, redevenant un minimum sérieux.

-Porter qui pourquoi ? Intervint Loki d'une voix agacée.

-Ben, on ne va pas rester ici quand même ? Fit remarquer Tony avec un ton d'évidence.

-Il faut que nous allions au camp prévenir les autres, lui dit l'alfe.

Tony tressaillit … Un camp entier d'alfes sombres ? Hors de question ! Jamais de toute sa vie ! JA-MAIS ! NEVER ! MAI ! NIEMALS ! никогда comme disait Natasha ! Bref, il allait pointer son désaccord, mais Loki intervint :

-Non, nous n'avons pas le temps. Allons plutôt à ton ancien village dans les montagnes, vous pourrez utiliser le Bifrost et prévenir directement Asgard … ils enverront sans doute des émissaires à ton camp.

-D'accord, accepta tout de suite la fille.

Ensuite, Loki aida de mauvaise grâce Tony à porter Steve pour le monter jusque sur le dos de son fils, puis à y monter ensuite, comme sur un cheval, et ils se mirent en route, sans se rendre compte d'avoir retardé le moment où leurs mains s'étaient quittées.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

La tour Avengers était silencieuse. Calme … et même sereine … enfin, presque. Un bruit de dés lancés à pleine vitesse retentit, et un ''poc'' y mit fin quand ils heurtèrent le mur.

-Thor … les dés doivent être jetés _sur_ le plateau, pas _à travers la pièce_, répéta Clint depuis la … septième fois.

Voilà. En fait, les Avengers, avaient commencé une partie de Monopoly. Si. Tout simplement parce qu'ils en avaient marre de regarder la télé, se battre entre eux pour s'entraîner, écouter Johnny raconter des blagues salaces, etc … Enfin, Thor ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de jouer à Mario Kart, mais à force, plus personne ne voulait jouer avec lui, et jouer tout seul contre la console était risqué pour les fondations du bâtiment. En fait … pour faire simple … les Avengers se faisaient chier. Après tout, les attaques de super-vilains n'avaient pas lieu tous les jours. Alors ils avaient demandé à Jarvis s'il n'y avait pas dans cette Tour quelque chose d'amusant à faire, en groupe. Après avoir éliminer la partie de cache-cache et la proposition de Thor -vous aurez deviné ce qu'on peut faire en groupe pour s'amuser à Asgard-, ils avaient pensé aux jeux de société ! Voilà comment Thor, le plus grand de la bande, avait failli finir enfoui sous diverses antiquailles, morceaux de ferraille à l'utilité inconnue et autre bric-à-brac dans un des placards à balai d'un des couloirs d'un des étages de la Tour de Tony.

Heureux de sa trouvaille, Thor avait ouvert la boîte et l'avait retournée sur la table pour la vider. Les Avengers qui voulaient une activité de groupe avaient été servis : ils avaient passé une demie-heure à ramasser faux billets de banque, maisons vertes, petite automobile, petit dé à coudre, petit fer à repasser en métal à travers tout le salon commun … et encore, il manquait toujours le petit chien, ils avaient dû le remplacer par une mini-figurine Iron Man, qu'on avait refilée à Johnny parce que ''dernier arrivé, dernier servi''.

La partie étant limitée à six joueurs, et qu'ils étaient sept, Peter étant parti en cours le matin même, comme tout élève qui se respecte, Logan s'était désigné pour faire la banque. Non parce que les jeux de société vraiment … c'était pas son truc, au grand dam de Mark.

-Bon … qui va les chercher ? … Marmonna Barton.

-C'est celui qui dit qui y est, chanta la voix de Natasha.

Clint grogna puis se leva pour aller récupérer les deux dès et les lança au dieu du tonnerre.

-Pour la dernière fois Thor … fais dou-ce-ment !

Thor fit son maximum, mais les dés tombèrent quand même de la table. Il regarda Clint, assez désolé, mais l'espion dit que ça irait pour cette fois, après tout, tout le monde pouvait voir les dés, qui avaient fait un double. Après avoir avancé de six cases et donné quelques billets à Bruce, Thor dut relancer les dès, qui firent encore un double, sur le tapis cette fois. Et puis, comme jamais deux sans trois, ils en firent un troisième sur les genoux de Natasha.

-Thor, je suis désolée mais c'est marqué dans la règle regarde, fit Logan qui en plus de la banque faisait l'arbitre, ''Si un joueur en lançant les dès fait trois fois de suite un double, il est soupçonné de triche et va donc tout de suite en prison, et sans passer par la case départ.'' …

Le blond afficha une mine déçue et Natasha déplaça son pion jusqu'à la case prison. Puis elle lança les dés, tomba sur un terrain publique, sur la rue La Fayette, l'acheta et décida d'y construire un hôtel, puisqu'elle en avait les moyens. Puis ce fut au tour de Bruce, qui arriva sur une de ses propres maisons, à la Place de la Bourse, puis au tour de Clint, qui se retrouva sur une case libre.

-OUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je deviens l'heureux propriétaire de la rue de la paiiiiiiiiix ! Hurla-t-il en tendant la moitié de ce qu'il possédait à la banque ''Moneylverine''.

-Clint … soupira la russe, Bruce possède la moitié de la ville, et toi tu achètes la rue la plus chère ?

-Mais c'est la rue de la paix ! Protesta l'archer.

-Mais c'est la plus chère !

-Mais c'est la rue de la paix !

Les deux espions continuèrent pendant que Johnny récupérait les dès et tombait sur la seule et unique maison de Thor, Avenue de la République, un comble pour un prince asgardien. Il lui paya la nuitée, et Logan ramassa les dés pour les passer à Mark, qui tomba sur la maison de Natasha. Ce n'était pas dans les règles du jeu, mais elle lui fit un prix, ce qui rendit Clint affreusement jaloux, et qui lui fit se promettre intérieurement, de ne _pas _faire de prix à Mark quand il tomberait sur la rue de la paix. Et même, il y construirait un hôtel pour faire monter les prix ! Coûte que coûte ! Même si c'était sa dernière action immobilière ! Enfin, ce fut au tour de Thor, qui décida de payer l'amende de cinq mille francs pour sortir de prison tout de suite, puis il lança les dés, fit un double six, avança de douze cases et son fer à repasser s'arrêta sur la case Chance ! Il émit un cri de guerre, puis piocha une carte. Mark, qui était entre le dieu et le Wolverine, pouffa quand il lut la carte par dessus l'épaule musclée du blond.

-Que veut dire ''allez en prison sans passer par la case départ'' ? Demanda Thor.

Johnny prit le fer à repasser et dit tout en lui faisant faire marche arrière :

-Ça veut dire ''Allez en prison, ne passez _pas _par la case départ et ne touchez _pas_ vingt mille francs''.

Les trois espions rirent, et Mark essuya même une larme au coin de son œil en jurant qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi malchanceux.

Ils jouèrent encore un quart d'heure, pendant lequel Thor resta bloqué en prison et dut finalement payer les cinq mille francs au bout de trois tours, Clint fut ruiné par Bruce qui racheta alors toutes ses propriétés à la banque, Johnny mit ''accidentellement'' le feu au billet de cinquante mille qu'il fut forcé de donner à Natasha, heureusement elle put l'éteindre dans son verre d'eau, pour une fois que ce n'était pas de la vodka, et pendant lequel Thor envoya tout valser quand il se retrouva pour la énième fois en prison.

Heureusement, Jarvis les interrompit dans ce qui était devenu une mini-guerre, ils étaient quand même tous cachés -surtout Logan qui craignait de faire paratonnerre- derrière les canapés pour éviter d'être électrocutés par les éclairs sauvages qui émanaient du dieu :

_Avengers, je demande votre attention._

Puis il fit passer un message enregistré de Tony :

_''Attention les gars ! Je ne suis pas là … _(il fit la moue) _Vous allez donc devoir affronter seuls un appel visio _(il ouvrit grand les yeux et se rapprocha de l'objectif de la caméra, avec un air dramatique)_ … du colonel Fury … Allez, Jarvis, envoie la sauce !''_

Puis le visage hautement amusé de l'ingénieur génie milliardaire et tellement d'autres choses trop longues à citer, laissa place à celui du directeur du Shield.

-_Agents ! Miss Porter vient de me signaler un mouvement du côté du ciel du Nouveau-Mexique. Et Sitwell vient de me dire qu'un asgardien en costume a atterri et demande à voir Thor. Vous avez un Quinjet, vous avez du carburant, Romanov, Barton, Banner, Thor, vous décollez. Les autres restent, je ne peux pas laisser la Terre sans défense … ça nous a déjà jouer un mauvais tour la dernière fois …_ finit-il par marmonner.

Bruce affichait un air angoissé, et si Natasha et Clint n'avaient pas subis un entraînement, ils l'auraient fait aussi, seul Thor avait désormais un grand sourire, tandis que Logan haussait les sourcils, que Mark était en train de réfléchir et que Johnny tentait de ne pas rire à cause du message de Tony …

-_Où est Parker ? _Demanda soudain le chef militaire.

-Au lycée en fait …

-_Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'engager un lycéen, quoique, j'avais déjà engager Stark, c'est kif-kif_, raisonnait-il à voix haute … _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?_ Hurla-t-il sur les quatre Avengers,_ EXÉCUTION !_

Les quatre nommés se précipitèrent sur le toit et montèrent dans leur jet.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Tony n'aimait pas vraiment les chevaux … de toute façon, les bêtes, c'était pas son truc. Bien, sûr, il avait dû apprendre à monter à cheval, il était quand même issu d'une famille riche … enfin … que son père avait rendue riche. C'était une obligation, le cheval … Bref … il savait monter à cheval … en revanche, monter à loup géant …

Sur un cheval, il aurait pu se tenir aux rênes et aux étriers pour supporter le corps inconscient de Steve … Mais il n'avait pas ça, et Steve était plus grand que lui, et plus lourd, et il avait failli tomber de côté plusieurs fois … dans d'autres circonstances ça l'aurait gêné et il en aurait eu honte -enfin comme Tony Stark a honte, c'est-à-dire pas vraiment- … mais pas là ! Parce que ça faisait déjà une journée entière qu'il regardait Loki et cette saleté de fille alfe sombre marcher côte à côte … et franchement … ça lui foutait les nerfs … non mais parce que c'était son rôle à lui ça ! Pas à elle ! C'était lui le compagnon de Loki maintenant … Enfin … c'était aussi son rôle de prendre soin de Steve … après tout, c'était le … le … c'était Steve quoi. Et puis, au lieu de marcher devant, pour lui épargner cette vision, le loup restait toujours en arrière, on aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès, pour que Tony puisse bien profiter du spectacle des exclamations ravies de la femelle, et du petit sourire de Loki … Il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais lui n'était jamais parvenu à le faire sourire ainsi aussi longtemps …

Il n'était pas jaloux … _Bien sûr que non_.

Pourquoi il aurait été jaloux ? Sérieux ? Loki était un psychopathe !

… Bon, il était attachant et charismatique d'une certaine manière mais, ce n'était pas quelqu'un dont il fallait s'approcher trop près … N'est-ce pas ? … _N'est-ce pas ?!_

Oui.

Parce qu'après il était trop tard pour reculer …

Finissait-on par s'y brûler les ailes ? Finissait-on par y perdre son âme ? Pourquoi Tony avait-il le cœur lourd quand il le voyait lui tourner le dos et rester avec cette Ralvani ? Non mais sans blague … depuis quand Tony n'avait-il pas eu le cœur lourd ? Depuis une éternité … et même deux ! Depuis … quoi … allez … la mort de … de … et merde … depuis la mort de Coulson …

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait seulement froncer les sourcils que Loki ait tué Coulson alors que deux mois plus tôt, il lui aurait foutu un coup de répulseur dans la tête ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à lui pardonner … et pourtant … il ne lui en voulait plus, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Ça lui déplut beaucoup sur le moment. Parce que c'était Coulson, et qu'il n'avait pas mérité ça, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, il s'était sacrifié et c'était ce qui les avait rassemblés et faits gagner la bataille, mais il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Tony n'était pas prêt à payer ce prix … Alors avaient-ils réellement gagné ce jour là ? Le meurtre de Coulson était impardonnable n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi avait-il pardonné dans ce cas là ? Ce n'était pas son genre … La preuve : il n'avait jamais pardonné quoi que ce soit à son père … il ne pardonnait pas. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il ne pardonnait rien à personne, il n'avait pas la rancune tenace, il avait la rancune éternelle. Et pas pour Loki ? Pourquoi ? … Il en voulait encore à Natasha, de lui avoir menti et d'avoir chercher à l'espionner et à le manipuler, il en voulait encore à Steve de lui avoir jeter à la figure une vérité qu'il ne s'avouait pas et surtout de lui avoir volé son père, même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, il n'avait rien demandé il s'était juste sacrifié lui aussi et avait fini congelé en antarctique … Et pourtant, il était si proche d'eux maintenant ! Et des autres ! Il en voulait à des tas de gens, pour des tas de trucs, même insignifiants, il avait la mémoire très bonne pour ce genre de chose, et …

Tony fut interrompu par une sensation de chute, puis un ''pouf'' … un peu comme le bruit de quelqu'un qui chute dans la neige, et enfin par une espèce de douche froide.

-Oh merde Steve ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Fenrir rit en s'arrêtant pour ne pas semer les corps de ses anciens passagers, tandis que Loki et Ralvani se retournaient et venaient vers eux.

-Je ne te confierai plus jamais quelqu'un d'inconscient Stark, observa Loki sceptique.

-C'est pas de ma faute ! Il fait deux fois mon poids et ma taille ! Comment veux-tu que je le tienne toute la journée ! Je sens même plus mes bras … Et puis ce bouclier pèse une tonne aussi ! J'suis un humain normal moi ok ?!

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était énervé au point de hurler que quand Loki fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux verts réduits à deux fentes le fixant, Tony ouvrit la bouche et soupira en relâchant tous ses muscles, se laissant retomber dans la neige.

Un petit silence les survola tous quelques secondes, puis Loki décida qu'ils feraient une pause dans le bosquet là-bas, à cinq cent mètres. L'alfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ramassa Steve pour l'emmener sous le couvert des arbres, ce qui permit à Tony de respirer de nouveau normalement -parce qu'avec un super-soldat dessus c'était assez compliqué- même s'il ne se releva pas pour autant. Il resta à regarder le ciel, à en vouloir à la terre entière sans savoir pourquoi. Loki remarqua l'humeur sombre du génie. Seulement, … apaiser la colère que ressentaient les autres, ce n'était ni une de ses passions, ni un de ses points forts, et il ne savait fichtrement pas quoi dire … même s'il se surprenait à le vouloir. Alors il se détourna et avança vers le campement improvisé en enjoignant à Fenrir de le suivre. Sauf que Fenrir refusa un peu trop abruptement :

-Non !

Loki se figea et se retourna vers son fils dont la forme canine grandissait à vue d'œil.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il un poil vexé.

-Parce que je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! Et que je fais ce que je veux ! Et je veux rester avec Tony !

Tony se redressa à la mention de son nom et haussa un sourcil …

Alors ça, si ce n'était pas le caprice d'un petit garçon fâché … il ne savait pas ce que c'était … De toute façon, tous les trois étaient des petits garçons fâchés qui faisaient des caprices tout le temps, la faute aux parents, alors le célèbre ''je fais ce que je veux'' ça ne datait pas d'hier, mais ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, et surtout pas Loki, parce que c'était trop tard pour faire pour Fenrir ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'Odin fasse pour lui. Ils étaient tous des causes _perdues_. Quelque chose se brisa en lui quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli avec Fenrir, et sans doute aussi avec tous les autres, et quelque chose se brisa en Tony quand il vit l'espace d'une demi-seconde l'air absolument triste et misérable qu'afficha Loki. Est-ce que cette émotion était un jour passée sur le visage de son propre père ? Ou est-ce qu'Howard était mort sans aucun regret à son sujet ?

Fenrir boudait et il ne remarqua rien. Loki partit, conservant un minimum de dignité.

La seule consolation de Tony fut qu'au moins, même Ralvani ne réussirait pas à le faire sourire pour le reste de leur journée. Par contre, le génie se sentit obligé de parler de ça avec le louveteau. Oui il avait décidé que ce n'était pas vraiment un adulte, d'une quelconque façon, un truc clochait.

-Tu l'as blessé.

-Je sais, lui répondit calmement la bête, Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était réparé d'un seul coup … Il vaut mieux que ce soit progressif … qu'il s'habitue … qu'il souffre un peu …

-À mon non-humble avis, il a déjà assez souffert.

Fenrir roula pour se coucher sur le flanc et du même coup arroser Tony de neige, comme s'il n'était pas assez trempé comme ça.

-Tu l'as blessé aussi je te signale, lui fit-il ensuite remarquer.

-Quoi ?! J'ai rien dit !

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, mais ce que tu as fait ! Tu sais, ça se voit que tu es jaloux en ce qui le concerne, mais il ne le voit pas, et ça marche exactement pareil dans l'autre sens. Il est assez exclusif en ce qui concerne ce qui lui appartient, sans pourtant adopter lui-même ce concept de … fidélité disons.

-Attends, attends, tu me chantes quoi là ? On dirait un conseiller conjugal … se lamenta Tony.

Le loup ouvrit la bouche et laissa pendre sa langue avant de haleter … Tony savait très bien que c'était un rire moqueur.

-Et puis je comprends pas … j'ai rien fait de mal ! Continua la midgardien.

-T'élancer au secours d'un de ses ennemis, moi j'appelle ça faire une connerie.

-Mais … ! Mais Steve est mon ami !

-Donc tu laisses tomber tes amis au sol du haut du grand Fenrir ? Hum, quelle preuve d'amitié !

-Hey ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! J'étais fatigué, on a glissé ! J'aurais pu retenir Natasha ! O-ou même Bruce ! … Les autres sont tous des grosses brutes trop lourdes ! Pour la énième fois, je n'ai pas de super-pouvoirs _moi_ !

Fenrir émit un drôle de bruit qui lui sembla être un éclat de rire, puis se leva, lui lécha le visage, et Tony faillit s'étouffer d'ailleurs, avant de le pousser du museau vers le nouveau campement :

-Allez, viens. Tu es gelé, ils ont fait un feu.

-Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même tu sais sale bête ?

-Et bien on ne dirait pas !

Tony soupira et ils marchèrent côte à côte. Il releva la tête à un moment pour contempler l'éclat de la lune de ce monde affreusement sombre et il crut voir quelque chose passer devant … ce qui lui fit presser le pas.

Apparemment, l'alfe s'était déjà endormie. Ou alors elle faisait semblant pour tous les tuer pendant leur sommeil.

Bref, Fenrir les prévint qu'il partait chasser, tandis que Tony s'asseyait à côté du prince déchu. Même une fois le loup partit, seul le crépitement du bois sous les flammes troublait le silence neigeux. Jusqu'à ce que :

-Cesse de me fixer ainsi ! S'exaspéra Loki.

Mais Tony ne cessa pas et surtout il prit un air de … crétin.

-Arrête ! Fit Loki.

Mais rien n'y fit, Tony le fixait avec un air ahuris complètement … stupide !

Loki détourna vivement la tête pour tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il sentait le regarde de son compagnon sur lui et il trouvait ça tout bonnement insupportable !

-Arrête immédiatement ou je te jette des braises dessus !

-Et voilà, on en revient toujours au même point : les menaces de souffrance atroce.

-C'est ta faute aussi ! Si tu obéissais tout simplement !

-Si j'obéissais tout simplement, tu ne m'aimerais pas.

-Oh mais je ne t'aime pas ! Je te hais même.

-Bah, j'ai tendance à ne pas te croire quand tu dis ça. Tu sais … ''dieu des mensonges'' tout ça …

-Ce n'est qu'une appellation ! Regarde, Thor est dieu du tonnerre et pourtant il ne produit pas tout le temps de la foudre ! … Pourquoi mentirais-je tout le temps … et puis c'est faux je ne mens pas ! Je … je … je trompe ! … Il y a une différence.

Tony secoua la tête :

-Hin hin ! Je suis intrompable, affirma-t-il.

Loki sourit doucement devant le néologisme, mais la suite n'allait pas lui plaire :

-Par exemple, tu as beau cacher ce que tu ressens, je sais que tu te sens coupable à propos de Fenrir.

Le dieu se raidit et tourna vers le mortel des yeux remplis d'avertissement. S'arrêter là serait une très bonne idée. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Tony de s'arrêter à si peu, même quand Loki le menaça une seconde fois :

-Tu sais, les braises, c'est vraiment … chaud. Tu sais ce que veux dire Loki en asgardien ?

-Hum … la seule chose qui me vient, ce sera … Loco en espagnol, donc, Loki ça donnerait … taré dégénéré ?

-Ça signifie ''feu'', triple abruti ! Et c'est par le feu que tu périras si tu continues.

-Et encore des menaces !

-C'est la seule chose que tu sembles capable de comprendre !

Loki se rendit compte qu'il élevait un peu trop le ton, et qu'il risquait de réveiller deux personnes qui n'avaient rien à voir dans cette discussion … enfin, personne ne devrait rien avoir à faire dans cette discussion de toute façon. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il en serait resté là … Mais son interlocuteur était un Stark, et il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais pour ce qui était d'être une tête de mule il ressemblait à son père.

-Et tu t'étonnes du comportement de Fenrir ? Si c'est comme ça que tu l'as élevé … Remarqua bassement Tony.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'élever, Odin me l'a pris avant ! Cracha Loki, un peu moins fort que précédemment.

-Et si pour changer tu arrêtais de rejeter la faute sur les autres ?! Odin y est peut-être pour quelque-chose, mais tu as une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'est devenu ton fils, Loki.

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! éructa Loki.

-Te voiles pas la face, Minou. Je sais que rien n'a été facile pour toi. Mais t'es-tu au moins une fois demandé ce que pensais Fenrir ? De toi, d'Odin, de Thor ? Est-ce qu'avant de penser à toi, tu as pensé à _ton fils_ Loki ?

Loki se figea, les yeux écarquillés, sa surprise ayant pris le pas sur sa colère, néanmoins présente. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre douleur, qu'à ses blessures et qu'à la souffrance qu'il aurait ressenti en perdant un autre fils. Peut-être que Fenrir aurait préféré mourir libre que de vivre enchaîné tout ce temps ?

-Je …

-Je ne t'accuse pas Loki. Tu as énormément souffert, je n'en doute pas. Tu avais beaucoup d'autres soucis.

''Comme la conquête de la Terre par exemple … '' rajouta-t-il pour lui seul, amer.

-Je n'ai pas_ souffert_, Stark. Ils m'ont brisé. Je les hais et je ne leur pardonnerai jamais !

-Je le sais Loki, je le sais. Et c'est ça qui t'empêche de te rendre compte de ce qu'a enduré Fenrir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu n'existais même pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont fait à … ma famille.

Loki semblait dévasté. Étrange mélange de haine et de regrets. Il se leva brusquement avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas, le visage crispé avec cette expression que Tony n'avait vu qu'une fois sur son visage : lorsqu'il avait poignardé Thor, sur la terrasse de sa tour.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer ! Protesta-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça Stark ? Qui es-tu pour moi ?

Tony aussi s'était levé pour tenter de stopper le dieu dans son élan de folie violente et agressive. Parce que ça allait mal finir il le sentait. Et ça lui faisait mal.

Il le saisit par le bras pour le forcer à le regarder et faillit reculer tant la haine qui transparaissait de ses yeux était terrifiante.

-Ne. Me. Touche. Pas ! Cracha Loki en retirant violemment son bras de la poigne de Tony. Je n'ai pas d'amis Stark, et toi tu es mon prisonnier. _Juste un prisonnier !_ Tu n'es personne ! Et tu es pire que moi ! Petit mortel aussi insignifiant qu'égocentrique qui ne souhaite que retrouver sa stupide et superficielle femelle ! Génie au rabais qui pense se lier avec le dieu des mensonges ?!

Tony recula, comme touché en pleine poitrine. Ça ça faisait mal. _Très_ mal. Il ramena sa main à son réacteur, comme brûlé par le toucher. Il planta son regard mordoré dans celui émeraude du dieu. Il n'y trouva rien. Ni culpabilité, ni souffrance. Juste le vide et une haine viscérale. Qui n'était qu'en partie dirigée contre lui.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure quand il baissa le yeux et tenta d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Je suis ton ami Loki ! Ce que tu semble ne plus avoir depuis un sacré bout de temps !

-Je ne veux pas de toi !

-Très bien. Mais tu le regretteras Loki.

-Je ne regrette jamais rien, Stark, et je ne commencerai certainement pas avec toi.

Loki parlait pour faire mal, il était très fort à ce jeu. Certains appelaient ça de la malice, d'autres du venin. Mais Tony aussi était fort pour ça :

-Tu es pathétique Loki. Tu te caches derrière ton malheur, convaincu que tu es le seul à souffrir, et que tu le fais plus que les autres. Mais ouvre les yeux bordel ! Tout le monde souffre ! Mais toi, tu fuis. Lâche.

Les pupilles de Loki se dilatèrent et sa respiration devint sifflante. Ça c'était le mot de trop. Ça marchait toujours aussi bien pour énerver les super-vilains apparemment.

Le prince eut l'air d'un possédé pendant une seconde et Tony eut vraiment très peur. Mais il n'avait pas de remords. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit était juste, peu importe ce que cela allait entraîner. Ça c'était la seule chose que son père lui avait bien apprise.

Le geste du dieu fut si rapide que Tony ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il se retrouva soulevé du sol par la poigne furieuse de Loki, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Alors qu'il revoyait douloureusement la scène du début de son voyage avec Loki, il saisit l'avant-bras du dieu et le serra fermement. Puis, plantant ses yeux dans ceux luisants de fureur de Loki, il eut un sourire doux.

-Regarde-toi Loki, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Tu n'es que fureur et peine. Haine et souffrance. Mais tu pourrais être tellement mieux …

Suspendu au dessus du sol, Tony ne sentait que la force du bras du dieu, la haine qui pulsait dans tout son corps, mais ce qu'il sentait surtout, c'était la respiration hachée de Loki. C'était comme s'il était trop furieux pour respirer. Ou trop triste.

Tony savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord du gouffre. Et il savait que quand il dirait ce qu'il allait lui dire, ils tomberaient tous les deux. Restait à savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond du précipice.

-Je me fiche que tu mentes aux autres, je te fais confiance, moi. Je suis ton ami, quoi que tu puisse dire. Mais arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même.

Tony eut à peine le temps de voir les yeux verts se brouiller légèrement, que Loki le lâcha brutalement et qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écrouler à demi, suffoquant et tentant de reprendre sa respiration. L'autre le fixait comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Tony eut une pensée ironique en se disant que littéralement, l'extraterrestre, c'était Loki.

Puis le dieu eut un geste inattendu : il lui saisit le bras et l'aida à se relever, le soutenant le temps qu'il retrouve un souffle digne de ce nom. L'ingénieur le fixa avec sérieux.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Loki. Je suis ton ami …

Sa phrase sembla le calmer un peu. Peut-être. Le dieu ne le regarda pas mais Tony su que ses paroles avaient été entendues. Même celles qu'il n'avait pas dites.

Il n'y avait que trois choses que, trop occupés par leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas remarquées. De un, Fenrir, deux lapins dans la gueule, caché dans les fourrés, attendant que la situation se soit tassée pour se montrer. De deux, le sursaut de conscience de Steve, qui n'avait pu assister qu'à un morceau de leur échange avant de retomber dans les vapes. Et de trois, les yeux jaunes de Ralvani, qui leur tournait le dos, ouverts et luisants dans la nuit. Faire semblant de dormir, ce n'est pas si compliqué vous savez …

* * *

_''Un véritable ami vous poignarde en face.'' Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_TADADADAAAAAAH ! _

_Bon sérieux, merci Amako chérie d'amour xD Dîtes merci vous aussi, sinon vous auriez pas eu ce chapitre à l'heure ! Parce que je galérais un peu -grave- pour cette dispute, et c'est elle qui l'a faite à … *Tony hurle au loin : ''88% !''* … Ouais bon, c'est un peu ça xD _

_Bon … soyons sincère … ce chap a l'air long comme ça mais en fait … putain il se passe rien de rien ! Je vais finir par faire 40 chap si ça continue …_

_Et euh … je me rends compte qu'on dirait qu'il y a un sous-entendu, mais … non, Ralvani ne va pas essayer de les tuer pendant leur sommeil xD _

_Hé hé ! Sinon aucun rapport mais j'ai vu Michael Kohlass aujourd'hui … juste pour Mads … J'ai pas pleuré … Mais c'était pas loin putain … xD_

_Y'a un truc que je voulais dire mais … je sais plus du tout quoi … donc euh, rdv le 1 septembre pour le prochain T-T mon dieu déjà septembre … tuez-moi. Et euh … J'vais voir pacific Rim ce soir … et euh … vive Deadpool … Et … putain mais je voulais dire quoi ?! … _

_PS : Si y'a u truc qui cloche dans la partie de monopoly, cherchez pas, j'ai jamais su y jouer … Malédiction de l'enfant à demi unique qui a 11 ans de différence avec sa demi-soeur et qui finit asociale parce qu'interdite de sortie pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Connaissez ? xD_

_ET RE-PS : J'allai oublier de dire un truc ... 200 reviews quoi ... Je vous aime x)_


	22. … Mais il faudrait lui apprendre !

_Hey ! Ouais je sais : je suis en retard, mais ce chapitre avait l'air de ne jamais se finir ! 15 pages … D'ailleurs, il n'est pas terminé xD C'est la deuxième partie du 18, et le prochain sera la troisième partie xD …_

_Bon bref, je vous cache pas que je suis démoralisée hein … Je rentre le 9 … Je sais vous rentrez surement plus tôt xD Ou même pas du tout parce que vous avez une vie active, chacun ses emmerdes hein xD Mais bon … j'ai toujours eu la phobie des rentrées … en plus là, je ne sais rien du tout … ça va être drôle ! _(c'était bien sûr ironique)

_En plus, j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre, à cause de ma mère, qui s'est mise à me dire que je passais trop de temps sur mon ordi, et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de discuter avec des inconnus, parce que ça ne m'apporte rien … Dieu soit béni elle ne sait pas que j'écris … et que c'est de ça que je parle à des inconnus … Heureusement que je retourne habiter chez ma sœur cette annéééééééééée ! Youpiiiiiiiii !_

_Bon, sinon, j'étais allée voir Pacific Rim … j'arrive pas à savoir si ça m'a plu … ou si ça m'a vachement plu … c'était tellement stressant, j'arrêtais pas de bouger et de mordre la cuillère de ma glace dans le ciné … 'Fin bref, c'était cool, et ce qui est surtout super cool, c'est le crossover avec Avengers, que fait Bilcrist ! Il est sur Deviantart et aussi sur tumblr si vous voulez voir x) ce que je vous conseille grandement !_

_Au fait, je me suis aperçue que j'avais complètement oublié de répondre aux reviews des non-inscrits au dernier chapitre ! Pardon pardon … Je vais donc me rattraper ici !_

**Marion : **Tu trouves que Loki rit trop ? Il doit être sans doute un peu OOC du point de vue de certains lecteurs … personnellement, je pense que mm si c'est pas son genre, à cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu et de sa souffrance intérieure constante, Tony peut faire oublier n'importe quoi ;D Et oui, la prochaine étape c'est les 300 maintenant … Aaaw il me tarde xD

**Amy : **Merciiii C:

**Sarah : **Toi, trois reviews … et après deux reviews … tu veux que je t'épouse avoue ! xD Ma fic, la meilleure du site ? *rougit comme un coquelicot* nan ! c'pas vrai, c'est Bend Around the Wind la meilleure ! Mais merci, ça me va droit au cœur ^^ ! Et oui, en effet, Loki est absolument parfait xD Hey mais attends … Je rêve pas … t'as créé un profil ? … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooon ! PAS TOI ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Tu vas plus pouvoir mettre plusieurs reviews T^T

**Coco40 :** Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans cette partie là du chap x) nyehehe, et merci de reviewer !

**Moi :** Toi … tu as le meilleur pseudo de l'univers xD Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé !

Voilààà ! Merci à toutes de me lire, de reviewer, et donc voici le chapitre :D

Ah oui et … _**Attention, on a un petit lemon yaoi dans ce chapitre, donc rating M justifié**_ … C'est pour marquer la rentrée, paf un lemon … ça calme xD Mais ce n'est pas du tout avec les persos auxquels vous pensez nyehehe. **Senara38** … Courage xD Accroche-toi, je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi ! D'ailleurs, il était prévu pour beaucoup plus tard ! Mais puisque tu m'as intégrée dans un de tes chapitres -qui va paraître tout bientôt je l'espère- j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses et de mettre cette partie de jambe en l'air ici_ (c'est pour ça que c'est aussi long d'ailleurs … 15 pages, contre 9 d'habitude) _… Nyahahaha :D J'espère donc que ça ne fera pas trop précipité … parce que je déteste quand c'est trop précipité, et j'espère que tu pourras le lire jusqu'au bout et que notre bébé mâle alpha ne sera pas trop OOC pour toi ! Et d'ailleurs je vais foutre un warning pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire … (si si ça existe !) ce sera juste ''WARNING'' pour toute la dernière partie, pour pas tout casser … déjà c'est pas très fluide je trouve -sans mauvais jeu de mot- xD

* * *

**Chapitre 18-2 : … Mais il faudrait lui apprendre.**

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Le lendemain matin, du moins selon ses estimations, et étant donné qu'il n'avait pour calculer ça que le cycle de la lune de cette foutue planète, Tony se réveilla d'un cauchemar où la femelle alfe les écorchait tous vivants. Évidemment, il faisait nuit, comme toujours, mais la lune émettait une lumière absolument fantastique. Elle était soit bien plus grosse que celle de la Terre, soit bien plus proche, parce qu'elle était énorme. Pourtant, la lune qui éclairait le ciel la veille lui avait semblé bien moins grosse. Alors qu'il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, Ralvani lui adressa la parole :

-Il y a plusieurs lunes dans notre ciel.

Tony sursauta comme une baleine* et afficha un air de bête acculée. Et ceci avait plusieurs raisons ! D'abord, elle était la seule éveillée, avec lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait le tuer sans laisser de témoin, ensuite elle lui avait parlé bon sang, y'avait de quoi faire une crise de panique ! Et puis pour finir, elle avait semblé lire dans ses pensées … Elle sembla néanmoins surprise par la peur qui se lisait sur le visage du midgardien :

-Comme le soleil ne se levait plus, Odin a créé une lune pour nous donner de la lumière parfois, termina-t-elle son explication. Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Tony frémit sous la question, car elle fit remonter en lui des souvenirs et des sensations qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais aborder, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Se contentant de fixer l'astre énorme dans le ciel, il fit comme si elle n'existait pas. Enfin, il ne trompa personne, car son cœur battait à tout rompre et ça Ralvani l'entendait, et il jetait de temps à autres des regards soupçonneux vers elle, pour vérifier qu'elle n'avançait pas vers lui, un poignard à la main et le sourire qui hantait ses cauchemars collé sur le visage. Il aurait pu dire ''un, deux, trois … soleil !'' mais personne n'aurait compris, ce n'était pas drôle.

Grand Dieu merci elle n'insista pas.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Juste après le départ de leurs quatre compagnons, Logan, Johnny et Mark se retrouvèrent … ben … comme des cons. Logan se remettait des courants électriques qui l'avaient traversé, Johnny observait le bordel qu'il y avait dans la pièce et cherchait silencieusement un moyen d'échapper au rangement, alors que Mark était soucieux. Déjà, si seul un asgardien était venu, et qu'il avait demandé à voir Thor, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Tony. Ou alors, c'était pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle … Bref, avant que les deux autres se soient remis de leurs émotions, Johnny s'exclama :

-Han ! Mince ! J'avais promis à ma sœur que je passerais la voir ! Désolé les gars, je file !

Et appliquant ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur de la tour. Puis lorsque les portes se furent refermées, Logan comprit et secoua la tête en marmonnant un ''putain de merde la sale enflure'' … Mark crut que son insulte avait pour cible Loki alors il confirma en disant qu'il espérait que Tony allait bien.

-Mais non … on vient de se faire avoir Linklater … regarde ce bordel … et devine quoi, il reste que nous deux pour ranger … parce que comme par hasard Storm devait voir sa sœur ?! Mon cul ouais …

-Oh l'enfoiré ! Réalisa Mark.

Logan lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé tout en ramassant le plateau du Monopoly, tandis que l'autre commençait à ramasser les petites maisons vertes. Ils firent l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient retrouvé … et apparemment, le jeu garderait à vie le souvenir de cette partie, si on en croyait le petit chien toujours disparu, un des deux billets de cinquante milles francs à moitié carbonisé et les trois petites flaques de plastique vert, anciennement propriétés de Clint, qui avaient fondues sans doute sous le coup d'un éclair princier. Ensuite ils remirent les fauteuils et le grand canapé en place, les pauvres ayant était renversés un peu plus tôt pour servir de barricades. Puis Logan bailla et s'allongea sur le sofa après être allé chercher une bière au frigo dans la cuisine. Mark alla ranger la boîte là où ils l'avaient trouvée, et le temps qu'il revienne au salon, le Wolverine dormait profondément.

Ça arrivait souvent, et pas qu'au mutant d'ailleurs, compte tenu des insomnies qui hantaient les Avengers, et encore plus depuis la disparition de Tony. Étonnamment, c'était Clint le plus affecté. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que c'était de sa faute ? Peut-être parce que trouver un ami en Tony Stark lui avait fait du bien et l'avait en quelque sorte apaisé ? Toujours était-il que la Tour Avengers sans Tony c'était comme … un gâteau sans chocolat, c'était bon, mais pas excellent, c'était comme … un zoo sans panda roux … comme … en fait c'était comme Friends, mais sans Joey ! Ça manquait de fraicheur, ça manquait de vie et de gaité. Bon, ça manquait aussi d'explosion et de dispute … Mais en ce moment, il était sur que n'importe lequel des Avengers aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Steve et Tony s'engueuler au milieu du salon. Se battre au milieu du salon même …

Chaque fois, leurs disputes commençaient quand Tony disait quelque chose de méchant sur quelqu'un d'autre, qui que ce soit, Steve prenait sa défense. Parfois c'était sur la timidité aberrante de Bruce, parfois sur l'impassibilité de Natasha, parfois sur l'incompréhension de Thor, etc. Tony avait toujours un mot déplacé pour tout le monde, mais ils l'aimaient quand même … parce qu'il faisait aussi l'inverse. C'était surprenant mais c'était le premier à dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un n'en pouvait plus, à leur sauver la mise auprès de Fury, à alléger l'ambiance quand il y avait une dispute … du moins une dispute dans laquelle il n'était pas impliqué … et puis il les avait invités dans sa tour. C'était lui qui avait lancé tout ça après tout. La raison pour laquelle Natasha avait diagnostiqué que Tony ne devait pas faire partie de l'initiative Avengers, c'était justement parce que Tony savait susciter les sentiments des gens qu'il côtoyait, que ce soit des sentiments hostiles ou bienveillants. Il avait même réussi à gagner l'affection de Mark, alors que celui-ci était réputé pour ne pas s'attacher. En fait, Mark avait aussi la réputation de s'attacher aux gens qui finissaient mal, ce pourquoi il s'inquiétait grandement pour Stark.

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils en cuir, et son chat en profita pour se rouler en boule sur ses genoux. L'animal avait au moins l'avantage de le déstresser, avec ses ronronnements réguliers.

Puis Logan se redressa en sursautant, faisant du même coup sursauter le chat, qui sortit ses griffes et s'enfuit en courant, lacérant les cuisses de son maître, qui couina de douleur …

Logan, le souffle court, le regardait, d'un air mi-terrifié, mi-désolé … et le rictus qu'il afficha bientôt signifiait qu'il se foutait de sa gueule aussi.

-Okay. Ça suffit, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ces cauchemars. Je me fiche que tu trouves ça ridicule, tu vas foutre cet attrape-cauchemar au dessus de ton lit, et appliquer mes autres conseils.

Ça faisait environ un mois que Logan avait rejoint la tour, et c'était au moins la dixième fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi, et faisait peur au chat, qui avait déjà cassé plusieurs chose dans sa fuite, et laissé la marque de ses griffes un peu partout sur le jeune agent qui, comme par hasard, le portait sur lui pile dans ces moments-là.

La première fois, Mark avait laissé couler.

La deuxième fois aussi.

Mais la troisième, il avait tenté de savoir ce qui mettait le mutant dans des états pareils pour qu'ils sorte du sommeil aussi violemment, mais Logan était resté inflexible et avait refusé de se confier, même quand le brun lui avait promis que cela resterait en eux, secret médical oblige.

La quatrième fois, il avait rusé un peu, après tout c'était son boulot et la survie de ses cuisses était en jeu :

-Qui est Jean ? Avait-il sournoisement demandé.

Logan l'avait regardé, comme sur le point de lui sauter dessus et de le découper en fines lamelles, qu'il aurait ensuite fait manger à son chat, de gré ou de force.

-Comment connais-tu ce nom ? Tu l'as lu dans le dossier que le Shield a sur moi hein ?!

-Non, tu le murmures dans ton sommeil c'est tout, avait menti Mark.

Le Wolverine était resté silencieux un temps, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je ne veux pas être indiscret, ou raviver d'anciennes blessures, s'était justifié le plus jeune, C'est seulement que … j'aimerais t'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Avait protesté Logan avec véhémence, tout en se levant et en s'en allant.

-Tu sais, chaque personne dans cette tour a des problèmes pour dormir en paix.

Le mutant s'était arrêté et lui avait lancé un regard noir avant de lui sommer de lui ''foutre la paix''.

Mais Linklater était quelqu'un de têtu, et la cinquième fois, il avait recommencé :

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler de Jean ?

-Non, avait marmonné l'autre avant de se coucher dans l'autre sens dans le canapé pour lui tourner le dos et essayer de se rendormir.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi espion de mes deux.

-Bien sûr que je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler parce que ça te fait souffrir, mais, ce que je veux, c'est que tu le dises toi-même. C'est le principe d'une psychanalyse Logan, ça permet de dire des choses à quelqu'un qui écoute, et ça permet de s'avouer des choses à soi-même … Alors ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler d'elle ?

Logan avait grogné un moment avant de marmonner que c'était parce que ça le faisait souffrir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela te fait souffrir ? Avait ensuite demandé Mark.

Là Logan avait grogné plus fort mais était resté silencieux.

-Peut-être que si tu en parlais, ça te ferait du bien, peut-être même que ça mettrait fin à tes cauchemars … ça l'exorciserait en quelque sorte.

-J'ai pas envie qu'elle parte.

Mark avait été surpris par cette réponse et avait demandé ensuite en fronçant les sourcils :

-Que fait Jean dans tes rêves ?

-… Elle meurt …

-Comment ?

Logan avait haussé les épaules.

-N'importe comment, ça suffit tant que c'est moi qui la tue.

-Donc … tu préfères te voir la tuer, encore et encore plutôt que … de ne plus la voir ? … Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime.

Un ange était passé … ou même deux ou trois … et étrangement c'était l'agent qui s'était levé et qui avait disparu après lui avoir conseillé d'arrêter de gaspiller son amour à le donner aux morts, parce qu'ils ne le rendaient pas, eux. Et depuis c'était Logan qui se posait des questions sur le jeune homme. Car si Mark pansait les plaies des blessés … qui pansait les siennes ?

Après ça les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, conscients de partager un secret et peut-être autre chose de plus sombre encore.

La fois suivante où Logan s'était réveillé brusquement dans le salon, ils avaient discuté du moyen de faire disparaître ses cauchemars, puisque parler de Jean était exclu. C'est ainsi que Logan avait trouvé ridicule ce gros machin, qui lui rappelait une toile d'araignée dans laquelle se serait pris un oiseau, que Mark avait suspendu au dessus de son lit, et qu'il l'avait enlevé parce que ça le distrayait trop pour s'endormir. Il l'avait donné au chat de celui-ci et d'ailleurs, il l'avait accusé après de l'avoir détruit, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce machin. Alors Mark avait fait des recherches plus poussées auprès de différentes sources pour trouver des remèdes de grand-mère qui pourraient peut-être l'aider à mieux dormir, puisque les somnifères n'avaient aucun effet.

-J'ai demandé à ma grand-mère, elle met une améthyste sous son oreiller lorsqu'elle ne dort pas bien.

-Des secrets de vieille bonne femme ne vont rien me faire …

-De un, ne parle pas de ma grand-mère ainsi, et de deux, tu vas le faire un point c'est tout. J'ai mal partout à cause de toi.

-C'serait pas plus simple que t'arrêtes de porter cet animal de malheur quand j'suis là ?

-Non.

Mark n'avait pas donné d'argument, alors Logan avait dû se ranger à son avis en secouant la tête.

-Pour être sûr que ça marche, on va combiner plusieurs trucs. Tu vas mettre une améthyste sous ton oreiller, tu vas t'allonger sur ton côté droit, écouter de la musique et te coucher assez tôt.

-Tu veux quand même pas que j'aille me coucher à sept heures ?!

-Tout de suite les extrêmes … Non, huit heures ça ira très bien.

Logan avait levé les yeux au ciel, avant de demander s'il voulait aussi qu'il écoute une berceuse …

-Et pourquoi pas ?! Avait protesté Mark.

Logan était parti se coucher après ça parce que le jeune homme finissait par le fatiguer. Bien sûr il n'avait pas écouté de berceuse, et la musique … il avait préféré s'abstenir, étant donné que les genres qu'il aimait écouter n'étaient pas à proprement parler reposants, puis il avait déposé la pierre que lui avait confié Mark sous son oreiller. Il s'était endormi presque trois heures plus tard et s'était réveillé trois fois en sursaut et les griffes sorties. Griffes, qui en plus d'avoir transpercé le matelas une énième fois et déchiré les draps, avaient réussi à couper la pierre précieuse en deux … Quand il avait rapporté les deux morceaux le lendemain matin à leur propriétaire, Mark lui avait fait la tête pendant deux jours, malgré ses excuses … plus ou moins plates et sincères …

Puis quelques jours plus tard, il avait fait d'autres ''crises'', et il avait affiché son air le plus hostile quand Mark lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il supprime l'alcool -et donc les bières- le soir s'il voulait dormir … Et aussi qu'il ne mange pas trop, et spécialement pas de viande pour le dîner, et qu'il boive de la tisane, ou un lait de poule, comme Bruce ou Natasha.

Sérieusement … Logan n'était pas du genre à boire une tisane avant d'aller dormir …

Ainsi, cette fois, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux à la tour -finalement heureusement que Johnny s'était carapaté-, Mark pouvait lui livrer ses dernières idées avant l'ultime secret : un coup derrière la tête. Violent si possible.

-Bon, je me suis renseigné auprès de spécialistes cette fois, fit-il, une douche chaude pourrait aider, et la lavande diffuse des molécules qui aident au sommeil, alors j'ai acheté du bain moussant à la lavande exprès pour toi.

-Tu t'fous de moi ? Tu veux que j'prenne un bain moussant … à la lavande ?!

-Parfaitement.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama Logan.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que j'veux pas sentir la lavande enfin ! J'ai un odorat _moi_ ! La lavande ça pue.

Mark fit sa tête de chef autoritaire et inflexible, et Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais la lavande ça pue ! Protesta-t-il encore.

Mais Mark ne changea pas de comportement. Il lui avait demandé son aide pour dormir, il ferait ce qu'il lui dirait un point c'est tout. Logan capitula.

-Ce sera tout _mère_ ? Demanda le Wolverine d'un ton ironiquement désespéré.

-Non, un médecin du Shield m'a aussi dit qu'un massage préparait bien au sommeil.

-… Quoi ?

-Quoi ''quoi'' ?

-Pour un massage il faut une deuxième personne t'es au courant ?

-Je peux très bien le faire, j'ai suivi une formation en anatomie, affirma l'italien en haussant les épaules.

Logan allait lui renvoyer avec humeur une remarque qui aurait fait mal, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre :

-Ce n'est pas le pire. On m'a aussi dit que la masturbation était efficace.

Logan recracha à moitié la bière sans alcool qu'il buvait. Mark l'ignora superbement en disant que si tout ça ne marchait pas, ils essayeraient les fleurs de Bach.

-Quoi ? Avait-il ensuite fait face au silence mi-gêné mi-choqué de Logan.

-Quoi ''quoi'' ! Tu sais très bien sale emmerdeur !

-Eh bien, en fait, un orgasme normal pourrait suffire, il suffit que ton corps diffuse des endorphines, mais comme tu as l'air réticent à ce qu'il y ait une deuxième personne impliquée …

-Donc, tu me suggères de me palucher ?!

Mark rougit légèrement sous la vulgarité de l'autre homme -hey, il allait tous les dimanches à l'église avec sa grand-mère lui ! ... enfin sauf quand le monde était menacé bien sûr ... Mais ça arrivait plus souvent le samedi que le dimanche ça- et regarda ailleurs, mais répondit que oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui demandait de faire …

-Après un bain à la lavande et un massage pratiqué par tes soins ? Sérieusement ?

Là Mark rougit carrément et s'en alla dans la cuisine en lui soufflant qu'il l'agaçait. Logan explosa de rire à la vue de son air boudeur et gêné, et le suivit dans l'autre pièce pour l'embêter encore un peu.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

Dès que Loki s'éveilla, Tony se rapprocha de lui, s'éloignant de l'alfe. Il se savait traumatisé, mais tant pis si ce traumatisme là ne guérissait jamais, il ne voulait plus voir un alfe sombre_ de sa vie_.

Loki se désigna pour aller chercher de quoi réalimenter le feu, tandis que Ralvani se reposerait ici et que Fenrir irait chasser. Tony demanda au dieu de l'accompagner mais … Loki refusa, en lui disant que sa responsabilité maintenant qu'il l'avait sauvé, c'était de rester avec son ''cheeeeer Rogers''. Fenrir soupira devant tant de jalousie dont les deux concernés ne se rendaient même pas compte, puis partie à pas de loup dans les bois, après avoir donné un coup de langue réconfortant sur la joue de Stark, qui s'empressa de se nettoyer avec de la neige fraîche. Yerk de la bave de loup. En plus si ça se trouve il avait encore des bouts d'alfe coincés entre les dents ... Il allait vomir !

À sa plus grande horreur, il dut rester seul avec l'alfe au campement. Elle était cependant fatiguée de ses tours de garde, alors elle s'endormit bien vite, mais Tony ne la croyait pas du tout et frissonnait en appréhendant la seconde où elle déciderait de l'assassiner. Brrr …

Il s'imaginait, mort, éventré, égorgé ou autre, son sang teintant la neige tout autour de lui -ce serait certes beau et poétique, mais ce serait surtout mortel- quand un gémissement le tira soudain de ses pensées :

-Steve ?! S'écria-t-il vivement en rencontrant les yeux bleus encore embrumés de son ami.

Le Captain lui sourit.

-Adrianne … J'ai … gagné … murmura-t-il faiblement.

Et Tony explosa de rire pour cette référence*, faisant naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres pâles de Steve : enfin quelqu'un pour comprendre ses blagues.

Quand Tony se remit, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait chaud au cœur de le revoir après tout ce qui s'était passé, Steve prenait des airs de sauveur dans son esprit : il était venu le chercher pas vrai ? Ils allaient rentrer à la maison ? Il allait pouvoir serrer Pepper dans ses bras ? Réentendre la voix de Jarvis ? Et tous les autres ?

Sa gorge se serra et s'il n'avait pas été Tony Stark il aurait fondu en larme. Heureusement il parvint à se maîtriser à temps.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il à Steve.

-… Transpercé ?*

Tony eut un rictus amusé, jusqu'à ce que Steve lui demande des nouvelles de Vanille.

-Vanille ? Steve … je pense que t'as de la fièvre et que tu délires un peu là.

-Non, Vanille, c'est … hum, Ralvani ! S'appliqua à dire le Captain.

-Pardon ?

Tony n'en revenait pas … D'abord Steve ne donnait jamais de surnom -parfois il l'appelait même Anthony, c'était pour dire- et là, il donnait un surnom alimentaire à une tueuse en série ?!

-Tu donnes des surnoms à tout ce que tu vois, et je n'ai pas le droit d'en donner un à une amie ?!

-Une … _amie_ ? C'est une alien Steve ! Une putain d'alien ! Et crois-moi, cette espèce là n'est pas super sympa !

Steve fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elle m'a sauvé la vie !

Tony n'arriva plus à parler après ça, c'était trop dur à supporter. Pour rien au monde il ne mettrait sa vie entre les mains d'un alfe sombre. Que ce soit un grand mâle fou à lier ou une petite femelle aux problèmes mentaux encore indéterminés. Cette race était malfaisante il en était persuadé. Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Pourquoi serait-il tomber sur le seul taré de cette espèce, et Steve sur les gentils franchement ?! Il n'avait pas la poisse à ce point quand même … Non, c'était juste qu'elle cachait son jeu, il en était sûr.

-Tony, tous les aliens ne sont pas des Chitauris tu sais ?

Tony ramena ses bras autour de lui et délaissa Steve du regard pour le laisser se perdre dans la nuit. Il faisait décidément trop noir sur cette planète, et avec toute cette neige blanche comme les cheveux de … _Il _aurait pu être n'importe où ! Caché dans les sous-bois à rire et à attendre qu'il soit vulnérable pour …

-Tony ? Tony tu m'entends ?!

Steve lui secoua le bras. Il était sans réaction depuis tout à l'heure, Steve parlait et pourtant il ne réagissait à rien, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Dès qu'il l'eut touché, Tony sursauta et lui frappa la main pour l'éloigner de lui. Il eut un air paniqué, comme Steve n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage, et la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux noisette lui fit mal au cœur.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Tony ? Demanda Steve d'un ton apaisant tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

Il ressentit une légère douleur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à certaines autres, alors il n'y fit même pas attention. À la place, il entoura les épaules de Stark d'un bras pour le réconforter et le faire arrêter de trembler comme une île située à la limite d'une plaque tectonique.

-Loki paiera tout ce qu'il t'a fait Tony, je te le jure.

''Jurer c'est mentir cent fois''. La phrase traversa l'esprit du brun comme une flèche et il repoussa son ami.

-Loki ne m'a rien fait ! Protesta-t-il.

… Ouais enfin il avait quand même essayé de l'étrangler environ trois fois, il lui avait fracassé le crâne contre un arbre, jeté un sort qui lui avait brûlé l'épaule, laissé pendre à un arbre, légèrement humilié, jeté du haut d'une tour, jeté à travers une fenêtre de cette même tour -et il se souvenait encore des bouts de verre dans son dos-, et si on remontait plus loin, il l'avait quand même jeté à travers sa propre baie vitrée, du haut de sa propre tour … ça faisait beaucoup de tentative de meurtre quand même …

-Enfin … presque rien. Se reprit-il.

Mais ce que Loki avait pu lui faire n'avait aucune importance, parce que ce n'était pas ça qui hantait son esprit et ses nuits … Mais il n'arriverait jamais à l'expliquer à Steve … Il n'arriverait jamais à l'expliquer à qui que ce soit. Seul Loki pouvait comprendre cet épisode …

Étrangement, penser au dieu le calma et sa crise de panique cessa doucement.

-C'est rien … Je suis juste fatigué, se justifia-t-il.

-Eh bien dors dans ce cas ! Intervint la voix de Loki.

Le dieu de retour lâcha tous ses fagots près du feu et épousseta sa tunique, puis baissa la tête pour éviter un bouclier en vibranium qui l'aurait assommé, au moins, décapité au pire.

-Steve ! Se scandalisa Tony quand il se rendit compte que le Captain avait bondi sur ses pieds et lancé son bouclier.

-Nous sommes trois Tony, nous avons l'avantage du nombre ! Lui répondit le blond tout en notant que Loki affichait une mine dubitative et moqueuse, et que Vanille venait de se réveiller, alertée par leurs cris.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tony, Ah non, hors de question que je m'allie avec elle ! Fit-il en désignant l'alfe et en rejoignant Loki près du feu.

Fenrir sortit d'un coup des buissons, alarmé lui aussi, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'il se passait,_ encore_ et en allant se placer dans le dos de Tony …

-Quoi ? S'étonna Steve.

Loki les contemplait tous d'un air amusé. Qui s'accentua grandement quand Ralvani adressa à Steve un air désolé et qu'elle vint se placer à côté du jotun en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal au prince. L'air ahuris de Rogers était presque hilarant.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna encore ce dernier.

-Ah non non non non ! Elle elle vient pas avec nous ! Se plaignit Tony à Loki.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu peur de moi comme ça ?! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! S'écria l'alfe en colère. Si tu me trouves si horrible que ça, t'as qu'à t'en aller maudit mortel ! Cracha-t-elle.

Tony eut un sursaut mais sa haine était puissante et reprit le pas sur sa frayeur des alfes qui lui gueulaient dessus :

-J'vais me gêner !

Et il revint se placer à côté de Steve, toujours en position de combat, et Fenrir le suivit doucement en traînant des pattes. Steve s'éloigna un peu du loup en se rapprochant de Ralvani mais pas trop de Loki, qui au final … éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes tellement mesquins … et grotesques …*

-Wow …

-Oh seigneur …

-C'est dingue … et après ils sont pas frères bla bla … railla Tony.

Loki ne comprenait pas ce qui les choquait, alors il se rapprocha d'eux pour engueuler Tony parce qu'il recommençait à dire des choses qui lui échappaient et qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout, et évidemment Ralvani le suivit. Au final ils formèrent un groupe.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous en sommes revenus au départ, pourrions nous, … nous sustenter ?

Tony et Ralvani se tuaient du regard, tandis que Steve ne savait pas s'il devait se méfier plus de Loki ou plus du loup géant qui couvait Stark du regard.

Ils mangèrent finalement les lapins en silence … du moins jusqu'à ce que Steve n'en puisse plus et demande à Tony s'il avait adopté un chien géant ou quoi …

Fenrir grogna, Tony rit un instant et Loki fut choqué. Enfin, son fils était le roi des loups ! La créature qui engloutirait le monde ! Pas un _simple_ chien géant !

-Okay … donc son fils est un … _loup._ Et sa mère c'est euh ?

-Ah ! Tu vois que c'est la première question qui vient à l'esprit ! Lança Tony à Loki.

-J'ai une forme humaine, intervint Fen'.

-Oh mon Dieu il parle ! Sursauta Cap'.

Fenrir prit sa forme d'homme aux dents pointues, Steve sembla faire une syncope.

-Vas-y doucement Fen', il a déjà assez peur des téléphones portables, pas besoin d'ajouter à ses phobies.

-Arrêtes avec ça Tony ! S'écria Steve, le seul à avoir compris de quoi il parlait d'ailleurs.

-Ne commencez pas. Restons dans les domaines connus de tous ici.

-Ah, comme le fait que vous ayez tenter d'envahir la Terre par exemple ? Répliqua bassement Steve.

-Ceci ne fait pas partie du connu des alfes sombres, navré. Glissa Loki.

Ce qui était bien avec Loki dans ses rangs, c'est qu'on était pas le seul à fermer le clapet aux rabats-joie. Tony rit encore.

Il rit beaucoup pendant les trois jours qu'ils mirent pour arriver à l'emplacement du village dans les montagnes. Il expliqua aussi la plupart de son aventure à Steve. Enfin … sans parler d'Alexar, ou du moins sans s'attarder sur ses traitements.

-Alors, que fait-on ? Demanda Vanille une fois arrivés sur la place principale du village fantôme qui faisait aussi accès au Bifrost.

-Vous, allez sur Asgard. Faîtes ce que vous voulez. Je m'en contre-fiche, affirma Loki en s'adressant à tous. Je ne serai déjà plus là lorsqu'Odin enverra ses brutes sans cervelles à mes trousses.

-Et pour Fenrir ? Demanda Tony.

-… Je suis libre, hors de question de retourner là-bas.

-Odin va me tuer non ? Redemanda Tony.

-Il est possible qu'il t'en tienne rigueur oui. Répondit l'ancien fils du père de toute chose.

Tony fronça le nez. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. À cause de Loki, il s'était un peu compromis vis-à-vis de tout le monde tout compte fait.

Ralvani entraîna Steve vers le centre d'un cercle de pierres bleues luisantes. Et Tony …

…

-Tony ? L'appela Captain America.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui et les rabaissa sur ses mains.

-Tony … Non, on rentre. Se lamenta Rogers.

Tony se mordit l'intérieur de la jour et se tourna vers Loki qui était toujours à côté de lui.

-Et si … si je voulais rester avec toi ?

-Pardon ?

-... Je … Je sais pas trop pourquoi je … sens que … il reste pas mal de choses à régler …_ ensemble_.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

-Tu sais … j'suis du genre rancunier tout ça, reprit le milliardaire. Et puis … on est amis toi et moi non ?

Steve cacha son visage dans ses mains, alors que les yeux de Loki brillèrent.

-Rien d'autre ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Eumh … je me sens mieux quand j'suis avec Fenrir … et loin de ce genre d'alien, chuchota le génie.

Loki sourit.

-Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost. Fit-il de sa voix gracieuse.

Steve tenta de protester, d'appeler Tony, de ne pas repartir sans lui, mais un éclair arc-en-ciel plus tard, il titubait sur le sol doré d'Asgard.

-Bon retour au palais Capitaine Rogers, l'accueillit le gardien doré.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

**WARNING**

La nuit vint finalement s'abattre sur Manhattan, et ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle ni des Avengers ni de Johnny, et Peter était parti faire un exposé chez un copain -tu parles, il avait juste rendez-vous avec la fille de la boîte de nuit-. Logan voulut commander une pizza, mais Mark protesta vivement et la fit lui-même. Ce fut la meilleure que Logan ait jamais mangée, mais jamais il ne le lui avouerait. Puis ils regardèrent une série à la télé, et Logan partit enfin prendre son bain à la lavande …

Pendant ce temps, Mark lui prépara une tisane et discrètement s'introduisit dans sa chambre pour la déposer sur sa table de nuit. Il en profita pour cacher une petit bouquet de lavande sous l'oreiller du Wolverine et revint un peu plus tard pour le massage.

Logan râla et se moqua de lui, mais au fur et à mesure, il se laissa aller. En fait c'était plutôt agréable … si on imaginait que c'était fait par une jolie femme. Il resta allongé à moitié nu sur son lit pendant près d'une demi-heure, en sirotant sa tisane, … si si. Après il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier et chassa Mark pour se coucher tranquille … Il mit une petite heure à trouver le sommeil, à croire que ça marchait ses conneries à l'autre gamin. Et il ne se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit qu'une seule fois. Le lendemain, personne ne revint non plus, Storm devait craindre sa vengeance -et il avait bien raison d'ailleurs- et Peter devait profiter de l'absence d'un chaperon pour faire des folies de jeune -et de l'avis de Logan lui aussi avait bien raison. Ils passèrent donc la journée à lire pour l'un, et à s'enfiler des bouteilles de bière brune pour l'autre, puis à s'entraîner ensemble, -entendez qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup tapés dessus et que Mark avait failli mourir en frappant Logan au coude, car cela faisait sortir ses longues griffes à cause des réflexes automatiques de son corps-. Puis, fourbus, ils commandèrent chinois -ça Mark ne savait pas le faire maison- et se séparèrent pour se doucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Au bout d'une heure et demi à attendre tout seul, Mark commença à s'inquiéter. Il frappa à la porte de Logan, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, alors il entra, mais ne le trouva pas. Par contre, ça sentait le bain moussant à la lavande. Il entra dans la salle de bain, et le trouva assoupi, entouré de mousse et de vapeur. Il prit un instant pour rire doucement, apparemment, ses remèdes de grand-mères fonctionnaient plus que prévu. Mais Logan ne pouvait pas dormir là-dedans pas vrai ? Alors il lui secoua l'épaule, et le mutant sortit du sommeil, en pestant contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as dérangé ? J'étais bien ! Et qu'est-ce'tu fous ici putain de merde ?

-Hey, je m'inquiétais okay ?

-Quoi t'as cru que je m'étais noyé ?! Railla Logan.

-Bla bla bla ! C'est mauvais de dormir dans l'eau, elle refroidit et après tu attrapes un rhume.

-J'ai un facteur régénérant crétin.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour tout ce que je fais pour toi ingrat ?

Le canadien lui montra ses dents et l'aspergea d'eau pour se venger.

-Ah non ! Logan ! Je suis trempé maintenant !

-Bravo Captain Obvious !

Mark lui envoya un regard assassin et sortit de la pièce. Logan se releva et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire, se sécha sans même se rincer et le suivit, seulement sa serviette autour des hanches.

-Alors, je suppose que je ne suis pas assez méritant pour avoir mon massage … fit-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-T'y couperas pas, sale bête.

Logan rit sous l'insulte et se retourna sur le ventre, exposant son dos, Mark s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui posa ses mains sur le creux de ses reins, et il soupira de bonheur. À vrai dire, il ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait ça à ce point. Se laisser toucher ainsi … Peut-être était-ce l'odeur de l'huile qui l'apaisait ? … 'Tendez … c'était quoi cette odeur horrible de lavande partout là … Il renifla et fouilla dans les draps sans bouger de sa position, et finalement en passant son bras sous son coussin, il trouva trois fleurs de lavandes maintenues en un petit bouquet par une ficelle rose … Logan secoua doucement la tête … et jeta sa trouvaille sur l'autre abruti qui commençait à l'emmerdait avec ses idées à la noix, mais le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut un rire moqueur de la part de l'italien. Sérieusement ça aurait été un autre il lui aurait déjà foutu son point dans la gueule. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait à cause de la douceur des mouvements qui détendaient les courbatures de son dos ? Ces dits mouvements cessèrent soudain et il rouvrit les yeux tout en redressant la tête pour voir que Mark enlevait sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? Demanda-t-il méfiant tandis que le brun se contorsionnait pour ne pas tâcher sa chemise blanche avec l'huile de massage parfumée qui souillait ses mains.

-J'ai froid à cause de l'eau, et je ne veux pas attraper de rhume, je n'ai pas de facteur, _moi_.

Logan haussa un sourcil, mais reposa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et Mark se remit à sa tâche.

-Tu sais, ce truc était déjà sous ton oreiller la nuit dernière.

Mark passa ses mains sur les épaules désormais luisantes de Logan.

-C'était donc ça … Je trouvais que ton foutu bain moussant sentait fort. Franchement … ce que tu me forces à faire …

-Comme si moi je pouvais forcer le grand Wolverine à faire quoi que ce soit, ricana-t-il.

Sa main glissante dérapa légèrement et frôla le cou du ''grand Wolverine''. Il s'excusa. Si Logan avait pu le regarder vraiment de face, il aurait vu qu'il avait un peu rougi, mais là, il n'était vraiment pas dans la position adéquate. Mark préféra passer à une autre zone, il se trouvait un peu trop penché au dessus de l'autre homme pour son propre bien, alors il massa les muscles juste au dessus des hanches. Il rajouta un peu d'huile sur ses mains et c'est peut-être ce qui fit tout basculer. Évidemment une goutte glissa sur la peau du mutant et alla mourir contre la serviette qui cachait … eh bien … désormais plus ou moins son bassin. Plus moins que plus à vrai dire, parce qu'en se retournant sur le ventre, Logan l'avait faite bouger, et à vrai dire elle laissait désormais voir … la moitié de son arrière-train et … wow … Jésus Marie Joseph …

Tout à son observation il ne se rendit pas compte que ses mains ne bougeaient plus … sauf que ce genre de détail ne pouvait pas échapper à Logan, bien qu'il fut pratiquement en train de s'endormir.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux curieux et se retourna. C'est là qu'il vit que Mark s'était complètement figé. Mais vraiment _figé_ … les yeux fixes, la respiration stoppée … il ne bougea que pour difficilement avaler sa salive. Et ça en général … ça avait une signification particulière.

-Mark ?

L'interpelé sursauta comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe, et détourna vivement la tête quand leurs yeux sombres se rencontrèrent, tout en rougissant furieusement. Après tout, Logan pensa qu'il y avait de quoi rougir … L'agent venait-il vraiment de se perdre dans la contemplation de … ses fesses ? Ou du moins d'une de ses fesses si on en croyait la position de la serviette de bain ? Renversant. Depuis quand les hommes fantasmaient-ils sur son postérieur ? C'était certes flatteur, mais c'était aussi plutôt étrange … bon, d'un côté, s'il n'avait pas eu la flemme de mettre un caleçon, ils n'en seraient pas là … était-ce sa faute ? … Nan mais attendez, il se remettait en question à cause de ce foutu gamin ?! Le monde à l'envers ! Hum oui c'est ça complètement _renversant_.

Logan se redressa, au diable la serviette et renversa Linklater sur le dos. Mark dut d'abord croire qu'il allait le frapper, puisqu'il plissa les yeux. Mais comme rien ne vint, car Logan était seulement en train de se demander lui-même ce qu'il foutait à quatre-pattes à dix centimètres au dessus d'un mec, Mark rouvrit les paupières, pour voir ce qu'il en était …

-… Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Hum … non. Marmonna Logan.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire d'autre. Soyons honnêtes : il s'agirait d'une femme, d'une belle femme … avec … disons des formes, comme une poitrine par exemple ... hum, oui bon bref … il lui aurait sauté dessus directement. Depuis plusieurs jours même ! Or le buste de Mark était désespérément plat et …

Logan jeta à un œil à ce à quoi il était en train de penser, et remarqua que son torse se soulevait largement plus que la normale. À y faire attention, ses oreilles captèrent le bruit d'une respiration puissante, et quand ses yeux remontèrent ils s'accrochèrent à la chaîne en or qui faisait le tour du cou de Mark, et à la croix qui y était suspendue. Il avança doucement sa main et la prit entre ses doigts :

-Je croyais que tu étais catholique.

-Je le suis.

Visiblement, personne ne se faisait d'illusion sur ce qui se passait. Les trois anges de l'autre jour repassèrent dans l'autre sens. Logan ne trouva qu'à plonger ses yeux sombres dans ceux noirs du plus jeune. L'échange dura presque une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Mark craque et jette un coup d'œil pas assez furtif vers la bouche du Wolverine, d'un air aussi angoissé que désireux.

Alors Logan craqua à son tour et fondit sur ses lèvres. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Obéir à ses instincts primaires, c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux …

Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit déplaisant, … rude, maladroit et violent, qu'ils se battent un peu pour déterminer qui serait le chef. Mais non. Apparemment, Mark semblait avoir déjà accepté sa dominance, puisqu'il se laissa faire, doucement, et passa ses mains derrière la nuque du mutant. C'était pas mal du tout tout ça … excepté qu'il y avait une barbe de trop dans cette pièce, il faudrait qu'il lui demande de se raser pour la prochaine fois … Woh oh oh deux minutes là ! … ''la prochaine fois'' ? … Et meeeerde …

Logan stoppa tout quand il frissonna lorsque la peau nue de leurs abdomens entrèrent en contact, et sentit son corps s'éveiller.

-Okay … t'es sûr ? … Parce que si … je fais ça … ce sera … _vraiment_. Je veux dire … _vraiment vraiment_.

Logan était trop gêné pour trouver ses mots, alors Mark intervint :

-Fais-le c'est tout.

Logan reconnut une pointe de désir dans sa voix, ce qui ne lui foutu pas la pression _du tout !_

-Okay …

Bon … comment est-ce qu'on faisait _ça_ bordel ? Non parce qu'avec une femme, il pouvait le réciter mille fois, de toutes les manières, et même devant un public si on lui demandait, mais avec un homme … ben il y avait pas vraiment songé avant en fait !

Pour commencer, il reprit possession de ses lèvres et décida d'approfondir ce côté là, et Mark gémit contre sa bouche, le faisant sourire. Logan sentait ses instincts irradier. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas laissé aller à ce genre d'activité ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Et pourtant c'était tellement bon. Tellement chaud, vivant … raaaah ! Il avait envie de le bouffer. Il migra vers sa gorge et mordilla la peau, pendant que l'autre glissait ses mains dans son dos huilé, en de douces caresses apaisantes et en appréciant sans aucun doute les muscles fermes.

-Tu sais qu'on est passés à l'étape post-massage j'espère ? Fit remarquer le plus vieux, amusé.

Mark lui sourit doucement et prit son visage entre ses mains pour se faire rencontrer une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Logan en profita pour le déshabiller complètement sans lâcher sa bouche. Maintenant, embrasser un mâle, ce n'était plus dérangeant du tout. C'était peut-être un peu plus … piquant qu'avec une femme ? Ça avait le goût de l'interdit. Ce qui est interdit est toujours meilleur, c'est bien connu. Il rouvrit les yeux après avoir balancé les vêtements hors du lit. Il prit un instant pour observer l'autre homme. Il entendait son cœur battre. Il l'entendait respirer assez aléatoirement. Ses yeux furent une fois de plus attirés par la croix dorée, puis remontèrent vers son visage. Il remarqua une petite cicatrice sur le haut de la joue droite, qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de voir auparavant. Il vit tout l'homme qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de voir auparavant. Une cicatrice sur sa hanche, une autre à la base de son cou, une mèche blanche près de sa tempe -elle détonnait au milieu de tous ces cheveux noirs d'encre-, les trois anneaux qui perçaient le haut de son oreille droite, les grains de beauté sur sa peau, … il plongea vers son cou et joua des dents sur l'épiderme halé, juste pour le faire gémir encore.

L'agent griffa son épaule et observa avec fascination la peau irritée redevenir presque immédiatement … parfaite. Il y avait de l'admiration dans ses yeux noirs, et Logan ne manqua pas de la remarquer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et pris d'un élan soudain, le mutant se redressa sur ses genoux, attrapa les jambes de Mark et tira pour le rapprocher. L'italien fut assez surpris d'être déplacé d'un coup de vingt bons centimètres et émit un cri de plaisir lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact assez violemment. Les grandes mains chaudes de Logan remontèrent le long de ses cuisses et terminèrent leur caresse sur ses reins, pour le maintenir à la bonne hauteur. Puis il entra en lui sans vraie délicatesse, le faisant glapir de douleur. Il se figea, mais le vit se mordre la lèvre si fort qu'il sut que rien que sa présence lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Je te hais, Logan, l'informa l'autre en serrant les dents et chassant quelques larmes de ses yeux plissés.

Le fauve eut un rire à moitié désolé, mais ne put rien dire, trop choqué par ses sensations. Ok, c'était nettement la première fois pour tous les deux, il était presque désolé de s'y prendre comme un manche.

-Tu penses que … l'huile ça … ?

Logan s'arrêta là dans la formulation de sa question … pas certain qu'il était prêt à dire la suite à haute voix … Et puis de toute façon Mark avait très bien compris, même s'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la couette hors de prix déchiquetée par les précédentes nuits du Wolverine.

-S'il te plaît ! Gémit-il en réponse.

Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, écartelé, séparé de son corps, brûlé de l'intérieur, ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Heureusement l'huile aida beaucoup et après un temps d'adaptation qui vit fleurir quelques insultes du style de ''brute épaisse'', ''bête sauvage'' ou ''enflure à poils'', ils purent enfin s'adonner pleinement aux plaisirs de la chair, avec un certain empressement fiévreux et bruyant, pour finalement y … _succomber_. Si Mark n'avait pas eu l'esprit si occupé par cette vague de bonheur qui faisait planer son esprit, il aurait adoré le grognement animal de Logan qui gronda, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou.

Puis bientôt, le silence qui s'était installé, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles et calment leurs rythmes cardiaques, fut troublé par un éclat de rire provenant de l'agent.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?! Fit Logan, un poil -vachement- vexé tout en se redressant.

-C'est rien, c'est pas toi, c'est … c'est juste … l'huile … et bon sang … c'était un sacré massage.

Logan secoua la tête, s'allongea à côté de Mark, puis se mit à contempler le plafond, pensif … jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'esclaffe une seconde fois.

-Arrête de rire … c'est pas flatteur …

-Désolé, mais je … c'est juste que je n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

-J'ai bien vu, couillon va.

-Et … toi non plus … constata Mark.

-Nope …

-Alors … pourquoi on … je veux dire … hum …

Il tourna son visage vers Logan qui le regarda à son tour … Linklater se mordillait légèrement la lèvre. Et ça ça voulait dire qu'il était en train de réfléchir cet enfoiré.

-C'est toi qui as commencé, fit le mutant.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama l'agent du Shield.

-C'est toi qui … t'es ... _figé_ … je … je sais pas moi j'ai … putain de merde …

Logan cacha ses yeux d'une main tout en soupirant, pendant que Mark réfléchissait.

-En tant que psychanalyste …

-T'es pas un peu trop impliqué pour analyser là ? Railla Logan.

-… Si on fait abstraction du fait que … et bien, que je suis nu et allongé dans ton lit suite à … bref je dirais qu'il s'agit … d'une … attirance euh … comment dire ? Psychique avant d'être physique ?

Logan marmonna un truc incompréhensible et s'alluma un cigare qu'il attrapa dans le coffret sur sa table de nuit. Puis Mark affirma avoir besoin d'une douche, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain après avoir brièvement embrassé l'épaule musclée du mutant.

Logan secoua doucement la tête une fois qu'il fut parti … ça allait rester longtemps cette histoire hein ? … Pas qu'il regrettait … juste que les autres n'avaient pas intérêt à l'apprendre … et surtout pas Fury … qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait qu'il entretenait ce genre de relation avec son chouchou ? Oh putain non, surtout pas Fury !

* * *

_''You'll know when it starts, you'll feel it._

_You'll stay awake at night, thinking about me, wondering if I am thinking of you._

_You'll think about the way my body moves, my skin, my touch,_

_You'll never sleep again. You'll follow my scent._

_You'll become mine. __I will tattoo your heart.'' _

_**Loverdose Tattoo by Diesel**_

* * *

_*BALEEEEEEEEEINE !_

_*Cette référence … sort de Rocky (le 2) xD Que je n'ai absolument jamais vu xD Mais bon, dédicace à Amako !_

_*Haaaaaaan il me tarde le Transperceneige ! xD Même si je suis sûre que ça va me faire flipper ma race xD_

_*Bon, là je suis pas sûre que vous ayez saisi, à votre place j'aurais pas saisi, parce que c'est issu de la vf, et que je ne le regarde qu'en vo ce cher film Avengers, sinon je me taillade les poignets, bref … C'est la réplique de Thor, quand ils se disputent tous x) si j'avais traduit moi même ça aurait donné ''insignifiants et minuscules'' mais bon ... pas sûre que vous auriez reconnu donc ... voilà ... _

_._

Bon … sérieux j'ai honte de foutre ça en citation de fin, surtout après toutes celles d'Oscar Wilde ou de Brel etc, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime trop ce texte xD et puis je trouve que ça correspond assez à ce qui vient de se passer n'empêche …, et un peu à Jean … ça pourra plus tard être associé à d'autres personnes nyehehe ! Putain, c'pas juste … c'est encore un texte que j'aurais voulu écrire moi-même … encore dans une pub … en plus il pue ce parfum je trouve … enfin bon, ça c'est p'tet parce que je l'ai associé à de mauvais souvenirs xD D'ailleurs, je pense que la citation de fin du prochain ce sera … la pub de Only The Brave xD

Bref … voilà, dîtes-moi en toute franchise ce que vous pensez de cette relation Mark Logan maintenant qu'elle est là _(en fait, j'me suis rendue compte que j'aurais dû la commencer plus tôt dans la fiction, parce que là, y'a tout d'un coup, à cause de l'explication de comment ils se sont rapprochés et tout, mais c'était trop tard quand j'ai eu cette idée pour soigner les insomnies de Logychou. D'ailleurs, elles marchent toutes si vous vous demandez xD Et puis je veux explorer différents types de relation qui peuvent exister … genre, celles qui nécessitent d'avoir d'abord des sentiments pour coucher, et celles qui consistent à coucher et après avoir des sentiments … ou pas de sentiments du tout xD hum bref … je bréfois beaucoup ces temps-ci … )_ et dîtes-moi surtout ce que vous avez pensé de ce lemon ! Sachez que c'est le premier vrai que je fais depuis au moins … pfiou … un an ? Bordel, il m'a pris … allez je dirais … 24 heures étalées sur 8 jours à fixer mon écran et à galérer ! Et je le trouvais décousu en le faisant, parce que je l'ai pas vraiment rédigé dans l'ordre mais en fait, je suis assez contente de ce que ça donne au final … Même si Logan a l'air d'une brute xD

Bref ! À vos reviews pour me dire ce qui vous a plu dedans, ou pas_ (je ne m'attends pas non plus à un miracle ma chère …)_ ! Au fait, y'a parfois des répliques qui peuvent vous paraître bizarres … c'est parce que je les imagine en anglais en fait … Comme par exemple ''-You started it ! -What ?! -You froze first ! I … I dunno ! I just … Aw f*ck *ff … ''

PS : Je parle, je parle et du coup j'ai retrouvé ce que je voulais vous dire la dernière fois ! J'ai un Tumblr ! Si ça vous intéresse, il est principalement sur nos bébés Avengers, mais y'a aussi pleins d'autres trucs … c'est sur ce qui me plait en fait … Bref lien sur mon profil xD mes amies, … rendez-vous le 10 septembre pour la troisième partie de ce foutu chapitre trop long !

Bouhouhou je serai rentrée à la fac T^T

PS² : Bonne rentrée à toute T^T


End file.
